Viva Las Vegas
by FantasyBard
Summary: A surprise gift sends the gang to Las Vegas. But what starts as a joy ride vacation soon turns to something more sinister when real sin begins stalking the vamps who live in the city. This is Vegas. Bet high, and don't look back.
1. Surprise

Even though I am in the depths of another story with Family Feud, I couldn't resist the urge to write this story. This is kind out of order in my Moonlight universe, but I don't think that it will be too confusing. The most important thing that you need to know is that this story takes place two years after Family Feud and that Beth has been turned into a vampire, and she has been one for one year. Hopefully, everything else will fall into place as the story progresses. Now, sit back, and enjoy this voyage to Sin City.

Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight, CBS does. I also do not own the hotels, shows, bars or lounges which will be mentioned and where the action takes place in this story. I am merely making use of them for entertainment purposes and I am not making any money off of it whatsoever.

Rated T for scenes of disturbing violence and sexuality.

Surprise:

Los Angeles was settling in for another long winter night. The long gloomy days could be a drag, even in a place where winter comparatively mild. That is, for people who were confined indoors during the nighttime hours. If a person happened to be a vampire, there was no better time to part than during winter.

Tonight was a very special night for a party, as one vampire couple could was most acutely aware. One year before, Beth Turner had left her human life behind her to become a vampire. Her first year of adjustment had gone remarkably smooth, because of the steady guidance of her sire, Mick St. John.

As evening fell over the city, Mick awoke from his slumber in the double-wide freezer he shared with Beth, only to discover that the place beside him was empty. He was not used to such a thing and at first he was confused. Then he smelled Beth downstairs and grinned. So, that's where she was.

Coming down the stairs, he saw Beth in an old sweatshirt and jeans, wiping off the kitchen counter. "I'm not used to waking up alone." He said, as he came up behind her and kissed her neck. "You'd better have a good excuse."

Beth giggled and turned around in his embrace. "Don't worry, Mick, it won't become a habit. it's just that everyone will be here soon and I have to clean."

Mick raised his eyebrows. "You have to clean?" He looked around the apartment. The place looked spotless to him.

"Of course," said Beth, as though it should have been obvious, "My mother always said to clean before a big party, its common courtesy."

"You know, you're really sex when you're old-fashioned." Said Mick, as he leaned in to kiss her. Beth accepted the kiss with a sigh of contentment. She had never been happier than this past year with Mick. He was truly her soul mate. Despite the circumstances which had surrounded her turning, she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

At ten o' clock, Josef and Karlie arrived, along with Carlisle and Amanda. Beth had not wanted it to be a formal affair, but Karlie was till wearing a burgundy silk blouse and black skirt, while Amanda had come in white shirt and black slacks. It was a far more casual look then her stiff, leather Cleaner outfit. The clothes which the Cleaners wore, though demanded by the job, could sometimes hide the fact that most of them were very pleasant people. Beth had gotten to know Amanda very well over the past few years, and had to regard her as a good friend. Beth herself had dressed in an ice blue shirt and tan pants. Of course, all the men thought that their particular lady looked the best, not that they would have said so, unless asked.

"I hope that you splurged and bought fresh for this occasion, Mick." Said Josef, as the blood was poured, "A turning day shouldn't be celebrated with that vegetarian, soy-based stuff you get from the morgue."

"I happen to like the vegetarian, soy-based stuff." Retorted Beth, "And if you complain anymore, I'll make you drink it all you evening and you won't get anything else."

Josef pretended to look mortified and turned to Mick. "Are you going to let her get away with that?"

Mick shrugged. "It's her party. She can do what she wants."

Josef groaned. "God, she's worse than you are."

"Like sire, like fledgling, Josef. Surely you've heard that expression." Said Carlisle, who was sitting on the couch, with one arm wrapped around Amanda. "Beth was a stubborn soul before Mick turned her. Of course, stubbornness in a fledgling can be a virtue. It's why some of them turn out to be quite extraordinary, just like Beth has done."

"Only because I had such an amazing sire." Said Beth, giving Mick a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We just came from Travis and Simone's place." said Karlie, sitting in one of the chairs.

"How are the twins?" said Beth, handing her a glass of blood and sitting on the arm of the chairs.

"Absolutely adorable." Said Karlie, her eyes shining.

Travis and Simone Demont were two people who had close ties to the vampire world. Travis was Karlie's top executive and Simone was Josef's top lawyer. They were essentially the contact between their vampire employees and the outside world. It was not unusual for vampires to use such measures. It was unusual for the contacts to become such close friends. Simone and Travis were essentially part of the family, socially after what had happened last year. It was no coincidence that they had named their children Josephine Elizabeth and Michael Carl.

Beth had not yet met the twins, since she did not want to endanger them with her strength. However, she had followed them on Twitter and Facebook, as well as the in-depth stories that Karlie told her. She hoped that now she was past the fledgling stage she would be able to meet them in person soon.

Karlie was quite clearly devoted to the twins. Since she was unable to have children herself, she was happy to make as much of an opportunity out of it as she could. Josef, though he wouldn't have admitted it in so many words was also rather fond of the twins. Why else would have he started a college fund for their future education? Josef never wasted money, and he obviously considered the children a worthy cause to invest in.

Karlie and Beth poke of the twins for a few minutes while everyone settled. Then Karlie announced. "All right, Beth, it's time to open your presents."

"I think said once that I didn't want anything."

"Yes, but you only said it once, and I know you didn't mean it." said Karlie, "Now come on."

Carlisle and Amanda's gifts were the first. Amanda had gotten Beth a first edition copy of one her favorite American novels, Little Women. Carlisle, who had often doubled as a painter during his years in America, gave her a book of some of his favorite pieces which he had painted, from the sunset over the prairie to the northern light in Alaska.

When Beth opened Karlie's gift, she couldn't stop herself from gasping. "Karlie, it's beautiful." It was an exquisitely made silk scarf, bright ice blue threaded with gold, red and green thread.

"I designed and made it myself." Said Karlie. "I've discovered the joys of working with silk like this, and I'm thinking of starting a new line soon. But this is always going to be one of a kind."

"Thank you." said Beth, "Josef is going to have throw a fancy party so I show it off."

Josef and Karlie exchanged secret grins at this point. "Funny you should say that, Beth." Said Josef, "It just so happens that I know the perfect time and place for you to show off that scarf."

"What do you mean?"

"My gift to you and Mick. I tried to keep it a secret, even from Karlie, but she managed to get it out of me in a particularly weak moment. So, it's become a joint gift."

"What is it?"

Josef reached into his coat, withdrew a seemingly plain white envelope and handed it to Beth. Beth and Mick stared at it in obvious confusion. "You got me an envelope?" she asked.

"Why Josef, I'm floored by your generosity." Concurred Mick.

"Open it, you two and then we'll see whose laughing."

Beth, who was by this point very curious, tore open the envelope and she and Mick read what was on the card. In perfect unison, their eyes widened in surprise and they looked at Josef in shock. "You can't be serious?" said Mick, "You're giving us a three-week vacation in Las Vegas?"

Josef shrugged. "Why not? Beth's past the fledging stage, and Karlie nor I have any intention of letting you just shut her up here."

"Vegas is a hot spot for vamps." Said Karlie, "And many of them are good friends of Josef and I. I think it would be good for you, Beth, to meet new levels of vampire society."

"I know, but in Vegas?" said Mick, "I mean, there's a lot of-"

"I believe that the word you're looking for is temptation, Mick." Said Josef, with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Mick, you're so sweet to worry about me. But you don't have too. I can take care of myself now, and quite frankly, I think that sounds like fun. I've never been to Vegas."

"Oh, a Vegas Virgin." Said Josef, his delight evidently heightened by this admission. "This is going to be even more fun."

Mick shook his head. "I suppose I can't very well turn this down."

"Of course not." Said Josef, rather smugly, "It was a gift after all."

"When do you want to go?" asked Beth, eagerly.

"How does two weeks from now sound?" said Karlie

"Why especially two weeks from now?" asked Mick.

"Well, it just so happens that Dashwood's will be opening a new boutique in Caesar's Palace. It will be the first in Vegas, so it will naturally be a big deal. I'm going to be there and Josef is coming along."

Mick looked from one to the other. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"In a word, yes."

"And what makes you think we will want to spend our romantic vacation with you?"

"Oh, come on, Mick," said Josef, "We're not expecting you to spend every second of your time with you. You don't even have to stay at the same hotel as we do. We just though that it would be fun to go all together. Think of it as a family vacation."

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Muttered Mick.

"Well, I think it's a great idea." Declared Beth.

"You do?" said Mick, incredulously.

"Yes, I do. And it's my gift, so I get to decide who can come."

All eyes turned to Mick expectantly. He held up his hands in surrender. "All right, all right. I guess I'll just have to make the best of it. Maybe Josef's presence won't ruin the trip entirely."

"You wound me, Mick." Said Josef, "But how could you say the trip is ruined when you'll be showing Beth how much fun Sin City really is. Just remember, you two, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

* * *

Please drop a review and tell me what you think. I have always wanted to set a story in Las Vegas with vampires. Be prepared because next chapter we will be heading to the City of Sin, and be meeting a bunch of new characters who call Vegas home.


	2. Between the Elements

I am so happy about the positive feedback I am getting from this story. I should tell people that even though I have been to Las Vegas several times, it has been several years. Also, being a poor college student, I haven never been able to see a Cirque du Soliel show, which plays such a big part in this story. Most of that comes from my own imagination, the Cirque website and all other current information about Vegas comes from the Frodor's Guide to Las Vegas 2010. If there is anything that is not strictly accurate please allow for some artistic license. Thanks.

We meet some new OC's in this chapter. I can't wait to see what you think of them.

Between the Elements:

She was suspended high above the vast pool of water; the only thing keeping her from plunging below was a single piece of wood, barely two-and-a-half feet in length and only a few inches in diameter. Using the trapeze as her platform, she performed all manner of complex turns, contortions, and flips. Her grace and agility captivated the audience, who were all sitting on the edge of their seats, spellbound by the spectacle in front of them.

She brought herself into a handstand on the trapeze. It appeared effortless from the view of the audience, but she was concentrating hard, bending and shaping her body into strange and new shapes, that would have caused anyone else to have a dislocated joint, if not worse.

She was suspended between two elements, air and water, and this act would bring the two of them together for a split second of harmony. With no warning, she let go of the trapeze, and there was almost inaudible gasp from the audience, certain that they were going to witness a fatal fall. Surely no one could survive a fall from that height?

But she merely smiled, as she spun and twirled, flipped and flew through the air. And she landed smoothly in the water below her. The thunderous applause, though muted by the water which now surrounded her, sounded as sweet music to her ears. The divers underneath the water beamed her a thumbs' up. She grinned at them, turned and began to swim off stage.

The crew with the towels was there as always, and they were filled with praise for her performance. She accepted them all with her distinct humble smile. Though she undeniably adored her time in the spotlight, Laura Hartfield was the farthest thing from a diva that could be imagined. That's what made her such a pleasure to work with. Had they known Laura's secret, they might have had some different opinions.

Laura Hartfield was a vampire. She had been turned at the age of twenty-five, in the year 1907. She was not a typical female vampire, at least not the type so often portrayed in movies, books, and TV shows. She was not a flirt, temptress or seductress. She was not a prude, by any means. A lot of the shows she had been in had required showing a lot of skin, and Cirque itself had a certain amount of sensuality to it. However, she did not see why she should have a dozen different men in her life when one would serve just as well. She hadn't found that particular "one" yet, but she was keeping her eyes open, and in the meantime, she didn't consider her life lacking in anything.

Laura was herself a quiet personality, perhaps a little shy. She did not like calling attention to herself. And yet, she thrived onstage. She had been actress ever since the 1940's. This current stint with Cirque du Soleil was the first time that she had ever used her vampiric abilities of flexibility and agility. And she found that she was enjoying it.

_O_, at the Bellagio, was one of the most successful Cirque shows in Vegas. Like all of Cirque's shows, there was something which elevated it above a mere performance art exhibition or circus minus the animals. Instead of solid ground, _O_ was performed on water. A vast pool of water was the centerpiece of _O_, appearing one moment to have the vastness and depth of the ocean, the next to be as tiny and shallow as a rain puddle. Islands of various sizes sunk and rose, seemingly like magic. And it was around this playground of fantasy that acrobats, clowns, and swimmers frolicked, dove and splashed. At the end of a mere ninety minutes, the audiences was transported from reality to a place of pure imagination, and left the show, no matter how old or tired or feeble, feeling years younger and rejuvenated.

For Laura, it was the perfect job. Three shows a night, six days a week, leaving her free to sleep during the day without any question. She liked her fellow performers and the crew. It was a good life.

Laura made her way back to her dressing room, to change into sweat pants. She couldn't leave, of course. She still had her bows at the end of the show. As every self-respecting performer knows, the best payment is the applause of the appreciative audience.

In the hallway, she saw three of her fellow performers, a contortionist named Elsa and two divers named Valarie and Betty waiting for her. "Laura, you were fantastic." Enthused Elsa, her Swedish accent thickly coloring her words (one did hear many different accents and languages when one worked in Cirque, as its performers were taken from all over the world).

"I swear you get better every night." Agreed Valarie, "I don't know how you do it. It comes so naturally to you."

"Come on, Laura," said Betty, "What's your secret?"

"Oh it's nothing really." Said Laura, modestly, "Diet perhaps more than anything."

"You better get us some of that stuff." Said Betty.

"I'm sure that whatever diet she's on we wouldn't like." said Elsa, who was the only one in the group who knew Laura's identity, since she served as a freshie for Laura's sire.

The group continued chattering about the typical womanly gossip, but all talk died when they entered Laura's dressing room and saw two large bouquets of flowers on the table.

"Whoa, you sure are popular tonight." said Betty.

"Who sent them?" said Valarie, excitedly, "Why sent them? Laura read the card."

Laura was utterly mystified, and a little embarrassed by all the attention. She looked at the card which was nestled in the bouquet of red roses. _"Here's to you six-month anniversary with Cirque. Keep lighting up the stage, my Sparrow."_

"It's from my father." Said Laura.

"Your dad?" said Betty, in slight confusion.

"Yes, David Elles." Said Laura, "He's actually my adopted father. I don't remember my real parents."

"I've heard of David Elles." Said Valarie, "Is it true that he had a share in all the major hotels and resorts in Vegas? He rents out rooms by the blocks to people who are willing to pay his prices."

"True, actually." Said Elsa, "He makes a nice bit of money off of it, too."

"Does he have any room for a second daughter?" said Valarie.

Laura laughed and said, "No, I'm afraid he's not. He's also doing things like this for me, especially ever since I moved out."

"What's with the nickname Sparrow?" asked Betty, curiously.

"He's called me that ever since I can remember. He says that I'm graceful and quiet. I don't like to call attention to myself, but those people I touch, he says that I make happy without even knowing it, like a sparrow."

"He knows you very well." said Elsa.

"What about the other one," said Betty, who wasn't particularly interested in a bouquet from Laura's father, however sweet the gesture might have been. Laura turned her attention to the orchids and daylilies in the other bouquet. This bouquet was a mystery to her because she had no idea who could have sent it. And when she read the card, her puzzlement increased. _"From a friend and admirer_._"_ Was all the note said.

"Ohh, Laura has a secret admirer." Said Betty, who found this little turn of events way more entertaining than the first. "Come one, Laura, who is it?"

"I don't know, really, I don't."

"You can tell us. Is that hot guy who does all the fire tricks" asked Valarie.

"No, I mean, really, I-"

"Come on, you two," said Elsa, who could see that they were starting to embarrass Laura more than was necessary. "You need to get ready for the diving act now. Now, go on, shoo. I'm sure that Laura will keep us appraised once she knows more."

Betty and Valarie left, throwing knowing glances over their shoulders at Laura. Laura herself was mystified. She had spoken the truth when she said she didn't know who had sent the flowers. She wasn't sure what to feel about it. It was flattering, perhaps, but at the same time, it was a little disturbing. She wasn't worried that some creep might be stalking her. As a vampire, shy and quiet as she was, that was something she didn't have to worry about. What really worried her was the fact that whoever might be admiring her might find their hearts broken. They couldn't know the difficulties that such a relationship could create, difficulties that she wasn't sure she wanted to face. She would just have to wait and see how events turned out.

Trying to put the matter out of her mind, she quickly put on her sweat suit and went out to enjoy the rest of the show. She had her own performance vantage point. High up in the rafters and cat walks which criss-crossed the _O_theater, she could watch the show from the best seat in the house. The crewmembers never saw her, as she was always careful to stay out of sight. From her own private box, the intoxicating magic of _O_cast it's own unique spell upon her. One of her favorite acts was the Bateau. This act created a steel frame of a great ship which swung over the pool. Upon its steel frame, a group of eleven performers climbed and flew around the bars. Many seemed to come close to death, before being caught by a fellow performer. It was supposed to represent the course of life and the pursuit of dreams.

Tonight, she found her eyes unconsciously seeking the well-built frame of sandy-haired, green-eyed Robert Heldon. A veteran of Cirque for nearly ten years, he had been with _O_ for nearly two years. He had shown Laura the ropes when she had first joined _O_and he had proved to be a good friend to her in the last few months. His role as a catcher in the Bateau act required quick reflexes, strength, a sharp eye and a good sense of timing. He moved so gracefully and purposefully, but with a joy in his role that reflected Laura's own feelings of being onstage. Perhaps, that was why, whenever he was onstage, all she could see was him.

An hour later, the final bows had been made and the applause still ringing in her ears. She headed back to her dressing room to change, and when she had stepped out, she ran into Robert, who looked as if he had been waiting to run into her. Of course, he was trying to make it seem like a complete accident. "Laura, fancy running into you like this." The accent in his voice was obvious, but not enough to make his words unintelligible. Robert had been born to French-Canadian parents in Albert. It rather only added to his charm.

Laura smiled, "You're a very poor liar, Robert. Your dressing room is on the other side of the stage. You could hardly have run into me by chance."

Robert grinned. "You can read me like a book."

"I just know the geography of this place really well." She didn't tell him that she had actually smelled him loitering outside for the last five minutes. "Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if you liked the flowers you got."

"Yes, yes, I did." She said, a little surprised, "How did you know that I got flowers?"

Robert looked suddenly a trifle embarrassed and it seemed as though he regretted mentioning the flowers. "I-uh, well, actually I thought-"

Laura's eyes grew wide and she suddenly understood. "It was you, wasn't it? Who sent the anonymous bouquet?"

Robert looked at his feet. "Well…"

"And you're my secret admirer?"

Robert coughed. "Well, no, I mean, maybe. That is, only if you don't mind." He groaned. "I wanted it to be a secret, but I'm terrible at this sort of thing. I just couldn't help myself."

Laura was trying not to laugh. Robert noticed her expression. "Great, now you're laughing at me. I guess I deserve no better. I know how idiotic sound." He looked up at her hopefully. "I-I hope you weren't offended."

"No, no, of course not. It's just a little sudden. I just had no idea that you felt that way about me."

"Look, Laura, please don't get all weird. I really like you, but I only seem to see you around Cirque. I only wanted to spend some time with you outside of work." He paused. "I know that really wasn't exactly smooth, but seeing as I'm in hot water already, I suppose you might as well hear it out.

Laura had to admit she was surprised. She had not thought of Robert at all when it came to the mysterious bouquet. But now, that she thought of it, it didn't seem so very bad. In fact, the fact that Robert liked her made her feel strangely giddy. Any concern she might have felt about getting involved with a human didn't seem as pressing now. She began to wonder if maybe getting to know Robert a little better wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

"I think I would like that very much."

Robert's entire face brightened. "Really, you would?"

"Yes, I would."

"Then, do you want to get something to eat?"

"Well, I'm not really that hungry, but I would be willing to sit and talk."

Robert's entire face blossomed into a smile. "Great, I'll see you at the stage door in ten minutes."

"I'll be there." Said Laura, whose smile grew wider when she saw Robert's enthusiasm. On her own, she realized that she was throwing caution to the wind for the first time in her existence. And she liked the feeling.

The elements of air and water exist in different realms. And yet, they, out of all the elements can live together peacefully. And sometimes, something happens that causes the two elements to come together and coexist in a way that is beautiful and perfect. Laura was about to experience what happened when two elements or people from two different worlds come together and against all odds, somehow make it work.

* * *

You never seem to see a human male falling in love with a female vampire, do you? I mean, yeah, Mick and Coraline, but that wasn't exactly the best of examples. I am trying my hand at that in this story. Please read and review.

Next chapter: Laura and Robert go on a date, but it's not really a date. We also meet the Elder of Las Vegas, and Laura's sire, and see just how strong their relationship is.


	3. Father and Daughter

Father and Daughter:

The party never stopped in Las Vegas. The brightly lit hotels along the street lit up the night in a near blinding symphony of light, from the mighty Caesar's Palace to the elegance of the Venetian. Advertisements of acts and shows flashed across mighty screens in front of the hotels. People, young and old, walked the streets. Chattering and talking (depending on the level of drink they might have imbibed, some peoples' gaits were more unsteady than others). Standard icons punctuated the walk along the Strip: the exploding volcano of the Mirage, the sensuous fight between sire and pirate at TI and most famous of all, the dancing fountains of the Bellagio. Las Vegas was the city of sin, glitz, glamour and high fortune. It was a city where anything was possible, if the price was right and people were willing to bet high.

The hotels of Vegas were also the place to go for find dining, or not so fine dining, depending on people's tastes and the size of their wallets. Five star restaurants, to the lowliest pizza joint had a home on the Strip. The Forum at Caesar's Palace offered a variety of options for those on various budgets. It was here that Robert and Laura went to grab a bite at a place called Rao's. The restaurant was not as busy as it normally was earlier in the evening, but there were still a few stragglers out enjoying a late-night snack.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" said Robert, as they sat down. "Even for a take-out?"

"No, I'm fine, really. I'm kind of on this special diet. I have to be careful wheat I eat. But, please, don't' hold back on my account."

"Well, all right, if you're sure. That is technically breaking rule #25, though."

"What?"

"The Standard Rules of Dating Women. My dad and I came up with them. Number 25 is never eat in front of a lady when on a date; always allow her to take the first bite."

Laura laughed. "That sounds like good sense. I'd like to hear the rest of those rules sometime. They sound interesting."

"I should probably tell you that some of them are not exactly tame."

"They sound even more interesting." Said Laura, with a slight twinkle in her eye. "I won't be offended. And I whatever you and your father get wrong, I can correct. But don't worry about breaking the rules. This doesn't have to be date. Just think of it as getting to know each other."

Robert grinned. "All right, I'll go with that."

* * *

David Elles was the Elder of Las Vegas. Vegas' permanent population of vampires normally lingered around 250, it wasn't as large as other cities say New York or LA. However, at any single time, the immortal visitors could swell the presence of vampires in the city to almost 400. It was sometimes a delicate business, dealing with so many vampires who were not native to his city. And yet, there were rules in the city that needed to be obeyed. Most knew how to behave themselves, and there were rarely any serious difficulties. It was rather, the dozens of little things that could occur in the course of a single week that were sometimes trying.

David didn't have much to complain about, though. His life was not taken up entirely by business. He loved his city and he enjoyed being able to show it off. He would soon have ample opportunity for that. In two weeks time, he would be having distinguished visitors from Los Angeles. That would give him the chance to enjoy two of his favorite things as the Elder of Las Vegas: the chance to meet up with old friends and to hopefully show new ones all the wonders that Vegas had to offer.

More dear to his heart than anything else, though, was his daughter, Laura Hartfield. David was four hundred years old, and he had only turned one person in all his centuries. Laura was the most precious thing in the whole world to him, the child that he had never been able to have. The bond between them was unusually strong after so much had passed. They were as close to each other now as they were when he had first turned her. They were almost father and daughter.

That did not mean that Laura was incapable of living on her own. In fact, for the past several decades she had been traveling around Europe, performing everything from opera to ballet to spoken drama. There was nothing that she enjoyed better than being onstage. And no matter what he saw her in, David always considered her to be the best of the company. Of course, it was an added bonus that her latest job just happened to let her settle in Vegas.

But there were some things about Laura that David did not know. For example, he had never expected to run into her that night. But when he saw her as he walked along the Forum, the surprise was doubled when he saw her in a restaurant chatting and laughing with a human male. He stopped in his tracks, regarding the scene before him with some astonishment. He had never known Laura to take an interest in anyone, let alone a mortal. She was friendly with people in _O_, and had several close friends with the vampires of Las Vegas, but there was still a certain amount of shyness in her personality which sometimes made it difficult for her to open up to people easily. Yet, she was talking with this human as though she had known him her entire one hundred years plus of existence.

It didn't take her long to notice him standing there. Almost as soon as she did

the smile of her face flattered and she looked a little nervous, not to mention embarrassed. Robert could not fail to notice that her attention had wandered. In a place like Vegas, that could hardly be a surprise, especially at such a place as Caesar's Palace. However, when he saw the nervousness appear on her face, he asked worriedly, "Everything all right, Laura?"

Laura's eyes came back to him and she said hurriedly, "No, that is, I just saw someone I know."

Robert looked in the direction she had been looking and saw a man who looked to be about thirty-five years old. He was as tall as Robert himself, though not as muscular in the upper body. He had dark brown hair and startlingly gray eyes. He did not seem like much at first glance, but there was something about him, an imposing air that would have made anyone respectful of him.

He didn't seem immediately threatening, but it was cleat he was watching the two of them in apparent interest. "Who is that?" he asked, wanting to be sire that everything was all right (and wanting to do whatever he could to make it all right).

"That's my father, David Elles."

Half-expecting that the answer would be a former boyfriend, Robert was doubly surprised. He cast the man another glance, and then turned back to her. "That's you're dad?"

"Yes, should that come as such a surprise to you?"

"He just looks to young to be your father." Laura actually laughed, which was something of a relief to Robert. If Laura was laughing the situation couldn't be that dangerous. Besides, he really liked Laura's laugh; it was one of many things that he likes about her.

"David inherited some rather string genes. He's actually a lot older than he looks. He's actually quite pleasant, but well, seeing me here with a guy, it's not something either of us is used to."

Robert realized what she was talking about. "Oh, the father meeting the man who's having dinner with his daughter. I get it now. But, we've already established that this isn't technically a date."

"Right."

"So, there shouldn't be any nervousness about meeting."

"Yes, I mean, I guess so." She suddenly noticed something behind him. "Oh, great, he's coming over."

Indeed David was making his way over to them. Robert wasn't sure how to nervous he should be. True, this wasn't a date (or so he kept telling himself), but still, he had heard way to many horror stories of meeting the father and he wasn't sure he wanted to experience any of them.

Laura rose to her feet and David embraced her with a warm smile. "Good evening, Laura. This is certainly a surprise seeing you here at this hour."

"Hi there, father. I know, but I was asked for a bite to eat in a particularly clever way, and I couldn't say no." She gestured to Robert, who had also risen to his feet. "This is Robert Heldon. Robert, my father, David Elles."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Said Robert, as he and David shook hands.

David seemed to be studying Robert with evident interest. "Same here, Mr. Heldon. So, Laura here tells me that you're a fellow performer with Cirque."

"Yes, sir. But Laura is the best in the company."

"I'm pleased with the complement you pay my daughter, Mr. Heldon. It shows you are a man of taste. However, Laura here is always speaking of you and your talents, so I suppose the feeling is mutual."

"Really, she talks about me?"

"Yes, actually, quite a lot."

"I do not." Said Laura, almost too quickly, "Do I?"

"Yes, you do actually," said David with a smiled, "I just don't think you have been completely aware of it. Well, I will not intrude any longer on your date."

"It's not a date." Said the two of them, almost simultaneously.

David's smile grew wider. "Oh, of course it's not. But I will not impose upon you any further. A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Heldon. Good night, my dear." His eyes lingered on Laura, and for a second, a look almost of regret passed over his face. But then it was gone, and with a smile and a nod, he moved off.

Laura and Robert sat down once more, "He doesn't seem that bad." Said Robert, "I was expecting worse."

"I told you there was nothing to worry about." said Laura, with a smile.

* * *

Later that evening, Laura returned home after having a wonderful time with Robert. She had been expecting that David would be there, due to the fact that he had whispered that he had some things to discuss with her in a tone that Robert hadn't been able to hear. True to form, David was there already, sitting in her living room. "So, David, what was this important business that you wanted to speak with me about?" She had to admit that she was a little nervous. She didn't know how he would react to seeing her with a human.

"As I said, there were some things that I needed to speak with you about." said David, as he gestured for her to sit beside him on the couch. "I wan you to know that we will soon be receiving some important visitors. Two of them are already known to you. Karlie Dashwood and Josef Koston."

Laura's eyes brightened when she heard this. She had met the two vampires in Atlanta about ten years before, and she had liked them both. To tell the truth, she had felt a little more at ease with Karlie, for Josef had frightened her a little at times. Nevertheless, she was excited at the prospect of seeing them again. "That's wonderful news. Why are they coming?"

"Dashwood's will soon be opening a new boutique in Caesar's Palace. It's going to be a great event. The media are coming out in droves, as are representatives from all the lines who are stationed in Vegas. Diana and Ethan have been handling all of the details. Of course, this is the Kostons we're talking about. They wouldn't be coming to Vegas together merely for a business trip. They are going to be here for three weeks, and only the first half will be dealing with business. There will be more than a little pleasure mixed in with everything else. They will also be showing their friends around as well."

"Their friends?"

"Mick St. John and Beth Turner. Josef's told me about Mick and his reputation in the community has also created something of a stir in the past year. He was a somewhat reluctant vampire apparently until he met Miss Turner and I understand that he turned her a year ago.

It will be their first time in Vegas, and I can expect that the Kostons will be giving them a whirlwind tour. And of course, I'm expecting all of us to be on our best behavior. I don't want my city to have a worse reputation than it already does."

"Do you ever doubt that from me?" asked Laura, with a smile.

David returned the mile and took one of her hands. "No, my little Sparrow."

"Was that you all you wanted to speak with me about?"

"No, actually. There was one thing that I wanted to tell you about. Something that has been on my mind for awhile. Tell me about that young man you were having dinner with tonight."

For a moment, Laura was not able to answer. She looked down and fidgeted. Had she been human, she would have been blushing. "It wasn't a date, really, it wasn't."

"I can see that." said David, "I meant what I said when you've been talking about him recently."

"Really? Have I been doing it that much?"

"Yes, you speak of him quite a lot. It seems you can't mention a day at Cirque without speaking of some little kindness he's done you. I already can tell that you think well of him. I must say I am surprised. I never thought that I would see you develop feelings for a human."

"I'm not-" said Laura, as she looked up at him. But David knew Laura too well. It was nearly impossible for the two of them to keep secrets from each other. And this time, David knew the truth before Laura herself had been aware of it. "Well, perhaps, a little. I feel like I can trust Robert, David. He had been so kind to me for no reason."

"He is handsome too, which a man should be if he is able to be at all."

"He sent me flowers, too."

David smiled. "Really? What for?"

"He tried to send them anonymously, but he ended up revealing it himself. He wasn't trying to put me on edge; he simply wanted to get to know me a little better."

"And how does that make you feel?" asked David, softly.

Laura didn't really answer, but the sparkle in her eyes and the way she smiled told David all he needed to know. "Ah, my little Sparrow," he said, lifting one hand to cup her face, affectionately. "What is this I see in your face? How can it be that a part of you is starting to become lost to me forever?"

"David, you know that could never happen."

"But I fear it is, Laura. I can see it clearer than you at the moment. Not that I'm unhappy for you. I always knew that this day would come sooner or later, when I would have to learn how to share you with someone else."

"And you wouldn't mind that Robert is a human?"

"We were all human once, Laura. If you feel he is worthy of you and could keep you secret, when and if you choose to tell him. Please be careful, though, I don't want you to get hurt by the men in your life again."

Laura could hear the slight bitterness and self-reproach in his voice. "David, how many times must I tell you, that wasn't your fault? It's been over one hundred years. Why can't you move on?"

"Because I am partly to blame. I saw what that man did to you and I wasn't able to get you in time to save you that pain."

"I have put it behind me, and I would like you to do the same, or at least not speak of your regret in my presence."

"All right, my dear. You are quite right. This is supposed to be a hopeful occasion after all. Still, all I have ever wanted was you happiness. I think you are soon on the verge of experiencing a happiness that will be all your own."

"Thank you for understanding." Said Laura, "I don't know if this is love, but I think it's something I want to grow. I have never felt this way about anyone. I want to see where it goes. But I will be careful, I promise you."

David gave her one last smile. "I just wanted to tell you that I won't stand in your way, and I will be here, should you want to talk. Now, I think I should be going. You need to get some sleep for your performance tonight."

He got to his feet and hugged Laura tenderly. "I love you, Laura."

"I love you, David."

David left Laura feeling very happy about the way her life was treating her. He himself could not help feeling a little melancholy. Every parent does when they must let go of their children. Still, David was determined to not act like a typical, overprotective parent. Laura needed her own room to grow. And though it may not have seemed like it, she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She would never unthinkingly put herself in danger.

Such were David's thought as he was getting into car. But then suddenly he felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his chest. Gasping slightly at the intensity, he began to cough violently. It was several seconds before the attack passed. When it did, David felt as though he had a mouth full of cotton and a hollow feeling in his chest, as though his heart and lungs had been ripped out (unbeating though it might have been, the heart was still there and it was an unsettling sensation).

These attacks were becoming more and more frequent. This was the second time in three days. He wasn't sure if he should be worried. He new he couldn't be sick, but still, this wasn't normal. He knew that it would be wise to check further into this. Perhaps after the whole crazy business of the LA visitors had passed and things had returned to normal.

He had to chuckle at that as he started the car and tried to put those worries out of his mind. As if things were ever normal in Vegas.

* * *

The first hints of trouble in this chapter. But I hope that everyone likes my OC's so far. Keep in mind that David is much more easy going than Josef and not nearly as paranoid. That's part of why I like him. Anyway, please drop a review. And Happy New Year.

Next chapter: We tread the darker edges of this story and of Las Vegas in general. A couple with close ties to David also have closer ties to a different kind of vampire organization. It turns out that they deal in blood and profit. The time bomb is ticking, and when it explodes, only trouble will follow.


	4. Shady Dealings

Shady Dealings:

The sun was rising when David returned to his penthouse apartment in City Center, one of the newest additions to the Strip and one of the most luxurious places to live in Vegas. When he arrived there, he found Diana and Ethan Vaughn waiting to see him.

Diana and Ethan were David's personal assistants and managers. It was they who arranged all of the business deals with the various resorts in Vegas. Technically, David owned a block of rooms in nearly every major hotel on the Strip. He had arranged for them to be fitted up to vampire standards, complete with freezers and in-room blood services. So, the Mirage and the Bellagio were servicing vampires every day without ever being aware of it. It was a lucrative operation. But there were many details and David had learned long ago, what with all his other manifold duties as Protector and Elder of Vegas he couldn't see to them all satisfactorily. That was why he had hired Diana and Ethan nearly forty years before.

Diana and Ethan had been together for nearly seventy years. Diana was 325 years old, and Ethan was some fifty years younger. They both had a distinct flair for organizing and business, two things that were a must in a job like this. Of the two, Diana was the more vocal and assertive, which she had obviously gotten from her sire, David's own sister. It might be said that she was the dominant one of the pair. However, Ethan moved in subtler ways than his bolder wife. He had a way with words that was uncanny. In a single phrase, he could make either vampire or human which he was doing with feel distinctly on edge or make them willing partners and buyers.

Diana and Ethan's gifts complimented those of the other perfectly, and between them, they got more business done better than any either of them would have been able to do on their own.

"David," said Diana, as the older vampire came into the room, "there you are. We've been trying to get a hold of you all evening."

"I had some things to take care with Laura." Said David, "And anyway, why you should you need me? We all know that you and Ethan are the hotel experts."

"If it only it were as simple as a mixed up reservation." said Diana, "In truth, we just wanted to bring to your attention a potential problem." Ethan made a barely audile cough, but it was still enough to catch David's attention.

"Everything all right, Ethan? Do you disagree with Diana about this as yet unknown problem? Not that it would be a new thing for you to have a disagreement. I honestly think that's what makes you so effective in terms of organizing everything."

"I simply don't know if it as much of a problem as a Di seems to think it is. I didn't want to trouble you with it."

"Well, why don't you tell me what it is, and I shall make my own assessment."

"I received several calls today," said Diana, "from a vampire by the name of Benjamin Calvert."

"Calvert? He's the name behind that highly successful line of English clothing?"

"Yes, he's opened a few stores in the United States, but I think he might be looking to expand." Said Diana, "He was very anxious to know as much information as he could about Karlie Dashwood. Where she would be staying and where she would be going, as well as information about the opening activities for Dashwood's. I told him nothing, of course. But he has been rather persistent. I finally had all of my calls screened just so I could avoid him."

"See, there is no danger from this Calvert fellow, beyond a slight obsession with Miss Dashwood." Said Ethan. "I don't see how this could be a matter of concern."

"It is precisely his interest in Karlie that should be worrisome." Said David, "Benjamin Calvert is a notorious rake, and seems to delight in seducing those vampires barely above one hundred years old. I suppose he thinks the younger sort are more exciting prey, and because Karlie is both married and the head of a major fashion empire, the chase for him must be all the more exciting. He no doubt hopes to mix business with pleasure on this trip."

"But I still don't think that it is anything to worry about." said Ethan, "We all know what a protective streak Josef Koston has. I saw the two of them together when they were here last time and they seemed to be utterly devoted to each other. Miss Dashwood seems like the last woman to consider a fling for the sake of bringing inner business. And if she cannot handle this Calvert then her husband will I am sure."

"However the case might be, Calvert still needs to be handled with care." Said David, "Unfortunately, I can hardly keep him from coming here, however much I detest his company. I hope that you are right, Ethan, in that it will not be anything to worry about. However, I think that Diana is right and we should be cautious. If he causes any real trouble, than I will decide what I must do from there. For now, let Josef and Karlie handle him. Hopefully, they will be able to deal with him without raising too much of a scene, Calvert will realize the uselessness of his cause, he will leave quietly and we will have nothing to worry about."

"Whatever you think best, David." Said Diana, "Your sister called as well. She said she'll be here tomorrow."

"Excellent." Said David, with a smile, "I look forward to seeing her. Though, Calvert, Karlie and Constanza all in the same city, that might make for some rather interesting fireworks. Thank you, both. I know that I'm leaving the arrangements for the next few weeks in capable hands. I'll need all the help I can get when Calvert and the LA crowd get here. Where is Calvert staying by the way?"

"At the Bellagio." Said Ethan.

"You might want to warn the vamp guards there and at the other hotels to keep an eye on him and be ready to step in should trouble come."

The two nodded and said their goodbyes. Once they were gone, it was only then that David realized how very tired he was. Perhaps it was from his strange attack earlier. He really needed to get some sleep. He would feel better in the morning. He always did.

Once they had gone from the room and were in the elevator, once they were sure that there was no danger of being overheard, Diana said, "You treated the blood packs that arrived today?"

"Yes." Said Ethan, "And I suppose that the freshies are enjoying that new lotion which you introduced them too?"

"Oh, you know humans, and the females in particular. So desperate to look younger that they are ready to jump on anything that promises to reduce the appearance of wrinkles without a second thought. Between them and blood packs he should be feeling the effects of the silver, if he has not already?" She looked at him, "Ethan, are you all right? You are not having second thoughts are you?"

Ethan looked at her, and paused the elevator. "If I were having second thoughts, I would have told you. Of course not. But, I must admit, Di, I sometimes wonder if you are playing just a bit too much with this whole thing."

"What do you mean?"

"You realize the secrecy of what we are doing? If the slightest word leaked out of what was going on, of what we are doing here in Vegas, under David's nose, we would be in more trouble than I would care to consider."

"In a few weeks that won't matter. David will be taken care of."

"And what should we do in the meantime? Advertise the fact that one of our most prominent buyers is going to be here for a pick-up?"

"Calvert has a way of making his presence known wherever he goes. And David would have wondered if I hadn't mentioned it. I wasn't lying to him, Calvert did try and find out something about Miss Dashwood, but I didn't tell him anything. I am not his personal pimp; I supply what he asks for and nothing more. And you must admit, Ethan, that Miss Dashwood being here at the exact same time as Benjamin will give him a reason to be in Vegas."

"Perhaps, but I still think that we are playing a very dangerous game, here. Diana. When we started this operation, it was only supposed to be a few show girls and guys shipped out on the sly."

"But we've grown since then, Ethan. We can't keep going on like we have with David Elles constantly breathing down our necks. If we are to expand, then we need to be in control of what goes on here in Vegas. I thought that we both agreed that this was necessary. You were the pone who suggested the silver poisoning. Don't tell me now that you are having second thoughts."

"Of course, I'm not, but if we should fail, how can we prevent anything from being traced back to us?"

"Because we are the last people to arouse suspicion. Ethan, why on earth would we of all people want to be Elders in a place like Vegas? That's what we want everyone else to think. You know the old saying, those who seem the least suited to power are those who inevitably wield it the best."

"You know as well as I do that is not always the case."

"Perhaps, but I am sure that we can get enough of our kind to believe it, if we play our cards right." She stepped closer to him, running both her arms up his shoulders, coming to rest around his neck. When she spoke, her voice was just a tad lower and more seductive than usual. "My love, this is necessary. It's nothing personal against David. I'm sure that I will miss him. This is purely business. And as such, we will be able to honestly mourn for him. After all, if he had not trusted us so implicitly, we would never have had this opportunity. So, we really should be thanking him."

Ethan felt himself smiling, some of the worry about their present situation lifting a little in the face of Diana's certainty. "True enough. And I do suppose that if anyone had thought to check up on the situation, they would have found something to implicate us by now."

"But they have not." Said Diana, moving closer, to within a breath of his lips, "Only because you are so careful about those things. If it were left to me, than we would be in trouble."

"You think that flattery will get you everywhere, don't you?" he said.

"Yes, because I know you."

She closed the space between them, and pressed her lips to his. It didn't take him long for him to press the contact further. He pushed her against the side of the elevator, pushing his tongue into her mouth, and passing his hands underneath her shirt to feel the softness of her skin. She moaned at the contact. She reached for his shirt, frustrated by the fact that it was button down and not easy to pull off without ripping. She did initially think of it, but then she pulled away from him, seeing that he was vamped by this point, and so was she.

"I think we should take this meeting to a more private venue." She growled huskily.

"Shower or the bedroom?"

"Let's just see where the mood takes us."

In the city of Las Vegas, there is light, gaiety, and naughty fun that leaves no harm in its wake. But amidst all the advertisements, shows and gambling tables, there is a dark side. In Vegas, the underworld is harsh, gritty and unforgiving. There is no room for error, either in fighting against it or taking part in it. There is only one consequence for a mistake in either camp: death.

* * *

Please, read and review.

Next chapter: Robert and Laura are practicing dating, or so they say. but a romantic viewing of the sunrise will push their relationship to the next level. We also learn the backstory of Laura Hartfield's life.


	5. Practice Dating

Practice Dating:

Over the next few weeks, Laura and Robert spent quite a lot of time together, though they might not have been aware of how much time it was, because they spent it so pleasurably with each other that the time seemed to fly by. The feelings which had been mere suggestions for the past few months were starting to grow and become more prominent. And indeed, it soon became clear, to Laura, at least, that she was falling in love.

Robert was the most wonderful man she had ever known. He made her laugh without even thinking about it. He was a great conversationalist, and a wide reader. In fact, on one of their first "dates" (which they still seemed to insist were not real dates), they ended up talking about a subject that was very interesting to her. "You're favorite book is Dracula?" she said, one night at one of the local bars.

"Yeah, well one of them. I actually find the whole concept of vampires to be fascinating."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't know why. I mean, it's been that way ever since I was thirteen and I saw the film with Bela Logusi. Ever since, I've just been fascinated with the whole mythology. It's the nerd in me, I guess."

"Why would you be interested in something like vampires?"

"I guess it's because how something as simple as drinking blood and living forever could have morphed into so many different styles. Some of the books have vampires as monsters, others as more complex people who try to control their basic instincts. They're really the only variety of monster where that's happened. Only werewolves could really compare to them, and even they don't have as much variety as vampires do. All they do is go around eating people."

Laura laughed. "That makes sense. I have a little interest in vampires myself."

"Another thing we have in common." Said Robert, "Don't worry, I know that they're not real. I would be worried about my sanity if I did."

Laura smiled and said she was glad. Still, she did wonder, in the privacy of her mind, just what Robert would say if he knew what she really was. Laura had never had any problem with being a vampire. However, she felt a slight worry as to how he would react when and if she ever did tell him.

Ostensibly, Laura and Robert said they were practice dating, going out for drinks, an occasional dinner (Laura was hard-pressed to fake the fact that she didn't eat), and walks along the Strip, or in the park. There was nothing else there, so they said. As so very often happens, when the practice is good, it's inevitable that the game will be won.

Laura learned a great deal about Robert, that he had been born in Canada, still had a lot of family up there, and he had dreamed of being in Cirque ever since he was six years old, and had seen a show. He loved working in the desert, both because of the hot temperatures and the natural beauty which he saw there. He was also one of those rare breeds of true, old-fashioned gentlemen. He pulled out Laura's chair, opened the door for her and allowed her to go into the rooms first. All these corresponded to the Conventional Rules of Dating Women (5, 24, and 13 respectively).

As Laura learned, some of them were a bit more quirky. For example, rule 14 stated that it was a bad idea to slurp spaghetti, unless of course she did it first, and then it was okay. Rule 16 stated not to throw napkins at the table when visiting the girlfriend's parents; according to Robert, his father had done that and had earned a death glare from his future mother-in-law. And rule 21 said it was a bad idea to make out in a library, as you would always get caught. It was a much better idea to choose a more secluded venue, preferably one that had a nice view and a car that had a roomy backseat.

"That's how my parents ended up with me." he joked.

Laura was having the time of her life. She had never known such happiness. But it was on one of their practice dates that things would begin to take on a more serious turn. They had just finished their lat performance of the night, and she and Robert spent the entire night talking. As the hours passed quickly to dawn, they didn't seem to realize that they had stayed out all night. Laura thought it would be best if they said their goodbyes, but Robert asked, rather shyly, if she would mind taking a ride with him. He wanted to show her something he had never shown anyone else, but he believed that she would like.

Together, they drove out of the bright lights of Las Vegas and into the foothills. Laura looked up into the sky, and even though the light of dawn was starting to show on the horizon, the sky was still sprayed with many stars.

"Kind of astounding, isn't it?" said Robert, "Surrounded by all those bright lights in the city, it's hard to remember that there are lights way more beautiful only a few miles away, and ones that have been here a lot longer." He pulled the car to a stop, off to the side of the road. "We're here." He announced.

"Where's here?" She asked, looking out her window to see they were on top of a high bluff. They didn't seem to be anywhere at all.

"Only the best place to watch the sunrise in the entire state of Nevada." He got out and so did she. They leaned against the car. The valley was spread out before them like a miniature picture book. The lights of the Strip were flickering with small jewels, while on the eastern horizon, a lightening of the sky signaled that the sun was about to rise.

Laura knew that being out in the sunlight was a potential hazard, but a few hours wouldn't hurt, and besides, she didn't want miss this for the world. The two didn't say anything and neither of them seemed to notice when Robert put his arm around Laura's shoulders, nor when she leaned closer into him.

After a few minutes, the sun finally broke over the horizon and Laura gasped. The light of the sun painted the desert valley in a dozen different shades of yellow, pink and red. The steel spires of the hotels on the Strip flashed bright silver, while high above, the snow-capped peak of Mount Charles gleamed like molten gold. The effect was stunning and Laura was swept up in the beauty in front of her.

Robert noticed her speechless reaction. "I'm so glad you liked it."

"It's wonderful. I know why you come up here. I don't think I've seen anything this beautiful in a long time."

"I have." Said Robert, after a pause and looking at her intently.

Laura met his eyes, and shivers skated down her spine. She felt her unbeating heart give an uncharacteristic flutter. She smiled. "That is so clichéd. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do. But I mean it."

A breathless, timeless moment had descended upon the pair, in the light of the dawn. A feeling that they had been aware of for quite awhile, but which they now could not deny. Robert lifted one hand, stroking her cheek. Laura had to remember to breathe, for she was sure otherwise she would have stopped, and that might have caused some questions. Robert's arm drew her in closer and she didn't resist. He bent his head and his lips found hers.

Laura was no stranger to kissing. She had kissed men onstage before, but this, this was entirely different. Onstage, it was all an act, however honestly the emotion was portrayed. But here, now, this was real. She had not experienced that ever in her vampire existence. An intense wave of emotion swept over her. She reveled in the feeling of Robert's arms around her and the feeling of his lips moving gently across hers. Robert felt her responding and his first thought was that she was a terrific kisser. He had never really thought that quiet little Laura could have made herself so irresistible whenever she wanted to. Encouraged by her response, he held her tighter and pressed his mouth deeper into hers.

How could either of them have known that that was a mistake?

Laura felt something twist inside her. She did enjoy it, but at the same time, she hadn't expected the violence of her reaction. She could hear the hammering of Robert's heart, smell the blood in his veins, running hot and tempting just within her reach. Desire to drink suddenly turned her inner vampire loose before she could control herself. Her fangs distended in her mouth and her eyes grew silver. Panic flooded through her. Now here, not now. The time wasn't right to reveal herself and certainly not like this. How could she even think of trying his blood? She wasn't exactly repelled by the idea, but how could she knew that she could control herself? What if she wasn't able to stop? What if she killed him?

The idea of hurting Robert made Laura suddenly stiffen and pull away fro his embrace a lot quicker then either of them would have liked. Laura had to momentarily turn her back to Robert, trying to get her inner vampire under control. Robert was left standing there with a dumbfounded expression on his face, and wondering what he could have done wrong. But, his confusion was soon replaced by horror and guilt at what he had just done. "Oh God, Laura, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you; I was just caught up in the moment? Are you all right, I mean, I'm sorry, really I am."

Laura had to take a few more seconds to regain control of herself. Only when she was certain that her face had resumed its mortal mask did she turn back to him. "Robert, please, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault, it's all right. Really, it is. You just took me by surprise. I mean, you couldn't have known."

"Known what?"

For a moment, Laura had to search frantically for a suitable response before she finally settled a suitable response before she at last settled on one which wasn't technically a lie. "Well, I had a little bit of trouble when I was younger. I had some relationships in my teens that didn't really end well."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. I didn't want to remind you of something like that. You're not even supposed to kiss a girl before she gives you permission."

Laura actually smiled a little. "Is that rule 17?"

"25, actually." Said Robert, responding a little to her smile.

"Robert, please don't feel guilty. It was a long time ago, and it really doesn't bother me now." She paused and said, "You know, I did enjoy it."

"Really? So did I, uh, well, that is to say…"

"You don't have to. I think I understand. Look, let's just put this behind us, all right? Take it as a lesson for the future."

"All right, I'm just glad that you still want to talk to me."

"Robert, my time with you has been some of the best I've ever experienced. I don't want to lose your company over something as trifling as this misunderstanding. In fact, I even give you permission to kiss me again. Just give me a little warning next time."

"All right, I promise." said Robert, as he opened the door for her, and then caught her hand. "Hey, Laura, thanks. I wouldn't want to lose your company like this, either."

Laura smiled and raised her hand to stroke her cheek. It was a moment of tenderness to makeup for the misunderstanding.

Laura had not been lying about the past of bad boyfriends, at least, not in spirit. The boyfriend had actually been her husband. Laura Hartfield had been born Edith Defoe in 1882. Her parents had died when she was only five, and she had only the barest recollection of them. She had been raised by her stern, exacting grandfather. For the first ten years of her life that she had lived with him, Edith had tried to meet his standards, only to be continually knocked down and verbally abused by her grandfather. She retreated deep in herself, becoming quiet and withdrawn. She never knew love, until she had turned fifteen and David had appeared in her life.

She learned later that David did in fact have a blood connection with her, being her great uncle by several generations removed. That was perhaps part of the reason she trusted him from the start. David was kind and gentle towards her, loving and caring in a way that her grandfather never was. He was careful to never reveal her true nature, and he had not intended to stay in her life for long. But the plight of Laura touched his heart so that it soon became impossible for him to do so. Under David's care, Laura gradually began to come out of her shell. Though all the years of neglect had left quiet and shy, Laura also proved to be possessed of a great inner strength and will. She began to long for a life outside of her grandfather's shadow. She was beginning to see the value of her own life.

This could only lead to trouble. Her grandfather had his roots in tradition and he though, as many did that daughters should observe their fathers without question (or father figures), regardless of what they were asked.

Her grandfather eventually tired of quiet willfulness and carted her off into a marriage. Initially, Laura had been thrilled at the prospect of marriage, believing she would be truly free. Her bridegroom was one of the most eligible bachelors in town, and he seemed to be the ideal man, handsome, well-mannered and treated Laura kindly, the first man besides David in her life to dos so. She had naively thought that all troubles were over.

David, believing that she would properly valued and taken care of now, decided that it was time her leave her life, quietly. And he did. It would prove to be an unmitigated disaster.

The marriage soon degenerated into a repeat of Laura's early life. Laura's husband started by ignoring her then to abusing her in the space of just a few years. For seven miserable years, she endured it. Until she could stand it no longer; Writing to David, she had appealed to him for help. David hastened to her aid, and as it turned out, he arrived not a moment to soon. He happened to walk in on Laura being beaten to within an inch of her life by her blind drunk husband. It would prove to be the last mistake that Thomas ever made. David had vamped, killing Thomas a split second later. He had set fire to the house, carrying Laura to safety with him.

He had tenderly treated her wounds himself, and then told her the truth about who and what he was. Laura had been understandably surprised and not a little frightened at first. However, she understood quickly that David, a vampire who was supposedly a monster, was the only one in her life who had ever shown her true kindness. It did not take her long to ask to be turned.

Laura had maybe not been the most obvious choice for a turning, yet she had proven to be wonderful at it. She felt no loathing of what she was and she had never killed anyone. She and David maintained a close and loving relationship over the decades and she felt truly at home and free for the first time in her existence.

She had thought that she had everything in her life she could possibly want. Until Robert Heldon came into her life. That kiss at sunrise had made her see that it was pointless to try and deny it. She was not practice dating with Robert anymore; she was falling in love with him. And the feeling was mutual. Things had taken a turn, and Laura did not think that she would ever be able to go back to what she had been, not when she much life beckoned.


	6. Arrival

Arrival:

The Koston jet had arrived at the McCarran International Airport as the sun was setting over the mountains of Nevada. Already the bright lights of the city were twinkling brightly. The party had just begun in the city that truly never sleeps.

Despite his initial misgivings about going to Las Vegas with Josef of all people, Mick had actually become very excited about the prospect of the three week vacation. It had been years since he had been there, and then while he was still human. He was interested in seeing what sort of amusements the City of Sin had for vampires in the year 2012.

Vegas was justifiably famous for taking everything over the top. Overstimulation was everywhere in the city. Even walking through the airport itself could prove to be a dizzying experience. Advertisements for all the major Vegas shows flashed on giant screens, and even slot machines had a place in the airport. Indeed, if one was only looking for a taste of Vegas, they have only to spend a few hours in McCarran on a lay over.

However, the four had come to experience Vegas' classic attractions, and as Josef had said, there was no need to be at the same hotel. Mick and Beth were staying at the Venezia Tower at the Venetian. Josef and Karlie had a regular room at the Wynn Las Vegas. They would be sufficiently far away enough away from each other to enjoy time just on their own, yet close enough to create a foursome should the need arise.

Normally, the travel plans of a billionaire like Josef went perfectly smoothly. No one wanted to incur Josef's wrath. Therefore, there was no need to worry about lost luggage or waiting for a rental car in the airport that wouldn't be comfortable anyway. Josef had limos waiting to pick them up and drive them to their hotels.

Karlie and Beth had become engaged which had lasted for nearly the entire flight, mainly consisting of which shops they would be hitting on which days. The conversation continued as they walked onto the tarmac and they had become so absorbed in their conversation that they had not even noticed that Josef had purposefully made Mick drop back a little. Nor did they notice the vampire who had slipped up behind them until a voice spoke up from behind them. "Excuse me, are you Karlie Dashwood?"

Both women turned around and saw a man standing before them. He was an African American male, about Mick's height and build, with kindly, ebony eyes. The man was a complete stranger to Beth, but not to Karlie. When she recognized the face before her, she let out a squeal of delight and gave the vampire a big hug. "Clayton!"

The man gave a great booming laugh and spoke in a deep, bass voice. "Well, is this the vampire that I last saw twenty-five years ago? I have not seen you since you started that fashion emporium of yours. I must say that this change suits you."

"Clayton, what are you doing here in Las Vegas? The last I heard you were in Utah."

"We're here doing a show, it's a rather recent development. It's strange that you don't know. Josef here did, that's part of why he said you were coming."

Karlie looked at Josef. "Josef, you never mentioned anything about this."

"Didn't I?" sad Josef, with a smirk, "I suppose that it slipped my mind."

"Josef, you naughty thing, you should have told me."

"What, and ruined the surprise? I don't think so."

At this moment, the group was joined by another vampire, a curvaceous, black female with bright black eyes. "You really should have known that Josef would never change, Karlie. I suspect that's why you were attracted to him in the first place."

Noticing the bemused looks on both Mick and Beth's faces, Karlie said, "Beth, these are my two oldest vampire friends in vampire circles. This is Clayton and-"

Before Karlie could finish, Deborah seized Beth's hand in a decidedly enthusiastic handshake and said, "Deborah Donovan. So, you're Beth. It's so wonderful to meet you; any friend of Karlie's will always be a friend of mine. I can hardly wait to get to know you better."

Beth almost didn't know how to respond. Deborah was completely sincere in what she said, but she was a little taken aback by the energy and good will which seemed to radiate off of Deborah in every direction. She didn't even get a chance to respond, for Deborah turned immediately to Mick without batting an eye, and shook his hand with the same amount of energy with which she had greeted Beth. "And Mick St. John. Well, aren't you pretty?"

Mick's feeling of being dumbfounded was even more than Beth's. His mouth dropped open and for a moment he looked truly comical. It was quite clear that even in his rather limited exposure of vampire women (romantic or otherwise) he had never met anyone like Deborah. Their combined expressions were enough to cause both Karlie and Josef to burst out laughing. Deborah looked at the two of them in slight bemusement. "What's so funny? Is it something I said?"

"Don't worry, Beth." Said Karlie, "Deborah has always been like this, even when I first met her, and she hasn't changed at all. Dynamite Deborah forever, right, my friend?"

"Well, of course. How else is one supposed to go through life?"

"Maybe I should have warned you two about Deborah," said Josef, with a big grin, "but there is no warning that can prepare you for her."

Clayton and Beth shook hands. "Beth Turner, I've heard quite a lot about you."

"Really? Karlie has never mentioned the two of you."

"I don't know if I should be offended by that. However, the truth is, your articles have caught the eye of vampires all over the country. You have a style that seems to capture the immortal voice without any being aware of it except for those who know how to look for it."

"Well, thank you. That's certainly the best compliment anyone has given me for my work." Said Beth, who was flattered by the attention. It was not every day that one was recognized by a near total stranger in a way that was not totally creepy. In truth, Beth had been getting a lot of attention lately for her articles. But this was the first time that she had ever been recognized by one of the vampire community.

"Oh, and he is full of those, believe me." said Deborah, "Clayton is a master of the well-placed compliment. He learned from George Washington. So, I think you may now how good he is at it."

Now that both Mick and Beth had managed to recover from the shell shock of meeting Deborah, they saw that there was something very familiar about the way in which Deborah and Clayton acted around each other. It spoke of an incredibly close bond between them that centuries would not have been able to break.

Before they could think on this further, Deborah said, "You know, you're arrival has caused something of a stir in Las Vegas. It's been awhile since so many well-known vampires were here for an extended period of time. There are more than a few here who are eager to make your acquaintance, and David himself is looking forward to seeing all of you."

"We're not here for a meet and greet." Said Josef, in mock seriousness, "Karlie is here to work, and Mick and Beth are here to see the sights and take in new faces of vampire society."

"Strange, that only leaves you with time to spare." Observed Mick, "What will you be doing, signing autographs?"

Josef shot Mick a glare. "Hey, you don't know the pressure that's on me as the Elder of Los Angeles. I have to make sure that I make a good impression for everyone I meet."

"In that case, I think that your job will be over before it begins." Mick shot back.

"All right, boys, can it." said Karlie, "We still have to get settled at our hotels, and since the night is still young, I was hoping to see some of Vegas."

"Right, as usual, sweetheart." Said Josef, "I did promise to show these Vegas newbies a good time."

"Not all of which is going to be spent with you, Josef." Said Mick.

"Yeah, right, Mick. Just remember that when Beth and Karlie start hitting the shops."

"Well, I do hope that you enjoy your first evening here." Said Clayton, "Unfortunately, Deborah and I have a show to get ready for tonight, so I'm afraid we'll have to say goodbye right now."

"Which one are you?" asked Beth, "I looked up shows on-line before we came out here, but I didn't find any that had a Clayton and Deborah Donovan."

"Well, with good reason." Said Clayton with an ironic smile, "it turns out that Clayton and Deborah weren't showy enough for Vegas showrooms, so we're going by Desiree and Clinton onstage."

"Ringing a bell now?" asked Deborah, "An Evening with the Classics? Surely you are all going to come at some point during your stay?"

"When you use that tone of voice, no one could very well resist you." said Josef, with a grin. "Just let us get settled for tonight and we'll get back to you."

"Of course," said Deborah, "In a city where chance rules everything, it's always a good idea to not have any set plans."

* * *

Josef had seen to it that all the stops were pulled out for Mick and Beth's first time in Vegas. He had even arranged for a limo to be at their call whenever they should need it. However much Mick might kid Josef about his fabulous wealth, when it came down to it, it wasn't a bad thing to know someone like him, especially when he was paying for the accommodations. But Josef had been quick to stress that whatever Josef lost at gambling, Mick would be covering himself.

The Venezia Tower at the Venetian was one of the newer additions to a Strip favorite. The elegant and plush rooms one would normally find at the Venetian had been bumped up a notch. The Venezia had its own entrance and concierge service. The rooms themselves were large, consisting of a living room, small kitchen and a bedroom. The color scheme was a mix of deep browns and muted reds, lending itself well to the Italian atmosphere.

Mick and Beth, when they got into the room, merely stared at their surroundings for a few minutes in silent admiration. Neither of them had ever been in a hotel room quite like this. "Now, this is the way to experience Vegas." said Mick, as they took in the room and the sight of the glittering lights of the city below them through the wall to ceiling windows which lined one end of the room.

Beth laughed as she scampered through the living room and entered the bedroom. "This is bigger than five of my old college rooms." She said, and then she called to him, "Oh, Mick, come and look what's in the closet."

Mick followed the sound of her voice, and in the walk-in closet, he saw a double-wide freezer tucked into a corner. Beside it was a small refrigerator that Beth had opened and was examining a bottle of blood. "Josef mentioned exclusive vampire service." she said, "I didn't think we would be getting it this exclusive. They've even got our favorites. A+ for you and B- for me."

"Only in Vegas could they pull off something like this without anybody noticing or asking questions."

"Are you talking about the freezer, or the blood?"

"Both, actually."

The rest of the suite was duly explored. The amenities were top notch, the bathroom was enormous, and the views overlooking the Strip were nothing short of spectacular. All in all, both Mick and Beth were pretty sure that they would both be having a very good time in the room.

This notion was confirmed when they explored the bedroom last of all. "Almost as good as the one we have back home." Said Beth, as she sat down on it and bounced up and down a few times.

She looked as giddy as a school girl and Mick couldn't help but grin at her. "Only almost?"

"Well, you know that nothing can take away that special memory of the night that I was first turned. You made me feel pretty special that night. That bed will always have a special place in my heart." She grinned wickedly and slithered up to him. "What say that we test it out fully?"

Mick shot her a raised eyebrow, as her hands came up to curl around his neck and twist themselves in his hair. "You mean, now?"

"Why not?" purred Beth, "Unless you have another pressing appointment that you can't miss."

"We were supposed to be meeting Josef and Karlie in an hour." Said Mick, though, unable to resist Beth (as he was perfectly certain no sane man would be able to), he was already pulling her closer to him, laying small kisses down along the curve of her neck.

Beth growled pleasurably, and began to work Mick's shirt loose from his body, running her fingers over the muscles of his chest. "They can wait a little longer. This is my gift, after all. I should be able to spend my vacation anyway I want."

Mick pushed her down on the bed, "I like the sound of that. So, why don't we get started?"


	7. Settling In

Settling In:

An hour or so later, Karlie and Josef were standing in the Piazza del San Marco (not the real one which was outside the famous cathedral in Venice, the fake one which served as the entrance to the hotel in Vegas), and they were waiting for Mick and Beth. The two of them were late, big surprise, said Josef, when it really wasn't that much of a surprise at all. They had been joined by David Elles, the Elder of Las Vegas and a good friend to both of them. He had come to extend his personal welcome to them and to meet Mick and Beth, of course, both of whom he was very eager to meet. David was a full-blooded Italian, and there was nothing he liked better than showing hospitality to strangers, for he was certain that no stranger would be a stranger for long.

The Piazza, even at this late hour, was still relatively crowded by the ever-present flow of gamblers, thrill-seekers, bar-crawlers and dance-club hunters (sometimes, all rolled into one). Vegas was most likely the best place in the world to people watch and while waiting for Mick and Beth, the three friends did just that.

"I hope that we have come at a good time." said Josef, "The last thing that Karlie and I want to be is an imposition. You must have more than enough difficulties going on around here without having to worry about us."

David laughed, "You and Karlie have never presented a problem, Josef, though I do sometimes wonder which of us has the harder job."

"Oh, that's easy. You do." said Josef, "Las Vegas is a great place to visit, but I couldn't stand living here. From all that I hear, you have your hands full on a regular basis trying to keep the vamps in control up here. I sometimes wonder how you do it."

"It's never easy. The rules up here are pretty strict, but once the vampires are aware of them, then there is usually no trouble to speak of." He became serious for a moment and then looked around him, to make sure they were alone. He then dropped his voice to a level below what the humans around them could hear. "And speaking of trouble, I should tell you something, which, if I left it out, would reflect very poorly in my serve to you as a friend."

"What is it?" asked Karlie.

"Nothing that I will hope will turn out to be a problem. To state briefly in a single name, Benjamin Calvert."

The very sound of the name caused Josef's eyes to flare silver for a split second. There was more than just anger in his eyes, but also hatred, very real, very deep hatred. His arm shot out to reach around Karlie's waist, pulling her to him before she could react. It was as though he were seeking to protect her from even the mention of the name.

For Karlie, the mention of Benjamin Calvert's name made her face appear troubled and even frightened. It was a rare thing for Karlie to become frightened, but in this instance, she had good reason to be frightened. Karlie had first encountered Benjamin Calvert five years before in Chicago during a large fashion show. She had, of course, known of Benjamin's reputation, in both clothing and seduction, which were his two greatest passions. However, she had never thought that she would catch his eye. For a period of two weeks, Benjamin had seemed to be everywhere that she was, dropping hints of the desire for a clandestine relationship, giving vague promises of how it would benefit them both and even trying to get her alone on more than one occasion. He was, in fact, stalking her. And he was clearly stalking to win his prey. Once, he managed to get her in one of the back hallways during a runway show, and he had tried to kiss her. Enraged, she had repulsed him, saying that she found him disgusting and that she would not submit to his proposals.

She had not been prepared for his violent reaction. He had taken an even firmer hold of her, staring at her with his pale, grey eyes, which had reminded her of a snake. He had told her, with a calmness that was truly disturbing, that he had never lost before, nor had ever taken anyone against their will. Sooner or later, they had all submitted. She would not be the first to refuse him; he would not let her win.

That had shaken her worse then anything. But Karlie had never been one to run from anything. She had stayed until the end of the fashion show, trying to keep a low profile and having a guard on her at all times. Not that it mattered. Benjamin had retreated, and he made no further move towards her for the rest of the fashion show. But every so often she caught him staring at him with those menacing eyes, and a shiver would pass down her spine. It was clear that he would not be forgetting her reaction of him any time soon.

When she had returned home, shaken and visibly upset, she had not been able to hide it long from Josef. His first reaction had been to destroy a nearby coffee table, book case, and 52 inch plasma television. The destructive fury out of his system, he had then set about doing what he could to comfort Karlie, and erase as effectively as he could the memory of Benjamin Calvert.

Josef's method of erasing those memories had proven to be quite effective, indeed. For nearly three days, he and Karlie had not even left the bedroom of the mansion they had been so caught up with each other. As active as their sex life normally was, this had been something almost entirely different. Passionate, hot and driven by strong instincts which neither of them had wanted to control, they had sometimes forgotten to feed in their lustful frenzy. By the time the fog of burning desire had cleared, they had both been hungry and exhausted. However, they would have both been hard-pressed to have found a more pleasurable fatigue.

Karlie had certainly not objected, and had initiated more than once, but Josef seemed to think it some sort of duty. He was not driven by jealousy. Karlie was so clearly repulsed by Benjamin; there was little need to worry about her straying. However, Josef had always been protective of the woman who had claimed him heart and soul fifty years before. And he was not about to let anyone forget that Karlie was off limits, and that she was his alone.

Naturally, they had no fond feelings for Benjamin Calvert, and the news that he might be in the city at this very moment, almost made Karlie physically ill. But, at the same time, she was determined to not let this information spoil her time. "I suppose that I should have known he wouldn't keep away for something like this." She turned to Josef, who still had an iron grip around her waist. "Josef, let go." Josef didn't seem to want to do any such thing, and he growled low in his chest. "Josef, enough of this. I will not have you ruining this vacation by having you lock me in our hotel room. That would be a most rude slight against David and I won't be having in it. Now, let me go and please do not let this spoil the evening."

Josef reluctantly loosened his grip on Karlie, but he still did not look happy. "I am sorry, Josef. But I cannot force him away." Said David, who looked more than a little apologetic, "I have put security on stand by in all the major hotels. I can promise you that Karlie will be quite safe."

"I appreciate the offer, but I won't have people hovering over me until I know for sure what the situation is. I will have more than enough people around me to ensure that he won't get alone with me."

Josef huffed, his eyes still dark, "I almost hope he will make himself known. I would like a chance to get my hands on him."

Karlie put a hand on Josef's shoulder. "Josef, please, try and restrain yourself. This is not helping you or anyone else. I know how worried you are about this, but I promise you, I can take care of myself. Nothing bad will happen to me."

Karlie was one of the few who could speak to Josef when he trod the edges of his vampire rage and one of the few who could make him listen. Josef finally relaxed, though a troubled look remained in his eyes. "Fine, Karlie. I won't go seeking him out. But David, if he tries anything, I won't be responsible for my actions."

"I understand."

At this point, the tension was mercifully relieved by the appearance of Beth and Mick at the far side of the Piazza. "There they are." Said Karlie, "And judging by the vibes coming off them, I'd say that they are enjoying themselves already. Now, Josef, please try and stop looking like you've swallowed sour blood. Try to be the same annoying charmer that you always are."

Josef huffed, though the dark, dangerous look was starting to fade. "Whatever you say, dear."

One thing that could be said for Josef, he never did allow anything to get him down, for the most part. What Karlie said was true; Josef couldn't do anything by just getting upset. He also didn't want to bring Mick into his problems if he could at all help it. Therefore, he tried to put the matter of Benjamin Calvert to the back of his mind as the two approached them. "About time you two showed up. I was about to send up a search party to your room."

"If you had, you would have walked into an embarrassing situation." Said Karlie, with a grin, "Smells like you two are enjoying the atmosphere of Sin City already."

"We are, actually." Said Mick. "You'll be happy to know Josef that our room has met all of our needs. The bed especially is very nice."

"Oh, really? Do tell?" Karlie coughed, "What, I'm just curious."

"And I suppose you've forgotten that what happens here, stays here." Said Beth, "You're not getting anything, Koston."

"You say that now, but wait till I get Mick alone. Well, while you two have been off enjoying each other, Karlie and I have been making the official rounds, attending to the responsibilities of age, that sort of thing."

"Remind me to never get as old as you then." Jibed Mick.

"I could respond devastatingly to that." said Josef, "But someone ahs to be the mature one right now. And I would hate for David to get the wrong impression of us."

"I'm afraid it's already a little late for that." said David, as he stepped forward to make their acquaintance. "You've already extended the minutes by chattering and excluding me, so I'll simply have to introduce myself." He held out his hand, a welcoming smile on his face. "David Elles, Elder of Las Vegas. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Mick and Beth shook hands, feeling that they were going to like this new friend, "Mick St. John." Said Mick, "And this is Beth Turner."

"Of course, I have heard so much about both of you, from so many sources. Josef has always spoken very highly of your skills as a Private Investigator Mick."

"David, you weren't ever supposed to tell him that." said Josef, in exasperation.

"Oh, come now, Josef. What is the point of living forever if one cannot indulge in secrets every once and awhile? And I have been most looking forward to meeting you, Miss Turner. One of your articles caught my eye, a piece on the soldiers in World War II, who gave the ultimate sacrifice, but whose stories were never told. Quiet moving and well researched. Ever since I have read all of your work. I must say, that I have never met someone in the media of your caliber, with so much variety to their name."

"Thank you." said Beth, beaming at the praise. "And, please call me Beth."

"Only one and a half years in the news, and already you're a celebrity." Said Mick, who was rightly proud of what Beth had accomplished.

"I hope that you have enjoyed my city so far." Said David, conversationally, "Ands I admire your taste. The Venetian is one of my favorites on the Strip. Though I am biased. It reminds me of the city where I was turned."

"You were turned in Venice?" said Beth.

"Yes, about 400 years ago. My sister and I were turned there, but I shan't give the details for they are excessively boring."

"Now, if you two are quite finished with each other," Said Josef, "David has suggested that you might want to see some of the sights of the city."

"He means checking out one of the local bars." Said Karlie.

"Ultra-lounges is the word nowadays." Said David, "And no all of them are dingy, dark and infested with the awful scent of stale cigarette smoke. I think you'll find, if you stay here long enough that Vegas has some elegance and class to offer, despite the reputation for gaudy glamour that seems to stick to everything."

"Don't forget, Mick that part of this trip was meant to introduce Beth to vampire culture." Said Josef, "You can't keep her to yourself for the next three weeks, no matter how much fun you might think it would be to have sex with her nonstop."

"Josef, do try and behave." Said Karlie, "And don't say you can't because we're in the City of Sin."

"Yes, dear." Replied Josef, obediently.

"I'm open if Beth is." said Mick.

Beth nodded and smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"In that case, I happen to know just the place for us to get better acquainted." Said David.

* * *

Please read and review. Now the gang is here in Vegas, you can be assured that trouble is about to follow.

Next chapter: What better place to relax and chat if your a vampire than in a lounge where the temperature is minus five degrees, all the time?


	8. Getting Acquainted

Getting Acquainted:

The Minus 5 Bar in Mandalay Bay was a place you wouldn't expect to find in the middle of a desert. Like nearly everything in Vegas, Minus 5 had a gimmick: it was always minus five degrees. It was the only place in the middle of the desert where a person could enjoy a drink in a parka, gloves and boots. Despite the fact that everything in the club, from the chairs to the tables to the bar itself were constructed out of solid ice, the place had its own unique character. Understandably, it was a popular place for the undead, for whom it had mostly been designed.

In fact, most of the patrons of the bar that night were vampires. However, those humans who intermixed with the vampires couldn't have had any idea that they sharing their drinks right alongside creatures that supposedly existed only in legend.

David Elles was a most honored favorite at Minus 5, and his companions, especially Karlie, attracted no small amount of attention. As they were shown to David's table, the group of Los Angeles caused some heads to turn an a few tongues to start speaking to each other in whispers below human auditory level.

"You will have to forgive them their curiosity." Said David, as they sat down and after their order had been taken. "Celebrities are a common enough sight in this city, but it's rare for such a group of distinguished immortals such as yourselves to pay a visit. I'm afraid the opening of Dashwoods' has caused quite a stir in the community."

"That's good." Said Karlie, "That means that people still like my clothes and want to buy them."

"As if there could ever be any doubt of that." said Josef.

"Though I might warn you of a few that especially want to make your acquaintance." Said David, with a smile, "Does the name Ramon Montez ring any bells?"

"We've got a Guillermo Montez in LA," said Mick, "He works in the morgue, provides blood to the vamps in the city."

"Ramon is his twin brother." Said David, "He does the same thing here, only he serves nearly all of the hotels on the strip. And I must say, he has proven to be quite eager to meet you ever since he found out that you were coming here, Josef."

Josef raised his eyebrows. "Really, why is that?"

"I believe it had something to do with the fact that you gave protection to Carlisle Duvall two years ago." said David, "I believe that he wants to thank you for that."

"He doesn't have to thank me for doing the right thing, but far be it from me to turn down a chance to be in the spotlight."

"I for one am dying with curiosity," said Beth, as their drinks started arriving, "Mr. Elles, how do you get away with this?"

"Get away with what? And none of this Mr. Elles business, please. I'm Italian, Beth and we pride ourselves on our hospitality. Among friends, as you are now, there is no need to be so formal."

"Well, then, David, I'm talking about vampires in Vegas. How do you keep people from asking questions about the blood and freezers in the room?"

"There's a very simple explanation for that. Because only vampires stay in them. Even the ones who clean the rooms are vampires."

"How do you manage such a covert operation?" asked Beth, her reporter sense wanting to know as much as possible, even if she could never write anything about it.

"Like every good covert operation, I have people on the inside." Said David, "Are you aware of a man by the name of Steven Wynn?"

"A little." Said Beth, "I know that he's one of the most influential people when it comes to Las Vegas."

"You would be right about that, Beth. He's responsible for the Mirage, the Bellagio, TI, and of course Wynn and Encore. I happened to give him a helping hand with his building projects. In return, he sold me entire blocks of rooms that I then had built to my specifications for the comfort of vampire guests. I have similar arrangements with other owners of resorts around Las Vegas."

"So this Steven Wynn knows that you're a vampire?" said Mick.

"Oh, yes. Don't look so surprised. I have always had a few people over the years who know who I am. It makes these so much more interesting. And if anyone else has questions, well, they never think to ask them. Money talks in this city, or keeps people from doing so as the case might be. Now, it's my turn to ask the questions. I've been rather curious myself. Tell me, Mick, how did you meet Beth? I've heard rumors; the community loves a good forbidden romance. And, of course, being of Italian origin, I must say that it appeals to my nature as well."

Mick, who had never thought of his and Beth's story being all that interesting to anyone outside the immediate family, wasn't quite sure how to begin. Beth, however, was quick to begin their story. She started right at the beginning, four years before when she and Mick had first met at a crime scene, how she found out that he was a vampire, and the way that they had worked together on various cases, and had fallen in love along the way. David listened to every word with seemingly rapt attention and enjoyed every moment of it. "Truly a fascinating epic." Said David, when she had finished, "It's a pity you can't write it down, Beth. It would be an instant classic. And how did Mick finally get around to turning you?" He turned to Josef, "I heard the rumor of you finally getting rid of that Kenderick menace, Josef. Did that have anything to do with it?"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than a decided change came over the faces of the four vampires. Mick and Beth suddenly seemed extremely uncomfortable, more for Josef and Karlie's sake. It was almost impossible to tell the full story of Beth's turning without going into more detail of the whole event, and for them all, despite the one good thing of Beth's turning, it was a time that all of them would have liked very much to forget. Josef's face seemed to darken, and Karlie's eyes flashed with a pain to deep for words. Unconsciously, they moved closer together, as though seeking shelter from an unseen, but menacing shadow. A dark cloud had passed over the once merry company, and even David felt slightly deadened by the weight. "Forgive me," said David, after a moment, "I should not have pried into matters which do not concern me."

"It's not your fault, David." Said Josef, "Maybe we'll tell you, just not here."

A few more minutes of silence followed. It seemed that the party had hit something of a roadblock, an unfortunate consequence, especially since Beth and Mick had been enjoying themselves. Luckily, however, such things can easily be relieved by the entrance of one or two persons who have nothing to do with what had passed before.

David was the first to catch sight of them. "Ah, there they are. I was wondering when they would arrive."

All eyes turned to the entrance of Minus 5, where two vampires had just entered. One was a young woman who was a little shorter than Beth. She had long, wavy chocolate curls that framed a heart shaped face. Her eyes so brown that they were nearly black, and the expression in them was one seeking to see the entire world in the best light. There was something almost innocent and childlike about her, which was rare for vampires. It only made her all the more appealing.

Her companion was rather a contrast to Laura Hartfield. She was not what could be called conventionally beautiful at first sight. She seemed overly tall, almost six feet. Her arms and legs were rather long for her body, and she was more curvaceous than stick thin, and her face had nothing remarkable about it. However, Constanza Ferrara did not need mere looks to prove captivating. She possessed a grace and self-assurance which made her fascinating to observe. There was an uncommonly bright light in her blue eyes and a luster in her black hair. However, it was her voice more than anything else that could draw stares, especially from the male sex. High and lyrical, her voice was almost flute-like in their sound. That's what had brought her so much admiration in Venice and Milan and other Italian cities during the centuries.

Of course, all this was unknown to most of the party, save David and Karlie. David because he was Constanza's twin brother and Karlie because Constanza was a well known name in the fashion industry, especially her exquisite scarves and hats which had become her trademark.

David got to his feet and went forward to greet the two of them. "Laura, Constanza, you have come at a good time. if you hadn't walked through just now, I would have had to try and talk my way out of a most awkward situation."

Constanza laughed and spoke, her tone inflected with an Italian lilt. "What did you say, David? No, wait; do not tell me, for I have no desire to have it repeated. If there is anything awkward among to be found out, I shall find it out for myself."

David turned and presented the two of them to the table. "Now, there are many introductions to be made. Ladies, gentlemen, this is my sister, Constanza Ferrara, and this is my daughter, Laura Hartfield. I think it might be more interesting and less confusing if you were to introduce yourselves."

Mick and Beth both introduced themselves, and they were followed by Karlie and Josef. "This is more of a refresher for me." said Karlie, "I've already met you, Laura, though I did not get a chance to know as well as I would have liked."

"I'm afraid that the life of a performer is not always conducive to socializing." Said Laura, "You happened to be in Atlanta the very week of tech rehearsals for _Oklahoma_. It wasn't my fault."

"She is still doing very well." said David, "She's been with Cirque du Soliel for nearly six months now."

"And you simply must go and see her." said Constanza, "I have just come from there, and I had a wonderful time. Any Cirque show is a marvelous experience. Terribly therapeutic."

"I don't know," said Josef, "The last time Karlie and I went to one of those shows, while I enjoyed it, I got the feeling that Karlie was paying just a little too much attention to the men."

"Aren't the costumes for the men in Cirque just a little wild?" said Mick, "Why would you be attracted to something like that?"

"Because they also happen to be well built and athletic, extremely so." Said Karlie, which earned her an annoyed glare from Josef, which, of course, she ignored completely.

"And besides," said Laura, "I have observed that it's only the men who have nothing to hide that can be completely comfortable in those tights and bright colors."

The rest of the table roared with laughter at this comment, much to Mick's consternation. "She's got a point, Mick." said Beth, "You should try out. I know that you have nothing to hide."

"A man as beautiful as that, Beth Turner?" said Constanza, "Surely not. A pity that you had to snatch him up first." She turned her bright blue eyes on Josef, "And you are Josef Koston, I assume?"

"The one and only."

"Karlie has told me so much about you. How have we never met I wonder."

"The world is a cruel place." said Josef, with a charming smile. Though dedicated heart and soul to Karlie, that didn't mean he wouldn't give encouragement to an admiring lady.

"Cruel, indeed, Mr. Koston. It is indeed a tragic fate that I suffer, sitting here with two of the most beautiful men in the room and knowing that I have no chance at either of them."

"Come, come, Constanza," said David, "You must tone things down a bit. I may be used to your eccentricities, but those not familiar with you find them to be overwhelming at first."

"Oh, so, true, dear brother." Said Constanza, "I shall try to abstain from my normal lifestyle and be good for a few days. She turned to the rest of them. "No offense, I hope, for I meant none. I have always been this way, even when I was human. I fear that my parents had a lot of trouble keeping me in line, and even that did not always work, I am afraid. There was even talk for awhile of sending me to a convent so that I would not be led astray into a life of sin. However, I know my limits. I do not take the husbands of other women, especially when I know that it would be a complete waste of my time."

Karlie had been aware of Constanza's harmless flirtations since their first meeting. She hadn't been surprised that Josef had tried to put a move on Constanza. She would have been surprised, actually, if he hadn't. And even Beth, though she did take a little bit of a firmer grip on Mick's arm, just in case any there was any doubt as to ownership, didn't see any harm in the Italian vampire.

Overall the first acquaintances of the evening went off remarkably well. The party didn't break up until almost dawn. By then, the new-comers where quite ready to get some shut eye in the freezer. Even so, they were all very well satisfied with each other, and looking forward to continuing friendship over the course of their visit.

But little could any of them have known that their time in Vegas would not simply consist of fun and games. There was real sin to be found in Vegas, and when it reared its ugly head, it would be ensuring them all.

* * *

There is actually a bar in Las Vegas called Minus 5, and apparently it is always Minus 5 degrees. The idea doesn't really appeal to me all that much, but I figure that it would be a perfect place for vampires to hang out. Steven Wynn also exists, but I am pretty sure he doesn't actually know about vampires. But, I did have to explain how there would be freezers in Vegas hotels. Anyway, please read and review.

Next chapter: Vegas' dark side comes to the fore, as we catch up with Diana and Ethan, on a night hunt. The are hunting humans, true, but not perhaps in the way that you would think. Turns out that live humans of a certain blood type fetch a big price on the vampire black market.


	9. Blood Money

Okay, this chapter is a little dark, probably more so than anything I have ever written before. However, in the Moonlight universe, I do believe that there would be some pretty evil vampires who don't care about human life. Plus, there had to be some trouble when the gang came to Las Vegas, otherwise it wouldn't be any fun. However, I am not planning on showing any unnecessary, gratuitous violence. With that in mind, please enjoy the chapter.

Blood Money:

Las Vegas is known as the City of Sin. Most of the time, that sin can be nothing more than some naughty, harmless fun. No city in itself is evil, and perhaps there was no greater amount of sin in Vegas than there was anywhere else. However, sin comes in many forms, and if one was not careful in that city, they could find themselves in the grip of many dangerous situations.

Many young hopeful talents came to La vegas. It was perhaps only second to Hollywood, California in drawing talented people from all over the United States to try their chances under the bright lights. Dancers, acrobats, singers, and others like them thought that if they could make it Las Vegas, they would be on a pathway to stardom. It used to be that only success or failure were what they had to deal with. But lately, a far more deadly path could await these people who came to Las Vegas. And it was a path that they could not have thought of, even if their darkest nightmares.

The bright lights of Vegas could be dazzling to those who have never seen them. But, very often, the brightness of the lights were merely blinds for shadowy dealings which could take place in the back room of some seedy bar off the Strip, or sometimes, even in the midst of the most glamorous hotels. Because who could have guessed that in any major hotel on the strip, at any one time, there was an illegal underground operation at work.

Diana and Ethan were quite good at what their jobs. Most of the time, it was just reserving rooms for vampires, and making sure that the whole operation of vampires staying in Las Vegas in peak comfort and without the worry of being found out ran smoothly. They had earned David's trust, and he normally didn't feel a need to check on their methods. Even if he had, he would have seemed to find nothing out of the ordinary. The truth was that Diana and Ethan were abusing his trust, using their position to further their own ends.

Their current headquarters was located in the Bellagio. They had to shift operations every few months, so that they wouldn't be detected. They would rent out blocks of rooms in different hotels, telling anyone who inquired about them that they were unavailable. And in a way they were, but if anyone had happened to walk into one of those rooms, they might have thought that they had stumbled onto the set of some sort of bizarre horror movie, for the rooms had been renovated with beds, specially designed freezers, and many large needles. It looked almost like a room where blood was collected by the Red Cross, only for those who donated here; it was a one stop deal.

That night, Diana was preparing several phials of blood which they had collected over the past few weeks, when her husband came into the room where she was working along with a few of their colleagues. "Good evening, honey." Said Diana, as if it were the most natural thing in the world for him to be there, "How was the search?"

"We managed to grab three of them." said Ethan, "Show girls coming out of one of the bars for the night. No one saw us."

"Are you sure that you got the right people?" said Diana, "It's never wise in this sort of operation to do that. There's no telling what might happen if we were found out because of a mistake."

"We checked their ID's before we brought them here." Said Ethan, "I'm certain that we got the right people. Their blood types should fetch a good price on the market."

"It's certainly been easier keeping this operation in effect now that we have recruited the computer skills of Brandon." Said Diana, "Thanks to him, we have itineraries of every single show in Vegas, and who is on the cast list on any given night. Once we know their names, we can send them through hospital records to find any matches for the blood types our clients are looking for. Before, we had to stake out random night clubs and take down a couple every night. We had to bring them back here to see what blood types they were. A waste of time and a messy business."

"Yes, and this way it cuts down on the number of deaths that we have to worry about." said Ethan, "To many deaths and we might have been discovered before too long."

"Yes, but we haven't gotten to that yet. David is far too trusting to even think that we could do something like this. It will be a relief to be rid of him. We can perhaps set up more of these covert operations, and not have to worry about moving around so much."

"You're doing it again." Said Ethan, with a smile, "You are projecting before we have actually succeeded."

Diana looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and returned his smile. "I thought that was one of the things that you liked about me."

"Correction, it is one of the things I love about you. Just try not to plan too far ahead. We still have to get rid of David before we can do anything more with our business."

"Cautious, that's one of the things that I fell in love with about you." said Diana, "I know that I do tend to become overenthusiastic about this. I just consider it to be very invigorating."

"And why is that? Because we would no doubt be killed if we were discovered?"

"Yes, well, it is far more exciting than what we do for David on a regular basis. The prospect of life-threatening danger tends to lend a bit of flavor to the day, don't you agree?"

"Quite, my dear, though I'm sure that you would be the only one to say that. Let's just leave the future plans for awhile and focus on what we have tonight. How does our stock look for our meeting with Benjamin Calvert?"

"I think we are in luck." Said Diana, "According to my calculations we have more than enough to meet his order, and perhaps a few more than we were expecting. That show girl with the B- blood will be an excellent bonus. I do believe that Benjamin said the person he is working for is fond of that blood type and it is extremely hard to get it. We might be able to ask double our price for it."

"And pull in more profit in this one sale than we have in the past six months." Said Ethan, "I like the sound of that. Maybe we could invest in a faster acting sedative to use when we harvest."

"Why should that be a concern to you? The people we take will die anyway once we drain them. It's part of the operation, Ethan."

"I'm not trying to sound soft, Diana. But there is no reason why they should have to suffer for it. And besides, the less chance they will wake up, the less chance we will have that we will be discovered."

"Very true." said Diana, "That does make sense. It might also be worth it to check into something that will store the blood better. The worst problem we have right now is keeping the blood from aging prematurely."

"Than we know what to do with the money. Now, we just have to be sure that we will actually be able to get it. Don't forget that Calvert's presence in the city has not gone unnoticed."

"I suspect that he will make his presence known regardless. But he knows that we are his most reliable US dealer, he would not knowingly put us at risk. He knows what he is here for, Karlie Dashwood aside. I must say, it is good that she planned her opening for Dashwood's this week, it provides Calvert with a perfect cover for his buying."

"Let us just hope that it is a good enough cover." Said Ethan, "Well, I think that my team is ready in the other room. I have to go do a bit of harvesting."

"Have fun, darling. I hope you find a treasure."

"I already have one: you."

"That is such a clichéd line. But I know that you mean it, so I will let it pass."

It was a tragic circumstance that there were vampires in the existence who insisted on perpetuating the myth that their kind were nothing more than monsters who were only looking to satisfy their appetites. One of the most evil of the practices was the black market for blood. There were some vampires who preferred their meals to be not so willing and fed on the taste of fear. It was those who possessed the rarest blood types who were in the most danger, for it was their blood which would fetch the highest price on the black market. Blood slavery rings were in existence throughout the world. It was they who were responsible for the disappearances of humans which were never solved, or for remains which were never discovered. Of course, there were also some people who would never be missed. That's why Las Vegas was such an ideal place for the operation of a ring. So many people came to Las Vegas that individual faces often got lost in the crowd. It was difficult to keep track of all those people, especially when so many of them were there only temporarily.

It was dangerous, of course, for those who ran these rings. If discovered by anyone in the community who had any sense of mercy, anyone who was been associated with it was killed. But for those who could manage to sneak by and not get caught, the amount of money they could get was more than most humans could make in a lifetime. For nearly three years now, Diana and Ethan had been running this operation. They had made a nice little profit, which was hidden away in several bank accounts across the world. However, they were looking to expand their horizons, in more ways than one. But in order to do that, they had to get rid of David.

But in the meantime, they continued to hunt down and harvest the human inhabitants of the City of Sin. For indeed, what was the life of one more human? To the people who ran the blood black market and the slavery rings, human life didn't really matter. They were just one more way to make a profit. Money which came clean was hard to come by. Sometimes, it was easier to go a different route to fortune, even when fortune came stained with blood.


	10. Invitation

Blood Money:

Karlie had known that she had not come to Las Vegas simply to have a good time, however much Josef had tried to make her think that. He would have preferred it if she spent all of her time with him, especially with rumors of Benjamin Calvert being in the city. However, Karlie had never been one to back down from the responsibilities which her business demanded. So, she was attending to the opening of her new store in the efficient, but still light-hearted approach which marked so much of Karlie Dashwood's style. There was so much to do: modeling to arrange and the models themselves to appease and organize, many press relations to attend to, and also the final walk through of the store the day before the official opening to make sure that everything was coming together in the way that it should.

Joining her was Constanza, as her scarves and hats would be given a prominent place in the new store. "I have to say that I think you have outdone yourself this time." said Constanza, as the two of them looked over the last minute details, "This store has to be one of your finest, only surpassed by the one in Milan."

Karlie looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "And you would only be saying that because you think that everything is at its best in Italy."

"Well, isn't that the case? After all, opera was invented in Italy, as was some of the finest art and sculpture that the world has ever known. And I have yet to find a place where the wine is as exquisite."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the men who you find there, would it?"

"And if it should, why does it matter? But, as you well know my days as a courtesan came to an end long ago. Nowadays, that position doesn't have nearly the prestige that it used too. The world of fashion is the closest that one can come and not even that is quite the same. Still, that doesn't mean that I cannot admire it from afar, and have the occasional good time on the side should I happen to find a man who is attractive and unavailable."

"And any man you find attractive but already spoken for you flirt with anyway, just for the sake of it."

"Karlie, men for the most part are like great landscapes of unfailing beauty, they were put on this Earth to be appreciated. I am only taking my fair share. Come now, you cannot tell me that you don't think the same. What about that tall one who was with Beth last night? You cannot say that he isn't attractive."

"I would be the last to say that. I do think that Mick is handsome, but so perhaps would every other girl who has ever met him. But, besides the fact that I know Beth would decapitate anyone who even comes near him, he's not my type. He is far too serious, and up until a few years ago, morose beyond belief. I far prefer Josef; he's exciting."

"I can well imagine that." said Constanza, in a way that showed she was imagining quite a bit, "Almost a pity that he seems to be of German descent. They are normally quite stuffy for my tastes."

"Josef was born and turned in Germany, but he is hardly stuffy. You need to get out beyond Italy more often; you might find that vampires from many other countries are as free-spirited as the Italians."

"I have yet to find that out. No, Italy is quite enough now for me."

Such banter had become commonplace for the two of them while they were working. Despite her carefree attitude towards life, Karlie knew that Constanza was a good woman and vampire. She didn't believe in killing for the sake of feeding, and would never have forced anyone to do so. True, she did like men (actually, she liked them quite a lot), but she had limits, unlike some female vampires who thought that they could pick and choose without reference to anyone else.

When Constanza and Karlie exited Dashwood's and exited into the main Forum shops of Caesar's Palace they ran into Beth and Laura. A few days before, when the four of them had met, they had hit it off rather well, and had arranged a shopping trip together at the Forum shops.

"Is everything ready for the grand opening?" asked Beth.

"Yes, I believe so." Said Karlie, "I have one last press conference on the day of the official opening. After that, it should be smooth sailing. I do hope that you and Mick are planning on coming to the party at the club Moon at the Palms."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You might want to keep an eye on them, though." Said Constanza, with a glint in her eye, "Moon happens to be right above the Playboy Club. You never know, they might try to sneak down to take a look."

"Mick better not," said Beth, with a Mick growl, "Or I'll make him regret it."

"Oh, possessive, I like it." said Constanza, "It gives me the hope for the future that you two have together."

"Josef knows what I would do with him if I caught him in a place like that." said Karlie, "I don't mind if he appreciates the female figure, but I have limits. I do the same thing for him. That's why I'm not going to the Chippendales show."

Constanza scoffed. "I am glad to hear that you have taste. As for me, I would not go to one of those shows if you threatened to stake me."

"Constanza doesn't like strip shows." Said Laura, "She thinks that they don't have any taste, and that the men are all merely hyped up on steroids."

"Of course they are." Said Constanza, "They leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. No, if you want to admire real men, then you need to head to Cirque du Soliel. Those men have worked to look that good. I tried to get Laura to introduce me to some of them, but so far, she hasn't allowed me to get so far as beyond the stage door."

Laura smiled, enjoying both Constanza's humor and the fact that she had her own secret reason for wanting to keep Constanza at bay for a little while. She was a little afraid that she would catch sight of Robert and maybe like him too much. Not that she actually thought that her aunt would do something if she did, but still, it never hurt to be sure. She was still wrestling with how or when to actually tell Robert her secret. Robert was not stupid, and she sometimes wondered that he hadn't actually picked up on her strange behavior (well, strange had she actually been human), and commented on it more. If he happened to encounter Constanza that might very well make him wonder. "I just don't think that any of them men in Cirque would be able to handle you, Constanza."

"Ah, you are probably right, Laura. Still, you never do know until you try."

"Are the two of you coming to the party, then?" asked Beth, returning to the original question.

"Of course, I am coming." Said Constanza, "Far be it from me to miss a party. Besides, being one of the principle designers, I will be expected, I fear."

Laura, however, seemed a little less certain. "I don't know. I really don't like crowds."

"I would like to see you there." Said Karlie, kindly, "But I wouldn't want you to become uncomfortable. You wouldn't have to stay long."

"I'll think about it." said Laura.

"You could always go with someone." Suggested Beth, "I mean, if you mind me asking, do you have a boyfriend?"

Laura had to cover a smile, "I have to say, I sometimes wonder if I do."

"Perhaps it's time that you found out." said Constanza, "You might find that you enjoy crowds more if you had someone special to look for in the crowd. It always worked with me, though I suspect that our tastes would differ a little in that category. How about one of those men you perform with? They may not be able to handle me, but I'm sure that you would be more than a match for them. Why, I am surprised that one of them has not made some sort of overture to you already. Any man would be quite lucky to have you."

Constanza was quite sincere in her praise, for she was extremely fond of Laura; she was almost like a niece. She would have liked to see her with someone, though she was not pushy about it, as some relatives could be. However, not even she knew just how close she was coming to the mark. For right in the middle of her speech, Laura stopped listening completely, for she had just caught the sight and scent of a rather familiar person coming out of a store across the way. Her eyes lit and the brightest smile that Beth or Karlie had seen on her face since arriving in Las Vegas graced her face. "Robert!" she called eagerly, and hurried over to meet him, forgetting momentarily about her companions.

Robert looked over when he heard his name, and grinned when he saw Laura. "Hi there, Laura. How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks. What brings you to the Forum Shops on this fine day?"

"Oh, birthday shopping." Said Robert, holding up the bag which was in his hand, "My mom is having a birthday next weekend, and since I can't be there, I was going to get her something special. She's something of a hat freak, so I got a few that I think she'll enjoy."

"Can you show me?" asked Laura, eagerly.

Across the way, Karlie, Beth and Constanza had heard every word. They were both a bit too stunned to speak at first. Finally, however, Karlie said, "Well, Constanza, you were saying?"

"I wish I knew what to say." Said Constanza, who was perhaps more surprised than either Beth or Karlie, since she knew Laura the best. "I have known Laura for over a hundred years, I never saw her with anyone. In fact, I don't think that I have ever seen her looking so happy."

"Love tends to do that to you." said Beth, "I remember when I first realized that I loved Mick. I'm pretty sure that all I had to do was think of him and I would be grinning for an hour afterwards."

Constanza studied the pair. "And whoever would have thought it would be a human she would fall for. Laura is always like that; you think you can always predict what she will do, the next moment she goes and does something which makes you evaluate her all over again."

"You don't mind the fact that he is a human, do you?" said Beth, remembering the fact that Josef had had some reservations about her at first.

"Of course not. Why should I? Being human is just matter of genetics; it has nothing to do with personality. I do know that Laura would have very high standards when it comes to men, she wouldn't be seeing a sociopath. I have to say, though, that she has chosen rather well. He is certainly very good looking, and in wonderful shape."

Laura, who had been listening with enthusiasm to Robert's description of some of the hats that his mother owned, heard this remark from across the Forum. She would, of course, having vampire hearing. But that remark suddenly reminded her that she had an audience. Filled with sudden nervousness, she looked back at the three women and could have blushed if she still had had the capability.

"Laura, is everything all right?" asked Robert.

"Oh, yes. Look, Robert, I'm sorry but I'm with some friends of the family at the moment."

Robert looked over and saw the three women who were looking at them with evident interest in front of the store of Dashwood's which would be opening in a few days. "Friends of the family? Who are they?"

"Well, one of them is…" She faltered, not really sure what to say. How could she explain who they were without saying something compromising. Fortunately, Constanza, ever the one to come up with a solution, began to wave the two of them over. "Oh, I guess that Constanza wants to meet you. I mean, if you want too, there isn't anything saying that you do."

"Well, I don't have anything else to do. Any friends of yours have to be good people."

"I hope that you still think that when you meet them." said Laura, as the two of them went over.

"Don't say anything that will embarrass her, Constanza." Said Karlie, under her breath as the two of them approached.

"I won't, Karlie, don't worry. He obviously doesn't know our secret yet, so I will be the model of politeness."

Laura and Robert came up to them and Laura said, "Robert, these are some of my friends. Well, those two are, this one," She pointed to Constanza, "well, I don't know if she is a friend or a relative."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Said Constanza.

"Robert, this is Constanza Ferrara. She's my…"

"Cousin." Said Constanza, when she saw that Laura was still a little unsure of what to say. Though she considered herself to be more like an aunt, it was difficult to pass that off when she looked young enough to be her sister.

"Nice to meet you." said Robert, as he shook her hand, wondering why he was getting the strangest feeling that Constanza seemed to be looking at him with an intense scrutiny that went beyond a simple introduction.

"A pleasure to meet you." said Constanza, with a dazzling smile, "Tell me, how do you know Laura?"

"I work with her on Cirque." Said Robert, feeling a little unsure of himself. He wasn't exactly the most adroit of persons, especially around women. With Laura, it was easy to be himself and relax. However, he was a little thunderstruck by that smile, and those sparkling blue eyes. He was hardly taken in to the point where he could forget Laura, but there was still something about the women in front of him which would make her rather difficult to ignore under any circumstances.

"Ah ha, that's why you looked a little familiar. I went to see _O_ just a few nights ago. Which act were you in?"

"The Bateaux. Laura is the best person in the world to work with, though. She brings sunshine wherever she goes."

Laura smiled and her entire face seemed to glow at the compliment. Constanza, seeing this, was more than willing to give her full approval to the man in front of her, though she had known him all of two minutes. "Well, she is sunshine itself, I have often thought myself. You are quite perceptive, Robert."

"Sorry, I seem to have forgotten you two." Said Laura, to Beth and Karlie. "Robert, these are two of my friends, Beth Turner and Karlie Dashwood."

Robert stared at Karlie in surprise. "The Karlie Dashwood?"

"The one and only, I are afraid." Said Karlie, as shook his hand with a warmth which was completely natural. "I'm glad to see that you keep up with the fashion world, Robert."

"Well, I do, but my mom and sisters are also big fans. They shop at Dashwood's whenever they can. They say that your clothes are the best, even better than Prada."

"Well, that's probably the highest compliment you can give to a fashion designer." Said Karlie, with a smile, "Be sure and tell your family thank you from me."

Robert nodded, not really sure what else to say. He knew the reputations that leaders of major fashion empires were supposed to have: glacial, arrogant and above it all. Karlie Dashwood, she was the complete opposite. He might have felt completely at ease in her presence had it not been for the fact that these three women were different from any that he had ever met or encountered.

"It's nice to meet you." said Beth, as she shook Robert's hand, and smiled warmly. "Laura never mentioned that she was seeing anyone."

"Oh, well, uh, we're not really…" said Robert, "At least, not really officially. Or that is to say…."

"We're trying to keep it quiet." Said Laura, quickly, "We don't really want to attract a lot of attention, as yet."

"Oh, don't worry." Said Constanza, "We three will be the soul of discretion."

Laura looked at her. "Is that even possible for you?"

"Give me a chance, Laura, and you will find that I am full of surprises."

"How long have you known Laura?" asked Beth.

"About six or seven months." Said Robert, "I showed her around Las Vegas when she first arrived. It can be a bit overwhelming when you first start working here, and I wanted to make sure that nothing happened to her."

Constanza obviously approved of this, as did Karlie and Beth, though why they should approve at all was beyond Robert. For some reason he couldn't quite identify, this was all just a little strange. Not really in bad way, but these three women struck him as not being normal. Perhaps they did not have the drop dead gorgeous looks of runway models, but there was a strong charisma which came off of them, that if they were in a crowd, Robert was certain that they would stand out.

"Well, I have to go." He said, before the conversation could head to an awkward pause, "Laura, are we still on for Tuesday?"

Tuesday just happened to be the evening of the party at Moon. Laura had kind of forgotten about her intended date with Robert in the excitement of the past few days. "Well, I actually might be busy that evening. I forgot that friends of the family were going to be here for that."

"Why don't you come?" said Karlie, before Robert could express any regrets, "You don't have to stay for long. I would hate to interrupt any plans that you might have."

"Where is this party?"

"Moon at the Palms."

Robert had to stop his mouth from falling open at the name of the club which famous and infamous for being one of the hardest to get into on the Strip. Laura obviously had friends in very high places. "I guess we could. I mean, I would hate to be an inconvenience."

"Nonsense. I will arrange everything. You will have absolutely no trouble."

Robert looked at Laura. "Laura, is this all right with you? I have to admit that I didn't really have any plans for Tuesday, and I certainly couldn't have taken you to a place like Moon."

Laura though about this for a moment. It was true that she was nervous about exposing too much to Robert too soon. She knew that there would be vampires at the club, and some of them would inevitably recognize her. On the other hand, there would be enough humans at the club to discourage any harm of exposure. This might be a good opportunity to ease Robert into her world, and see how he reacted. "All right, pick me up at about 8:00."

"Right, see you then. It was nice to meet all of you."

Once Robert had left, Constanza turned to Laura with a big smile. "Well, my dear, I commend you for your choice. Good looking, polite and a real gentleman. My congratulations."

"It's hardly the romance of the century." defended Laura, who was a little embarrassed by the attention. "But, I do like him, a lot."

"I wouldn't have guessed by looking at your eyes." Said Constanza, kindly. She was truly happy for Laura. The age of one hundred years was not a bad time to experience romance for the first time.

"This will be all right with Josef and Mick, won't it?" said Laura, "I would hate for anyone to feel uncomfortable."

"Mick won't have an objections." Said Beth, "He's pretty open to this sort of relationship having been through one himself, recently."

"And I'll make sure that Josef has no way to object." Said Karlie, "I have more then enough experience bringing him around to my way of thinking."

Laura felt very relieved by these words. Perhaps bringing Robert into her world slowly wouldn't be as bad as she thought, not when she had such support from her sire, and Constanza, as well as the two women who were quickly becoming her friends.

* * *

Please read and review.

Next chapter: A little evening with the classics, as our favorite characters get their first taste of entertainment in Las Vegas, and we also see a bit more of the story behind Clayton and Deborah.


	11. An Evening with the Classics

This chapter really is my tribute to the music of a bygone era! Please indulge me.

An Evening with the Classics:

Clayton and Deborah Donovan had always been performers. It was in their veins. For nearly one hundred years, they had been involved in the arts in one way or another. They had been at the forefront of the Harlem Renaissance, singing the blues and jazz with Duke Ellington and others like him. Now, they were revisiting those heady days of music in smoky clubs and bars, when music had played until well into the night and couples had danced with energy and spirit.

Their show, _An Evening with the Classics_, sought to transport the audience back to that enchanted period of time. The music of the program consisted of everything from the like of Gershwin's Porgy and Bess to Sinatra's rendition of Mack the Knife.

They were especially counting on a good performance tonight. Their old friends, Josef and Karlie would be in the audience as well as Beth and Mick. Afterward, they would be heading to their townhouse in order to get better acquainted, along with David who had appointed himself the LA's crowd unofficial tour guide while in Vegas.

Since they were going to have visitors, Deborah had been busy the evening before, cleaning the entire house in nearly four hours, and then going over everything with a fine tooth comb, just in case she had missed anything. Deborah was something of a neat freak, and cleaning was one of her favorite activities. Clayton knew to stay well out of her way when she went into one of her frenzies.

It might have seemed to outside observers that Deborah, to use the old expression, wore the pants in the relationship. It seemed like she was the one in charge, while Clayton remained laid back and entirely willing to go along with his wife's suggestions. However, there was another side to it. The truth was that Clayton was actually a calming force upon Deborah, who could sometimes be in danger of letting her impulsiveness get the better of her. However, Deborah was always doing something that invariably made Clayton smile.

The two actually complemented each other very well. And though they might have seemed worlds apart in terms of personality, there was a devotion between them which would have been impossible to miss. Their connection was obvious simply by the way in which they looked at each other. They were bound in a way that went beyond words, and they wouldn't have had it any other way.

Clayton was coming into the living room on the evening of their show when he saw Deborah busily cleaning off the fireplace. "Three." He said, after observing her for a few minutes.

Though she had known that he was there, she turned to look at him inquiringly, "What?"

"That's the third time you've cleaned that fireplace in the past day-and-a-half. You honestly think that our guests are going to look that closely?"

"Well, you never can tell with vampires who are so young. I know that Beth isn't a fledgling anymore, but her sense of smell might still be sensitive. And one mustn't be too sloppy. Don't you remember when I was first turned? The smell of fish could turn my stomach at least three years after, and I couldn't get enough of the scent of jade. I just want to make sure that she doesn't smell anything in our house which might offend her." She suddenly saw that Clayton was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"My dear, the only way that Beth could be even remotely offended by your cleanliness was if she actually went up to the fireplace and put her nose directly on the stone. I suppose she'll be doing the same with the curtains you sent out to dry-cleaning."

"Well, they were filthy." Retorted Deborah, and threw her cleaning cloth at Clayton. "You're teasing me, Clayton Donovan. I don't know how I've put up with you all these years."

"I've often wondered that myself." Deborah let out a mock growl and flew at him, but he caught her in his arms and kissed her soundly. "But, now I finally have figured out why. It's because your completely irresistible, especially when you're cleaning or in an irate mode."

Deborah smiled at him. "You sugar-tongued charmer. I couldn't leave you even if I tried."

"I'm glad to hear that, because if would be lost without you." Even though, the words were spoken with in a light tone, the undercurrent of tenderness in his voice was unmistakable."

He kissed her again, only this time, he picked her up in his arms and started carrying her towards the steps. "You've had enough of cleaning, Deborah. Now, it's time to stop and attend to your needs."

"I like the sound of that, only try not to get carried away. You'll agree that it's always best to warm up before going onstage."

Deborah's only response was a laugh as they disappeared into the bed room.

* * *

The chosen venue for _An Evening with the Classics_ was a lounge room in Harrah's Casino. The show had opened only a few months before, but already there was talk of sending it to a larger venue. The show was playing out to sold-out crowds every night, up to the point where there was standing room only. Clinton and Desiree were swiftly becoming the hottest ticket on the Strip.

Luckily, when one knew Josef Koston, any number of doors were opened. They were going to the 11:00 show, prime seating. "I like this." Said Mick, when they were all seated with their drinks (no blood since the owners of the theater didn't know that many of their costumers were of the undead variety). "It's classic Vegas, without any of the sleaziness, but just the right undercurrent of edginess."

"Which any Vegas show ought to have." Said Josef, "Or they won't last out ten shows. It's too bad you couldn't make it out here in the 60's."

Mick shook his head. "So, now you're going to tell me you saw the Rat Pack live? Josef, why must you continually make me feel inferior?"

"So you'll go out and create your own history, Mick. But, come on, I'm better than I used to be in that respect. Thanks to Beth being in your life. Some days I actually can convince myself that you like being a vampire."

"I'll admit, I understand some of the perks." He put his arm around Beth, his point obvious. "So, how was the Rat Pack live?"

"Amazing." said Karlie, "In fact, they were so good that any group who tries to imitate them falls woefully short."

"Which is why we're looking forward to this." Said Josef, "We know that with Clayton and Deborah, there'll be no cheesy gimmicks just smooth classiness all the way."

"I wouldn't be expecting anything less from them." Said Karlie, "They were always like that."

"How do you two know them?" asked Beth, who had been curious about the Donovan's ever since they met.

"They're two of my oldest friends in this country." Said Josef, "Clayton I met back in 1800. He was a former slave of George Washington. He turned Deborah while helping her escape from her master right before the Civil War. They're been together ever since."

"They were the first real vampires that I met besides Josef." Karlie picked up, "We've always been good friends, but because of their lifestyle, they're always traveling around the country performing in one way or another."

"And is there any reason why they seem so particularly devoted to each other?" said Mick, "The few times that I've seen them, I've gotten an uncanny feeling that I've witnessed the same behavior in you two. Would I be right?"

"You can't get anything past a perceptive detective," said Josef, with a grin, "Yes, Deborah and Clayton are bonded, just like me and Karlie. In fact, they were the first ones who told us about it. Just watch them tonight on the stage; you'll see how it impacts their performance."

"160 years, huh?" said Beth. She looked at Mick, "We have a lot of catching up to do, Mick."

Mick chuckled and pulled her closer. "I'll look forward to making up for that time with you, love."

Anymore conversation was brought to an end by the lowering of the lights and the beginning of the overture. The group had all been expecting to be entertained, but not even Josef and Karlie expected what they got. Clayton and Deborah (alias Desiree and Clinton onstage), had a chemistry which was nothing short of magical, both in their solo pieces and in their duets.

Deborah's rich mezzo voice started the evening with renditions of such classics by Duke Ellington, such as _I've Got it Bad and That Ain't Good_ and _Mood Indigo_. Her voice seemed to slide effortlessly along the vocal line, caressing the notes of the song with a melancholy and tenderness which was rather heart wrenching. Mick had heard a lot of great jazz artists. He even had a collection of them. However, he had to admit, that Deborah was probably the best he had ever heard.

Clayton also had his share of admirers. Every woman in the room seemed to fall for that soulful expression and bass voice that could easily have been sinfully dark chocolate. Perhaps his best was a rendition of _One for My Baby and One More for the Road_. At the end, he had sung the song so convincingly that perhaps every woman in the audience would have wanted to give him a hug and a kiss just to make him feel better.

And when the two came together, the real magic of the evening happened. The centerpiece of their presentation was from Gershwin's _Porgy and Bess_. The duet, _Bess, You is My Woman Now_, was so tender that it moved every single person in the room, even the cynics who had a hard time thinking that love could last. They never took their eyes off of each other, and every gesture seemed to speak of their devotion. Beth and Mick could see that it was a reflection of their lives.

At the end of the evening's performance, a lively number of _Mack the Knife_ had the entire audience on their feet and clapping to the beat. _An Evening With the Classics_ had ended, not surprisingly, with a standing ovation. By far the warmest applause came from the four LA visitors.


	12. Past Stories

This chapter does contain some massive spoilers for my as yet unpublished Moonlight story, Sins of the Father. It basically is a condensed version of how Beth became a vampire. I am not planning to post Sins of the Father for awhile, but hopefully this might fill in any blanks. Enjoy!

Past Stories:

The next hour, Deborah and Clayton were entertaining their guests in their home. Along with the LA visitors, David had also joined them. "I have to tell you, Deborah and Clayton," said Mick, 'That has got to be some of the best jazz I have ever had the privilege of hearing."

"Why, thank you, Mick." said Clayton, "I have to admit it, Deborah and I have always had a special interest in the genres of jazz and blues. We were intimately involved with their originals, after all."

"You credit us with to much, Clayton." Said Deborah, she turned to the others. "Perhaps a better way to say it would be that we were witnesses to it. Being a slave, I know all about the spirituals that we used to sing, the pounding of the drums that covered the foot steps of fleeing slaves. Music was the only solace we had against the cruelties of slavery and our only way of fighting back."

"Sounds like you two have quite history." said Beth, her writing mind already abuzz with ideas, "Could I interview the two of you?"

"You want our secrets posted to the literary world?" said Clayton, with a raised eyebrow, "Being such a good friend of Josef, I would have thought that you would be aware of the dangers inherent in such an action."

"That's not what I meant exactly. I've actually interviewed several vampires before this. I interview them about their lives and experiences and then from that I pick out interesting things that I want to pursue. That's how I cam up with the idea of writing about the forgotten soldiers of World War II. I interviewed Carlisle Duvall for that one."

"Now, there's a name with some history." said David, "I suppose you now that you've attracted quite a lot of controversy by offering your official protection to a member of the Duvall line, Josef, not to mention one of Carlisle's reputation."

"I'm happy to hear that." said Josef, with a smile, "I like to know that after all these years I can still stir up controversy. It means that I'm not losing my touch. And it is becoming general knowledge now that he is innocent."

"That doesn't convince some people, I'm afraid." Said David, "I'm curious myself. The only time I have ever heard you speak of Carlisle, it was with contempt. What was it that changed your mind so completely?"

This led into the story of Henri Duvall four years previously, and how Carlisle had been instrumental in stopping his brother from unleashing a vampire war because of a centuries old family feud. "I will admit that even I had grave doubts about Carlisle," said Josef, once the story had ended, "However, Karlie and Beth got up some pretty convincing arguments in favor of his innocence. Plus, hearing the words from his own mouth and seeing him in action made me see what a valuable asset he is the community. And, in fact, after the events of last year, I don't know what we would have done without him. I owe him my life."

"Really?" said Clayton, "Coming from you, Josef, that really says something. What happened?"

Josef looked at Karlie, Mick and Beth in turn and after receiving their looks or nods of assent, he continued, "It happened last year, when we ran into trouble with Scott Kenderick."

Scott Kenderick was a notorious vampire hunter, from a long line of vampire hunters. He had come to Los Angeles the year before, seeking to settle a blood feud with Karlie and Josef. Josef had brutally killed Scott's father in the early 1970's, after he had dared to threaten Karlie's life. Scott thusly had little reason to love any vampire after this, and he had been determined to finish what his father had started. After several close calls and threatening signs, Scott had succeeded in kidnapping Karlie. Warning Josef that she would die if he didn't give himself up, he had no choice but to surrender himself to Kenderick.

Kenderick had wasted no time in exacting his revenge on Josef. But, he thought that simply killing Josef would be too easy. He had shut him up on a cell whose walls were lined with silver. Unable to escape, he had proceeded to torture Josef. For seven agonizing days, Josef had been deprived of blood. The temperature of the cell could be as hot as a furnace, but in the hours when the cell had been cool, a constant subsonic buzz had blared in Josef's ears, so that either way he had gotten no true rest. Deprived of nourishment and sleep, he had been brought to his last ebb of strength.

"For the first time in four hundred years, I really thought that I was going to die." he said, "If it hadn't been for Cory, I don't know what would have happened."

"Cory?" Questioned David.

"Cory Reeves, Kenderick's son, but as unlike him as could be imagined." Said Mick.

Cory, though trained by his father to take over the family business, did not have the same bent that Scott did. He had been sickened by the cruel torture his father had exerted on Josef, and finally, Cory's conscience had not been able to take anymore. He had told Josef that he wanted to help him and put a stop to the violence. That had led him to Mick, who had helped him free Josef from captivity.

"Carlisle knew exactly what to do to help him." said Karlie, "I'm afraid my bond with Josef meant that I felt some of what he suffered so I was useless. Carlisle healed Josef and saved his life. Josef even made him the temporary Elder of the city in his absence."

"Really, that's quite a lot of trust to place in someone of his reputation." Said Clayton.

"It was the right thing to do." said Josef, "Anyway, after I got my strength back, we raided the headquarters, determined to put a stop to his hunting. Karlie was the one who killed Kenderick, far more cleanly then he would have done it, I can be certain."

"That's also when I was turned." Said Beth, "During the fight, I took a stake in the chest, trying to protect Mick. I was dying and Mick made the choice to turn me."

"It wasn't my first choice." Said Mick, softly, "I wanted Beth to choose the time and place, to have the chance I didn't." Mick still sometimes had difficulty with the circumstances surrounding Beth's turning. As a rape-turning himself, he had wanted her turning to be special.

Beth, sensing Mick's darkening mood, put her arms around him and said, "But it all turned out all right."

Mick managed a small and covered one her hands with his own. "Yeah, it did. That's what I tell myself."

"Whatever happened to Cory" asked David.

"Currently, he's in St. Paul pursuing a degree in counseling and mentoring troubled kids." Said Josef.

"You let the son of a notorious vampire hunter live?" said David, in evident surprise, "Josef, that's completely unlike you.

"I know, and don't go spreading it around. But I can't regret it. At the end of everything, it just didn't seem right to kill him."

"The rarer action is in virtue rather then vengeance." Said Deborah, "I always knew you had a conscience in you somewhere, Koston."

Josef smiled, "Like I said, don't go spreading it around."

* * *

As the evening progressed, the party eventually split up into their own conversations. Karlie, Beth and Deborah were deep in conversation about Deborah's life as a slave before the Civil War and Josef and David were engaged in a conversation about the current economic state. That left Mick and Clayton to converse together and pretty soon, their conversation drifted around to music. "There is not the same art in music that there once was." Said Clayton, "I know, that is the complaint every elder generation has about the younger. But I have worked with or heard some of the best musicians the world has ever known. I believe that I have some right to my own opinion."

"You have to admit there have been some talented bands the last few years. And the 80'swere a goldmine for rock n' roll."

"Mick, rock n' roll may have made strides in these past few decades. I myself have several fairly recent CD's, but for sheer classic jazz and blues, there had not been one to top the old classics."

"Okay, I can agree with you a little on that. Sinatra was a hard act to follow."

"Ah yes, old Blue Eyes. Quite the gentleman he was, Deborah had the biggest crush on him for years, still does too. Singing with him was one of the biggest thrills that her career has given her."

"You actually got to meet Frank Sinatra? I'll try to control my jealousy."

Clayton, struck with a sudden idea, rose to his feet and said, "Come with me, Mick, I have something to show you which I think you will enjoy."

Mick, curiosity peaked, got up and followed Clayton to a room at the back of the house. Mick stopped at the threshold and stared, taken aback by what he saw. The room was covered with old posters and photos of famous singers and musicians, Duke Ellington, Marian Anderson, Frank Sinatra, even Elvis. Many of them were signed originals with personal notes addressed to people that Mick assumed to be Clayton and Deborah under the various names they had assumed over the years. The room also contained a number of musical instruments. A grand Yamaha piano, violins, a cello, various woodwind instruments and saxophones of every range and type.

Clayton, seeing Mick's expression, laughed and said, "Welcome to our music room, Mick. Part museum, part practice room, part storage closet for all the instruments Deborah and I have played over the years."

Mick merely looked for a few moments, staring at everything in the room. Finally, he walked to the line of photos and posters, regarding them each with reverend awe. Many of them were of musicians he had grown up with during his human life and which still held a special place in his heart. Clayton allowed him to look, and added a comment or two. After about twenty minutes, he said, "Josef tells me you were once into music yourself."

"Yes, I played guitar for a jazz group my buddies and I put together in the early '50's. We thought we were good enough to play anywhere. We ended up playing weddings and parties."

Clayton laughed. "Spoken like a true performer. What made you give it up?"

Mick hesitated and said, "I happened to meet Coraline at one of my parties. From that time onward, I was really only interested in her."

"Ah, I see." said Clayton, "Well, there is nothing like music to soothe the injuries of the past." Clayton went over to a rack of five guitars on the wall. They were all exquisitely made and expensive. He took one off the wall and handed it to Mick. "Here, try this one for size. See how much you remember."

Mick might have protested, but despite himself, he was curious. And his bent towards music hadn't ever really died. Occasionally he had picked up a guitar and plucked out a few songs, but his heart had never really been in it. Of course, he hadn't really tried it since Beth came into his life. Maybe this was time to give music a second try.

He took the guitar and placed the strap over his head. He tried out the fingering, trying to remember how to make the basic chords. To his surprise, he remembered far faster than he though he would.

"You have a nice touch on the strings, Mick." said Clayton, "You remember any songs?"

"A few." Said Mick.

"Well, go on and try them, Mick. It's just us, and I certainly won't critique your playing."

With such encouragement, Mick could hardly refuse. He began to play a few of the songs he remembered back from the 1950's. Clayton proved to be an appreciative audience. And he wasn't alone. At about the end of the second song, Beth had joined them, but Mick was so caught up in the music that he didn't notice she was there, until the end of the song, when she said, "Mick, that was great."

Mick, a little surprised and embarrassed, turned and said, "Oh, Beth, you heard that?"

"It would have been hard to miss. How come you never told me you could play?"

"Um, well, it never really occurred to me. You liked it, really?"

"Well, I don't think you're ready for the Rolling Stones, but you should get the guitar out more often."

"What about you, Beth?" asked Clayton, "Do you have any musical inclinations?"

"Oh, no, definitely not. I really like music, but my mom tried to get me to take piano lessons when I was little, and I swear the keys started crying whenever I sat down to practice."

"Well, no matter," said Clayton, "You have Mick to serenade you of an evening."

"I don't think I'm quite ready for that." said Mick, "Come on, we should probably join the others."

"Yes, perhaps you're right. But, Mick, as long as you're here, my room is open to you. If you want a few pointers, feel free to stop by."

Mick was rather touched by the gesture. "Thanks, Clayton. I might take you up on that offer."

As the three of them approached the living room, they found that David was getting ready to leave. "You leaving so soon?" asked Mick, "The night is still young, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid that your style of partying is but a too much for one as old as I am, Mick." said David, with a smile.

"That is a very poor excuse, David." Said Josef, "After all, you're only a few years younger then me. I could very well go on for several more hours."

David couldn't dispute that, and perhaps, under normal circumstances, he would have liked to stay longer. But, this was hardly a normal circumstance. David had been feeling inexplicably tired these past few days. He often started to feel himself running out of energy half way through the night, which was not like him. But, he didn't want anything to spoil the visit of his guests. So he tried to make his exit gracefully.

"Josef, you are physically younger then me, and besides that-"

It turned out that making a graceful exit was not something his body would permit him to do. David suddenly winced at a tight pain in his chest. He stumbled, leaning against the door to support himself. He began to cough violently. For a few seconds, that was all he was able to focus on, until he felt Mick's steadying hand on his shoulder. "Take a few deep breaths, David." Said Mick, "Don't try and force anything, it will only make the coughing worse."

David struggled to take Mick's advice, and soon the coughing fit eased. Everyone in the room was staring at him in evident concern and slight surprise, especially those who knew David well. "David, are you all right?" asked Josef.

"Yes, please don't worry about me, Josef. They don't last any longer than a few seconds."

"They?" said Mick, "You mean, this has happened before?"

"Once or twice, perhaps."

"My friend, you do many things well, but what you are not is a good liar." Said Deborah.

"All right, they have been happening for a few weeks, now."

"Do you have ay idea as to what's causing them?" Mick asked.

"No. Why do you ask? Is it really all that serious?"

"Last year, when I was dying," said Josef, "I began coughing very soon after I didn't have any blood. Carlisle said it was one of the first signs that something is very wrong with vampire physiology. The way he explained it, it means that our bodies are no longer receiving what they need from human blood in order to make oxygen."

"Well, whatever this is, it's not blood dehydration." Said Mick, "I've seen you drinking blood, David. Do you know of anything else that's been out of the ordinary in your routine, lately?"

"No, other then this, nothing."

"Still, you need to be checked by someone, and soon, it could turn out to be very serious." Said Mick.

"Are you suggesting yourself?"

"I did pick up a few pointers from Carlisle last year." said Mick, "And I was a medic in World War II. Those should be good enough credentials for someone like you. Do you want any personal references?"

David smiled. "That won't be necessary, Mick. I think that I can trust you. If you want to check up on me, fine. Only one request that I would make for the time being, of all of you."

"What is it?" asked Josef.

"Don't tell Laura about this, or Constanza. I don't want to give them anything to worry about."

They all agreed that they wouldn't say anything. Mick said that he would drop by David's place tomorrow, if that was all right with him. David agreed and left. Though worried about his health, they all thought that it would be something that could be fixed with relative simplicity. They couldn't have known that David's mysterious illness was due to something far more sinister.

* * *

So, we have a little hint of trouble starting to brew for our heroes. Pretty soon they are going to become embroiled in the action. I also hoped that you liked my little scene with Mick and Clayton. Even though I really like writing about the friendship that Josef and Mick have, I think that now Mick is a little more at peace with himself, he should have a few more friends. Plus, I think that Mick playing the guitar would be rather cute. To bad he didn't get to do it in the show. Anyway, please read and review.

Next chapter: The fun and games are about to come to a screeching halt. A press conference will bring a ghost from the past a little to close for Karlie's comfort. And when that ghost shows himself to be flesh and blood indeed, nothing but trouble will follow.


	13. Shadow Hunter

Shadow:  
The next day was the grand opening at Dashwood's in Las Vegas. Anybody who was anyone in the fashion world had turned out for the great event. From designers to photographers, to models to the ever present reporters from the major fashion magazines, they were all there is some capacity, whether it was to take part in the ceremonies or to be merely bystanders.

At the center of it all was Karlie Dashwood herself. She loved the hubbub and the activity which surrounded the opening of a new store. There was nothing that gave her more pleasure or pride in her work than seeing the finished product being displayed to the public. For those who had never seen her in the midst of a store opening, and even for those who had, it was surprising just how talented she was at addressing everyone in a crowd, regardless of who they were or what they asked her. The reputation of fashion Madonna's was notorious for being cold and glacial, looking down upon the lesser mortals of fashion as being only so many stepping stones for them use so that they wouldn't get their shoes wet. Karlie was more like a breath of fresh air, warm and bright. No matter who she spoke to, they felt that they had her full attention and could ask her anything that they wished. It was something that Karlie had hit upon early in her career as a fashion designer. If she was going to spend her time in the spotlight, she preferred to have a smile on her face.

This ease with which she greeted the public was carried over at the press conference which took place directly after the grand opening of Dashwood's. Reporters from America, France, Italy and other countries were present, from all the major fashion publications in their respective countries. Karlie handled each question with a grace and an aplomb which not all fashion divas had. Indeed, many of them would have handed the task off to an assistant or lackey, preferring to kept on a pedestal to be admired than to come down to earth and be seen as real people.

Another aspect which made Karlie different was her ability to so graciously give the spotlight to others the spotlight. On this occasion, a few other designers were on the panel answering questions, among them, Constanza, who was doing her usual round of charming all of the male reporters in the room.

Everything was going splendidly, until the last question. As their time began to run down, Karlie said that she would take one more question. The reporters in the room all raised their hands eagerly. Karlie pointed one in the front row, who was from one of the British fashion magazines. "Yes, you, sir?"

"Miss Dashwood, I have been getting some rumors about London that I thought you might be able to clarify."

"Of course, sir. I do hope that whatever rumors you have for me, I can give some truth to them. "

"Is it true that your negotiations to take on new clothing line, Calvert's?"

No sooner had the question been asked then Karlie's bright smile seemed to falter for a split second. A shiver passed down her spine, though whether from dread or anger, not even she was certain. Her eyes seemed to grow cold for a moment, and she stared out past the reporter to a point at the back of the room, as if scanning the shadows for some unseen stalker. Though this was nearly lost on most of the reporters in the room since they were too far away to perceive it, those who were close enough coughed and shuffled uncomfortably. Even the reporter who had asked the question felt suddenly a little awkward. He had obviously asked the wrong question, though how on earth that could be, he had no idea. He was merely repeating what he had been hearing.

However, the moment quickly passed. Karlie brought her eyes back to the reporter, and smiled reassuringly. "I assume that you mean Benjamin Calvert when you say that name?"

"Uh, yes, ma'am, I do. I meant no disrespect, but there have been a lot of rumors flying that you and he are in some sort of negotiation for an agreement."

Karlie repressed the urge which suddenly welled up within her to smash the table in front of her in two. But she couldn't quite keep her fingers from gripping the sides of her chair with such force that they almost broke. She couldn't blame the reporter, she could see in his eyes that he had no idea he had asked such a loaded question. But the nerve of that Calvert, to even suggest such a thing to the press showed him to be even lower and more despicable than she had at first thought. Therefore, though she kept her voice calm, her tone was strangely cool, which made every reporter in the room know what she really thought of Calvert, even if it was no expressly spoken. "Well, allow me to set the record straight. I have absolutely no intention of taking on Calvert's, at the present or any other point in the future. In fact, you may say that I have every intention of avoiding doing any sort of business with him I the future. Thank you."

Now any hint of a scandal, no matter in where it happens to occur, is also pounced upon by the press. Granted, it was pretty common knowledge that Karlie had never had any sort of affair, and indeed anyone who saw her with Josef Koston, even from a distance would have found this impossible, still there was always the chance that maybe she had had some sort of quarrel with Calvert, which was just as much fodder for the imagination as anything else. Naturally, the press weren't quite ready for the conference to be over, and so a roar of questions followed Karlie and Constanza off the stage and behind the scenes.

Luckily, Karlie didn't pay that any sort of mind. She had been around the press long enough to know how to deal with them. It was one advantage of age that she really didn't care what they thought of her anymore, especially since most of the time she had nothing to hide (except the fact that she was a vampire, but that part was easy enough to hide with practice).

No sooner had they exited the stage, then Constanza let fly what she thought of the situation. "The nerve of that man, to even suggest to the press that you of all people would think of sponsoring him. I know what this is, this is just him trying to show the world that he can control you and you'll go along with it. Honestly, does he still think he's in the 17th century? I am so mad that I have half a mind to go over to his hotel room, and give him a piece of my mind."

"You don't even know which room he is in?"

"Well, I'll just knock on every door in the Bellagio until I find him."

"Constanza, would you please calm down? I have shown him myself that he can't get away with this. Please, don't blow this out of proportion."

Constanza tried to comply, but only iwth some difficulty. "You are right, of course, Karlie. But as a fellow woman who had actually been a victim of that slime ball of a man, I am naturally worried whenever I hear that someone else has come into in his sights, especially someone like you. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will. I promise you. At least, I may promise as long as I have people like you and Josef to watch over me."

"Speaking of which, I do not think your husband will be to happy when he finds out about this."

Karlie shook her head. "No, I do not think he will be."

* * *

when Karlie arrived back at her hotel room, she was not surprised to see that Josef was there. Apparently, her earlier predictions about Josef not being happy had turned out to be veyr true. "How was the opening?" he asked, though it was clear to them both that he was fairly sure how it had gone.

"Oh, for the most part like any other." Said Karlie, trying to brush it off, "The models all looked stunning, the designs were flawless, the patrons were amazed, and the press was full of questions-"

"Too full of questions." Snapped Josef, cutting her off. "I caught the entire thing on TV. I do commend you for your strong performance. I wanted to bite that reporter's head off for even thinking of asking that question, though."

"Josef, he had no idea what he was asking."

"That doesn't matter." Growled Josef, pacing the room like a caged panther. His protective streak had been on overdrive ever since he had heard about Calvert's presence in the city, and he was close to taking matters into his own hands. "I don't want others thinking that your name is even connected with him. That will only encourage him."

"Josef, please calm down. You are overreacting. Besides, it's not all bad. A little scandal always helps the sales, and anything that brings in business cannot be a bad thing. That's what you're always saying."

"You are being very flippant about this."

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Cower in the back room of our hotel? Sit and cry about how terrible my life is? Josef, if I did that, people would just think I was spineless milksop, and I definitely don't want to be labeled as that."

Josef sighed in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. He came over to her and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Karlie. I just hate this. I hate the idea of this guy standing in the shadows and watching, getting ready to pounce like some hunter. I know it must be worse for you, but I can't get the image out of my head. If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do."

Karlie was touched by Josef's words, and the heartfelt sincerity behind them. She knew that he was sometimes paranoid to the extreme, and that could sometimes drive her more than a little crazy. But she also knew that he only felt that way because he loved her. And she believed that she would rather have overprotective then the alternative. "Josef, I love you. You know that. And I have complete faith in you. I won't ask you to worry about me, because I know that would be an impossibility, but I want you to at least know that I'm not afraid of Calvert, at least not enough afraid of him to avoid him. And I know that you will keep me safe. Now, let's just go to Moon this evening and have a good time with Mick and Beth and the rest of our friends. Just try and put Benjamin Calvert out of your mind."

Josef tried to smile and kissed her tenderly on the forehead, "Your wish is my command, and I will try, Karlie. Still, I'll be watching tonight. If I see him, he won't be looking at you much longer. He will have other things to worry about."

The party was set to begin at 8:00. About 7:30, there was a knock at the door to the hotel room, and when Josef answered it, Mick and Beth were standing there. Josef looked over Beth's attire approvingly, "You look simply delectable, Beth." He said, referring to her knee length black dress which hugged her curves in all the right places, "Mick will have a hard time keeping his hands off of you tonight."

Mick cleared his throat. "Josef, I would appreciate it if you didn't stand there complimenting my date all night. Try and spread your charm around to other parties."

Josef smirked at Mick. "Well, in that case, Mick, you look beautiful yourself. I almost wish that I was a woman so that I could ask you out."

"Could we please leave that thought right there?" said Beth, as she and Mick came into the room, "It's a very disturbing picture."

"Who for, you or Mick?" questioned Josef.

"Josef," said Karlie, as she emerged from the bedroom in a dark purple dress that swirled elegantly around as she walked, "do try to be the gentleman that I know is in there and you let out occasionally."

"Yes, dear." Said Josef.

"How do you do that, Karlie?" Mick asked, "I always did wonder how you managed to control Josef like that?"

"Oh, you know, I pat him on the head a lot." Said Karlie, with a smile.

"You look wonderful, Karlie." said Beth, admiring the dress which she had appeared in.

"And what about you, Beth? Where have you been hiding that dress? It's positively made for you. Look after her tonight, Mick, or she might be picked up by someone else."

"Mick will have a harder time avoiding the Playboy Club below Moon." said Beth, as she beamed Mick a mock glare of warning. "I will be keeping my eye on him just as much as he will be on me, I know."

"And I think that you know," said Mick, as he wrapped his arm around her, "that I have eyes only for you. Besides, Karlie, I think that Josef would do well to keep on eye for you, most of all, espcially considering what happened today at the press conference."

Beth elbowed Mick none to gently in the ribs. "Mick, you weren't supposed to be say anything about that. The last thing I want Karlie to think is that we've been prying."

"Well, it was your idea to look into in the first place."

"That doesn't mean that we should go spreading it around."

Karlie and Josef looked at the two of them. "Is there something that you want to tell us?" inquired Karllie.

"All right, we caught your press conference a little earlier." Beth confessed, "We couldn't help but notice that the last question really upset you. So the two of us did a little research…"

"And you found out about Benjamin Calvert." Finished Karlie, "Ah, I think that I see where this is going."

"Yes, the two of us might have done a little bit of digging." Said Mick, "Just to see what was going on. I've never seen you that upset about that sort of thing."

You can never keep a secret from a Private Investigator and journalist." Said Josef, ruefully.

""And what did you find?" asked Karlie, with barely restrained irritation, though it was not directed at Mick or Beth, more just the emotion which sprang up whenever Benjamin Calvert was the topic of conversation. It was an emotion that she wasn't able to necessarily control.

"We found out that he's the CEO of a successful clothing line in England." Said Mick, "And that he has something of a reputation as a ladies' man in vampire circles."

"Ladies man is an understatement." Said Josef, darkly, "Sexual predator might be a better word. He delights in taking any prey that he can find without any thought as to the consequences."

"And he set his sights on you?" finished Beth.

"Yes, about five years ago." Said Karlie, "Let's just say that the encounter didn't leave me with any positive feelings about him. But he is not one of those men who can take no for answer. David told us that he is probably in Las Vegas right now. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to make some sort of move while we're here."

Mick looked at Josef. "You're acting awfully calm about this."

"Believe me, Mick. I would have almost preferred to send Karlie home than have her face this guy again. Even the possibility of it sets me one edge. But you know Karlie, she doesn't let anything faze her, not even a stalker who would pounce on her the first chance that he got."

"Are you all right with this, Karlie?" asked Beth, "I mean, Mick and I didn't mean to pry into something so personal."

"Beth, it's perfectly all right. To be quite honest, I'm not surprised. You might have found out about Benjamin sooner or later and its better you find out from friends rather than how I did. Only take my advice, and don't let him see you, especially at your age."

"What does my age have to do with it?"

"Though Calvert isn't exactly discerning in his taste, there is one thing that he likes most of all to pursue, and that is vampires who are younger than one hundred years old." Said Karlie, "That's one of the reasons why I think he finds me so appealing. If he were to catch sight of you, no doubt he would find you a good prize."

"But you have the best defense against him," said Josef, "And that is that he doesn't know you exist. Might not be the most flattering of images, but trust me, when it comes to Calvert, that is a compliment."

"But, please, don't let us talk about this." Said Karlie, who didn't like the air of tension that she was picking up, "This is supposed to be an evening of celebration. Let's just go to Moon, and not worry about Calvert for the evening. Please, I have had enough of him for one day."

"If you say so, my dear." Said Josef, "Come on, you two. It's time that you saw just how much of a party Vegas has to offer."

* * *

In case anyone has been wondering, yes, there is a big conflict coming up in the next couple of chapters. I wouldn't have gone to all the trouble to set up Benjamin Calvert, if I wasn't going to be doing something with him in this story. Please read and review and tell me what you think.

Next chapter: Get ready to meet one of the slimiest guys ever to walk the face of the planet. Benjamin Calvert is about to make his appearance. He has unfinished business with Karlie, but of course, Josef will not be standing for that under any circumstances.


	14. Moon

So, here we have the epic encounter with Benjamin Calvert. I do hope that everyone enjoys it. Expect to see a guy who is the definition of cad, and a lot of angry, protective Josef.

Moon:

There were a number of night clubs in Vegas, many of them claiming to offer the best drinks, the hottest music and dance floors and the best, most exclusive atmosphere. There was only one, however, which could perhaps claim the title to all three of these categories. The club, Moon, at the Palms could probably be said to be the most sizzling party in Vegas. Pulsating music provided a backdrop for the hot dancing for the couples on the floor, along with many convenient stripper poles for those who were more adventurous in their moves. The glass ceiling could be retracted, leaving nothing between the revelers and the bright stars of the Nevada desert sky. There were also numerous balcony tables which were open to the air, providing gorgeous views of the lights of the Strip. The atmosphere of the club was hip, but also very exclusive.

Moon was hard enough to get into on the best of nights, but when it happened to be the night of a party in celebration of the opening of Dashwood's, unless you were on the guest list or looked the part, it would have taken no less than an act of God to get you in.

Luckily for many of the privileged guests, they knew just the right people. Many of them had expected to be there. However, one among them had never dreamed that he would have an opportunity like this.

Robert found both himself and Laura in the presence of one of the most elite night clubs on the Strip. The entire experience was a little overwhelming, but once he got over that, he had to admit that it had been a long time since he had had this much fun on a night out.

He and Laura had had no difficulty getting into the packed club, a circumstance which had earned them a few dirty looks from those who had been waiting in line for two hours. The first person to greet them had been David, who was all smiles and seemed quite happy to see them. "Laura, Robert, I am so glad that you were able to join us. The festivity of this evening only lacked your presence to make it perfect."

"Thanks for having me, Mr. Elles." Said Robert, "I never dreamed that I would be able to get into Moon, though I have been curious about it for a long time."

"Haven't you ever had an opportunity to be here before?"

"Oh, I've had plenty of opportunity, but I never had the clout to get in. Apparently, a lowly Cirque du Soleil performer doesn't count for much when compared with some of the names who come through here. Plus, I never had a girl that I wanted to spend the entire evening with in a place like this."

"You'll have to introduce me to this girl, sometime." Said Laura, with a smile, "I want to know what I need to do in order to keep you occupied for an evening."

"You do that just by breathing, Laura. Besides, I wouldn't recommend it. Jealousy is not a pretty thing, and I know that any comparison with you would be terribly unfair."

David smiled a little when he heard this praise from Robert. "As I have said several times, Mr. Heldon, your good taste is ever in evidence when it comes to my daughter. It makes it easy for me to like you."

"Oh, good. That's a relief to hear." Robert had spoken with David a few more times since there first meeting. It would have been a stretch to say that he still felt entirely comfortable in his presence, because there was still something about him which made him a little uneasy. Not in a bad way, just in a way that made him cautious to never incur his wrath. He had a suspicion, though he had never actually seen it, that David could be dangerous if his temper was roused. Still, he had a great deal of respect for David, and he did like him for the most part. He was not so much the stereotypical father that he had feared at first. It made dating Laura much easier.

"Well, now come along." Said David, as he led them back to the glass balconies, "The others should be here soon. And I cannot think of any other group of people that I would rather spend the evening with."

A few minutes after the three of them had sat down and were beginning to enjoy their drinks. A group of four people came up to join them. Two of them were Karlie and Beth, and with them were two men who were clearly their significant others. It was quite clear just by looking at the two of them that they had been together for years and that both couples were devoted each other.

Karlie, on seeing them, left the side of her husband and came over first to greet the two of them eagerly. "Laura, Robert, I'm so grad to see you here. Thank you so much for accepting my invitation."

"Thank you for making it possible." Said Robert, again amazed at the openness and friendless in Karlie's character.

"Oh, let's not get on that track, or we shall be thanking each other all night." She turned to her husband, "I would like to introduce my husband, Josef Koston."

The name was familiar to Robert, only because he knew the man to be one of the wealthiest men in the United States, and Robert had to admit that he certainly looked the part. He might have preferred it if there were some of Karlie's openness in Josef's character, though. From his expression, Robert got the uneasy feeling that he was being examined pointedly, for a reason he wouldn't have been able to name.

"So, you're a friend of Laura's?" He questioned, as the two of them shook his hands.

"Yes, Mr. Koston. For about seven months now."

"I see." said Josef, looking from him to Laura and back to Robert, "David's told me something about you, says that you two are becoming quite close."

Karlie suddenly elbowed her husband in the ribs and glared at him pointedly. "What?" he asked, innocently, "I'm just being through."

"That is really none of your business, Josef." Said Karlie, sternly, "Sit down and behave. Remember what you promised."

Josef regarded his wife with a raised eyebrow, and Robert almost wondered if they were speaking words which he couldn't hear. Then Josef smiled easily, and turned back to Robert. "Sorry to pry, Mr. Heldon. I have something of a paranoia complex that my wife has been trying to get me out of for years. So far, she hasn't succeeded."

"Beth, introduce Mick before this awkwardness gets out of hand." Said Karlie, as the four of them sat down.

"Right, Karlie. I think that I can boast Mick makes a better first impression that Josef does."

While Josef was muttering something in complaint about this last statement, Robert met Mick. And he had to admit that Beth was right. Mick was a bit easier going then Josef. He didn't seem to regard with suspicion right off the bat. "So, tell me, Robert." Said Mick, once they had gotten over the initial pleasantries. "What is it like working on Cirque?"

"It's amazing." Said Robert, enthusiastically, "Every day, I get to be a part of a show that makes the impossible seem within reach for the audience. I like to think that I inspire people to follow their dreams by my performance, as well as everyone else who's involved with the show."

"But, I have to ask, you don't find the costumes to be off-putting?"

Robert found himself laughing. "I get asked that question more often than I can count. They are uncomfortable at first, and I certainly wouldn't want to go out in public with them, but for what they are designed for, they work great."

Mick shook his head. "You talk about something I have absolutely no experience in. I couldn't do what you do. I don't even know how you would get involved with something like that."

Robert shrugged. "I guess, in some ways, you're just in the right place at the right time. For me, I always wanted to be able to fly. Cirque du Soleil gave me the opportunity to do that, every night."

Mick found himself grinning as he listened to Robert. There was something refreshing in his earnestness and truthfulness. Those were qualities which Mick valued in other people. He thought that he was going to like getting to know Robert a little better.

So, the evening wore on. For about the next hour, Robert gradually began to feel more at ease with the group of people he was in. He soon began to feel very personable with Mick, who he found out worked as a private investigator in LA. From this revelation, the two realized that they had a shared love of detective novels, and this led into a discussion of the realities versus the fiction of being a detective.

As he was talking to Mick, Beth and the others, he was also doing a little observing. Being a performer, especially a performer in Cirque shows, he knew a thing or two about the subtleties which people enacted every day without being aware of it. He saw that there was a great deal of protectiveness in the way that Mick acted around Beth, though Beth was clearly no damsel in distress. In Josef and Karlie, he saw quite clearly in the way that they spoke to each other and the way that they even touched each other in the smallest ways that they were devoted to each other in a way that was deeper than any couple he had ever witnessed.

He found that he was rather fascinated by watching this interplay between the couples and each other. The smallest gesture or glance seemed to convey things which he couldn't understand, but which he was certain carried some form of import. He would have liked to ask, but he didn't want to seem impertinent. He was having a pleasant time and didn't want to do anything to disrupt it.

About two hours into the evening. Robert and Laura headed for the dance floor along with numerous other couples. On their own, the group from Las Angeles watched them, "I must say, they make a fine couple." Said Mick.

"Yes, I have to agree with you, Mick." said David, who looked rather proud, "I always knew that Laura had good judgment, but how she managed to find someone so ideally suited to her is a surprise even to me. I fear that her experience with men, especially in her human years, was not the best. I did wonder if she ever would want to be with anyone. But Robert is the best match for her. Not even I could have come up a man better for her."

"I might agree with you," said Josef, "Only from what Karlie tells me, he's not in the secret yet. Are you sure it's wise to let this continue to far? Laura will have to tell him eventually."

"Josef, I cannot control Laura's behavior. The choice to tell Robert must be hers and hers alone. I will admit that I will be a little unsure of it until I know for sure how he will react to it. But I also think that he would not do anything to harm Laura or expose her secret. Besides, from what she has told me, he already has some desensitization to the idea of vampires. Apparently, he is an amateur expert on them. He has an entire book case detected to the mythology of vampires. They have had some very interesting talks about the concept from what I understand."

"Still, if it were me-"

"I think that we can all guess what your reaction would be." said Karlie, "But I'm afraid that argument doesn't work anymore, Josef. Remember, you got involved with a human yourself, and it didn't turn out so very bad, did it?"

"And we were all humans once." Said Beth, "Honestly, Josef, you should try and giving people the benefit of the doubt for once."

"I can see that I am fighting a losing battle." Said Josef, "So, I'll quit while I'm ahead."

At this moment, Karlie received a text message from Constanza, saying that she had arrived. She excused herself to go and meet her. When she had gone, David's attention was caught by a figure approaching the table thought the crowd. "Ah, Josef, here is a chance to express your charming side. That man has been waiting to meet you for quite some time."

The man in question was a vampire, who bore a striking resemblance to a well-known face in Los Angeles. Ramon Montez shared with his twin brother, Guillermo the medium height and stocky build. However, he was more earnest then his brother, more straightforward in his manners. He was also a bit shyer then Guillermo and he had needed a little encouragement to even come that evening, though he had wanted to meet Josef Koston. David had finally told him that he would probably never get a batter chance and that Josef had given his approval to the meeting.

So, Ramon came towards the table, and David and Josef rose to their feet to greet him. "Josef, allow me to introduce Ramon Montez, Vegas' resident provider of blood. I have to say, without his expertise, the whole operation would not be so easy to run as it is."

"I can't tell what an honor this is for me to meet you, Mr. Koston." Said Ramon, as he shook hands with Josef.

"Call me Josef, please." Said Josef, with a smile, "There's no need to stand on ceremony while we're in the midst of the tribe, and in a club like Moon. So, David here tells me that you've wanted to meet me for awhile."

"That's right, Josef. I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am that you were willing to extend your protection to my sire. It's about time that someone noticed what an extraordinary man he is."

"I was only doing the right thing, Ramon. All the same, I have to agree with you. Carlisle has been a valuable addition to the community, and I owe him personally in more ways then one. Still, I have to say that I think that his talents would have been recognized sooner or later."

"That may be true, but I think that it would have taken much longer if it hadn't been someone like you who did it first."

Most of the time, Josef would have enjoyed listening to someone go on about amazing he was. However, at the very moment when Ramon was speaking, his mind was caught by something else entirely. He suddenly felt a strong feeling of terror and disgust, so overpowering that it was difficult for him to maintain his normal composure. His protective instincts welled within him, and with them, a rage that was so strong it caught him a little by surprise. But, he remembered that there was only one time when he had felt like this, when Karlie had told him about Benjamin Calvert. He began to realize that Karlie had been a little longer than she should have if she were merely going to meet Constanza. Where was she? At that moment, nothing became more important to Josef then finding her and making sure that she was all right.

He had been so alarmed by these feelings that for a moment he didn't realize that Ramon had stopped talking and was looking at him expectantly. The rest of the group was looking at him in slight puzzlement, far be it from Josef to not have something charming to say in response to those who had praised for him. "Josef, is everything all right?" Mick asked, after several seconds.

Josef seemed to come out of whatever semi-trance he had been in, and turned to look at Mick. The dark look which had suddenly appeared in his friend's eyes instantly put Mick on alert. He only knew Josef to be so close to anger when Karlie was in some sort of trouble. "Yes, Mick. I think everything is fine."

At that moment, the sudden tension was raised when Constanza appeared, conspicuously without Karlie. "Here I am, David. Do forgive me for running a bit late. I haven't missed anything, have I?"

"Constanza, where's Karlie?" asked Beth, "Isn't she with you?"

"No, she isn't Beth. Why should she be?"

"She got a text saying that you had just arrived. She went to meet you."

Constanza looked confused. "I never sent her a text, Beth. I haven't seen Karlie since this morning at the press conference."

When he heard this, Josef let loose a choked growl of rage, and his eyes flashed silver for a split second. He turned abruptly, and began to push his way through the crowd.

Ramon looked after him, a little worried. "It wasn't anything I said, was it?" He asked.

"I don't think it had anything to do with you, Ramon." Said Mick. He turned to David, "David, you might want to contact security."

"Why?"

"David, Karlie and Josef are bonded, just like Deborah and Clayton."

David's began to understand. He knew of the bind which existed between his two close friends, and he had often wondered if Karlie and Josef were the same. But he knew the behavior of bonded vampires, and most importantly, how they reacted when one of them was in danger. "And when he started acting like that…?"

"It means that Karlie is in danger, and if Karlie is in danger, there is always one thing that you can count on from Josef, heads will role."


	15. Temptation's Predator

Temptation's Predator:

Karlie had been enjoying herself immensely that evening. All the tension and troubles which she had been feeling earlier that day had vanished in the company of good friends. She did think to be cautious of who was present at such a grand event. Indeed, she thought she had no reason to be. And she never would have thought that he would seek her here. But, as she was searching for Constanza in the crowd, she suddenly heard a voice from behind say, "Karlie Dashwood, even more beautiful then the last time I saw you."

Karlie's blood froze. Sharp chills skated down her spine. Her instincts kicked into high gear. Telling her that danger was close by. Carefully, she turned around and was confronted by Benjamin Calvert.

Benjamin Calvert was undoubtedly drop-dead gorgeous. He had the body of Brad Pitt and the voice of Johnny Depp, a combination which would have been enough to make any woman swoon. But, even without his looks, Benjamin had a far more dangerous weapon, a magical way with words which could make any woman feel as if they were truly special in his eyes. He was charming, intelligent, well read and courteous, seemingly the most perfect of gentlemen. Any woman could spend one night with him and think that they found a companion for life.

Only to often had many a woman awoke from a dream to cold reality. Benjamin was never looking for any sort of commitment. He was only ever looking to please himself. He was a vampire with two passions in life: fine clothes and women. Once he had taken his pleasure of them, he left, most often when they were asleep. He had a notorious reputation, but such was his gift, that even those who claimed he would never win with them, would find that he had changed with them, and be taken in all too easily. So the Don Juan of the vampire world made his conquests.

Until Karlie Dashwood. Karlie had long been aware that she was one of the few who could ever claim to have resisted his attentions. Because of that, if they ever met again, she would be his chief target. She had known this. And yet, that could not disguise the fear she felt when she heard Benjamin's voice. Nevertheless, she tried not to let him see what effect he had on her. He would most likely consider it in a wrong light. "Calvert, I certainly wasn't expecting to see you here tonight."

"Yes, it seems that my invitation must have gotten lost. You never trust humans to get things right these days. But, I assumed that you actually invited me, so I took the liberty of coming."

"It was certainly a liberty." Said Karlie, rather frostily, in such a way that any other man would have backed off. Benjamin no doubt got the message; he merely chose to ignore it. "Just why are you here?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious? I just wanted to discuss business."

"Well, I wish I could oblige you, unfortunately, I am meeting someone."

"Constanza Ferrara would it be? I can't say that I blame you for that, but she didn't ask you to meet her, I did."

"What do you mean?"

"I took the liberty of making use of Constanza's number. I didn't think that you would come on your own. However, now that you are here, it would be rude to leave without hearing me out." Benjamin looked around. "And it is a conversation best suited to a private venue." Without so much as asking her leave (which she would never have given anyway), Benjamin took her by the arm and beginning to maneuver her away from the pressing crowds of people in the club to a more secluded corner hidden by a wall of high greenery.

Karlie became suddenly consumed by numb panic. Perhaps a part of her brain was telling her that she should be fighting back, or trying to get away from Benjamin. However, she was experiencing a repeat of what had happened all those years ago when he had caught her on her own. She didn't know just how far he would go with so many people present, both human and vampire. She knew that she was in little physical danger. Benjamin was not a fool, after all. However, there were still ways for a snake like him to do harm without laying a hand on his intended victim.

It didn't make her feel any better than once Benjamin started moving, two more vampires that had been sitting at the bar, got up and followed them. "Who are they, you're personal bodyguards?" She managed to spit out.

"I prefer to think of them as personal security." Said Benjamin, "A man of my reputation needs to have such things."

He pretty much dragged Karlie to the table. Here the music of the club and the chattering crowd were muffled and it was only they in the vicinity. Karlie, at last managed to wrench herself away from his unwanted grasp, which he didn't object too. He no doubt though that he had her right where he wanted her. "You are looking well." He said, by way of opening a conversation about business.

Karlie, however, was not buying it. "Whatever you have to say, Calvert, just say it so we can get this over with."

"Tsk, tsk, Karlie, why this seeming rudeness? Have you not had a successful opening?"

"You cannot answer a straight question, can you?" said Karlie, her anger beginning to show. "Everything you don't want to discuss you just toss it aside. That might work with some of your victims, Calvert, but it won't work with me. Now, I'll ask you one last time, what do you want?"

Benjamin shrugged. Nothing ever fazed him when he was on the trail of conquest. He merely took a different track. "Very well, if you so choose. We parted the last time we met under bad circumstances. I fear that you may have misunderstood my meaning."

"How exactly could I misunderstand the fact that you attacked and threatened me?"

"I will not attempt to deny that perhaps my words were a little bit harsh. That's why I've been staying away, so that you would have time to perhaps forgive my actions of the past."

"If you came to offer an apology, Calvert, be assured I won't be accepting it. Now, if that is all, I need to rejoin my husband."

She turned to go, but found that Calvert's men were conveniently blocking the only exit route she had. She was trapped.

"Perhaps an apology was one reason why I came." Said Calvert, "But more to the point, I came to offer you proposition."

"What kind of proposition?"

"One which I think would benefit both of us greatly." Benjamin cam forward, the very picture of cool detachment. But, that could not disguise the slightly hungry look which appeared in his eyes, as his hand brushed against her arm and slid down to caress her thigh. "I shall lay it out simply so there is no mistaking my meaning. I am looking to expand my business here in the United States. My task would be backed by a successful business woman, such as you."

"Well, good luck finding someone like me." said Karlie.

"Don't flatter yourself, Karlie. There is no one as good as you. Which is why I a thinking you might be able to help me?"

Karlie scoffed. "Really? What help could I possibly want to offer you?"

"A good word for me in the right place would go a long way towards helping me. And, I, of course could offer a great deal in return."

"What on Earth could you possibly offer me?"

"Let's just say that I happen to know several, discreet, out of the way places, beyond even Josef Koston's radar, where the two of us might discuss things relating to our business ventures in more intimate settings."

Karlie felt the bile rising in her throat. She backed up several steps from him, her eyes blazing, "You call this a business proposition?" She managed to spit out, "This is nothing but an invitation for assignation. Why not go all out, hire a go-between to make all things proper."

"If you think that would keep the matter discreet."

Karlie had never felt so insulted. "What do you think I am? A cheap prostitute who will do anything you ask if the price is right? No, Calvert, my answer is the same that it was five years ago, and it will continue to be the same. I think this matter is closed." She turned once more to go, but Calvert was older and faster then she was, and he was on the hunt. When Benjamin Calvert had his prey in sight, he never let anything stand in the way of getting it.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him, far to close for her comfort. "Do you know what a fool you made out of me, Karlie Dashwood?" He said, in a voice that was as pleasant as ever, but that now carried a dangerous edge to it. "Word spread of your little refusal of me, and it has made it extremely difficult for me to handle my affairs. I have a reputation of never being refused. When that reputation was challenged, my business suffered."

"How very terrible for you. You couldn't have every woman you wanted, so you couldn't handle all other aspects of your life. That seems a trifle immature for someone of your age, but it's not my problem."

"You seem to have mistaken my point, Karlie. I do not like losing, but I'm not willing to declare you a lost cause. Yet, I think that we can still work together and make it mutually beneficial for both of us."

Karlie had had enough of this. She was starting not to care if she made a scene; she wanted to be as far away from Benjamin Calvert as was possible. She was wanted Josef. She began to struggle to free herself from his grasp. But Benjamin merely tightened his grip.

In fact, he seemed bizarrely aroused by her struggle. It was a reaction he rarely met with, and though he could always subdue it, he found it fascinating. In some ways, since Karlie was reacting too strongly, her blood appealed to him even more. It smelled so very enticing all of a sudden. Perhaps, he had been going about this the wrong way; perhaps just a suggestion would show her all that she was missing by refusing him. "Do you want a demonstration just what I could offer you?"

Karlie was appalled and horrified by the question, but even more so when she saw his fangs distending and he pulled her wrist up to his mouth. Utterly terrified and deeply angry, her own vampire came loose for a split second and that gave her the strength to jerk herself free as she screeched. "Keep your fangs and hands off of me!"

Benjamin's' eyes went silver and he growled. But before he could make any sort of move, a familiar presence arrived on the scene. "Karlie."

Karlie almost fainted from relief. She turned to see Josef push his way between Benjamin's guards, as if they were completely invisible. "Josef." She made no attempt to hide the relief in her voice.

Josef took in the entire scene in an instant. His eyes grew dark and his body went rigid with fury. He started forward, clearly intent on doing some injury to Benjamin. One of his security guards tried to stop him. "Hey, you, you can't go in there."

Josef spun around, his eyes blazing silver as he allowed the full force of his rage and age to wash over the two guards. Stunned by the power that they felt sweeping over the, they both took an uncertain step back. "If you want to live to see your next century," snarled Josef, menacingly, "I suggest you leave, now."

The two guards hesitated and looked at Benjamin, as if seeking his permission. Their employer was almost as old as Josef and to cross either of them could be potentially fatal. Benjamin, however, seemed to have regained his calm. He nodded to his two security personnel, giving them his unspoken permission to retire. The two made a hasty and no doubt relieved retreat.

That left Josef free to come to Karlie's rescue (not that he would have let those two guards stop him anyway), though she had taken a good few steps from Benjamin, Josef immediately put a hand on her shoulder and guided her even further away, placing himself between her and Benjamin. The message was clear to any vampire: you don't exist and hands off my woman. Any other vampire would have left the scene, hoping fervently that he never ran into Josef Koston again, for any reason. Not Benjamin Calvert. He always liked to know his rivals were. It made the hunt so much more interesting. So he stood and listened to Josef, who was speaking as though he wasn't even there.

"Karlie, there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry, Josef. I became tangled in other matters."

Josef scoffed. "_You_ have nothing to be sorry about." he said, "It's those who have so obviously held you against your will that should be begging your forgiveness. But, come on, we have to get back to where you won't be bothered."

"Excuse me," said Benjamin, who had no intention of letting Karlie get away without a fight. "But Karlie and I were discussing business matters, and we weren't finished before you so rudely interrupted us."

Only now did Josef turn a cold gaze upon Benjamin, his unseen enemy that he had been so intent on murdering five years ago. Having seen his tactics firsthand, Josef now found the desire for violence nearly impossible to control. "I saw the tail end of your discussion," he said, with biting sarcasm, "And if that's how you discuss business you need to work on your people skills."

Benjamin smiled easily, as though Josef had just made an amiable joke amidst good friends. "You must be Josef Koston. Karlie has told me so much about you." He extended his hand.

Josef regarded the hand as if it were a diseased object and did not even deign to take it. "Karlie has told me quite a lot about you, Benjamin Calvert."

"Really, has she? I'm flattered."

Josef's gaze bore into Benjamin. As his arms began to unconsciously wind themselves around Karlie, almost to intimate, to tender for such a public place. Karlie, instead of reacting as she had to Benjamin's advances only seconds ago, now seemed to be reveling in the contact, encouraging it with unspoken desire. The scene was clear to Benjamin: Karlie only allowed Josef this close to her. Only Josef had the right to embrace her. She only wanted him. And he was making it perfectly clear that he didn't tolerate other vampires with his woman.

That upset Benjamin more then he cared to admit. He was incapable of understanding what committed love meant. He thought all intimacy ended with marriage. But not even he could have denied that there was something between Karlie and Josef. It maddened him that Josef could have her so easily when he himself wanted her and was working so hard to make her his.

After a few seconds, Josef looked at Benjamin, one arm now wrapped around Karlie's shoulders, while the other was around his waist. "Are we going to keep up this silly charade?" he inquired, "Or shall we simply get down to the basics?"

"And what would those basics be?"

"Stay. Away. From my wife." Growled Josef, emphasizing each word with deadly venom.

"Oh, is she yours then? You consider her your property to haul around with you?"

Josef nearly choked with rage. He tensed with rage, waiting to strike. Karlie seeing that Josef was about to hurtle unthinkingly into Benjamin, put a hand on his shoulder trying to restrain him, "Josef, not here."

But, Josef, instead of being calmed, seemed to grow more agitated by the gesture. His nostrils flared, as he caught the scent of Benjamin lingering on Karlie's wrist. He grabbed her hand, held it to his nose and inhaled deeply. He smelled Benjamin's lust for her blood and Karlie's fear. He stared at Benjamin his eyes were filled with dark hate and rage. "Tell me, Benjamin," he said, with deadly calm, "has anyone ever ripped out your fangs and shoved them down your throat?"

"No, I can't say that anyone ever has." Said Benjamin, equally calm.

Josef had already pressed his lips to the skin on Karlie's wrist, as if trying to erase Benjamin's scent from her skin. "Then I would advise you to be more cautious about who you choose to hunt." He said, "Otherwise, that and many other unpleasant things could start happening to you before you met an untimely and painful end."

"Is that a threat, Koston?"

"Take it how you will, a threat or very strong advice that you leave alone what isn't yours to have, ever."

"You are being very ungallant to your wife." Said Benjamin, after a pause, "You speak as though she had no mind of her own and she answers to you personally. Do you not allow her to speak what she desires?"

Josef stared at Benjamin for a long moment, then a small smirk appeared on his face. "Go ahead then, ask her. If she wants to leave with you, I won't try and stop her."

Benjamin turned a pleading, almost desperate gaze on Karlie. "Please, Karlie. The night is still young. There' no need for you to be tied to this man who obviously cares nothing for you beyond a trophy. Come with me, and I'll show you what a true partnership is like."

It was a very convincing performance. The tone, the words, even the facial expressions revealed a man who was so desperately in love, he would have suffered anything for it. It might have fooled many women, but not Karlie. She merely regarded him with a cold stare. "Smell him, Calvert." She spat, "I know you can. Can you sense how he is superior to you in every way? Why would I want someone like you for one night, when I have him forever? Let me tell you something, I did not come to Vegas to be disappointed in my days, or my nights."

Benjamin knew what she was implying, and his temper darkened. He growled, low and threatening in his throat and took a menacing step forward. "I could make you eat those words, you pathetic weakling."

Instantly, Josef pushed Karlie behind him, shield her with his body. His eyes flashed silver and his fangs distended from his mouth. "Try it, Calvert." He snarled, "Try laying one hand on her and I'll tear you apart."

It was no idle threat, both men had completely forgotten their surroundings, and were now intent upon killing each other by any means necessary. The tension was terrible, and it would have been difficult to know how the situation would have ended, had it not been at that moment that David and Mick appeared. They were able to see in an instant that trouble was about to ignite.

"Koston," said David, "not here. There are humans here. You could injure an innocent bystander, not to mention that you are running the risk of exposing us."

Josef was hovering dangerously close to being out of control, and at first he wouldn't heed David. He shook his head, still letting the heat of his gaze fall on Benjamin. "Josef, I'm speaking to you as one Elder to another. Stop here, before you do something you'll regret."

For a moment, Josef seemed almost undecided. He flicked his gaze from David, to Benjamin to Karlie at last, whose eyes pleaded with him to let this go, for now. She had not been hurt, and what David said was true: a vamp fight breaking out in the middle of a crowd would only end in disaster. He would not be able to forgive himself if he brought the humans into his personal quarrels. True, Josef didn't have that many qualms when it came to killing, but he was not devoid of the concept of mercy. Besides, he had succeeded in his main goal protecting Karlie. She had not been harmed. For now, Josef could concede peacefully.

He took a step back from Benjamin, but though his face resumed his mortal mask, he still continued to glare balefully at Benjamin.

Benjamin Calvert, at the first sign of the approaching Elder, had appeared to be the very picture of restraint and calm, obviously trying to put all the blame for conflict to appear on Josef's side. "You would do well to remember such advice, Koston." He said, "Try to pay attention to your temper." He then looked at David, "It's a good thing you showed up when you did."

Now that Josef had calmed down, David was now free to turn his full attention to Benjamin, and the look which he cast in his direction was anything but accommodating, in fact, it was filled with contempt and disgust. "Get out."

Benjamin was taken aback by this. "I beg your pardon?"

"I believe you head me. Do not think of playing the innocent with me, Benjamin. I know who I am dealing with. Josef is not the kind of vampire who goes around picking fights for the fun of it. Something must have set him off for him to react so strongly. And you, Benjamin Calvert, you seem to cause trouble no matter where you go."

Benjamin shrugged totally unconcerned by the charge. "I have done nothing which I would take back."

"No, I don't suppose you would." Said David, "Which is all the more reason for me to ask you to leave. Don't force me to make it a demand."

Benjamin may have thrilled in the joy of the hunt, but even the greatest predator knows to back off when the chase becomes to dangerous. He would accept defeat, for now. He was by no means giving up, though. Indeed, the higher stakes just made it all the more exciting. "In that case, I wish you a good night." He turned his pale grey eyes at Karlie, who shrank back against Josef, though still glaring at him. "I trust this won't be the last time we meet Karlie. I look forward to it."

"So do I." said Josef, answering for himself rather then Karlie, who he would make sure would never cross paths with Calvert again. However, between the two of them, the fight was not yet over.

* * *

Robert and Laura had been dancing it up on the floor for the past hour, having the time of their lives. They had returned back to the table to get something to drink. However, the sudden commotion at one end of the club resulted in drawing her attention. Robert noticed the sudden worried expression which appeared on her face. "Hey, Laura, what's the matter?"

Laura didn't know how to tell him what he couldn't hear. "I don't know. I just noticed that only Beth and Constanza are at the table. I don't know where the others could be."

Now that he took a closer look, Robert could see that she wasn't exaggerating. Both Laura and Beth did look troubled. As they came over to them, Laura asked, "Constanza, Beth, what's wrong? Where are the others?"

"There seems to be some trouble going on with an overly amorous fan of Karlie's." sneered Constanza, with a voice of so much venom, it took them all a little by surprise.

"What do you mean by that? Asked Robert.

Before any of them could respond, Benjamin Calvert appeared amongst the crowd, shadowed closely by David. Robert saw that Laura's father looked incredibly angry, and seemed to be herding Benjamin towards the door. Robert was mystified. Surely, David, for all his wealth, didn't have the power to throw some guy out a club like Moon simply because he didn't like him? In all honesty, though, the man didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight. In fact he had a slight smirk on his face that made it look as if he were enjoying the entire thing immensely. Robert had to admit, once he took a closer look at him, he couldn't regret that David was escorting him out.

At this moment, Mick also came back. "Mick, what happened?" asked Beth.

"Just what we thought would happen." Said Mick, "That Calvert guy had Karlie literally backed up into a corner. Josef nearly attacked him. If David and I hadn't been there to pull him off, I'm sure he would have hurt Calvert."

"Calvert? As in Benjamin Calvert?" said Laura, "I have heard you talk about him, Constanza. What does he want from Karlie?"

"Merely what every man who is like him wants." Said Constanza, with the same amount of disgust that she had expressed earlier.

"Is Karlie all right?" asked Beth, looking worried.

"She'll be fine, I think." Said Mick, "Give her a night with Josef and I'm sure that sure that by tomorrow, she'll be back to normal."

"Unfortunately, this is has rather robbed their enjoyment of the evening." Said David, as he came up to them, "They will be leaving once Calvert has cleared the building, I'm afraid."

"But, Josef was quite firm in telling me that it shouldn't interfere with our evening." Said Mick, "Beth, I think it's time we get some exercise in while we're here."

"I like the sound of that." said Beth, as she took Mick's hand and followed him onto the dance floor.

"Join them, you two." Said David, motioning to Laura and Robert, "Leave us old folks to our rest."

Robert really couldn't understand why two people who looked only abut thirty years old should think of themselves as old, but he decided not to question it. He could see that Laura was deeply troubled by this information, and so he said, "Let's take their advice Laura. I don't know about you, but I think I could go a few more hours."

Laura smiled. "Well, if you insist."

Once they were alone, Constanza saw David rub his forehead, as though trying to dispel his worries. There was an expression of guilt on his face. "David, this wasn't your fault."

"I wish I could see it that way, Constanza. But, I promised Josef that Karlie wouldn't come to any harm while they were here. I knew that Benjamin was here, I should have checked the security better."

"David, you take too much on yourself. You couldn't have prevented this. Benjamin has a way of getting into wherever he wants, regardless of what precautions might have been taken to keep him out."

"Perhaps, but it won't happen again. I intend to talk to Ethan and Diana, make sure that they ramp up security in the hotels along the Strip. Benjamin won't be going anywhere in this city, without me knowing about it."

Constanza was a little worried by what she was seeing in her brother. Something in his behavior seemed unsettled and agitated. "If the two of them were here now, I would have passed the message onto them for you. But, they said they had a pressing business appointment and they had to leave early. In the meantime, please try and relax. You can't change the past. Just try to enjoy this evening and worry about the problems tomorrow."

David smiled at his sister. "Where would I be without to keep me sane?" He asked. He tried to put Benjamin out of his mind, and turned to the dance floor, trying to find Laura, dancing with Robert. She looked so happy, and not even he could deny that she and Laura moved seamlessly together on the dance floor. It was clear that the two of them were falling deeply in love. It came as something of a relief to see it, especially after the conflict of a few minutes before. But, not even he could deny the small pangs of regret he still felt when he watched Laura and Robert. Letting his only daughter go was proving to be more difficult than even he had expected.

"She seems very happy, doesn't she?" said Constanza, seeing the look on her brother's face.

"Yes, she does." He agreed, "But, it's not so easy, letting her go."

"It's not easier for me either." Said Constanza, her normally bright expression sober. "I think I have been closer to Laura then almost anyone else, besides you. But I would not want to trade the light I see in her eyes for anything right now." She took a closer look at David, "David, are you all right? You don't look well, and for a vampire, that's saying something.'

David had seen Mick earlier that evening, and despite checking him as far as his limited knowledge would allow, he hadn't been able to find anything wrong with him. However, Mick had advised to get plenty of freezer time, as well as a lot of blood. David had actually been feeling somewhat better, until he had exerted his authority as Elder, an act which took more energy than normal. Now, he was beginning to feel utterly drained. "I think it must be the excitement of the last half hour. I should probably leave soon. Don't worry, Constanza. A day's rest in the freezer will set me right again."

Constanza eyed her brother critically, not at all sure that he believed him. However, she let the matter rest for now, but she made a mental not to corner him about it later.

The club Moon had seen an active night, far more active then normal. The human partiers at the club may not have been aware of it, but for the vampires, it would be a night that they would not soon forget.

* * *

Well, I hope that everyone enjoyed that. I get such a kick out of bringing out the boys' protective side. Anyway, Please review and tell me what you thought.

Next chapter: Benjamin was not just in Vegas for the sake of satisfying his predatory nature. He was also there on business, the business of blood. And he has a proposition for Ethan and Diana, one which will put them even further down the line of sin, and spell doom for a certain Elder.


	16. The Right Price

The Right Price:

Ethan and Diana arrived at the Bellagio only a few minutes before Benjamin Calvert arrived to collect his order. They had been expecting to complete the transaction later that night after the party at Moon. However, not even they had expected Benjamin to show up at the club, and when they had seen him escorted out by David, they had decided to accelerate their plans as well.

When they heard the knocking at the door, they assumed it to be him. All the same, given the risk inherent in their line of business, they always took every precaution. They were both armed and took care to smell and see who was on the other side of the door before they opened it.

Benjamin greeted them with a sardonic smile. Observing their guns, he commented wryly, "Do you normally greet your guests in this manner, or am I special exception to the rule?"

"Benjamin, you know we can't take any chances," said Ethan, as he let him in and quickly shut the door. "The work we're doing isn't exactly legal in case you've forgotten."

"And thanks to that little demonstration of yours at Moon." Said Diana, tersely, "How can you be sure that Koston didn't follow you here with the intention of taking your head off."

"Di," said Ethan, who didn't like the idea of his wife making Benjamin angry. He was not only one of their best buyers, but he was connected with some powerful underworld vampires in Europe. They never inquired further into it, because they didn't want to know, but they knew enough that it was dangerous and foolish to make Benjamin Calvert angry.

However, Benjamin waved it off. "Don't worry, Ethan. Diana is expressing herself." He turned a charming smile in her direction, and said, in a tone that was the perfect imitation of gallantry. "I admire that quality in a woman."

Ethan, despite his earlier cautions, growled a little. "Don't you even think…" He started.

"Don't count on it, Benjamin," said Diana, "our relationship is strictly professional. You gave us your word on that when we started business with you. Now, lay off, or you'll be leaving tonight without your order."

Benjamin smiled. "You cannot blame me for trying. But you are right. It's best to do the business. I will be leaving in the morning, so we should get this finished in as efficient a manner as possible."

That was quite all right with Ethan and Diana. They enjoyed good business with Benjamin, but they were far from friends.

The two of them brought out the blood which they had been harvesting over the past two weeks. Benjamin looked over the stock, taking out the bottles and smelling each one. Some he dismissed and set aside. For the most part, however, he accepted all of them.

"First rate, usual." He said, taking a sip from one of the bottles of AB-. "And you have managed to harvest some rare blood types. How do you do it is beyond me."

"We currently have a list of all the performers in the shows along the Strip." Said Ethan, "We can take them out easily after our agents get a few drinks into them. And since this Vegas, and new strippers and show girls come in every week by the hundreds, there's always a fresh supply to choose from."

"And the humans are never the wiser." Said Benjamin, "That only makes sense. Humans are so unobservant; they don't take the time to see what is going on right in front of them."

"The actual harvesting is almost to easy." Said Diana, "It hardly feels like we are doing anything wrong. If the practice weren't frowned upon by the majority of the community, I think that this sort of thing would be done more often."

"Unfortunately, too many of these younger vampires are too concerned with matters of conscience." Said Benjamin, "But, it's not easy to change the majority; however they may make it out in stories. However, that being said, and before I leave with my order, I have some things to ask you, from my employer."

"As long as they don't infringe on the contract we made," said Ethan, "we don't hide our practices from those who buy from us."

"If you don't mind them, my employer would like to know how it is that you keep your blood so fresh after a period of time."

"We've discovered that if we freeze the blood immediately upon extraction, it prevents the aging process." Said Diana, "And we've developed a few other procedures in the freezing process which does the same thing."

"I see, and what about the bodies? You have this block of rooms to yourself, but even the humans, unobservant as they are, would notice something of your activities if you were not careful in disposing the carcasses."

"We have workers who take the bodies out in bins under the graveyard watch." said Ethan, "They take them far out into the desert and burn them."

"Excellent, that is what I call prevention. However, does it not seem likely that sooner or later people will begin to as questions? How do you know that suspicion will not eventually shut you down?"

"We've been operating for two years and haven't been discovered." Said Diana, "What would you have us change?"

"Oh, not me, my employer. He had been most impressed with your services. He asked if I would put to you a proposition, one which would be a profit to you and could lower your chances of being discovered."

"Go on." Said Ethan.

"Have you never thought of live shipping?"

Ethan and Diana looked at each other. They knew what Benjamin meant. Live shipping was blood slavery at its most profitable (and, depending on whom you asked, the cruelest form of the trade). Live shipping was the selling of human blood slaves to the highest bidder. Blood slaves were not willing donors, but were forced to feed vampires against their will. Their lives were normally brutally short and miserable. But some vampires thrived on the taste of fear.

"We have discussed it sometimes." said Ethan, "But it would be impractical in our current situation. David Elles may be unaware of our activities now, but if we were to start live hunting and shipping, he would quickly catch on."

"Of course, I understand. But I also couldn't help but notice that David didn't seem as strong tonight as a 400 year old Elder should. It seemed to like it took a great deal of effort to summon a commanding enough presence to remove me fro Moon tonight. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"We have been poisoning him." said Diana, after a moment's pause. "With silver, both in his blood packs and through his freshies. I happened to introduce some of them to a lotion with a silver base, and David will have been ingesting that when he drinks from them. I don't think he will be lasting many more months, though it will take a few more weeks for the affects to become severe. A 400 year old vampire doesn't go down easily."

"That is true. but if you two are risking so much, then it seems to me that you should look to expand how you harvest, not just to continue on as you have been doing. You might as well have left him alive if that was all you were going to do."

"What are you suggesting?" said Ethan.

"My employer had offered to help you start up this part of your business. I can't tell his name, even to you, but I can assure you, on my word as a businessman, there is not another vampire you would want on your side in the underworld. He can give your name to others; give witness to your excellent security and stock. He is himself, willing to pay quite a lot for live blood slaves, so you would be set with a certain buyer right away. You can see the advantages, I'm sure."

"I think we can." Said Diana, "But I think we would need to consider it further. This is, after all, a business move which should not be taken lightly. "

"No, I understand your reservations perfectly. Consider it, think it over, and talk of your options with each other. Get back to me once David Elles is dead. Perhaps we can then tale in more detail. For right now, I shall bid you good night. Thank you for a successful business venture. I shall send my men to pick up the shipment in a few hours, as per our usual arrangement."

Once he had left, both Ethan and Diana looked at each other. "He certainly caught onto out scheme fast." said Diana.

"That because he is fiendishly clever." Said Ethan, "But he is right, there wouldn't be much point in killing David, if we didn't think that that we had something more to gain from it then we do now."

"So, the answer should be clear." Said Diana, "We should take him up on his offer."

"I don't if we should do that immediately." Said Ethan, "I wanted to know a little bit more about Benjamin's mystery employer, as he seems to be the only one who can exert any sort of control over him."

"And what did you find?"

"Enough to make me cautious about being involved with him anymore than we need to be." said Ethan.

"I can't learn enough to get a name, but he is old, very old, I've heard reports of upwards 800years old. He's the vampire equivalent of a mob boss. He networks a vast empire of illegal activities, including blood slavery rings. I think if we were to take up Benjamin's offer, we might find ourselves soon losing our independence, which was exactly why we're doing this in the first place."

"That might be, but Ethan, we may not be able to get much of a profit from live shipping unless we take some chances. It's difficult to make an entrance in the live shipping market. You know why. Even vampires who are willing to pay for it want assurances of confidentiality. They want to be sure that nothing can be traced back to them. It could be our best chance."

"I know. You have several good points, but we have to survive killing David before we can consider future business expansion. That may not be for a few months yet, but it will take at least that long to come up with a convincing cover story for his death, as well as putting together a possible suspect."

"We've put in a good night's work." Said Diana, in agreement. "Let's sleep on it."

Ethan regarded her with a raised eyebrow. "Only sleep on it."

Diana grinned wickedly, picking up on his clear meaning, "Well, perhaps we could do a few other things first."

* * *

Please read and review.

Next chapter: Vegas is a place where passions can rage uninhibited. This is as true for vampires as much as for humans, espcially when jealousy, tenderness and fear meet.


	17. Passion Play

This is sort of the romantic in me raging out of control. Enjoy.

Passion Play:

Karlie was not exactly surprised when Josef made a move on her almost the very instant that they were in their room at the Wynn. What mildly surprised her later on when she actually thought about it, was that he had managed to exert his self-control for so long. In the limo on the way from Moon, he had been practically devouring her with his eyes, and it seemed a miracle that he hadn't taken her right there in the back seat.

However, she still felt a little distracted and harried from what she had experienced at Moon. The very memory of Benjamin Calvert's hands on her skin sent chills of disgust throughout her body.

Josef came up to where she was standing and looking out at their floor-length windows. The faint colors of the Strip illuminated her face, allowing Josef to see how truly upset the whole encounter with Calvert had made her. Not that he would have needed to see much. He could feel it all through the bond that he shared with Karlie.

He hated seeing her like this, hated the way that Calvert had made her feel violated and used. There were also the lingering feelings of protective rage that had nearly been unleashed at Moon. Such a combination of emotions was potent in vampires, and was nearly impossible to control. He wanted Karlie, wanted to completely erase all that she had experienced that night. He wanted to be the only vampire that she would think of.

It started as a subtle movement on Josef's part. His hand reached out and slid its way down along her skin. It might not have been a coincidence that it was the same arm which Calvert had tried to bite that evening. The very simple movement was like an awakening of Karlie's senses. Suddenly, it was like Josef was the only thing in her world, and it was only his actions that mattered towards her. But, she knew that she could trust Josef, and so she knew that she could surrender to him without fear, no matter what he asked her.

Josef's hand ran down her arm, while his other hand moved to take her face and bring his lips up to his.

It was as if someone had flipped a switch. The simmering tension suddenly exploded between them. Josef's grip tightened, one hand locking around her waist, while the other worked it's way down her body, down her neck, lingering on her breasts, down to her waist and hip.

Karlie found herself growling, lustful fire burning in her veins. She forced her tongue into Josef's mouth, so that she could taste him better. She wanted to be closer to him, to feel her body moaning in tandem moving with his own. She felt his own tongue and teeth attack her lips, sending delicious thrills through her.

Josef, without letting go of her or allowing himself to stop kissing her, pulled her onto the couch pushing her down into the cushions. His mouth shifted, and began to work their way down the skin of her neck. Karlie moaned, her senses becoming her aware to what was happening.

It was happening again. The wild feeling of lust that had possessed them five years before was now rising in them once again. Karlie could feel it burning through her veins as Josef kissed her, driving all other thoughts or desires from her mind. It was only him, him in the world, only him that she wanted. She could already tell that it was going to take more then one round to satisfy these desires.

Abruptly, Josef stopped kissing her. He jerked back, as though he had been stung by something. "Good God, what on earth did that man do to you? His smell is all over you."

"It wasn't my idea, I can tell you that." said Karlie, with a bit of defiance, "And if you take that attitude, you can get another room."

"That's not what I mean, Karlie, and you know it." huffed Josef. His hands gently traced her features, amazingly able to convey a simple gesture of tenderness in the midst of heated passion. "It wasn't like this the last time." His lips now moved to cover the territory that his fingers had gone over, and he spoke in-between his kisses, "I not only smell that verdammt Rauber," (Karlie couldn't help but think that Josef's angry German insults were incredibly sexy. Though, by this point, she might very well have been turned on by him reading the phone book), "I can also smell fear, your fear. That's what really is getting to me. You're hardly ever scared by anything."

Karlie tangled her hands in Josef's hair. "But I feel safe now, because I'm with you. I might have trouble getting it out of my hand. It was so much more intense then last time."

Josef bent to speak in her ear, as his hands stroked the skin on her neck, soothing and erotic all at the same time. "I can help you forget all that, Karlie." His voice was a mere whisper, tempting and comforting, seductive and loving, "You know how well I can do that. You're felt it and experienced it. I could probably be inspired to a whole lot more if you just give me the chance to show it to you."

Karlie's answer was pretty immediate. "Help me forget, Josef. I know that you more then anyone else would be able to do it."

Josef grinned wolfishly, and went for her mouth again, but Karlie pushed him back slightly. "Not so fast, Josef. Remember what happened the last time this happened?"

Josef looked at her, as though unsure what the point of this conversation was supposed to be. "Yes, we engaged in an orgy that lasted three days, and which, I recall, you seemed to enjoy as much as I did."

"And you managed to destroy my outfit in the process. Not this time, Josef. You need to give me a chance to change into something else. I like this dress, and seeing as I made myself, I would appreciate not having it being ripped to shreds."

Josef didn't seem to understand why Karlie should allow a little thing like clothing to ruin their fun, but at the same time, he might not get his way later on if she held it over his head. One thing he had learned from women, and the fact that his wife was a fashion designer made it all the more important, never get between a woman and her wardrobe.

"Fine, but don't take too long." He bent down to neck, but instead of biting her, he ran his tongue over the veins in her neck. He heard her gasp slightly, a reaction which he rather enjoyed. "I'm thirsty." Josef was talented at making even the most innocent of words take on a darker meaning. In this case, the way that he said the word "thirsty" made Karlie shiver unconsciously. She almost wanted to let him satisfy his thirst right then and there, but still, she had her pride. On some things, even when it comes to a passion play, it is better not to bend one's principles.

* * *

Mick and Beth didn't back to their hotel until in the night. They had both had a wonderful time at Moon, despite some of the tensions which had marred the first part of the evening.

"I hope that Josef and Karlie will be all right." said Beth, as they two of them walked down the hallway to their room. "From what you told me, this Benjamin Calvert is a dangerous man."

"I've never seen Josef so intent on killing another person with his bare hands, and that's saying something. I'm really glad that he didn't catch a glimpse if you."

Beth grinned at him as they went into their hotel room. "Am I detecting a hint of jealousy in your voice?"

"More like protective." Said Mick, "Something tells me that this guy doesn't take hints. Josef was probably right when he said that you're greatest defense is that you'll hopefully never meet face to face."

"Oh, I'm never worried about that." said Beth, as she put her arms around Mick's neck. "I've got this guardian angel who watches over me. So, I'm never afraid of anything."

"That's certainly good to know." said Mick, as he gave her a kiss, "Especially since you're guardian angel and the guy you love are one in the same. Otherwise, I might be getting really jealous."

Beth laughed as she turned in Mick's arms, so that her back was against his chest. Mick put his arms around her waist. "You and Robert rally seemed to hit it off." She said.

"Yeah, he's actually quite a fascinating guy." Said Mick, "He's a fan of Sherlock Holmes and Agatha Christie, two of my favorite mystery authors, so that definitely earns him my respect. And we even had a great discussion on vampires. He's an expert on them."

"And he still hasn't guessed our secret?"

Mick grinned and laughed. "No, you kind of have to remember that our secret is pretty different from the way nearly every novel and movies have made us out to be."

Beth looked up at him and saw that he was still grinning. "And what do you find so amusing about that?"

"I just never thought that you would ever refer to it as 'our' secret. There was a time when I would have hated to hear you say it, now I can't imagine a day without you by my side."

Beth returned the smile, touched by Mick's words. She knew that Mick had gone through a great deal of difficulty in finally making the choice to turn her. However, since she had joined him in his eternal world, she had seen a subtle change come over him. She saw him laugh and smile more. He no longer seemed to hate himself as he once had, perhaps because he finally had something to live for.

"I'm glad that I was able to make a difference in the way you viewed the world." she said.

"Oh, you have Beth. I can't ever say it enough. I love you so much. You make my eternality something worth living for. I would be extremely ungrateful if I didn't tell you at least once that you brought some meaning back into my life."

"And you gave me the gift of letting me be with you forever." said Beth, "I wouldn't have wanted it from anyone else. Though to this day, I really don't know what it was that made me fall so hard for you: you're dark good looks or your sexy voice."

Mick laughed. "I'm glad to hear that you had your priorities straight."

"Is that part of the reason you got along so well with Robert?" she asked, "I mean, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say that you might have been encouraging vampire/human relationships."

"Well, I have to admit that I'm not as opposed to them as I once was. And I think Robert and Laura are well suited to each other. I know that she'll have to tell him herself, but I wonder if he'll figure it out on his own or she'll actually have to tell him."

"Well, either way, I'm sure that she'll keep you in the loop. I'm not the only one who seems to be making new life-long friends on this trip."

"I know. I've never met a vampire like Laura. She's so innocent and pure in a way I've seen in hardly anyone, especially one who is as old as she is. But she also has an inner strength which comes from that."

"True, I suppose that's what gives her that charm. You can't help but like her the first moment you meet her. David's sister is also a piece of work."

Beth laughed at the mention of Constanza. "Yes, I wasn't sure if I would like her at first, but she makes that difficult the more you talk to her. I almost don't mind if she flirts with you."

"Wow, that is being tolerant." Said Mick. He kissed again, a little more long and lingering than he had before. "What say we relax from that heavy dance session we just had?"

Beth raised her eyebrows. "Would this relaxation involve no clothing and a lot of kissing?"

"Don't forget the biting that's the best part, but yeah, that's kind of what I had in mind."

Beth's fangs flashed in her mouth. "Then I'm your girl."

* * *

The undercurrent of sexual tension didn't exactly let up at the Wynn Las Vegas. However, when Karlie emerged from the bathroom in a dark green robe of silk, she couldn't help but notice that Josef didn't pounce on her immediately. Instead, he turned to look at her, and smiled tenderly. "You are right. I would have hated to tear that dress off of you. The color suits you. This is far more attractive."

"And it will prove to be much less trouble for you in the long run." Said Karlie, "You only have to take off the robe, I'm sure that you will be able to handle that."

"And what about underneath?" Karlie regarded him with a raised eyebrow. Josef took a closer look and his grin widened that the materiel of the robe plainly showed that Karlie was bare underneath it. "You're right, I think I will like this a lot better."

Then something serious happened. For a spilt second, it seemed as though a dark thought had invaded Josef's mind, and his expression faltered momentarily. It was so subtle that many others might not have noticed it. But Karlie was intimately aware of Josef's feelings and she knew that something was still bothering Josef about what had happened that night. "Josef, what's the matter? Something is troubling you, and I want to know what it is before this goes any further."

"Karlie, I don't know what you mean."

"Don't lie to me, Josef." Said Karlie, as she put her arms around him, "I saw the way that you looked at Calvert this evening. You don't hate that intensely without good reason. I know that you were angry with him when he tried to seduce me the first time, but you never threatened to go to England and rip his throat out, not like you were going to do tonight."

Josef leaned his forward against hers, as his arms moved to encircle her waist. "Perhaps I don't hate him as much as much as I hate the fact that him or something like him could take you away from me."

"Josef, you know that I wouldn't stray from you."

"That's not what I mean, Karlie. It's not your loyalty that I'm questioning, because I never have questioned that. But, last year, when we had that experience with Scott Kenderick and I…" He stopped, and it was clear that he couldn't go on. Even now, those memories were still too painful for him to revisit. Karlie nodded for him to continue, understanding. She didn't need words for him to understand what he was talking about. "Ever since that time, I realized that the worst thing that anyone could do to me was try to take you away from me, physically or emotionally. I couldn't live with that."

"Josef-"

"I'm not saying that I couldn't survive it, but it wouldn't be living without you. I don't want to be as lonely as I was before you came into my life fifty years ago. And when I saw what Calvert was trying to do to you tonight, I almost felt like he was trying to steal some part of you away from me. That's something I couldn't handle."

Karlie leaned forward, a seductive smile playing on her lips, as he fingers began to run themselves over the muscles of Josef's chest. "Because you love all of me?"

"Right, exactly." Said Josef, who caught onto Karlie's mood and began to remember just what had led them to this moment. "And I suppose that I don't have to remember you that I don't like sharing, especially when it comes to things that I treasure most of all."

Karlie closed the distance between them, and brought her lips up to meet his. Josef submitted to the kiss, and the next thing that either of them knew, they were on the bed, with Karlie straddling Josef. She stopped kissing him just long enough to look his eyes, a wicked glint in her gaze. "I don't really like sharing you either, Josef. But I would be willing to put up with quite a lot of your jealous spats, especially if they lead to nights like this."

"You obviously haven't seen anything yet." Teased Josef, "We've barely gotten warmed up."

"You're right, Josef. But things are about to heat up."

Before Josef could respond, Karlie's eyes suddenly flashed silver and her fangs came down from her mouth. Josef barely had time to register the fact that she looked incredibly sexy, before her mouth had gone to her neck and she had bit into his skin. Josef immediately felt white-hot lust burning through every nerve in his body. The baser instincts which had been gnawing at him ever since the incident at Moon were aroused again, only this time with greater intensity. Along with them, came a certain amount of annoyance. He had been anticipating that first bite all evening, and to have it stolen from him by Karlie was a frustration that added to his desire. That's not to say he didn't enjoy it, oh God, did he enjoy it. Now, he just had to make sure that Karlie enjoyed it as much.

"Minx." He growled out, as he grabbed her around the waist and turned their bodies so that he was now the one who was pressing down on her. "You have a lot of nerve, sometimes."

She smirked up at him. "If it bothers you so much, then we could always stop right here."

Josef returned the smirk, as he pinned her to the sheets with his weight, leaning over so that there was only a breath of space between them. "Oh no, my love, you're not going to win so easily. We still have a long way to go."

Finally having enough of self control, he yielded fully to his vampire thirst and went for Karlie's throat. Her blood came sharp and clean on his tongue, and he savored the taste of it in his mouth. He heard Karlie moan, and felt her writhe in pleasure underneath him, asking without words for more. And he gladly gave it to her.

* * *

Please read and review.

Next chapter: Things are continuing to heat up in Vegas, as David's mysterious illness reaches a crisis point. A call to LA solves the problem, espcially when Carlisle makes a certain propsal to the love of his existence. Of course, how will she respond?


	18. Proposal

Proposal:

The evening after the events of the confrontation at club Moon was clear and cool. It almost seemed as if the weather was in a far better mood. And in one particular room at the luxurious resort of the Wynn Las Vegas, Karlie, at least, was feeling the restorative effects that a night of passion in her husband's arms and a good day's rest in the freezer could have on one's spirit.

The sun had set over the city of sin and the real party was about to start. In their suite, Karlie was about to enjoy a glass of B+. She was hungry, hardly surprising given the activities that she and Josef had been engaging in the night before. She was admiring the view from the windows when she felt a pair of arms encircling her waist. She Josef's scent surrounded her as he bent forward and kissed her neck. "Not so fast, Josef. I donated more than enough last night."

Josef looked a little hurt. "You weren't complaining last night. In fact, if I remember rightly, at times you were begging for more."

"Yes, well, that was last night. This is tonight. I need something with a little more substance. So do you, Josef, don't bother to deny it."

Josef huffed, but poured himself a glass of AB-. "Wasn't my fault if you were so receptive. Don't forget, you came out on top at least three times."

"You know, most men probably wouldn't admit to even two."

"Because not every woman can deliver like you, no matter what position you happen to find yourself in." He came over to her and put an arm around her waist. "And let us not forget that little incident in the shower."

Karlie shot him a look. "That was mutual, Josef. Don't think that was entirely my doing."

"Either way," said Josef, with a shrug. "It still accomplished what I was aiming for."

"And what was that, exactly?" said Karlie.

Josef came over to her and took one of her hands. He kissed it tenderly and said, "You smell more like yourself. And I don't feel like I'm obligated to go over to the Bellagio and rip Benjamin Calvert's throat out."

"You can't honestly mean you've forgiven him?"

"Of course not." Said Josef, "We still have a standing vendetta. But I do longer feel a need to shed blood on this vacation. As long as he stays out of my sight and yours, I'll find some way to deal with it."

"And if that method involves sex every night then it shouldn't be too hard."

"Don't make it sound like a curse, Karlie. After all, it could be considered a form of exercise."

Karlie was about to make a smart retort, when they heard a knock at the hotel door. "That will be Mick and Beth, coming for our separate shopping trips." Said Karlie, as she moved to the door and opened it. "Good evening, Beth, Mick."

Beth raised an eyebrow at Karlie as she and Mick came into the room. "You seem mighty chirpy this evening."

"Why should I be otherwise? It's a beautiful evening, the moon is full and you and I are hitting some of the best shopping in the city tonight. What do I have to be unhappy about?"

"Are you forgetting that a sex maniac tried to force himself on you last night?"

"Well, no, but in light of recent events, I have decided to count those proceedings a far distant memory."

"I think I can imagine those recent events, I have decided to count them a distant memory."

"I think I can imagine those recent events." Said Mick, as he took a whiff of the air around them. "Honestly, Josef, you couldn't restrain yourself a little last night?"

"Don't you go all puritan on me, Mick." said Josef, "I'm fairly certain that you and Beth had more then a little fun last night."

"You never know," said Beth, "I could have made him sleep on the couch."

"If you had, he wouldn't have been in as good a mood, as I perceive he is." retorted Josef.

"Okay, before this little love fest gets you out of hand," Said Karlie, "I think that we should change the subject. Please don't worry about me, Beth. I am much better, I promise you. Let's just go shopping and have a good time tonight."

"All right," said Beth, who could see that Karlie was speaking the truth, and she didn't want to remind her friend of the experience. "Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking of going to Caesar's Palace. The Forum Shops have some fantastic stores, and the street entertainment you find there can't be beat. After that, the Venetian, which I have to say, is my favorite."

"Do you think we can go by way of the Bellagio? I've heard some great things about the stores there."

Josef looked at Mick. "I told you would want company when the women abandoned us for the shopping."

"Hey, what are you two going to be doing while we're out?" said Beth, "You're not going to a strip club, are you?"

"No, Mick and I are going our own version of shopping." Said Josef, "Why do you think this hotel is my favorite? It's right next beside the Ferrari store."

Beth looked at Josef, slightly confused. "Josef, don't you already own a Ferrari?"

"Yes, and your point being?"

"Josef only has a red Ferrari," said Karlie, "He's like a little boy. He wants all of the colors. He's convinced that he won't have a proper Ferrari collection until he has a black one."

"Josef and I are also looking out for some more classic models." Said Mick, "That was part of the incentive for me."

"Though mind you, if we do happen to run into a willing chorus girl or two, we might stop and say hello, just to be polite."

This remark earned Josef a punch on the arm before anything else could be said, another knock came at the door. They hadn't been expecting anyone else, so this came as something of a surprise, not just because they smelled that their visitor was none other then David himself.

Josef went to the door and opened it. "David, what are you doing here?"

David came into the room. "I just came to offer my apologies for what happened last night. I should have been more attentive to the security."

"No, David, I won't allow that." said Josef, "I won't allow you to take responsibility for what happened last night."

"Neither will I." said Karlie, with that earnest kindness which was such a part of her personality. "You couldn't have known that way how he would try to approach me."

David nodded, feeling somewhat better by the reassurance he had received. "Well, I do appreciate it. Either way, you won't have to be worrying about him for the reminder of your time here. I came to tell you personally that Benjamin has left the city. He took a late plane back to England this morning."

Karlie made no attempt to hide her relief. Josef seemed rather pleased with this announcement as well. "Great, I won't have to waste my time on him. To think I would have to take time out of my vacation to rip his head off."

"Well, I'm just glad that there's no longer any blight to ruin your time here." said David, "You were obviously going out; I won't intrude on your time any further."

While David had been speaking, he suddenly began to feel the blinding headache which had been bothering him ever since he had woken up. He held one hand to his head, trying to dispel some of the pain. As a result, his last words came out sounding strained and tired.

Mick noticed first. "David, are you feeling all right? You look awful."

"I don't know what's wrong with me." said David, who was really too tired at this point to argue. "It's seems to have gotten worse even since last night. I felt exhausted after the confrontation with Calvert last night. I had to exert a great deal of strength just to get him out with any show of authority."

Mick came forward and looked at David closely. "Did you take any blood last night? How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine, and I had blood both yesterday and this morning. I don't know what's going on."

A round of coughing seized David at this moment, more severe then any that the four of them had heard from him. And it was clear that David had become considerably weakened by them. He ended up on the couch, obviously to shaky to stand on his feet.

Mick looked worried as he went over to him. "That cough sounds worse." Said Mick, "And you're looking pale." His hand happened to touch David's skin, and he looked even more worried. "David, you're cold, way too cold." Though vampires were naturally cooler than humans, and could handle cold temperatures easier then humans (they did sleep in freezers, after all), they could still be in danger if their temperature dropped too much. "Whatever is wrong with you, though, I don't think that I have the expertise to treat you. But I think Carlisle might."

"Carlisle? Carlisle Duvall?" questioned David.

"Yeah, Carlisle would be able to help you." said Josef, "I can give him a call. He could be here in just a few hours."

"I would hate to inconvenience anyone." Said Josef, "Carlisle seems to take some sort of weird enjoyment out of going out of his way to help others."

"Well, if you want to call him, I wouldn't object." Said David, "This condition of mine, whatever it might be, is starting to worry me."

"Well, you wont have to worry anymore." said Mick, "Go back to your apartment and get some rest. Don't leave the freezer until Carlisle gets here."

"Whatever you say, Dr. St. John." Said David, as he got up, "Thank you for all your help. Here I thought I would be playing host to you and it turns out that you are the ones who are looking after me."

"Just returning the favor, my friend." said Josef.

Once David left, Josef looked at Mick. "I'm going to call Carlisle right now. David looks for worse then even I thought."

"Good idea." Agreed Mick, "The sooner that Carlisle gets out here and can have a look at him, the better."

"Should we tell Constanza about this when we met her?" asked Beth, "He's her brother after all. This seems like something she should know."

"Until we know more for certain, I don't know if we should give her any undo cause to worry." Said Mick, "She'll know soon enough when Carlisle gets here, and he'll be able to give her a better idea."

They all agreed that this would be best, and Karlie and Beth went off to their shopping. Josef called Carlisle, before he and Mick went off on their expedition. Little could they have known what was in store for them; Las Vegas was the city of sin for a reason. Sometimes that sin became more then a joke, it could be literal, with deadly results.

* * *

Far away in Los Angeles, the night was just beginning, certainly the party wasn't as hot here as it was elsewhere, not if you happened to be two vampires in particular. Carlisle and Amanda most often preferred romantic, quiet evenings at home to loud dancing music and gyrating bodies.

On this occasion, for no reason that Amanda could see, Carlisle's house was decked out in white candles, and white roses. The lights had been turned low, and the candles lent a glow to the rooms, and the scent of the roses hung sweetly in the air. On the balcony, a soft canopy of stars looked down on them, while a little ways off, the glimmer of the moon upon the Pacific Ocean could be seen.

Carlisle had clearly meant this to be a romantic evening some sort, but they had gotten no further then the first drink, then Carlisle received a phone call, from none other then Josef. Normally, he would have ignored the call, but he felt obligated to answer seeing as it was Josef. As she stroked Felix, Carlisle's pet dog, Amanda overheard his half of the conversation.

"Yes, Josef, that does sound serious… What were his symptoms again?... Coughing, headache, temperature lower then it should be. All signs of trouble in a vampire." A pause, as Carlisle listened to what Josef was saying, a look of surprise crossed his face. "You want me to do what? … Yes, Josef, I understand your concern, and all right, if you want to say that, yes, I am the most qualified for things of this nature, but would he welcome my help? It's not like he's ever met me… Ah, I see, he already has agreed. Well, in that case, I suppose, I don't have much choice… Yes, I'll be there as soon I can… No, don't worry, I have a room at the Paris. Goodbye, Josef. I'll see you later."

He hung up the cell phone, and cast Amanda a glance, "Josef, I must say, has a terrible sense of timing."

"What's wrong?"

"Josef asked me if I would be willing to fly out to Las Vegas. He told me that the Elder there is seriously ill. As I'm the only one who understands such things, he thought that I should take a look at him."

Amanda smiled. "You're developing quite reputation. Pretty soon you'll be gallivanting off all over the country, and leaving me behind to wonder about your behavior."

"Amanda, you know you don't have to worry about that from me. However, I have to leave almost at once. I wanted this evening to be special."

"I hadn't noticed with all the roses and candles. But don't worry, Carlisle, I'm not offended. We can pick up where we left off once you get back."

"I really don't think you understand my meaning, Amanda. I wanted this night to be very special, because…"

"Because…" prompted Amanda, after a moment.

Carlisle seemed to be searching for the right words, and then said, "You remember when we took that trip to France last year?"

The question seemed slightly out of place from the previous conversation, so for a moment, Amanda didn't know how to respond. She and Carlisle had taken a trip to France to meet the family. It had been interesting to say the least. Coraline had taken an almost instant dislike to her. Alexandre, the head of the family hadn't struck her as being exactly friendly, but then Carlisle had assured her that he treated everyone, even other members of the family, with that same detached, cool politeness. Sebastien, seemed to regard her with suspicion at first, but seemed to warm up to her as the visit went on. Strangely, it was Lance who had been the most personable throughout the visit. The trip had opened her eyes to just what she getting into by being involved with Carlisle. They may not have been the in-laws from hell, but some of them were pretty close. Luckily, she still loved Carlisle despite all that, a revelation which had come to him as no small relief.

"That would be a difficult visit to forget."

"I never told you this, but I met with Alexandre in private during the visit. I wanted him to be clear on where I stood about you. I told him that I wouldn't be parted from you, regardless of whether or not he approved. You must understand, if given the choice, I would choose you in an instant, but I didn't want to have to make that choice. As odd and mixed-up as my family, they are still dear to me, and giving them up would have been painful."

"So, what did he say?"

Carlisle smiled, a bit ironically. "He told me that he had already guessed I was unbending, and since I was as stubborn as the rest of the family, he wouldn't try to stop me, as long as neither of us tried to embarrass him in the way that Coraline had done with Mick."

"Well, that's certainly good to know. But, Carlisle, what does this have to do with tonight?"

"Because, Amanda, this is something that I should have done a long time ago." With those words, Carlisle moved from sitting beside Amanda to going down on one knee. This brought Amanda no small surprise, for however much women may claim to have the gift of foresight in such matters, yet more often then not, the moment of proposal is always unexpected. "Amanda Greyson, I love you with all my heart and soul. I don't want anyone else but you to share the rest of my eternity with me. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Amanda just stared at him for a moment, too stunned to speak. But then, a soft smile lit her face, she looked into Carlisle's eyes, and said, "No."

Carlisle gasped in shock, but before he could react with words, Amanda was laughing. "I didn't mean that. I didn't mean that."

Carlisle breathed a big sigh of relief. "Don't do that to me, Amanda. You might be the cause of my untimely death one day."

"Sorry, Carlisle, I had to say that. You forget that I was at the forefront of equal rights for woman. I had to assert my rights for individual choice. But I know what my heart wants. And it wants you, it has always wanted you. So, I'm going to say yes, yes, I will marry you."

Carlisle smiled. "Then I think this belongs to you." He slipped a ring onto her finger, a band of white gold, with a green sapphire, studded around with tiny, sparkling diamonds. He then leaned forward and kissed her. After 150 years, he felt as though everything was finally right in his life.

Amanda broke the kiss momentarily and said, "Wait, Carlisle, there's someone I need to ask first."

"Who on earth would that be?"

Amanda looked down at Felix. "Felix, would you mind if I married Carlisle?" Felix barked, wagged his tail, hopped on the deck chair, where he proceeded to give the two of them big, sloppy kisses. They both laughed as they tried to escape from Felix's effusive display of affection."

"I think you have your answer." Said Carlisle, "Don't worry, I had a long talk with him about this. Considering how attached he has become to you of late, I thought it only fair to tell him what I was planning."

"Oh, Carlisle I have so much to do, so much to plan for. Why should I be frightened by that prospect? I can face scheduling the other Cleaner outfits in the city, but the idea of planning my own wedding terrifies me."

Carlisle suddenly got an idea. "Well, why not get married in Vegas?"

"You mean, elope?"

"Why not? I know how much you hate ceremony. Let's be modern, avoid the headaches, and elope."

Amanda laughed and said. "Oh, Carlisle, I never knew you could be so romantic. All right, I'll meet you in Vegas. I have time off for next weekend, and this is a perfect opportunity to take advantage of it."

"Perfect, I have a regular room at the Paris Las Vegas." She regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "I know, I know, I can't seem to escape being French, can I? But, it all works out. We can get married at the top of the Eiffel Tower."

"Oh, I've always wanted to get married on top of the Eiffel Tower in Las Vegas." said Amanda, with evident enthusiasm.

Carlisle smiled and traced Amanda's cheek with his fingertips. "I love you, Amanda."

"And I love you, Carlisle. Always have, always will."

"Then it seems like this is a pretty good beginning to eternity."

* * *

I had to bring Carlisle into this somehow. Out of all the original characters I have created for this series, he has to be one of my favorites. Anyway, please read and review.

Next chapter: Death. It is the debt that must be paid by all, at some point. However, sometimes it comes a surprise, espcially when it is someone close to you, espcially when you think that they will be there forever.


	19. Debt of Death

A couple of things to be aware of in this chapter. All of the sculptures that I name from the City Center Resort complex are all actually real, and belong to their respective owners. Go on-line and look at some pictures of them. They are actually kind of cool. Also, I don't normally have characters singing songs in chapters, since I don't want it to turn into a musical (not that I don't think that Moonlight would have made a cool musical. If they can make a musical about Spider Man, who not Moonlight?). However, Guys and Dolls is one of my favorite musicals, and so I wanted to include a song from it (which also isn't mine, it belongs to the guys who actually wrote Guys and Dolls back in 1950). Let me know what you think of it.

Okay, I have spent way to much time talking, please enjoy this chapter.

Debt of Death:

By the time he got back to his apartment at City Center, he knew that something was terribly wrong. The ache in his head had increased, and the pain seemed to be affecting all his senses. His eyesight was becoming blurry, his hearing and smell were dulled, and his balance was completely off. He could barely walk without feeling like he was falling over. And more than all this was the coughing and the fact that he was beginning to feel cold. This was not the regular coolness of vampire skin or the cold, comforting blast from a freezer. This coolness felt clammy, numbing and unnatural.

He went over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of blood. His plan was to drink, then get some rest. Even after only having been up all of two hours, he felt like he was ready to drop dead. He was still thinking about the worrying state of his body; he really wasn't expecting the blood to turn foul.

He swallowed one gulp, and instantly felt the blood burn its way down his throat. He coughed and spluttered, but the feeling of his throat and mouth being on fire didn't lessen. If anything, it only increased, spreading from his throat to every part of his body. Despite that, his skin was still cold.

And then the shaking started. His hands hook so much that he dropped the bottle of blood he had been drinking. It fell to the floor, where it shattered into a hundred pieces and blood splattered everywhere.

He was unmindful of any of this. All he could feel was the shaking, the feeling of hot ice everywhere in his body, and the coughing. It felt as though shards of glass were being driven in his body. He couldn't breathe, and the more breathless he got, the more wracking the coughs became. His lungs and his muscles were weighed down, tightening to near strangulation, with bands of silver steel.

He tasted the bitter tang of blood in his mouth, and he knew that it was his own. His strength gave out and he fell to the floor, in agony. Then, blackness took his and he knew no more.

* * *

City Center was one of Las Vegas' newest and hottest destinations. It was not simply another mega-resort hotel complex; it was several different hotels, attractions and residences all around into one. The structure from the outside was dazzling, as it was comprised of several towers that glistened like crystals under the bright desert sun, or glowed within when fell. Not only was it compromised of several first class hotels, it was also the sight of a collection of amazing sculptures that extended throughout the complex. It was a perfect date. And one that normally wouldn't have been thought of in Las Vegas. However, Robert had a way of thinking things that wouldn't have occurred to other people.

Especially after the hectic events at Moon, Robert had wanted a quieter evening with Laura. So, after their shows had been completed at the Bellagio, they had gone down to City Center to take in the sights.

They were neither of them an expert perhaps on sculpture, but that was part of the fun, to find their own little insights into the sculptures, and even figuring out how some of the sculptures could be called art. They marveled at the Maya Lin sculpture in Aria that resembled the Colorado River, a snaking, sparkling ribbon of silver, entitled appropriately _Silver River_. They found themselves puzzled and amused by the three ceramic sculptures by Jun Kaneko, that somewhat resembled large, striped and speckled chocolate chips. Perhaps their favorite, though, was the 26 foot tall _Rose II_ by Isa Genzken, a single long-stemmed rose of stainless steel, aluminum and lacquer. It was a singularly beautiful and romantic piece that appealed to them in their present state of mind.

"Now, who would have ever thought you would see that in Vegas?" said Robert, "A city takes garishness to the max, you can find something as simple as a rose that will never die."

Laura laughed. "You're waxing poetical this evening."

"That's because I'm with you. You should see me when I think no one is watching; I'm terrible."

"In that case, I had better not leave your side, otherwise you might become hopeless."

"Strange you should say that." said Robert, whose face became a little more serious. "Because, lately, I've been thinking that I don't want to even consider the possibility of having to leave you for quite some time."

Laura felt a thrill run through her. They hadn't really said anything definite about their feelings for each other, but it was growing more and more evident with each passing day. She found herself wondering that perhaps would this be the right time to tell him. "How long would you want to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, suppose for the sake of entertaining the imagination, just suppose that I was asking how long you would want to stick around? How long would you think before you got tired of me?"

"Oh, let's see, off hand, I might, perhaps, possibly get bored after say, 100 years."

Laura laughed again. "What? Is that not normal?" asked Robert.

"No, it's fine, but let's just say I was thinking about a bit longer then that, like forever?"

Robert grinned. "I like this game. It's stimulating. Are we talking like vampire eternity?"

"Yes, I mean, just in the imagination, of course. You think, maybe, it's possible to love someone forever?"

Robert pretended to give the matter serious thought. It was just a game, after all. "Well, off-hand, I can pretty much say that eternity alone would suck. But, you know if the circumstances were right, I say why not? You would have to choose wisely, of course."

"Yes, of course, I feel the same way. And what about you? Have you ever thought you've met someone that you would want to spend forever with, I mean, theoretically speaking?"

Robert looked long and hard at her, before she said, "Yeah, I think I have."

There was not anyone else around them. It just seemed as though they were the only ones in the world, and all that mattered were the feelings which were now to strong to be left unspoken.

Robert had developed a habit of occasionally singing little strains of music to her when the mood took him, and since she liked that, those moments often became little duets. Now, Robert, who many didn't trust his own words, began singing to her from their shared favorite musical, Guys and Dolls.

"_I've never been in love before,  
__Now all at once, it's you,  
__It's you forever more  
__I've never been in love before  
__I thought my heart was safe  
__I thought I knew the score  
__But this is wine, that's all too strange and strong  
__And full of foolish song,  
__And out my song must pour.  
__So please forgive this helpless phase I'm in  
__I've never really been in love before."_

Now, Laura couldn't help but respond to him in the same way.

"_I've never been in love before  
__Now all at once, it's you,  
__It's you forever more.  
__I've never been in love before  
__I thought my heart was safe  
__I thought I knew the score  
__But this is wine  
__That's all too strange and strong  
__And full of foolish song  
__And out my song must pour."_

Together they joined in the last verse.

"_So, please forgive this helpless phase I'm in  
__I've really never been in love before."_

By this point, the two of them had come close together. Robert's arms were wrapped around Laura's waist, while Laura's arms had gone around his neck. Their foreheads were touching, their lips a mere breathe apart.

"So, can I kiss you, Laura?"

Laura smiled. "Of course, you can."

Robert's lips met hers, and it was almost a repeat of when he had kissed her at sunrise. It was sweet and sensual, loving and real. Just like the last time, though, she did feel a desire to bite him. It was an instinct she couldn't just switch off. His blood just smelled so good. Only this time, she was prepared for it, and even allowed herself to enjoy it. David, when she had told him about it, had told her that she didn't need to be afraid of those feelings, but be aware of them. They were natural emotions for vampires to experience. There would be a time to indulge further. For right now, though, she was just happy to have this precious moment with them.

They didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that at the end, they knew they were in love. "You asked me if I had found someone I could love for a very long time, well, now I know that I've found her."

"Yeah, I know that I've found him as well." said Laura.

"That's good to know." said Robert, "Because I plan on seeing just how long I can see myself with you."

Laura went away from that night with a heart light with joy. She knew now for sure, there was no one else that she wanted to share eternity with. Robert was the one for her. It was no long a question of if she would tell him, but when.

And yet, how often great sadness follows so quickly upon the heels of sublime happiness. When Laura returned home, she was greeted with the news that would devastate her, and put her on a path that would change her and her relationship with Robert forever.

* * *

Mick and Josef had come to check in on David after a successful canvassing of the car stores in Las Vegas. They wanted to tell him that Carlisle would soon be arriving. They were both in a good mood, as showed by their banter. "Car shopping, Mick." said Josef, "You always have to keep your eyes open. You never know when the perfect deal will come along that '67 Mustang convertible you managed to land doesn't come along every day."

"Josef, you're making it sound like clothes shopping, which is taking some of the manliness out of for me." said Mick, "And you took longer then Beth does when she's looking at shoes. You looked at what, twelve different black Ferraris, that were all the same."

"Au contraire, Mick. First of all, it was ten cars, and they all had subtle differences, such leather interiors, real wood dashboards, transmission and engine differences. Second, four of them happened to be Lamborghinis. Third, woman and men do have something in common when it comes to shopping for our own needs, it's an experience. It needs to be savored."

"You certainly did savor it, two whole hours of it."

"It's not like you were complaining. And you took as long to set your sights on that new convertible. I'm sure Beth will love it. The back seat is big enough for the two of you to be quite cozy."

"I didn't think you would be a proponent of that. You wouldn't want to get anything on the seats."

"There are ways of having fun in a car without getting everything dirty."

Mick was about to make a sharp retort, when they both stopped in their tracks. They were in the hallway outside David's apartment, and even from the hallway, they could smell that something was distinctly out of the ordinary. It was a familiar scent, David's scent. But, it was stagnant, as though his age had simply stopped short. The idea of being undead really only meant that vampire's heart wasn't beating and they didn't age. Beyond that, there was a great difference between undead and actual death. And the smell confirmed it. Mick and Josef knew almost in an instant what they were smelling, and it was the scent of death.

"Mick," said Josef, after a moment.

"I know, I smell it too." Said Mick, "But that can't be possible."

"We have to get in there."

Mick tested the door. Being the private investigator that he was, he could tell immediately that the door was unlocked. He pushed the door open, and he and Josef went into the apartment. And what they saw shocked them to the core.

There was David, sprawled on the floor, a trickle of blood coming from his mouth. His skin glistened with sweat, and his eyes were open, fixed in the empty, sightless stare of death. Josef and Mick hardly knew what to say. David had been ill, but not even they had guessed that something like this would happen. Mick immediately went to David, and checked him. Josef noticed the glass of blood that he had been drinking from, shattered and stained all over the carpet. "By the smell, this happened three hours ago." He looked over at Mick, but he already knew the answer to the question that he asked next. "Is he…"

Mick had been tutored in the ways of vampire vital signs from Carlisle. Checking them now, he saw that there was no hope. His temperature was below normal. There was no sign of blood flow or life in his veins. "He's gone."

* * *

Along the Forum shops, people were still milling around, though the majority of the late day shoppers had left. Constanza, Beth and Karlie had all enjoyed a successful day of shopping, and they were eager to return to Constanza's hotel room and model their purchases for each other, with different mirrors and different light. The experience of shopping is only half over when the store is left.

Well, I think that we have had a very successful time." said Constanza, "Those boys of yours won't be able to take their eyes off of you when they see you in those dresses."

"And you'll be charming the pants off every other male in the room?" said Karlie.

"Well, of course," said Constanza, "That is the natural order of things, isn't it?"

"Don't count on us to go down without a fight." Said Beth, "Karlie and I will definitely give you a run for your money."

"And it will be much easier to cut a fine figure without that filthy Benjamin Calvert breathing down our necks. I must say, I could not contain my relief when David told me that Benjamin was gone. I don't doubt he would have made another move on you, Karlie, r failing that, tried to worm his way into my good graces again."

Beth looked confused. "You've known Benjamin in the past?"

"That seems a little surprising." Said Beth, He seems like the type who enjoys controlling things from what I've heard, and you don't strike me as the kind who would tolerate something like that."

Constanza's face grew grace and serious, an unusual look for someone who seemed to be perpetually full of good spirits. "We are all young once. I first met Benjamin when I had been a vampire less then two decades. I didn't have any experience with men like him, much less vampire men. Oh, I loved flirting, and I was already well on my ways towards becoming a celebrated courtesan. But men like Calvert, they are predators who know the game to well, and play it for their own enjoyment with no thought to anyone else. Benjamin Calvert was probably dangerous even when he was a human, but as a vampire…" She shook her head, "He was nearly impossible to resist. And I did not see through his disguise. He showed me exactly what I wanted to see, and I fell for the bait. That is how he works, you see. He has the uncanny ability to know what a woman wants and seem to give it to them. It was all a very bad experience. But I learned my lesson, and I have always been wary of men like Benjamin Calvert."

"Is that why you don't have anyone in your life?" asked Beth, "I'm not suggesting that a woman is incomplete if she doesn't have a man, but you just seem like the type of woman who could have her pick?"

"And who's to say I haven't? I have been in love several times, but they were hardly any great romances. They were all with human males anyway, and we normally went our separate ways after a few years. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against marriage, or life-long commitment, it's a splendid thing. But I have never found it. To be quite honest, someone quite superior would have to come along, and even then, I would rather not be tempted."

"Well, so long as it wasn't Calvert who put you off." Said Beth.

Constanza laughed. "My heavens, no. however, just between us, and as one who has first-hand experience, never believe his boastings that Calvert is an excellent lover. Rather, I can assure you, the opposite is true."

"You don't mean-" said Karlie, wicked gleam forming on her mouth.

"Oh yes, a terrible disappointment every time. His performance is lackluster and totally unsatisfying. Just remember that the next time he tries to play up to you, though I do hope that you never meet him."

Their banter passed on like this for a few minutes more, fairly typical among three women friends on a shopping trip, but Karlie's cell phone interrupted the proceedings. She tried to ignore it, but the third time it rang, she finally decided that she had better answer or they would have no peace. "It's Josef." Said Karlie, when she looked at the caller ID, "I wonder what he could want that's so important. He's normally good about not interrupting my shopping and girl time."

"Maybe he's curious as to which hood ornament you would like on his new Ferrari." said Beth.

Karlie laughed, "If that were the case, he would most likely take the opposite of whatever my suggestion was." Answering the phone, she said, "Hello there, enjoying the car shopping?"

When Josef answered, however, his tone did not match her light, teasing mood. In fact, he sounded grim and serious. "Karlie, is Constanza with you?"

"Well, of course, she is. Where else would she be?"

"You had the better come down to David's apartment right away. Mick and I are here now?"

"Josef, what's the matter?"

There was a long, dreadful moment of silence, before Josef finally said, "David, he's dead."

* * *

Please read and review.

Next chapter: Carlisle never expected to be examining a corpse when he arrived in Las Vegas. But the group will soon have much more to worry about when the true cause of David's death is uncovered, and an investigation to find his killers begins.


	20. Murder Most Foul

Murder Most Foul:

When Carlisle arrived n Las Vegas, he had no thought that he would be examining a corpse. The news that David Elles was dead was the first that greeted him when he got off the plane and was picked up by a grim-face Mick.

"It was completely unexpected. I mean, he was pretty sick, but I never thought it would lead to this." Said Mick, as they drove through the streets. It was clear that he was taking this rather hard. He had been the one who had first noticed that David was sick, but he had also been the one who had thought that he wasn't in immediate danger. Perhaps if he had read the signs sooner, this could have been avoided.

"Mick, you are not responsible for this." Said Carlisle, "Sickness in vampires is a strange thing. The symptoms can appear to be very mild, and the person is then dead within a few hours. It can never be predicted, and it's always unexpected, because of the fact that we are immortal. You are one of the few who would have been able to see the signs and even thought to check them out."

Mick nodded, feeling a little better, though he couldn't be entirely at peace with this recent turn of events. "I only knew him for a few days, but I was impressed by him. And he obviously took his duties very seriously. I think the community had lost someone very special."

"I don't doubt it. Did he… did he have any family?"

"One sister, a twin. And one turned."

"They can't be taking this easily."

Mick shook his head. "They're not, I don't think. They were pretty close, and it was so sudden…" Mick shook his head. "I really don't know if they'll ever get over it."

When they arrived at City Center, and went up to David's apartment, they found a very sober party. Beth, Josef, Karlie and Constanza were gathered in the front room. Constanza's eyes were red from weeping. Carlisle introduced himself to Constanza, and expressed sorrow for her loss.

"I have lost a brother, too." He told her, "And one which was far less worthy then yours, but the pain is still quite the same." The words were in no way artificial, in the way that sympathy from doctors can sound. He was filled with genuine concern for Constanza, and promised her that he would find out what had killed David.

"Ramon is already here." said Josef, "We didn't have anyone else to call, but we wanted to learn what we could."

"And have you learned anything?"

Josef shook his head. "Not so far, or if Ramon had found anything, he said he wanted to check with you first."

"Than, if you will all excuse me." said Carlisle, with a respectful nod, and went into the bedroom, which had been converted into a makeshift morgue.

Ramon was there, along with David's body, which had been laid on the bed. David's face looked calm and serene, as though he were merely asleep.

Ramon greeted his sire with a sad smile. "Glad to see you again, Carlisle." It had been the first time they had met since Carlisle's name had been cleared, though they had stayed in regular contact since Ramon had been turned. "Wish a reunion could have been under better circumstances."

"I agree, but I'll take whatever I can get." He glanced over at David, "How long do you think he's been dead?"

"A little over five hours." Said Ramon, "Mick said that they found him on the floor. His temperature was below normal, and he appeared to have coughed up blood. I also noticed trauma on his body that suggests he might have had some sort of seizure." He saw Carlisle looking surprised. "I know, considering how coordinated vampires are, any form of shaking in the limbs is worrisome."

Carlisle had begun to examine the body. He opened Carlisle's eyes, only to see that they looked strange. They were silvered over, as though David had died while he was feeding. But, this was not the same silver vampire eyes became when they dropped their mortal mask. This silver looked almost filmy; liquid, instead of solid ice. "Did you see the color of his eyes?" said Carlisle, "That's not a healthy color."

"Speaking of that, Carlisle, there is something that I need to show you." He handed Carlisle a piece of paper, on which he had written several observations of David's blood work.

Carlisle looked at the paper, and the more he read, the grimmer his face became. "Are you sure about this?" He said, looking up at Ramon.

"I ran all of the blood tests at least three times. They all came up with the same answer."

"If the silver content in his blood was so high, it's a wonder he survived even this long."

"It was undoubtedly the silver that killed him." said Ramon, "But, it doesn't make any sense. For the silver content of his blood to be that high, he would have had to take in a large dose. I don't see how that could have happened without him being aware of it."

"You're right, if this were a situation of normal silver poisoning, it should have dispersed within a few days. But this…" He stopped, and it seemed to Ramon that Carlisle's eyes grew wide with horror, as if a new idea had occurred to him and he didn't like it. "Carlisle, what is it?"

"Does David have a personal blood stock in his room?" Carlisle asked, suddenly.

Ramon nodded and pointed to a small refrigerator. Carlisle hurried over to the refrigerator and began to withdraw bottles of blood from it. "What are you doing?"

"I need to test these. They could hold the key to everything."

"Why? What are you hoping to find?"

Carlisle paused and looked at him. "To be quite honest, I'm hoping to not find anything. But, if my suspicions are true, this whole case just got more serious."

In the other room, Constanza was talking to Beth and Karlie. Constanza had been shocked into silence when she had learned of David's sudden death. She hadn't said anything for a full ten minutes, and then she had burst into tears. The grief was palpable; it was somewhat jarring feeling such emotions coming off of her, since she was normally so bright and happy. Beth and Karlie were also affected by the news. Beth had only known David for a week, but she already had stared to think of him as a friend, and Karlie herself had known him for years. The mood in the apartment was decidedly somber.

"That Carlisle, he is truly a gentleman." Said Constanza, trying to smile a little through her tears, "I can't imagine how such awful rumors were started about him. He's so without guile or falsehood. Tell me, is he married?"

"Not married." Said Karlie, with a little laugh, "But he is spoken for, I'm afraid."

"Oh, what a pity. Still, I'm sure that she is very lucky." She sighed raggedly, "I still can't believe it. It all seems so impossible.'

"I hope you don't blame us for not telling you." said Beth, as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's my fault, really." Said Mick, as he came over and sat down on a chair across from the three women. "I should have called this out sooner."

"No, no, please stop this blaming at once!" cried Constanza, "I can't bear it. It's not helping me or anyone else." She immediately looked as though she regretted her outburst, and said, in a much quieter tone. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be harsh. It's just that, it sounds as though nothing could have helped my brother, and nothing could have taken this pain away. I don't want to hear another word about it."

Mick, seeing that anymore talk about the issue would only upset her more, did not pursue the issue. "None of us can know what you're doing through." He said, "None of us have lost a sibling. None of us have ever had one."

"Or if we did, we can't remember them." said Josef, "I had at least eight brothers and sisters. I would be hard-pressed now to even to tell you their names."

"David and I came very close to suffering the same fate. We are twins, and we were very close when we were growing up. But, we were both turned by separate sires, in different cities, so we both thought that the other was dead for centuries."

"That must have been hard." Said Beth, "How did you find each other again."

"Oh, I'll never forget it. It was in 1901. I was at a gala performance at La Scala, and so was David. We had happened to rent the same box, only neither of us was aware of it. I had actually requested a box on my own, and was rather annoyed when I heard the door being opened behind me. In fact, I was quite prepared to give that unknown visitor a piece of mind, but when I turned around, I just stopped. David was there, and I know he was just as shocked as I was. I don't know how long we stood there staring at each other. And then he just reached for me, took me in his arms, and hugged me. I began to cry, and he kept telling me that everything would be all right, and that he was never going to leave me again. That was the happiest moment of my life."

All four of them had listened to her story in a respectful silence, and they were deeply moved, even Josef.

"I can only imagine that this must make this whole situation that much more difficult." Said Karlie.

"It would have been almost better if he had been killed in a fight or burned." said Constanza, "That wouldn't have made it easier, but at least it would remove this terrible feeling of not knowing. I just want to know why he did."

"I believe I have the answer to that." Carlisle's spoke from the bedroom. He came into the arm, and they saw from the look on his face that the news was not good.

"Carlisle," said Josef, "What is it? Did you find something?"

"Yes." Said Carlisle, who almost seemed reluctant to say it. "And its worse, far worse then anyone thought."

"Why? What's the matter? How did my brother die?" demanded Constanza.

"Constanza," said Carlisle, after a long moment, "I deeply regret to inform you that your brother was murdered."

They all stared at Carlisle, completely sunned. Not all of their worst imagining could have prepared them for something like this.

"Murdered?" said Josef, "Carlisle, are you certain?"

"Almost certainly. David's blood was saturated with particles of silver. Anything over 60% and the body starts to go into a paralyzed shock. David was near 75% saturated. His body simply shut down."

"But, how does that explain all his symptoms, like the coughing and the shaking?" said Mick, "Last year, when Josef was suffering from blood dehydration, you said that it was the result of the fact that he wasn't getting enough oxygen."

Constanza looked a little confused. "Would you mind explaining all this to me?"

"Vampires require human blood to survive." Mick explained, "It's the interaction of human blood with vampire blood that helps our organs to actually function. More importantly, the oxygen in the blood itself is what we need to produce it in out own bodies. It's why we don't have to breathe."

"When a vampire is deprived of blood, it becomes increasingly difficult for our bodies to function." Continued Carlisle, "Without blood, our own bloodstream becomes thin and riddled with impurities. We simply can't produce enough oxygen to survive. Breathing like humans can only go so far, since our lungs are also swiftly shutting down. Coughing in a vampire means that his lungs are trying to take in air, but it's not working."

"But, that's when the body doesn't have blood." Said Karlie, "David was drinking blood very regularly. How could he have been dehydrated?"

"He might as well have been." Said Carlisle, "When I tested his personal stocks, I found that the blood was filled with silver. Every day when he was drinking here, and wasn't even aware of it. Vampires can't taste silver, but its affects began soon enough. The silver would have broken down his own blood at a rate that was to fast for the human blood to correct. Eventually, the silver began to collect his vital organs, pressing down on them, until they simply stopped working."

"How long would this have to go on until it killed him?" asked Constanza, quietly.

"My best estimate, six months at least."

Constanza nodded, outwardly calm, but there was a hard set around her eyes, and her lips had set themselves into a firm line. When she spoke, her voice was low and dangerous. "Then it will not take me that long to find the bastards who did this and kill them in the most painful manner possible."

"Not alone, you're not." Said Mick, "Let us help you."

Constanza looked at them. "You want to help me? You want to spend your vacation chasing after a murderer?"

"This isn't a vacation anymore." said Mick, earnestly, "Do you honestly think that the rest of us will be able to just go on out merry way with this looming over our heads?" He looked at Beth, as if he were about to begin convincing her, but she was already nodding.

"You're right, Mick. It's the right thing to do."

"Count Karlie and I in, too." Said Josef, "This is serious. Murdering an Elder for a city carries severe consequences, and I for one would like to know who wanted to do something like this, and how they managed to get away with it for so long."

"We wouldn't be honorable friends if we could even think of leaving while this goes unsolved." Said Karlie, "Besides, there's not a better detective in this city then Mick."

Constanza looked at each of them in turn. "Well, this I will say, I'm grateful that I won't have to face this alone. I'm lucky to have friends like you."

So, it was decided. The race was on to find out the truth behind the murderer. Little could any of them have realized just how high the stakes would be.

* * *

The vampire physiology in this chapter was just something that I cam up with. Since the whole issue of the phsyiology of vampires was never really explained in the show, I think that it is pretty much up to interpertation. Besides, since vampires are fictional (yes, all you fans, Moonlight is really fictional. I know, the idea is depressing to me, too), I think you can pretty much go anyway you want with it. Anyway, please read and review.

Next chapter: Laura faces the unexpected harship of mourning for David. Robert gives her strength, but with murder evident in the air, who can any of the characters really trust? Also, with their plan having gone awry, Ethan and Diana are going to be hard-pressed to find a way to cover their ivolvement in the operation, and their plans might put the entire gang in greater danger than they at first thought.


	21. Mourning Sparrow

Mourning Sparrow:

Robert Heldon was surprised the next morning to find that Laura hadn't shown up at practice. Regular practices were an important part of an acrobat's life at Cirque du Soleil. Without that regular practice of their routines, their bodies could become damaged beyond repair. Physical therapy was a necessary part of the job description. True, most of the time, Laura always seemed to do all that during the lat afternoon. That morning, however, a few new recruits were arriving, and they needed to be shown the ropes. Laura had been one of those to volunteer; however, she had not shown up.

At about lunchtime , Robert still hadn't seen or heard from her, and was considering calling her to make sure everything was all right when he ran into Elsa. He was about to greet her, but when he caught a good look of her face, the words that came out were, "Elsa, what's the matter?"

Else's red-rimmed eyes were proof that she had been crying, and she still seemed quite upset. "Haven't you heard? I thought for sure that Laura had called to tell you."

"Tell me what?" said Robert, as fear shot through him, the thought occurring to him that Laura was hurt.

"Her father died." The words were barely above a whisper, but Robert caught them all the same.

"David? David's dead? But how?"

"Laura wouldn't say, but she did say it was sudden. It's not fair. He was such a wonderful man."

Robert looked at her in slight surprise. "You knew him?"

For a second, he thought that he saw apprehension flash through Elsa's eyes, as though she had said something which she shouldn't have. "Well, we met through Laura. We were mutual acquaintances, nothing else."

Robert couldn't help but think that there was more to what Elsa was saying. However, he was also a gentleman, and didn't want to pry. Besides, it really wasn't his business anyway.

"Well, I-I'm sorry." He said, since he really didn't know what else to say. After all, this was all a surprise to him. "So, I guess Laura has taken some time off?"

"Yes, two weeks. Poor dear, she seemed so distraught when she called me. They were so close. I don't think that she'll be getting over this anytime soon."

Robert passed through the rest of the day in a daze. He really couldn't think about what he was doing. All he could think about was Laura, Laura who was mourning and didn't have anyone to be with her. She needed someone. She needed him.

As soon as he was able to, he hurried away from the Bellagio and went to Laura's house. He didn't know if she would welcome his company, but he had to try. He was fully convinced that he love Laura more than he had anyone else or ever would again. He couldn't stand by and let her face this on her own. It took a few minutes for her to answer, and when she did, Robert found that he couldn't say anything that could comfort her.

He was used to seeing her face alight with a soft glow of happiness and a gleam in her eye. Not today. Today, he face was utterly devastated. The anguish seemed to hang in a palpable cloud around her. Her eyes bore the witness of many tears, and trails of saltwater had borne their way down her cheeks, and it was obvious that she hadn't taken the time to wipe them away. She appeared lost and alone, so much so that all Robert wanted to do was take her in his arms, protect her and comfort her from all the pains of the world.

They both looked at each other for a long time. Laura seemed to already know that he had been told. She had already cried so many times, but seeing the concerned love on Robert's face sent a new wave of grief tearing through her.

"Robert." She said, and came into his arms. He said nothing. He didn't need too. He understood her pain, and gave her strength, silently it as well as he could.

* * *

For about an hour, they sat in the living room. They didn't say much, but Laura lay in Robert's arms on the couch. She didn't cry anymore after her outburst, but she clearly wasn't in the mood to talk immediately. He stroked her hair, comforting her with his very presence. Had it been any other circumstance. Robert might have quite enjoyed it. However, all his thoughts were too focused on comforting Laura to notice the potential pleasure of the situation.

When at last Laura had regained some control of her emotions, she told Robert a few of the details that she knew of her father' death. "It's been all so sudden." She said, "None of us suspected it for a moment."

"Do they know what caused it?" asked Robert.

"Right now, they say a heart attack, but they won't know for sure until they run some more tests."

Robert learned, much to his astonishment, that David's body was being taken care of his home. Robert had no idea how that was possible, of if it was even legal. But, on the other hand, he supposed that all rich people had their little idiosyncrasies. If a person had enough money, that meant they could pretty much bend the rules anyway they wanted.

"I can't say anything that would make this better." Said Robert, "I wish that I did."

Laura managed a small smile, and put a hand on her cheek. "You don't have to say anything. You're helping just by being here. The only thing that you could do…"

Robert immediately leaped on the statement, eager to do whatever he could to help her. "Yes, what do you need?"

"I haven't gone to see his body, but I know that I should soon. Would you come with me? I think that I'll need the support."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be glad to do that. Do you need to go right now?"

"I was getting ready to go when you came. I'll be ready in just a few minutes."

The ride on the way over was to David' apartment mostly conducted in silence. When they got there, they found that they were not the first ones to arrive. The crowd from LA, and Constanza were there and had been since the news had come to them. Constanza opened the door, almost the second that Laura had stopped knocking. The moment that Constanza saw Laura, she drew her into a hug and began to comfort her. That left Robert in a rather awkward position, as the two women went into the room where Robert presumed David's body had been laid out soon after that.

The four vampires whom he had met at Moon from LA were also present, and they all looked as grim faced as Laura and Constanza. Luckily, he didn't have to stand in awkward silence for long. Mick St. John came over to him and said, "I was wondering when the two of you would show up. Constanza tried calling Laura to come up here, but she said that Laura was so upset by the news that she needed some time on her own."

"Yeah, she told me that, too." Said Robert, "I can understand that. This has been pretty trying for her. I know that she and father were really close."

"Yes, very." Mick had shifted into his private investigator mode. Since saying that he would take on the case of David's murder, he was trying to be alert to every little thing that was going on that might be remotely linked to David. He noticed that Robert's expression seemed a little uncertain, almost questioning. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know, really. I just think that this is all a little sudden, even Laura thought so. I mean, the few times that I saw David, he seemed very healthy. A heart attack just doesn't seem possible."

"What would you think it could be?"

"Well, I can't say. But, I just don't know if this thing isn't a little suspicious." He shook his head, "Just don't tell Laura that. She's already having a hard time as it is. And I don't want to start playing Sherlock Holmes on a whim. I'm no expert in suspicious deaths."

Mick made no reply. He really did like Robert, and there was the potential that his connection with Laura might give him a clue he could use in this case. However, there was a lot at risk here. David had been a prominent vampire in the Las Vegas community. He wasn't sure if he could trust a human with the full implications which this case would inevitably produce. Before this was over, Mick had a feeling that more then a few heads would roll. Whether literally or figuratively, he couldn't pull Robert into it, not yet at least.

Josef was apparently in agreement. "That's a smart idea. You now how humans can be, always so eager to attach a conspiracy theory to something that doesn't seem to fit the norm. That only leads to trouble when the untrained try to take matters into their own hands."

Robert was a little surprised to hear the sarcastic venom in Josef's voice. It seemed more than a little cynical for him to take such a dim view of humanity. However, Karlie cast a look at her husband, and put a hand on his shoulder, almost as if to calm him down. Amazingly, that one small gesture was all that it took to bring Josef back to something that resembled politeness. And she quickly deflected any attention that Josef had garnered by turning a grateful smile in Robert's direction. "This is a difficult time for Laura. She is fortunate to have someone like you to support her."

Robert nodded. "Thank you. I just hope that she can get through this without any permanent damage."

"She will. She has always been strong, and she will continue to be so, even now."

Laura would have liked very much to think that she was as strong as Karlie had said that she was. But seeing the body of her father, so calm and in repose, brought a whole new rush of emotion to her soul. She hardly noticed that Carlisle and Ramon were in the room. They detected the grief that was coming off of the pair and discreetly stepped into the background. Laura sat down on the bed and just stared at him for several seconds. She didn't cry, but the depth of the sadness in her dark eyes would have been impossible to miss.

She still couldn't quite grasp the fact that the man who had been as dear to her as a father was lying dead before her. Even now, faced with the harsh reality of death, she still couldn't come to terms with it. He had been in her life for over 100 years, but now that he was gone, it seemed as though that time which they had shared together was simply not enough. She had wanted so much to share Robert with him. She knew that she would have had so many questions to ask him about how to make the relationship work. David would have had so much wisdom for her, wisdom that he would never be able to tell her.

"It's not far." She said, softly, knowing that stating the obvious would not help matters, but she couldn't help it. It truly wasn't fair. Death seldom was.

She looked at Carlisle and Ramon, seeing them for the first time. "I suppose you must be Carlisle Duvall?" She said, identifying the only person who she didn't recognize. When he nodded, she said, "Thank you for coming here."

He nodded respectfully. "I wish that I could have done something to actually keep him alive. This is the outcome that I never want, regardless of who my patient is."

Laura said nothing in response to this. It was then that she suddenly saw that there was an IV hanging from David's body, and the bottle attached to it was filled with blood, specifically vampire blood.

"What's that?" she asked.

Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably, as though that had been a subject which they hadn't wanted her to see just yet. "That's David's blood." Said Constanza, "They're draining him."

Laura was confused. "What? Why?"

"Because I didn't want his blood to be impure when we finally get around to cremating him. I didn't want him to be remembered as anything but at the peak of his strength. Perhaps a matter of vanity, but I only felt it right."

Laura looked at her closely. She could tell that there was something more. "What aren't you telling me?"

Constanza seemed to pause for a moment, hesitating as she tried to think of something to say. But, she knew that she couldn't hide this from Laura, however painful it might be to her. "We also need to test it, for any residual silver traces in his blood. We're hoping to be able to track it where it came from."

Laura's eyes grew wide, as she tried to process this information. "There was silver in David's blood? You mean, he was poisoned?"

"Yes," said Constanza, "According to Carlisle's information, he was murdered. Someone had been able to poison his blood for almost six months."

Laura's face grew cold and the silence spoke for itself as to what she was feeling. She closed her eyes, trying to control her inner vampire before it came loose. Normally, not much could make her lose control. But she was still a vampire, and as such, when her temper was aroused, she was dangerous as any other.

Laura's stood up from the bed and walked a few steps away. She was tense and trembling, fighting a battle with her instincts. And for a split second, the instincts won out. Her eyes flamed silver, and a growl like that of a wild animal ripped from her throat. Her father had been murdered, _murdered!_ Someone had dared to lay violent hands on the man who had saved her life, and without even giving him the chance to prove himself face to face in combat. Instead, someone had resorted to underhanded tricks to get their way. She would find them and she would tear them apart with her bare hands, she would kill them without a second thought, and damn the consequences.

Having murderer on hand that she could rip to shreds, though, she had to resort to striking out with one of her fists and destroying a nearby coffee table. The wooden shards flew across the room, and it was only by a sheer miracle that they didn't Constanza or any of the others. One piece even fell on Carlisle, piercing the skin, and leaving a long, deep cut.

Constanza was instantly on Laura, holding her and trying to calm her down, a task that proved to be none to easy, since Laura was not in the mood to listen to reason. Strangely, it was the muffled voice of someone outside of the room, who finally brought her to her senses. "Laura, Laura, are you all right?"

Laura immediately froze. It was Robert's voice, Robert's presence which made her pause. Her face was still in its vampire mode, and though she couldn't bring it back to its mortal mask, she still had a panicked look in her silver eyes. "Oh God, Constanza help me." She pleaded. "I can't let him see me like this. He can't find out like this, I don't want him to think I'm a monster."

Constanza understood Laura's anxiety. Robert might have been very accommodating about many things, but there was no telling how he might react if he found out the truth this way. Any sensible human should have been frightened at the sight of a full vamped person. Laura didn't need that kind of pressure.

"Robert, it's all right." She called out, "Laura, just slipped. I'm afraid that she is more shaken then she thought she would be. She will be staying with me tonight/"

A long moment of silence, and Constanza wondered if Robert entirely believed her. The excuse that Laura had fallen didn't account for the fact that a growl that sounded more appropriate to a wild animal had just come from the room, and the act of shattering the table had been a bit louder then it should have been from a simple fall.

However, Robert finally spoke. "Is she all right? Can I see her?" His voice was still uncertain, and it was clear that he wasn't entirely convinced of the excuse; still he didn't seem to question it.

By this point, Laura had managed to get control of herself. She felt herself able to go out and see him. Robert was reasonably assured of her condition to let the matter rest, and when he asked if he could come by tomorrow, she said yes. She still needed his presence, even if there were still some things that she could not tell him.

It wasn't long after Robert left, that the party split up. It had been a long and tense period, and they all needed to get some rest. Thought Laura did not know how she would rest, she knew that working herself to exhaustion would not help either. Mick assured her that he would find out who had killed David and bring the killer to justice. For now, that was all that she had to cling to.

So, the day ended and night came. It had been a full twenty-four hours since David has succumbed to darkness. Still, the emotions in his room were strong. Sadness, grief and frustration filled the space where his body lay. Vampires have naturally heightened emotions, and they can also be deeply affected by the strong emotions of those around them. A vampire, even one who had never met David and knew none of the circumstances, would have been hard-pressed to walk our of that room without experiencing some heaviness of heart. But no one was there now. So no one was able to catch the single tear that rolled down his cheek, a tear wept by the dead, for the living who mourned for him.

* * *

Ethan and Diana at first couldn't believe the report which Constanza brought to them. "You mean, David is dead?" said Diana, "But, that's impossible."

"I wish that it were." said Constanza, sadly, "But it's certain. He's gone."

Diana seemed too stunned to respond, so Ethan stepped into the gap of the conversation and said what was expected. "I'm so sorry, Constanza. I know how close the two of you were."

"And I know how you must feel." Said Constanza, "David thought so highly of both of you. He trusted you with so much."

"Of course, it has been our good fortune to be of use to him all these years." said Ethan, with so much smoothness, that not even Constanza could have thought that he or Diana had anything to hide.

"If you don't mind me asking." Said Diana, who had managed to get over her surprise, and was now trying to get as much information as she could. "How did he die?"

"Diana," said Ethan, "I'm fairly certain that Constanza doesn't want to talk about it."

"No, I don't mind telling you. In fact, working so closely with David, maybe you could be of some help in the investigation."

"Investigation?" questioned Diana, sharing an almost nervous glance with Ethan, but Constanza was to wound up too notice the subtle signs.

"David was murdered. He was poisoned by silver that had been injected into his blood supply."

"How barbaric." Said Diana, expressing proper horror, "Who could have done such a thing? David was well-liked."

"I don't know, but that's what Mick St. John will find out."

"Mick St. John?" said Ethan, "Isn't he part of the party from LA who was here on vacation.

"Yes."

"Well, if that's the case, I can't see why they should concern themselves with this. They are not native here. This can hardly be of any interest to them." said Diana.

"But, you're wrong, Diana. Mick was quite insistent on this, as were all of them. And we need their help to bring the killer to justice. Mick does this sort of thing for a living, and he's sure to get a lead much faster then we could."

Diana didn't like the idea of a seasoned detective snooping into their lives, but Ethan cut her off before she could say anything that might expose them. "Of course, we understand. How can we help?"

"You must have seen something while working with David. Does anyone jump out at you as having some sort of vendetta against him?"

"None that I can name who would want to kill him." said Ethan, "But, give us some time. Perhaps we will think of something."

"Thank you." Said Constanza, "I must leave, I need to get some rest, but I thought you two needed to hear this."

"Yes, of course, thank you for your concern." Said Ethan, "You can depend on us for anything in this case."

When Constanza left, Diana rounded on her husband. "How could this have happened?" She angrily demanded, "David wasn't supposed to die this quickly. We should have at least had another month to plan our takeover, not to mention a proper alibi."

"Diana we obviously must have miscalculated. You know how hard it is to kill a vampire slowly and secretly, especially one as old as David. There were bound to be complications. Besides, neither of us are doctors. Perhaps we should have consulted one about the length of poisoning an Elder."

"You can't just stand there making jokes, Ethan. Don't you understand how much trouble we're in? This would be bad enough if David died under mysterious circumstances. If that St. John detective starts digging in on us, we won't be able to hide for long."

"He won't get that far." Said Ethan, "He's not from around here. He doesn't know anything about us, or what we do here."

"But, Constanza wouldn't have trusted him to find David's murderer if she didn't that that he would have a chance of catching whoever killed him."

"Which is why we're going to do everything in our power to make sure that there are enough suspicious and loose ends to keep him busy." Said Ethan, "I want Brandon to start gathering any information he can on David's closest relations, starting with Laura and Constanza."

"Do you really think that will convince anyone, seeing as how their family harmony is so well-known?"

""Even the closest family can hide dirty secrets. Paint the picture right, sometimes it means that the closet family members are those who have the most reason to kill each other."

"What about the bodies we processed for the orders tonight?" said Diana, There are at least five that we still have to drain and categorize. Until this is over and we are in command of the city, we should halt production for the time being."

"Agreed." Said Ethan, "Have them dispatched in the normal manner. After that, tell our associates to shut down operations in the Bellagio and return the rooms to their original state."

"We should open them up again, so no one suspects anything. We will need to focus all the resources we have in this."

"I know, but it will blow over, and no one will think to suspect it. Remember darling, always hold more aces than what the opponent thinks you might have. In this case, we held all the aces."

"And what happens if our opponents call the bluff, and bet higher than we thought they would?"

"The answer is simple. We cheat."

* * *

Please read and review.

Next chapter: The investigation gets underway, as does the cover up. The ultimate stakes are about to be played, and in Vegas, you can be sure that the bets will be high.


	22. Cat and Mouse

For all of those who are fans of Mick and Beth teaming up to solve cases, hope you enjoy this.

Cat and Mouse:

The death of David Elles was, for the moment, kept a secret from the general population of Las Vegas. It was too soon for the news to be made pubic and considering the suspicious circumstances of his death, it was best that the fewer people who knew of it, the better. The problem with revealing too much too soon, was that the killer might get wind that he or she was being pursued, and would quite town. There was also the added danger that paranoia could be rampant in vampire communities. If people knew that an Elder was murdered, conspiracy theories and speculation would begin to cloud the truth. That was a headache that Mick did not need in his investigation.

It was not necessarily the outcome which either Ethan or Diana had wanted. The chaos of knowing the truth of David's death would have made it easier for them to hide their own activities. They had met Mick St. John for the first time that evening, as he had needed to interrogate them about their connections with David and any information that they might have had. Their answers had been appropriately vague and unconscious. However, they had been concerned when they had heard that the secret of David's death would remain a secret. They had argued that it was the rights of the citizens of Las Vegas to know how their Elder had died, and that in a situation such as this, the continuity of leadership needed to be maintained, the elections had to take place. However, Mick knew only to well that ambition was most likely a factor in this murder. He wasn't about to let the killer gain an advantage if he could help it.

So Ethan and Diana had gone back to the drawing board. They realized now who they were dealing with when it came to Mick St. John. He was smart and perceptive, and had seemed to be boring into their very souls when he had been interviewing them. They were not unduly concerned that he had perceived anything in them, because Constanza and Laura had been subjected to the same treatment. But still, it made them know that whatever they did, they would have to stay one step ahead of Mick if they were to succeed. He was the one that they would have to worry about; all the others seemed to be following his lead in this matter, including Josef Koston, who was so much older than the others. They knew that if they could pull the wool over Mick's eyes, the others would surely join him without question.

They had a plan, or at least, a blind to give them a little time. Brandon was their resident hacker and computer whiz. He handled all aspects of finding the target prey which they took down in the blood ring and all of the accounts which they held under various names throughout the world. He was the only one who they really trusted with everything, and was essentially their number three in the business which they ran. Brandon was quite willing to help out, especially since he received a good share of the profits which they made.

They had been to the interview at the beginning of that evening, now they were in Ethan and Diana's apartment, putting together the final workings of their plan. Brandon was in the process of hacking into the e-mail accounts of Laura and Constanza. "Make sure that they look legitimate." Said Diana, "These messages need to look as authentic as we can make them."

"Hey, cut me some slack." Said Brandon, with an easy smile, "This sort of thing is totally easy. These two sure don't worry about security. Their accounts were easy to get into."

"Brandon, it's only easy for you, you're a genius when it comes to this sort of thing." Said Ethan. "Other people might call it hacking. With you, it's a work of art."

"You sure know how to sweet talk me." said Bandon, "Now, just to be sure that I have this right, you want me to set up a series of e-mails that makes it look as though Constanza and Laura have been planning this whole murder thing for awhile. Constanza would rig the elections so that she would win and rule over Las Vegas, and Laura, if she helped on her end, would get a share of the profits that she made. Sound correct so far?"

"Yes, actually very accurate." Said Ethan, "We want to start quite close to David in order to point attention away from us."

"So, how do you two find out about this plot and rush in heroically to demand justice?"

"That's the second part of your job." Said Diana, "Once you get the e-mails in place, you need to create a file that appears top secret. In it will be a message from David to us telling us that he suspects his life is in danger, and he has been gathering information for the past few months. He's the only one that he can trust with the information. When we hand over the file to Mick, he will search Laura and Constanza's e-mails, find the messages, and that will make them the top suspects."

"Huh, quite a plan." Said Brandon, thoughtfully, "No offense and not that you should be listening to me since evil plans are not my area of expertise, but don't you think this will sound like a long shot, even with the best fabricated evidence?"

Both Ethan and Diana looked at each other. "To be perfectly honest, it is a long shot." Said Ethan, "But, it might be enough to point St. John in the wrong direction long enough in order for us to put together a more permanent solution."

"And, if he does happen to take the bait," said Diana, "So much the better. We need something, however, that could give us an edge, a little persuasion in the right place could go a long way towards making this whole thing easier."

"Black mail, my love?" said Ethan.

"Oh, I prefer to think of it as very strong suggestion."

"Well, you two love birds, I think that I might be able to help you with that." said Brandon. He put a few commands into his computer, and the next moment a few grainy, security camera images came up on the screen. They showed Laura walking hand in hand with another man. "I found these images when you told me to search for anything that we could use against Laura or Constanza. Turns out that one of my security buddies over at City Center remembered seeing her with this guy the night that David was found dead in his apartment. They were having a nice moonlit stroll of the sculptures that are down there."

"Well, this is certainly interesting." Said Ethan, as he looked at the images, one of them showing the two of them kissing. "It seems that David's little sparrow found a mate and took flight."

"Oh, but it gets better." Said Brandon, "This little sparrow is looking out side of her species for a companion. This guy, Robert Heldon, is human."

Diana smiled, a look that slightly resembled a wolf looking at a defenseless deer. "A human, I always thought that Laura had more sense and taste then to look beneath her for romance. You think that he tastes good?"

"Or, he is in good in bed." Said Brandon.

"Brandon, whatever you took out for a paycheck last month, double it." said Ethan, "Laura may not have been wise about her heart, but we can use her foolishness to our advantage. We all know how protective vampires are of humans that they fall in love with, even more so since they are so fragile. And Laura will certainly do anything to protect those that she holds dear."

Diana's smile widened. "And play her right into our hands"

* * *

Mick was used to the fact that an investigation could often take a lot longer then he liked. Being a Private Investigator was not all flash and glamour, and it was very rare that the investigations actually were as neat and tidy as they were on television. Even after interrogating Laura, Constanza and David's two business associates, Diana and Ethan Vaughn, he was no closer to finding the clue that he needed. He had learned nothing from talking to these people, which meant that at this point, everyone close to David he had to consider a suspect, even if he did not want to think that either Constanza or Laura were guilty of such a heinous crime. But, at this point, he couldn't allow his emotions to dictate his decisions; he had to listen to his head, rather then his heart.

Beth hated seeing Mick so frustrated, and after watching him trying to piece together the scant information he had for an entire night, she insisted the next night that they should go and get a drink. Perhaps, a change of air and scenery as well as talking it out with her would be a help.

They went to on of the bars in the Bellagio. There, they hashed out what they knew and what they could glean from it, which wasn't much.

"At this point," he told her, "Everyone is a suspect, even Constanza and Laura, though I hate to think of them like that."

"Mick, there are probably other suspects to consider before pinning the blame on Laura or Constanza." Said Beth.

"I know, that's what I keep telling myself. David was too old and powerful for this to happen without making enemies. But, I just have a hunch that the killer is someone close to David."

"And Constanza and Laura just don't seem like the kind to kill someone so close to them, Laura especially."

"I know. David actually told me before he died that she's never killed anyone, either a vampire or a human. There has got to be some more evidence somewhere, I know it. I sometimes feel like it's staring at me right in the face, but I can't seem to put my finger on it."

"So, where does that leave you?"

"I'm going to have to look further afield." Said Mick, "Keep my eyes open to anyone that had a connection to David. Whoever murdered him wanted to keep something hidden. If we could figure out that, it might lead us to the killer."

As they were talking, the Bellagio was starting to fill up. It was dusk, the busiest time of the day in most casinos, at least busy in that the greatest numbers of people were congregating in the main foyer areas before dispersing to other parts of the casino. In such a pressing crowd of people, nobody noticed the little details, and no one thought to question it when two men walked through the casino's lobby, pushing a large, metal rectangular cart on wheels, about five feet deep and three feet wide. It could have contained laundry, luggage, or some sort of technical equipment. There was nothing suspicious about it. Perhaps not even Mick and Beth would have noticed that it was being pushed by two vampires. After all, they knew that many vampires made their living in working at the casinos. However, the cart passed them by right as they were exiting the bar, and the moment the scent hit them, they stopped. The cart must have been sealed in some way, so that the smell was undetectable to humans, but that had no affect on vampire senses.

Mick and Beth both blanched at the smell which came wafting towards them. They both knew what it was: it was the scent of death. They both understood at once, humans were in that cart, and they had been dead for quite some time. The two exchanged glances, and there was no need for them to say one word. They knew what needed to be done. Of course, it was risky, but then again, a large part of their relationship involved schemes that were risky, and slightly harebrained, depending on whom you asked.

"Get the car." Said Mick, in a low voice, 'I'll keep them in sight as long as I can. Keep your cell phone on. I'll tell you where to meet me."

"Right. Mick, be careful."

"Hey, I always am." Said Mick, flashing her a grin, before he moved on.

* * *

Mick made good use of his new Mustang that day. They had given the driver of their limo the evening off, and had taken advantage of the Mustang for a classic ride down the Strip. Now, that proved a fortunate turn of events. Following the two vampires and their strange cart with a limo would have been next to impossible.

Yes, despite the fact that it was supposed to be Mick's car, Beth ended up doing the droving. The followed the unmarked white van as closely as they could. At first, the traffic was easy enough for them to use as a shield. However, once the van began moving away from the Strip, and driving into the desert beyond, their task became a bit harder.

Then about five miles outside of Vegas, the van took a sharp, unexpected turn to the left, and began off-roading into the desert. "Keep driving." Said Mick, "If we follow them now, they'll know that the game is up, if they don't already."

"Got any idea what's going on?" asked Beth, as she followed Mick's instructions.

"No, but I'm guessing it's not good. Drive a few miles, then park the car on the shoulder of the road. We'll have to back track on foot to see if we can find them."

"It's a good thing you said 'we', because there was no way you would be able to make me stay in the car this time."

"I don't think I could keep you in the car now that you're a vampire."

Beth eventually pulled over and parked the car on the highway's shoulder. They got out, and Mick looked a little pained at having to leave the car behind, as if he were afraid that it would get stolen. His only consolation was that the highway itself didn't appear to be frequented that much, so there was little chance of anyone coming along to steal it. He hoped at least.

The sun had disappeared behind the horizon by this time. The air and earth were still warm from the day's heat, but it was not at dangerous levels. So, Mick and Beth were able to make good time the last few miles they had covered, and were easily able to pick up the trail of the van. Beth was still continually amazed at how differently she viewed the world as a vampire. The taste and smell of the air consisted of the dust that had been kicked up by the tires and the gasoline the vehicle had emitted. It was no trouble for her to follow the faint tire tracks in the sand even without any light. And above it all, the faint, deathly smell of human decay.

Mick was in front of her, in full stealth mode, senses alert and ready to react to even the smallest hint of danger. About five miles away from the main road, he stopped. He smelled the wind. He then gestured for Beth to stay quiet and follow behind him. Beth obeyed, and they began to circle around to a group of low hills. They went slowly, pausing every few seconds to listen for danger. There was none. But the further they went up one of the little hills, the more they heard. They could hear the sound of voices, car doors being opened and closed, the crunching of stone and sand as footsteps moved across the desert floor. Then they heard the fire and the acrid smell of smoke and flames stung their nostrils. They felt a sinking feeling in their hearts, as a dread grew in their hearts, as to what they would see.

But, not even they could have predicted the horrific sight which met their eyes as they topped the rise of the hill which they were climbing. Below them, in a low place on the desert floor, surrounded by many hills so that the smoke and flames would not be seen by curious passersby, an enormous bonfire had been built. They could feel the flames of the fire even far away. The two vampires that were there had put on flame resistant clothing, and were beginning to open the metal cart. Above the flames, Mick and Beth could hear their conversation.

"Well, this should be the last of them for awhile." Said one, "I can't say that I'll be missing this part of the job. It's certainly the dirtiest."

"Don't get me started about the smell." Said the other, "Still, it pays good. I've made more in this past month then I think I have in the last five decades."

"I won't argue with you there. Well, come on, let's get this over with. Maybe we can be done early and get back into town for a drink or two."

The other agreed to this readily, and with that, they began to pull big, black bags from the cart. Beth and Mick were watching this, and Mick said, "You might want to start getting this."

Beth had prudently remembered to bring her camera. She immediately began taking shots of the vampires' activities. The two vampires had no idea they were being observed. Their proximity to the fire drowned out all sounds and smells, and the wind was still, so nothing could be carried to them.

They opened the bags, and Mick and Beth watched in horror as they dumped out a dead human body and tossed it into the flames, as though it were nothing more than a piece of garbage. They repeated this five times, making crass jokes and laughing about how simple the entire operation was. The bodies themselves seemed strangely pale and gaunt.

Before long, the entire area was thick with the stench of the burning human bodies. Beth felt sick too her stomach, but kept numbly shooting pictures every few seconds, knowing that she needed to get as much as she could. Mick would have liked nothing more than to turn away from the gruesome spectacle, but he forced his keen eyes to keep looking absorbing every detail of the scene before him. They both were appalled; it was one of the worst examples of cruelty that they had ever seen from their kind, or could ever have imagined.

Once they had burned the bodies, the two vampires stood around, waiting for the flames to die down. It was an interminable wait for Mick and Beth, but at last, the flames began to die, and finally went out altogether. The ash, smoke, and smell lingered in the air, and the two seemed eager to get away. But Mick and Beth did catch one last important exchange before they left. "Did they say how long the operation would be on hold?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing that they're going to wait until this thing with Elles blows over. Until it does, the blood ring here in Vegas is closed down."

At the words "blood ring", Beth saw Mick's entire body stiffen, though from shock or outrage, she didn't know. They waited until the van had vanished, before she and Mick made the way down into the little valley. The smell was utterly gagging. She would have liked nothing better than to get away from it, but she forced herself to keep going.

"There's not much left." Said Mick, observing the black ash, and the few smoldering bones that were around the edges of the fire. "I think that these people knew what they doing. They must have done this before to know how to burn humans without leaving more than a few traces behind."

Beth took more pictures, the distress gnawing at her. "Mick, why were they doing this? What did they mean by 'blood ring'?"

"A group of vampires, draining humans for their blood and selling it for their own profit." Mick's voice was filled with disgust. "We have to get back to Vegas. Josef and Karlie need to hear about this. This entire situation has just gotten worse."

* * *

Please, read and review.

Next chapter: The cat and mouse game continues, as Ethan and Diana try to pin the blame on Laura and Constanza for the death of David. However, they have underestimated more than a few things about the players in this game. And Mick is not going to take the bait so easily as they think.


	23. One Step Forward

One Step Forward:

One hour later, Karlie and Josef arrived at Mick and Beth's hotel room at the Venetian. When Mick answered the door, the two were unable to hide their surprise and disgust when the full force of his tainted scent hit them. "Mick, no offence, buddy, but you smell terrible." Said Josef, who looked as though he had just tasted something foul.

"Yeah, well, where we've been, the smell was the least of our worries." Said Mick, grimly, as let them the two of them in. Beth was seated on the couch in the living room, downloading pictures from her camera onto her laptop.

"Your message sounded urgent." Said Josef.

"It is," said Mick, "Just look at these pictures, they speak for themselves."

Both Josef and Karlie looked through the pictures that Beth had taken at the bonfire site. They didn't have any trouble drawing the same conclusion as Mick. "Oh my God," said Karlie, "Blood slavery, here in Vegas?"

"It might be a barbaric practice, but it's also probably a prime spot for it." said Mick, "So many people come and go through here, those who go missing aren't noticed."

"What are these blood slavery rings?" Beth asked, "Why hadn't I ever heard of them before?"

"It's because it's something that the community would prefer to go unknown." Said Josef, "Slave rings are operated by vampires who hunt humans to sell their blood. It's a completely different thing from a legitimate freshie operation. The humans are never willing donors, and more often then not, they are killed during the actual harvesting."

"But why would someone do that when so many humans are willing to give blood?" asked Beth.

Josef shook his head. "You've seen the good side of vampire feeding routines, Beth. There's a lot of corruption that goes on in our society. In that perhaps, we really are no different form humans. Too many vampires allow their predatory instincts to get the better of them. They regard humans as nothing more then food, and don't care who they have it kill in order to get the thrill that comes from the hunt."

"Blood slavery is one of the blackest crimes that vampires can commit." Said Karlie, "I've never encountered one, but Josef has told me some horror stories."

"It's a vampire law that blood slavery rings can not exist." Said Josef, "No matter what precautions are taken, disappearances begin to be noticed eventually, and that takes the police to close to our secret."

"But, these slave rings are normally run by vampires who are fiendishly clever and experts at covering their tracks from anyone that may want to find them." said Mick, "This time, we can work that to our advantage."

"How so?" asked Karlie.

"We're got two major crimes on our hands, the murder of a prominent Elder and a blood slavery ring. Judging from what we heard from the drivers, the same person and/or persons are responsible for both. No one can cover up two crimes like this at the same time, at least not for very long. Eventually they're going to make a mistake. If we go after them both aggressively enough, we should find the clue we're looking for."

"I like the sound of that." said Josef, "Whatever we can do to bring these people down. How do we start?"

"I would like you to get in contact with Ryder and Logan back home." Said Mick, "Blood rings are extensive operations, and I would prefer to go with people that we can trust, and that are outside of all this."

"Any specific thing they should check on?" said Josef.

"Police reports, right now I want to know who's been reported missing, where and what those people might do. If we can figure out the target area for the blood slavers, that will give me something to work with."

"What about Laura and Constanza?" said Karlie, "They'll need to know about this."

"Yes, they will, and those two assistances of David's, Diana and Ethan Vaughn. They have extensive contacts in the city. I'm sure they can tell us something." Said Mick, "But I want to be careful how much we tell them."

"You don't actually think that any of them could have anything to do with?" said Karlie.

"I don't want to. But, there's no telling what we say to them in good faith could get around to ears that are less then friendly. If that happens, trouble could follow."

* * *

When Laura was called in for another round of questioning by Mick St. John, she couldn't help the slight uneasiness that she felt. She wasn't enjoying this whole process. While she herself had nothing to hide, she didn't like having to be reminded that someone had murdered her sire, nor that because she was the closest to him, she might be considered as a suspect this early in the investigation.

Nonetheless, she had vowed to do whatever she could do in her power to find the murderers. So, she went, and forced all her uneasiness away. It helped a little that Mick said the next set of interviews would be at the Venetian where he and Beth were staying. Away from the constant reminder of the fact that her father was lying dead in the next room, perhaps she would be able to concentrate a little better.

Mick seemed as serious ever when he greeted her at the door, though he still greeted her kindly. "Hello, Laura, thanks for coming down. I know that all this speculation isn't helping your grieving."

"I'll be honest, it's not. But you must do what you have to. Anything less and I would probably think the worse of you."

Mick managed a small smile. "I would hate for that to happen."

He ushered her into the main living room. Constanza was there, along with Beth, Karlie and Josef. "Please, make yourself comfortable." Said Mick, as he gestured for her to take a seat. "This shouldn't take to long. I've asked Diana and Ethan to join us. They should be here soon."

"Do you have anymore leads or suspects?" asked Constanza.

"Yes, and no. I have to admit, I don't know who might have killed David yet. However, there had been a development in this case that could help us."

"What is it?" asked Laura, "It's something terrible, I can tell by your faces."

Before Mick could respond, there was a sudden commotion from the hallway. Two voices could be heard outside, engaged in a quarrel. This was followed shortly after by a loud banging on the door. "That would be Ethan and Diana." Said Constanza, recognizing the voices. "I wonder what is causing them to be so angry."

Karlie had gone to answer the door, but the very instant she opened it slightly, it flew open with a loud crash, and Diana swept into the room, demanding coldly, "Where are they? Where? I'll tear them apart."

Karlie was shocked to see that Diana was not only angry, but vamped out, snarling and dangerous. A second later, her husband appeared, and though he seemed angry, he was also very worried about controlling his wife. "Diana, calm down."

"Calm down?" hissed Diana, "In the face of such an egregious crime? No, Ethan. I will not calm down, I intend to make those two murderers confess to what they have done, and then I'll tear them to shreds."

As she stormed into the other room, Karlie caught Ethan by the arm and demanded. "What's going on here?"

Ethan shook his head grimly. "I think that we will know soon enough."

In the next room, Diana's entrance came as nothing short of a surprise, not the least of which was because her appearance was so startling. Before anyone could say anything, Diana pointed at Laura and Constanza. "You two, what do you have to say for yourselves? What possible excuse could you have for committing this atrocity?"

Laura was understandably confused. "Diana, what are you talking about?"

Diana looked appalled. "You dare to ask that question after what you have done. You, who was all in all to David's life, the very thing that he lived for. I am ashamed of you, Laura. You should have been a better child to your sire."

"What do you have to accuse her of?" asked Constanza, tightly.

"Oh, yes, come to her defense immediately, why don't you? That only makes sense, criminals should stick together."

"Criminals?" said Laura, in astonishment. "How are Constanza and I criminals?"

"Well, I dare say that you think of yourselves innocent. Murderers always find ways of justifying shedding blood. However, I shall enlighten the rest of the people in this room." She turned her attention to the rest. "David was murdered by Constanza and Laura."

A stunned silence greeted this bold accusation, delivered with such certainty that it was difficult to dismiss. However, it was also not something that could have gone unchallenged.

"That's totally absurd." said Constanza, "What possible motive could I have for killing my own brother?"

"Power, that's what." Said Diana, "You want to rule this city. You know how much power there is to being an Elder, and you want a share for yourself." She turned on Laura, "And you, you pathetic liar, how could you have sacrificed all that David has done for you. Just for a share in the profits that Constanza would have brought in."

Laura was too stunned by the accusation to know how to react. "I-I didn't, Diana. You're wrong."

"A rather pitiful answer coming from a supposed innocent." Said Ethan.

Laura stared at Ethan. "Ethan, not you as well."

"I'm in total support of what my wife has said. I merely wish that she had stated it a little differently. I did not want to believe it of you, Laura, but the evidence is irrefutable, and I am appalled by your mercenary actions against the man who gave you life."

That did it. Constanza had had enough of Ethan and Diana haranguing Laura. Her eyes flaring silver, she surged to her feet and cried, "Leave her alone, both of you!" She pulled Laura towards her and placed her behind her. "I don't know what you are going on about, but you will have to go through me first if you wish to accuse her of anything, especially something that is as ridiculous as this." Constanza was as close to Laura as someone not a sire could be. She now felt the same need to protect her that David had. To know that her sire was murdered was enough. To be accused of the crime was something else entirely. She wanted to protect Laura from that pain in any way she could.

Unfortunately, this also seemed to antagonize the situation. Diana snarled and took a step forward, while Constanza mirrored the action. A fight would have broken out the next moment, but for Josef's interposing himself into the two women. "Enough!" He commanded, the power of his age forcing all eyes to turn to him. "Enough of this. This is a serious matter, and we will get nowhere if we resort to childish accusations and threats. Calm down, both of you."

Josef had no official power in Las Vegas, but as the oldest of the group, he naturally commanded a great deal of respect. At his voice, both Constanza and Diana paused, and took a few steps back, though obviously with some reluctance. Their faces returned to mortal form, and though they continued to glare at each other, they didn't seem ready to jump down each other's throats anymore.

Once Josef was sure that things had been restored to something like order, he looked at Diana and Ethan, "So, you claim that Constanza and Laura are responsible for David's death?"

"It's not a claim." Diana hissed, "It's the truth."

Ethan put a hand on Diana's shoulder, restraining her. "Diana," he said, "Calm down. As Josef says, we will get nowhere if you continue acting like this."

"If you want to accuse anyone of a crime like this, I hope that you're brought proof to back your claims." Said Mick.

"Of course, we brought proof." Said Ethan, who handed Mick a manila envelope. "David must have suspected that someone was plotting against him. This came to us by messenger just this morning. It's all there, the e-mails between Constanza and Laura, how they intended to kill David, the rewards that they would split between them-"

"That's ridiculous." Said Constanza, "Laura and I wouldn't have plotted something like this for the sake of profit. What's more, I have no desire to rule Las Vegas, neither does Laura. We are both perfectly content, and we certainly wouldn't have been so foolish to actually leave a trail like that behind us."

"Are you saying that you would have planned a murder better and that's your defense?" said Diana, is disbelief.

"No, it's a fact, and I'm saying it because it's true." said Constanza, who was trying to state her position calmly.

"Constanza," Said Laura, "We don't have to defend ourselves like this, with half accusations and shadowed truths." She looked at Diana and Ethan. "I will give my defense when I get a better idea of what this evidence is."

Constanza looked approvingly at Laura, "Quite right, my dear. Once Mick looks over the evidence, then we will give our defense."

"Yes, when Mick looks over the evidence, it will become perfectly clear who is responsible for this."

"We'll see. Your accusations stands, but because of the seriousness of this crime, we can't take any action until the facts are clear." He looked at Constanza and Laura, "But you also know that an accusation can't simply be ignored. I'm sorry to have to say this, but I may have to put you under surveillance by one of the Cleaners/"

Laura nodded, shaken by this turn of events, but determined to be strong. "That is only your duty. But I have nothing to hide."

"And I have no intention of leaving this city until I prove our innocence and identify David's real murderer." Declared Constanza.

"However, I still need to ask you a few questions, and in that." He glanced at Diana and Ethan, "I want no more wild accusations. If it comes to that, I will ask you to leave."

Diana looked like she was to object when she felt Ethan's hand on her shoulder and said, "I will be calm, Mr. St. John, for now."

"Good. Now, there is no easy way to ask this, but I have to ask it. Diana, Ethan, you were closer to David's business as Elder more then anyone. Do you know if there were any activities that could have suggested the presence of a blood slavery ring in the city?"

This caused yet another stunned silence to fall across the room though perhaps for different resins from different parties. "You mean actual blood slavery?" said Ethan, "Here is Las Vegas?"

"But, that's impossible." said Diana, "David would have known if something like that was going on, he would never have stood for it."

"Not to sound skeptical, but how do you think that blood slavery has come into this?" inquired Ethan.

"Well, maybe the vampires we saw burning human bodies that had been drained of their blood five miles outside of Vegas tipped us off." said Mick, a little irritated by the condescending tone in Ethan's voice. "Here see for yourself." He handed him a few pictures. Seeing a flash of recognition on both their faces, he asked, "You know them?"

"Well, yes. They are two associates who work down at the Bellagio. They're our agents down there, and prepare the rooms for the vampires who stay in them."

"Have either of them been involved in any criminal activity that you know of?"

"Not to my knowledge." Said Diana, "Peter and Joe are two brothers, and they've always been fairly average in their lifestyles. However, I don't think that two of them have the intelligence to pull off such a sophisticated operation."

"Maybe not them, but they're working for someone in this city, and I want to know who. Could you get me in touch with them?"

Diana and Ethan exchanged glances. "We can arrange that." said Ethan.

"Good, I also want to know if you would be able to access the police records. I want to get my hands on some missing persons reports."

"I don't think that many people who come to Vegas want to be found. It's rare for the police to even investigate such reports." said Diana.

"Nevertheless, I would like to see them." said Mick.

"Of course," said Ethan, after a moment, "Whatever we can do to help."

* * *

In their car after the dramatic confrontation, Diana and Ethan were for a moment, silent. It was clear to them both that they were in trouble. Mick St. John could very well be on their trail sooner then they had anticipated. And without speaking, they knew what had to be done.

"Those two fools." Said Diana, venomously, "They should have known that they were being followed. Their blundering may have blown the cover on this whole operation."

"Perhaps, but not yet, and until that is known for sure, we still have a chance. We have invested too much effort into this enterprise to simply give it up without a fight. I think that drastic measures are called for now."

"You're right, my dear. We can't allow anything or anyone to stand in our way; it's time to shed some blood. And we will start with those two idiots who dared to open this to the public eye. They will not be seeing the next moon rise."

* * *

The plot thickens. There are a lot more twists and turns to be found in this story, but the investigation is really going to be taking off from here. I do hope that everyone continues to enjoy this story. Please read and review.

Also, just a little heads up. Updates might be a little less frequent in coming. I am starting school full-time at my college, and I will probably be very busy. However, do not give up heart. I am not abandoning this story, if only because I will be needing something to keep me sane amidst homework and exams. But, on a lighter note, I am also annoucning a little surprise. This Christmas, I am hoping to post a short story on this site. It will be called Froe Weihnacten, which for all you people who don't speak German means Merry Christmas. It will be a fun, fluffy, feel good story where the gang from LA goes to Munich and the Bavarian Alps to spend Christmas with Josef's sire. Look for that to be coming hopefully in December.

Next chapter: Twists and turns begin to tangle together in the case. More blood will be split, more testimony will be added to the mix and it soon becomes hard to know who to trust and who to suspect.


	24. Testimony

Testimony:  
It goes without saying that both Deborah and Clayton were as shocked and devastated as anyone when the news of David's manner of death reached their ears. They, like nearly everyone else, did not know who could have committed such a crime. However, when they heard just who the primary suspects in the case were becoming, they were incredulous.

Deborah and Clayton had been informed by Karlie that Laura and Constanza were being held under house arrest for the murder of David. They did, of course, think that this was utterly ridiculous. They both knew Laura and Constanza. The bond which they had shared with David had been the closest that they had ever seen in a family group of vampires.

However, when they had heard this information from Karlie, Clayton noticed that Deborah was unusually silent. The bond which they shared alerted him to the fact that something was disturbing her. When he finally asked her about this, Deborah told him, "Clayton, I think that we can both agree that Laura and Constanza could not have been responsible for this crime. It is not like them at all. Laura has never even killed another living creature. She would not have been able to live with the knowledge of doing something like this for months on end without showing some sort of sign of guilt. And Constanza, well, I think we both know that she has never been very good at keeping secrets, she has such a free and open nature."

"That is very true. I believe that the only secret David said that Constanza was capable of keeping was the truth about her nature. But, there is really no cause for concern, is there? Mick will surely be able to find them innocent quite quickly and then he can get on with the investigation."

"But that is what I am afraid of, Clayton. Whoever set those two up must have known that the evidence wouldn't be able to hold up for very long. It's a delaying tactic. And the longer that Mick spends in chasing these false leads, the more time that the killer will have to cover their tracks. Now, its Laura and Constanza, who can say who the next one will be to be cast under the mantle of suspicion as the real culprits go free."

"Deborah, calm down. You seem overly upset. What is troubling you? There is something in your memory which will not give you rest. I can sense it. Please, tell me what it is."

Deborah took a deep breath and said. "Clayton, I experienced something truly questionable three months ago. I wasn't sure what it meant, and to speak the truth, I eventually dismissed it as nothing important. Now, I feel that I should have gone to David with this directly. It would have saved them so much pain."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was practicing a few of my solo pieces in the theater at Harrah's. There was no one there, except for my accompanist. When he left, I noticed that Diana was backstage, and had been waiting for me for quite some time."

"Whatever for?" asked Clayton.

"At first, that was my question. You know that we have never really gotten along with those two. They have always struck me as being very arrogant, as though they were the second most powerful vampires in Las Vegas simply because of the proximity to David that they shared."

"Yes, I do agree with you there. But, David was not able to see it. I suppose he never wanted to see that worst in anyone."

"But, now I begin to fear that there might have been something more sinister in their attitude. Something that none of us caught. I think that maybe, Diana and Ethan could have been letting their ambitions get the better of them."

Clayton stared at Deborah in shock, as what she was implying became clear. "Deborah, are you honestly suggesting that Diana and Ethan could have…? But, how could you think that?"

"Because I am remembering what Diana said to me. You see, she started off by saying that she has had her eye on me and you for a long time. She was interested in us as potential partners in an enterprise which she and Ethan were thinking of starting here in Las Vegas, a sort of independent operation from what they were doing with David."

"Did she say what?"

"She was very vague on the details, only that it was some sort of alternative feeder operation. I didn't really understand that, but it didn't arouse my suspicions. After all, such things are common, and I could understand why Diana and Ethan would want to try and achieve more wealth and position. It fits with their nature. But, then she began to say things that made no sense at all. She said that she was approaching me first because she had often noticed very much in tune the two of us are, and that where one goes the other is very likely to follow."

Clayton regarded her with raised eyebrows. "And she made the assumption that you wore the pants in this relationship, and that if she was able to win you over to her side, I would blindly follow without questioning anything?"

Deborah snorted. "I believe so. She obviously made the mistake of never seeing how inherently stubborn you can be. However, it is not common knowledge in Las Vegas that we are bonded, so outsiders can't always see the subtleties."

"So, she was supposedly looking for two relatively easy accomplices. Why?"

"It was here that I began to be suspicious. You see, she asked, in a roundabout way, of course, what would happen if there was a sudden change in leadership in Las Vegas. I told her that I would have to wait to see what sort of candidates the Electors decided upon, and then the two of us would make our choice together. She asked what I would think if someone very close to her was in the running. She then got this very strange look on her face. She said that she sometimes believed that David's policies were outdated, and that there was a lot more money to be gained in Las Vegas than he could currently think of pursuing. She sometimes liked to speculate what would happen if David were to simply retire, and allow someone younger and more in step with modern times to take over. But then again, some operations might be viewed as somewhat questionable by other members of the community, so it helped to have someone who was below suspicion to share in some of the profit, as well as the risk."

"That sounds more like allowing someone to take care of all the dirty work and the blame should such a project come to light."

"That's exactly what I told her. But she didn't see it that way. She said that she saw it as more of a partnership. If one had the protection of an Elder, than one running such an operation would find it easy enough to slip away and begin anew somewhere else, thus sparing all parties much shame and embarrassment. That was the point where I finally had had enough. I asked if there was anything specific that she wanted to tell me or if she had merely come to waste my time with pointless speculation. David was the Elder, and there was no point in thinking of planning such outrageous things. Diana merely smiled in that annoyingly patronizing way of hers, and said that there was no harm in speculation or questioning leader's decisions, it was how such people were kept in line. She did finally leave, but she said that I should remember what she had said, and that it might someday be either a great profit for me if I heeded them, or a danger should I choose to ignore them."

Clayton, who had been listening with relative patience to this story, suddenly became defensive at this last part. "She dared to threaten you?" He asked, with a low growl. It was another aspect of bonded pairs that one became incredibly protective at even the hint of danger to one's partner.

"Clayton, please, calm down. I'm not sure if I would take it as a threat. At the time, indeed, I thought that it was nothing more than that flare for the overdramatic that Diana is so skilled at. But, now, in light of recent events, I begin to wonder if her words were not meant to be more than slightly literal."

Clayton considered this, before he said, "It is only hearsay, Deborah. There is no real proof here. As Diana said, there is no charge of treason that can be made merely by expressing a dislike of an Elder's policies. Perhaps Diana and Ethan were a little more critical of David than he would have liked to suppose, but that is a long step towards murder. And what was she trying to recruit you for, if anything? These are questions which we cannot answer on so slight evidence as this."

"I know that. But, it is still something that has to be told. I have made up my mind, Clayton. I need to tell this to Mick. It may not make any difference, but it's something that he needs to know."

"Than I'm coming with you. Even if Diana was not threatening you, I am not going to be taking any chances."

Deborah smiled a little. "Always the overprotective one. I really don't know where I would be without you."

* * *

Mick and Beth were having a busy night. Beth was still working on compiling all of the photos that she had gotten from the fire site, and Mick was trying to get some background information on the two vampires that the had seen there. Joe and Peter Johnson were their names, and so far, what Mick had heard from Diana and Ethan was accurate enough. They did indeed work at the Bellagio, officially as bell boys, so that they could have access to all of the rooms. However, they specifically made sure that the rooms which were set aside for vampires were all in order before the occupants arrived. It put them in an ideal position for being in on a blood slavery ring operation. What worried him more was the fact that they seemed to have a very wide raging base of operations for just supposedly working at the Bellagio. He had seen them captured on security cameras in other hotels throughout the Strip, including the Mirage, TI, and even in the Wynn hotels. They just seemed to stroll into the lobbies, in the hallways, and rooms without anyone second questioning them. This only confirmed to him that the blood slavery ring was a wide-raging operation and these two were merely one link in a chain that might involve several people. The apparent extent of the operation worried him exceedingly. This was going to be a difficult case.

As he was going through the information that he had so far, his phone rang. Seeing that Josef was on the caller ID, he picked up the phone and said, "Hey, Josef."

"Mick, anything new yet?"

Mick shook his head. "Nothing yet except that these two guys, Peter and Joe, are only part of a bigger operation. But, whoever is trying to put the blame on Laura and Constanza are responsible for this did a pretty goo job of covering their tracks. Not even I can tell if they were faked."

"Well, Ryder or Logan will be able to tell. To be quite honest, I'm not sure that I believe that."

"What, you're paranoia isn't going into overdrive?"

"Not this time, I can't help but think about what happened the last time we thought that there was irrefutable evidence that a fledgling had murdered their sire. I almost lost too much when that happened. I don't intend to make that same mistake again."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Mick did know what Josef was meant. The last time something like this had happened had been with Carlisle. If they had followed through on that, they would probably have faced a vampire war and lost everything that they cared about. Yes, they were not going to jump to conclusions this time. "Where are you now?"

"I'm at David's place actually. Carlisle said that he wanted to show me something. This might interest you. He said that David was probably not getting all of the poison from the blood in his room. He thinks that he was maybe ingesting some of it live."

At this moment, a knock at their hotel door caught their attention. Beth looked up and said, "I'll get it. It smells like Deborah and Clayton. I wonder what they could want." She got to her feet and went to answer the door.

Mick continued his conversation with Josef. "You mean that someone was poisoning the freshies to? Wouldn't they be showing some signs of silver poisoning as well?"

"That's what Carlisle is trying to figure out. He said that you might want to come over and see it yourself."

"Yeah, I might want too." At this moment, Beth came into the room with Clayton and Deborah. When Mick saw their faces, he immediately knew that something was up. "Look, Josef, I'll get back to you. I have to talk to someone."

"Right, Mick, bye."

Mick hung up, and looked at the two of them. "What's the matter, you two? You look rather disturbed."

"You might be too when you hear what Deborah told me." Said Clayton.

"And what would that be?" asked Mick.

Deborah told Mick and Beth everything that had transpired between her and Diana. The more that Mick heard, the more serious he became. When she had ended, Mick asked, "Why didn't you tell anyone about this before now?"

"I couldn't see the point of it. Diana and I had never gotten along before, but not even I suspected her of something like this."

"Are you saying that Diana and Ethan had some sort of grudge against David? The way he told it, they all got along fine."

"That was David's one flaw." Said Clayton, "He was always inclined to see the best in others, especially in those he trusted most. Diana and Ethan were at one time just as he imagined them. But ever since we have known them, they have had this sort of mix between arrogance and jealousy. They would sometimes talk about how they wished they could be out from under David's heel and have their own say in their fortunes. Of course, they were always quite careful to not to say such things in his company."

"Perhaps they thought that they could not find a better position then the one which they found in Las Vegas." said Deborah, "Either way, it was not anything that I hadn't heard the kind of before, only perhaps a little more blatant. Now, I wish that I had told this to someone, if only to put David on his guard."

Mick sighed and shook his head. "What you say _is_ very disturbing. Because, I think that I know what kind of operation Diana was talking about."

"What?" asked Deborah.

"Blood slavery." Said Beth, "Mick and I were able to catch two vampires who were in on it in the act of burning human corpses. It would explain why someone would want to murder David in order for them to keep quiet."

Both Deborah and Clayton were shocked. "That's truly unthinkable." Said Deborah, "I never dreamed that those two could have committed two deliberate such acts of cruelty."

"Don't jump to any conclusions yet." Said Mick, "We can't proceed against Diana and Ethan on your testimony alone, though it certainly puts them into a far less credible light. But, there was nothing incriminating in what Diana said. I think that she was being very clever about that."

"If there is one thing that those two have always excelled at, it is being clever." said Deborah, "I fear that you may have your work cut out for you if you want to try and find out their secret."

"Well, they are obviously hiding something." Said Mick, "And I intend to find out what it is, regardless of what they might do to try and hide it from me."

Mick's phone rang once more. This time, the name on the caller ID that of Ramon Montez. He had volunteered to be a link between Mick and the Cleaners in the city, who were looking into the case along with Mick. Since Ramon had said he would only call if something important was happening, Mick knew that this was serious. "Hello, Ramon." He said, as he answered the phone, "What is it?"

"Hey, Mick, we got problems."

"You don't have to state the obvious."

"I know, right? But the problem may have just gotten worse. I just got a call from the Head Cleaner here in Vegas, Alan Randon. He followed through on that tip which you gave him about those Johnsen brothers."

"Did he find them?"

"Yes, he did, and that's the problem. They're dead, Mick. Alan found both the brothers at their separate homes. They had been staked and then beheaded. He found no scent or other evidence that he recognized."

Mick swore silently to himself. Those two brothers had been the only link that he and found thus far as to who might be running the blood ring and had murdered David. Ramon was right; the trouble of Las Vegas had just gotten worse.

* * *

Yes, I am still alive. Hurray! I am still working on my stories, due to the fact that I need something to keep me from going insane. Please, read and review.

Next chapter: So, it seems that a few more suspects have entered the ring and the real gamble is about to begin, with very high stakes. When a new clue is stumbled across unexpectedly, it will blow the game wide open.


	25. Clues

Clues:

David's murder had pretty much sucked the life out of the vacation plans. However, Beth and Karlie couldn't bear being surrounded by the evidence of David's murder all the time. So, they decided one day to do a little light shopping at the Venetian. Since Laura and Constanza were for the moment confined to their home and hotel room respectively, they wanted to get them a few things that might make the confinement a little more bearable for them.

"It's so strange." Said Beth, as they walked through the recreated Italian roadways. "We're surrounded by all these people who have no idea what a terrible tragedy is taking place in this city. I know that they shouldn't be aware of it, but it makes me realize just how much I couldn't detect when I was a human."

"That is as it should be." said Karlie, "But I understand what you mean. It's all these contradictory emotions, the carefree from the human side and the worry and sadness that all the vampires are feeling. Those are only heightened because of the fact that he was murdered."

"What happens now? I've never been in a city where an Elder had to be replaced. I've heard Mick and Josef speak a lot about some sort of Election Council, what's that?"

"An election council is only called when a new Elder needs to be summoned. They normally consist of five members who are the oldest or the most dominant vampires in a community. They draw up a list of three potential candidates, vampires who have the right qualifications of age and prestige, that aren't Elders of other cities already. Once they narrow down the list, the names and qualifications are represented to a community, who then vote on the one who they want to lead them. The one with the most votes is summoned. Ideally, the Elders in question never know that they are under consideration. However, I'm sure that corruption is present sometimes, just as it would be in any political system."

"That sounds very democratic, all the same."

"Yes, it's also been a very old costume. Josef always likes to say that vampires invented democracy. Vampires, well, responsible vampires try to keep their politics isolated to the cities in which they live. Without that policy, was would break between one Elder and another. Josef even told me that some of the great wars in human history were begun by vampire factions going to war with each other. It was only in the 1500's that something like peace could exist long-term between vampires. He told me a council met which set down the rules of vampire society that every vampire has learned from sire to fledging." She sighed and shook her head, "It's a long and complicated story. And now isn't the right time for a history lesson."

"Still, it's interesting. There's still so much that I need to learn about the history of vampires."

"Well, you have time, Beth. Hopefully, you won't have to witness something like this again."

They continued on in silence, until they saw something that rather surprised them. They saw Robert standing in the entryway of one of the perfume shops, looking like he was trying to comfort a young woman who seemed very upset. "I wonder who that is with Robert." Said Karlie.

"I don't know, but they seem to be standing pretty close." Said Beth, "You don't think that Robert could have…"

"Well, if he was seeing another woman behind Laura's back, he will soon live to regret it. But let us not judge to hastily. Come on; let's go see what is going on."

They walked over to the two of them, and when Robert saw them, he said, "Oh, Karlie, Beth, hi, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I could say the same for you Robert. Will you introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh, this Elsa. She's a friend of Laura, also knew David."

Elsa sniffed, and said, "Yes, I knew him. Please forgive me; I know how this must look. I have always had something of a problem of displaying my emotions too openly. Robert quite accidently mentioned him in passing, and I just broke down crying. He was kind enough to comfort me, though."

"So, you're Elsa?" said Karlie, who now regretted that she had tried to judge her too harshly. "I heard David mention you a few times."

Elsa's eyes grew wide as the full implications of that statement became clear to her. Having been so closely connected with vampires for the past five years, she had learned how to identify them. "So, you were David's friends?"

"Yes, we were." said Beth, confirming the unspoken part of the question. "And we were just as saddened to hear about his death as you must have been."

"Well, he had a way of touching the lives of everyone that he encountered." Said Elsa, sadly. "Believe me, I certainly know that. His daughter was the same way."

"Yes, speaking of which," said Robert, "Have either of you heard from her recently?"

Karlie and Beth looked at each other. They didn't really know how to answer that. As Laura and Constanza were both prime suspects in the investigation, they had been confined to their homes and hotel rooms. They were not allowed contact with the outside world. Plus, Karlie was also quite sure that Laura didn't want to bring Robert into this. She didn't want him to be implicated in anything.

"I'm afraid that she is taking this quite hard." Said Karlie, which was not in and of itself a lie. "I think that she just needs to be left alone. She will call you when she is ready."

"I sure hope that you're right." said Robert, who couldn't hide the worry in his voice. "If you see her, would you let her know that I miss her and that I'm thinking of her?"

"Of course."

Robert had to leave after this, and the three women watched him go. "Poor man," said Elsa, "I can only imagine what he must be going through for Laura's sake. Of course, it's equally difficult for her. Trying to maintain vampire/human relationships is hard enough under the best of circumstances."

"You must be one of David's freshies." Said Karlie, "He mentioned you, I believe."

"Yes, I was. I'm also a performer in _O_ along with Laura, so I have rather close ties to them both. It was so devastating for all of us who fed him. He was quite gracious to all of his girls. The fact that he was murdered makes it so much worse. Do you have any idea who might have killed him?"

"No, we don't, but Mick is working on it." said Beth, having been told by Mick that it was best to not let humans know the particulars of the case until they had definite answers.

Elsa sighed. "Well, I suppose this early, we cannot know anything. I just hope whoever killed him will get what they deserve. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to buy this lotion and hurry back to the Bellagio. My call time for _O _is in an hour." She picked up two small, silver-white bottles that were on the table beside her. The sign advertising it said that the product had recently been part of a study that proved it reversed the signs of aging.

Elsa seemed to have noticed that Karlie and Beth were looking at the signs. "I know, quite a vain of me. But, it's one little indulgence I allow myself. I don't actually need it for the anti-aging part, I simply like the smell. And it does take care of all the chapped hands which I fear we performers get much faster than anything else I have tried."

"We all have our little vanities to indulge." Said Karlie, kindly, "And I'm sure if anyone deserves that, it's you."

Once Elsa had gone, Beth herself picked up one of the bottles and sniffed it. "You know, I might get a few bottles of this myself."

"Surely you aren't worried about hiding the signs of aging?" said Karlie.

"No, but like Elsa said, I like the scent."

* * *

About an hour later, Karlie and Beth were back at Mick and Beth's hotel room. Mick was there, pouring over the latest string of evidence that he had received. "Hey, any news?"

"We might have something." Said Mick, "I just got an e-mail from Ryder. He said that the evidence which was planted to point at Laura and Constanza was faked."

"That's wonderful." Said Beth, "That's wonderful. It means that the two of them can be free from their house arrest, right?"

"Once we can get this evidence all confirmed, yes." Said Mick.

"The bigger question is who could have sent them in the first place." said Josef, who was helping Mick. "I'm beginning to have suspicions that point elsewhere than the two of them."

"Diana and Ethan you mean?" said Karlie, "I have to admit ever since you told me of Deborah's testimony, I have been having doubts about their credibility."

"So have I." said Mick, "It just seems too convenient for them to have this evidence delivered to them at exactly the right time. Plus, their behavior puts me on edge. They have something to hide, and I know it."

"So why don't you call them in for more questioning?" asked Beth.

"At this point, I would rather not. I'm not sure what good it might do. If they have something to hide, then the action would only tip them off. At this point, I don't have evidence that I could use to accuse them. But, I do have a close eye on them."

"You said that the e-mails were hacked." Said Karlie, "Was Ryder able to trace them?"

"He's in the process of doing so now." Said Josef, "He said that it would probably take awhile. He was raving about how skilled the faked documents were. He said they were so perfect only he could have done better.

Karlie shook her head. "I shall never understand why computer fanatics think that such things as hacking and forging a computer file are works of art."

"You might want to ask sometime," Said Josef, "If you're in the mood for a three-hour lecture on the finer points of the craft. The same thing could probably be said about you women and shopping. What did you get this time?"

"Just a few things to try and cheer up Laura and Constanza, though now that they will soon be free, they might become celebratory gifts."

"I wish we could say that we were entirely selfless, but I did buy one thing for myself."

"More vanilla?" said Mick, "I swear, ever since you became a vampire, you're addicted to that scent."

"Common amongst still newly turned vampires." Said Josef, "Karlie here was obsessed with cinnamon for at least three years after she was turned."

"Besides," said Beth, as she opened the bottle and began to pour some of the lotion on her hand, "It's not like your objecting. Why, vanilla has been the scent that has turned you on more times than-"

Beth abruptly stopped, and looked down at her hands, which were by this time covered in the lotion. She gave a sudden cry of pain and dropped the bottle. Instantly, Mick was at her side, concern evident on his face. "Beth, are you all right, what's wrong?"

"Mick, my hands, my hands are burning!" Mick looked at her hands and saw that she was right, Beth's palms were covered with ugly lacerations and burnt tissue. Angry red welts covered her skin, and a faint hissing could be heard, as if acid were eating away into her very flesh. But around those lesions, something strange was appearing glowing traces of silver.

Mick instantly knew what it was and what to do. "Beth, bathroom, cold water, now."

Beth was not in any mood to argue. She allowed herself to be ushered into the bathroom by Mick, and had her hands under the ice-cold water in the sink for a good ten minutes. Gradually, the burning sensation in her hands began to subside, and the burn marks on her hands faded. That didn't necessarily take away from the uncomfortable buzzing in her skin, or for that fact that the room now smelled vaguely like charred flesh.

Once, Mick was certain that Beth was all right, he asked, "What on earth was that? How could a lotion give you silver burns that were so severe? If you had kept more of it on your skin, it would have burned down to the bone in no time."

"I don't know, Mick. I didn't know that lotion contained silver. I mean, it's not exactly something that they put into anti-aging lotions."

"You bought an anti-aging lotion?" said Josef, with raised eyebrows. "Isn't that kind of counterproductive?"

"I can buy it if I want to." Said Beth, defensively, "I liked this smell, not the fact that it was not supposed to eliminate wrinkles."

"Josef, you're not helping matters." Said Karlie, as she handed Beth a glass of blood. "I fear that we have more serious things to worry about."

"What do you mean?" asked Mick.

"Because the person who was buying that lotion just happened to be one of David's freshies. Don't you remember, Beth, she said that she had been buying it for awhile."

"And Carlisle said that it appeared as though David might have been ingesting some of the silver live." Said Mick, as he began to put the pieces together. "That lotion could have lingered on the surface of her skin. David would have been drinking silver without even knowing it."

"We need to get Carlisle down here to test this stuff." Said Josef, "And we have to bring in this freshie for questioning, see how much she might know."

"She didn't seem like the type who would commit murder." Said Beth.

"Perhaps, but unfortunately, as this point, I'm not sure of anything." said Mick, "Besides, I've gone over everything I can in the vampire side of things. Perhaps it might be time to see how the humans closest too David are tied up into all of this."

* * *

When Carlisle came in response to Mick's call, it took him only the work of a few minutes to test the lotion to find that a base component in it was indeed silver. "From what I can tell, it's not pure silver, but that wouldn't be a matter to vampire physiology. You only received a small amount, Beth. Your hand should be all right within twenty-four hours. Mick fortunately knew what to do before the symptoms could become too severe."

"But, if just that amount could make my hand feel like it was on fire, what would it do to David if he was ingesting it from even one freshie?" asked Beth.

"If only one of them were taking it, just once, probably nothing that would be lasting. But, if even one of them had been using it, to the extent that you are suggesting, the damage could have built up over time quite easily, with no one even being aware of it."

"So, David seems to have been poisoned on two fronts." Said Josef, "You had better take some of this, Carlisle. You might need it later as evidence."

Carlisle stayed only a few minutes longer to tell Beth that she needed to get some rest, and save any stress on her hand, before heading down to his rental car. He was getting into the car, he received a call from a very welcome source. "Amanda, it's so wonderful to hear from you."

"I heard what happened in Vegas, Carlisle. I figured at least I should call you to give you some moral support."

Carlisle smiled. "I know, I appreciate it."

"How is the imagination going?"

"Slowly, there is evidence, but it doesn't seem to point in any clear direction yet. I'm hoping that might be cleared up in the next few days." He paused and then said the words which he had hoped he wouldn't have to say. "Amanda, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to stay in LA until this is cleared up. It doesn't seem right that we should be celebrating a marriage, however clandestine, in the midst of a murder investigation."

Carlisle could practically hear the smile in Amanda's voice. "Actually, I was calling to tell you the same thing. Do what you have to do, Carlisle. We've waited this long, a few more days won't matter."

Carlisle couldn't imagine how he had managed to find such an incredible woman. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Never often enough."

Carlisle's phone beeped. He looked at the caller ID and said, "Amanda, Ramon's calling me. I'll get back to you, all right?"

"All right, Carlisle. I love you." she hung up and Carlisle pressed talk for Roman. "Ramon, what is it?"

"Hey, Carlisle, where are you?"

"I'm at the Venetian. Why? What's the matter?"

"You might want to get over to City Center. Something strange is going on with David's body. You might want to see this. "

* * *

Please read and review.

Next chapter: Mick and Josef interriogate Elsa, and a major piece of evidence is revealed. In the meantime, new leads are brought into the open and the culprits will unexpectedly make a big error which will put them right in the cross hairs.


	26. Interrogation

Interrogation:  
Mick was not a sadistic vampire. Unlike so many of his race, he did not like watching other people suffer, nor did he enjoy causing even minor discomfort. Oh, he _did_ enjoy it when whoever deserved it was caught and brought to justice, but causing random violence for the fun of it? That wasn't his style.

However, there were times when making a person uncomfortable made them reveal their secrets much faster. That could sometimes come in handy during interrogations. He had had to apply that technique more than once and it had helped him solve many cases. He hoped that it would help him to solve this murder case of David. He felt like he was close, so very close to making a breakthrough and that he only needed a few more key pieces of the puzzle before he could finally start to take action.

Nonetheless, he wasn't much looking forward to questioning Elsa. Not only because it would bring a human into a potentially dangerous situation, but she herself, looked very nervous. As she came into Josef's hotel room at The Wynn, he and Josef could hear her heart beating madly. That could have meant something, but then again, it could also have meant that she was simply frightened about being in the same room with two very powerful vampires. That would have been enough to set any sane person on edge.

"Please take a seat, Elsa." Said Mick, once introductions had been made, "This shouldn't take to long, hopefully. We just a few questions to ask you about your relationship with David."

"Yes, of course." Said Elsa, "I don't know what I could possibly tell you about me. You must know it all already."

"Well, we'll just see about that." said Mick, "If you could start at the beginning. How did you meet David?"

"I started out as nearly every freshie does, through one of the organizations that hires them through a screening process. Then I was assigned to David because he liked my recommendations, and he thought that I would be a good match for him. I have been his freshie for about three years now."

"Do you have any regrets about it?" asked Josef, "Any reason to have a grudge against David that you would want to get back at him for?"

"No, of course not." Said Elsa, who seemed rather offended by the suggestion, "Why? Are you implying something?"

"David was murdered." Mick stated, who wanted to see what he reaction would be to the news.

Elsa stared at Mick and Josef in shock. "Murdered? But, how is that possible? David was a vampire, nothing could kill them."

"Actually, some things can kill us." Said Josef

"David was poisoned by silver that was being injected into his blood packs." Said Mick, "We also have found evidence that suggests that the freshies he would be feeding from were also somehow poisoning him."

Elsa looked at them, an appalled look on her face. "Are suggesting that I or any of the freshies who were in David's employ could have been plotting to kill him? But that wouldn't be possible, for any of us. None of us have any sort of grudge against David. He was well liked and he treated all of his donors so well. It's partly thanks to him and his influence that I was able to get a job at _O. _I'm telling you the truth. None of us would have done anything to harm David."

"Not intentionally perhaps," said Josef, "But it seems like someone thought that they could use you as a weapon without being aware of it."

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa.

Josef took out one of the bottles of lotion that had burned Beth and set it on the table in front of her. "Do you recognize this lotion?"

"Yes, of course. It's just a harmless female vanity. It's supposed to prevent the signs of aging, and some of the freshies are more concerned about their wrinkles showing at thirty than others of us. I do use it for that a little, but my reasons are more practical then anything else."

"So, all of David's freshies were using this lotion?" asked Mick.

"Well, yes, as far as I know. But what's the harm in that? You vampires no doubt think that it is a ridiculous waste of time and money, but there is no harm in it."

"Not to you, perhaps. But there is a risk to vampires." Said Mick, "This lotion you were using, it contains traces of silver."

Elsa looked from Josef to Mick, her face slowly growing in comprehension as what Mick had just said became clear to her. "Silver? That's poison to vampires, and all of us were taking it. You mean, you were right? We were all actually poisoning David?"

"Yeah, it looks that way."

This initial revelation had been a test on Mick's part, he wanted to see how Elsa would react if she knew that she had been using silver to poison David. However, he had to admit that her reaction was completely unexpected. Elsa broke down sobbing, and she barely managed to get out her next words. "We were responsible for killing him, all of us. We should have known, we should have been more aware. It's all our fault. Laura will never forgive me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself."

Elsa was not able to say anything else. Her tears became too much for her to speak again for several minutes. Josef felt a little awkward, and he cleared his throat a few times. He had no idea how to comfort a woman who crying incessantly, unless it was Karlie.

Mick, however, had a little bit more experience comforting witnesses who were undergoing a rather difficult position in their interrogations. He sat down beside her, and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay," He said, in a soothing tone, injecting just a little bit of vampire charisma into his words. "No one holds you responsible for this, all right?" And that part, at least, was true. Elsa was clearly innocent in any attempt to actually kill David. Both Mick and Mick could tell by her heartbeat and her reaction that she wasn't lying. "But, anything you could tell us might help us in our investigation. Whoever first introduced you to this lotion knew that it was poison. They wanted to kill David. Do you know who first told you about this lotion?"

Elsa thought for a moment, and said, "It was actually introduced to me by one of the other freshies. But she told me that it was Diana Vaughn who first told her about it."

* * *

At the Wynn Las Vegas, both Beth and Karlie were waiting for Mick and Josef to finish interrogating Elsa. The two didn't like the fact that the investigation had come to the point where a human needed to be questioned by a vampire. Such sessions could be extremely nasty. They only hoped that Elsa had been an unwilling tool in the plot of whoever had killed David. They had decided to take both Laura and Constanza to the spa at Caesar's Palace. It would be a chance for the two of them to relax, as well as catching up on the information that had been found in the investigation.

At last, their men came back. "Josef, Mick, how did it go?" asked Beth.

"Well, we did manage to find more evidence that could be used to implicate Diana and Ethan. From Elsa told us, Diana introduced that lotion to her and several of the other freshies that David was feeding from. But, we could tell from Elsa's reaction that she didn't have any idea as to what the lotion was doing to David's system." Said Mick.

"So, you're not going to charge her with anything?" asked Karlie.

"I'm hoping that won't be necessary." Said Mick, as his cell phone rang. Taking out his phone, he looked at the screen. A satisfied smile appeared on his face.

"What is it?" asked Beth.

"I got a text from both Ryder and Logan." Said Mick, with a raised eyebrow. "It seems that they have found what we are looking for."

"Does that mean that it's good news or bad news?" asked Josef, "Try to be clear, Mick, and don't be so dramatic."

Before Mick could answer, his phone once again rang. Looking at the cal phone ID, he saw the Ethan was calling. He motioned for the others to listen but to be quiet. Turning on the speaker phone, he asked, "Hey, Ethan, what's up?"

"Mick, I have information about those police records that you wanted."

"And?"

"There doesn't seem to be any reports of missing people over the last six months, Mick, not that could be found anyway. I'm sorry that I didn't have better news."

Ethan, of course, wasn't there to actually see Mick's face. Had he been there, he might have noticed that Mick's face flashed for a few seconds with something like comprehension. Beth, who had worked many cases with Mick before, knew what that look was. It meant that one little slip by someone had just blown the case wide open. It was a subtle thing, and perhaps not many others not so intimately knowing of Mick's ways would have been aware of it. However, nothing of the kind appeared in Mick's voice when he responded to Ethan's call. "Of course, Ethan. I'm sure that you're doing all that you can. I hope that we can catch the culprits without needing those reports anyway. If you think of anything else, let me know."

"Will do, Mick."

When Ethan hung up, Mick turned to the others and declared, "Ethan just lied to me."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Josef.

"Because of what Ryder and Logan both sent me." Mick set up his phone by Beth lap top and synched it into the system. A second later, the texts which had been sent to Mick appeared on the screen. "This is the e-mail that I got from Ryder. It says just the opposite of what Ethan just told me. There have been reports of missing persons here in Las Vegas, especially within the last six months. They seem to have been concentrated in dancers, waiters or bartenders, many of them working the seedier clubs around Las Vegas. They're mostly people who wouldn't be missed by anyone except for a few."

"Look at these reports." Said Josef, looking over the lists of names, "Notice anything similar about them?"

"They're all rare blood types." Said Karlie, "Blood types that would fetch a high price on the black market."

"So, now the question remains," said Beth, "Why would Ethan lie if the information could be acquired so easily? Ryder is out of the state, and he was able to get them easily enough." She shook her head. "To be quite honest, that was a rhetorical question. I think that the answer is pretty obvious."

"Especially with the other thing that Logan sent me." Mick accessed Logan's e-mail. "He said that he found out who faked the e-mails. His name is Brandon."

Josef raised an eyebrow. "Brandon, that's all? No last name?"

"You have to remember that Logan has a lot of contacts in the cyber world, and I'm pretty sure that not all of them strictly legal."

"So Logan is a closet hacker?" said Karlie, "I never thought that he had it in him."

"Well, one of them that he has always kept on eye on is this Brandon character. He's sort of a shadowy character. Not even Logan knows that much about him. However, what he does know about Brandon makes him a dangerous character. He is notorious in the under circles for his expert hacks and e-mails. A few years ago, he disappeared from the scene, and his activity has been nil. Logan says that he normally takes any job that pays well, regardless of the moral standing of it, and he seems to prefer the ones which are more dubious in nature."

"It says here that he prefers to always work face to face with his employers." Said Beth, reading the rest of the e-mail. "If the e-mails which implicated Constanza and Laura were made by him, then he must still be in Vegas."

"And working for Diana and Ethan." Said Josef, "Does Logan happen to know how Brandon reacts to a little persuasion?"

"Logan has heard pretty consistently that even if he is an expert forager, he is also something of a coward." Said Mick, "If we can track him down, I'm sure that he would be quite willing to sell out his employers, with the right amount of urging."

"Well, it seems that we have a few suspects to deal with." Said Josef, "I have to give it to those two, they sure are good at covering their tracks."

"But not good enough that they cannot be caught." Said Mick.

* * *

Ethan hung up his phone call to Mick, and turned to Diana, who had been listening in the entire time. "Well, what do you think? Will that throw him off?"

"Quite honestly, I don't know. This St. John fellow is more insightful than I originally gave him credit for. He saw through our scheme with Laura and Constanza for too easily and far too early. I feel like we are only staying on step ahead of him."

"We still have a chance, though, and I am not going to allow him to win so easily. If he wants a fight, then it is a fight he shall get. And he won't be getting any more information out of Elsa or any of the other freshies that fed David."

"You said that you saw Elsa leaving the Venetian, how can we be sure what she told them?"

"The expression on her face told me all that I needed to know. They will have to be silenced; it's the only way to ensure that they won't expose us, even if it might something that could happen in the future."

"Diana, we have to be careful. We are heading into dangerous territory. Killing Joe and Peter was bad enough, but if we start murdering humans in this city without taking the proper actions, it could only expose us further."

"Don't worry, Ethan. I know what I am doing. Just leave this to me. I know that it's a risk, but at this point, anything we do will have some element of risk to it. For my own part, I would rather go out fighting, then be taken by surprise."

* * *

The game just keeps getting more and more deadly all the time, eh? Please read and review to keep on finding out what happens.

Next chapter: A turning point is about to take place, one that will clearly define both sides, but could draw the unsuspecting into the conflict.


	27. Growing Closer

Sorry about the delay in this chapter. School has been a little hectic. But, to make up for it, here are two chapters for your reading enjoyment.

Growing Closer:

Now that there was some sort of idea as to who one of Diana and Ethan's possible associates was, what next needed to be done was how to draw this mysterious Brandon into the open without arousing his suspicions. Brandon must have been in on Diana and Ethan's schemes if he was able to so accurately produce false evidence. He was their best bet to finding Ethan and Diana guilty.

"If there is anything that I know about underground criminals like Brandon," said Mick, "It's that they can't resist a challenge, especially if the pay is good enough. Brandon's record shows that he also is consistently attracted to rich clients who can pay a lot for his services and for his silence. Most of the people who give him work would prefer it if the details remained sketchy and hard to follow."

"A true man of the world." said Beth, ironically, "So, in theory, if we could draw Brandon out from the shadows, we might be able to trap him."

"Exactly, that's what I'm hoping for anyway."

"Question is, where do we find somebody with a dirty enough secret that they would want to have hidden from the outside world?" asked Josef, in a half-ironic tone.

"I do." said Karlie, struck by a sudden idea. They all looked at her in surprise. "I have just the job for him."

"Don't you want to confess to me about your sins before trusting some undercover operative?" asked Josef, with a smile.

"No, because the fact that I'm planning to carry on an affair with Benjamin Calvert wouldn't be something that I would want you to know."

Josef's smile vanished. "Please don't say that you're going where I think you're going?"

"Benjamin, when we had our encounter, told me that if I wanted to hire some sort of go between in order to make our communications easier and more discreet, than he would be all right with that. I think that Brandon would find that idea very appealing to his twisted sense of morals."

"Absolutely not!" cried Josef, "Karlie, are you crazy? If you're name somehow became connected with Calvert in any way-"

"But, it won't." said Karlie, "If this Brandon is anything like his boasting, then he won't be the kind to break a confidence, and his work will be good enough to keep anyone from finding out."

"But, Karlie-"

"Actually, that's a good idea, Karlie." said Mick, "We could set up a few hidden mics in this room; you could try to trap him into some sort of confession."

Josef stared at Mick in disbelief. "Mick, you can't be serious. You can't let Karlie do this."

"Josef, I'm not asking for your permission. This is the only way can't you see?"

"Karlie, this will only bring back more unpleasant memories. I know the effect that Calvert has on you, and I can't allow you to bring harm to yourself just on the half-chance that we might learn something."

"Josef, I know what you think. Believe me, I don't like the idea of this anymore than you do. But, if there is even a half-chance of learning something as you call it, than I feel that we have to take it. This isn't just about finding David's killer; this is about stopping the suffering of more people. We have to put a stop to this blood ring, before more people are killed. I wouldn't feel right if we did anything less."

Josef was silent for a moment, clearly struggling with the options before him, none of which he liked at all. However, in the end, he had to concede that Karlie was right. This was the only way. "All right, but I don't want you meeting him alone. You'll be seeing with him with Beth. You might need some back up, anyway."

Karlie nodded, knowing that was as close to a compromise as she was going to get from her husband. "As long as Beth agrees."

"I think that I can handle myself with a hacker." Said Beth.

"Just be careful, you two," said Mick, "Though we've received reports that this guy doesn't have much training, there's no knowing what he might know in terms of combat."

"We'll be careful." Said Beth.

"I know, you will. But I have to tell you that anyway. I'm going to get a message to Logan. He said that he knows how to contact Brandon. Until then, we can't do anything but wait."

* * *

The first thing that Laura had done when she had been released from her house arrest was head straight to the gym that was the Bellagio, and reserved for the performers of _O_. she had been relieved when Mick had told her that her confinement and that of Constanza was over. She didn't resent Mick or anyone else for what was necessary in situations such as this, well except for whoever had been responsible for killing David in the first place. Of course, she resented _those_ people for much more than just the encroachment upon her personal comfort.

However, being cooped up in her house had meant that she had been coming down with more than a touch of cabin fever. Having the body of an acrobat and performer, that meant that she always needed to be able to move. The stresses of the last few days had really been bothering her. The thing that helped her most was some vigorous exercises.

It felt good to be in motion again. The gym was empty at the Bellagio, which also suited her mood. She didn't particularly want to be around her people at the moment. She merely spun and twirled through her routine on the trapeze. She then moved to the parallel bars, as all of her nervous energy was not yet exhausted.

She was alone with her thoughts, the fluid movements on the bars coming to her as easily as if she had been doing them her whole life. She had a great deal to go over and consider. Mick had told her the extent of the investigation so far. He said that he had some suspicions as to who might be connected with the murder, but he hadn't wanted to tell her that just yet. The idea of a blood slavery ring in Las Vegas was also disturbing to her. David had once told her about the aftermath of a blood slavery ring that he had helped to crack down on in his earlier centuries. The vivid descriptions of the suffering of the humans and the appalling evil of the vampires who caused it had left her with nightmares for a few weeks. She didn't like to think that the murder of her sire and a blood slavery ring could have been committed in the same city.

Nonetheless, she was determined to do whatever she could to help. Now that she was free, she fully intended to find out who had murdered her sire, and bring them to justice. But, for right now, it was good to just be able to clear her mind with these exercises. Later on, Karlie had invited her and Constanza to the spa at Caesar's, to fill them in on the investigation so far.

Little did she know that she had an unseen watcher. Robert Heldon sometimes came into the gym after hours. He was something of a night owl, and he found working on his routines to be soothing when no one else was there. Up until this point, he had never seen anyone else sharing the gym with him. But, when he saw Laura working on the uneven bars, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He had missed her so much. It sounded a bit corny to say it, but he had become so used to seeing her smiling face everyday, that to be deprived of that privilege, had been a physical ache in his heart that had been difficult to contend with. He had wanted to know if she had been all right, if she still wanted to see him. He had wanted the opportunity to put his arms around her and comfort her.

Even so, seeing her that night in the gym was strangely captivating. It made him pause and simply watch her, as though he were under some sort of spell. He had always known that Laura was graceful and athletic, probably the most of any performer in _O_. But seeing her on her own without any other outside distractions made him really see that there was almost something supernatural about the way in which she moved. She was like a fairy or some other type of creature that was beyond human, beautiful, graceful, her every movement oddly seductive, without her meaning them to be. He wasn't sure how to describe it, if it was the late hour, or the fact that she had been absent from his company for the past few days, but he was almost afraid to make his presence known to her, for fear that she would vanish all to easily form his sight.

However, Laura's senses were more advanced than Robert gave them credit for. When she was finished with her routine, his senses alerted her to the fact that he was there, and had been there for quite awhile. She might have blushed a little, as she knew that he must have been watching her from afar, and evidently must have liked he was seeing. "Robert, is that you?"

Robert didn't know how she could have guessed it was him, but still, he wasn't willing to argue the point just yet. "Yeah, it's me." He came forward to meet her. But when he saw her face, he saw that the shadow of grief was still there, and her eyes were red, obviously from tears that had been shed. "You look beat, if you don't mind my saying so."

Laura smiled sadly. "I am better than I was. I guess that grief often takes forms which take us by surprise. You don't have to worry about me."

"But I do." He said, almost too quickly, "Uh, what I mean to say is that I try not to worry about you, but well, that's hard for me. I care about you, Laura, and I always worry about the people that I care most about. It's something of a bad habit with me."

"No, it's not a bad habit, and even if it were, it would be one that I wouldn't encourage you to break."

Robert smiled a little. His hand reached up and traced the features of Laura's face. "I've really missed you, Laura. You've been sort of distant for the past few days. I understand why you might have been that way, but I just want you to know that I am here for you, and you don't have to face this alone."

"Thank you, Robert. I know that the past few days must have worried you; I haven't been meaning to shut you out. I just didn't know what to say to you. All of this, it's been very hard for me."

"I can only imagine." Said Robert, "But I understand. You need your time alone. But, whenever you want to talk though, I'll be here."

Laura felt more than a little relieved that Robert did not hold her silence against her. Moved by a sudden impulse, she took a step forward and kissed him. This was kind of an unexpected response, but he certainly wasn't going to deny the chance.

Laura had only meant the kiss to last for a few seconds, it hadn't been meant go any deeper. But, the intense emotions of the last few days had been a whirl of feelings for her, and she wasn't in control. Being so close to Robert, feeling him hold her, surrounded by his scent unleashed a powerful wave of arousal that quickly spiraled out of control.

Vampires could have a way of influencing the emotions of those around them, whether they intended to or not. As Laura felt her own body reacting to Robert, he himself felt himself wanting to be closer to her, so close that there could be no space between them, so that they could be truly one.

As if someone threw a switch, the kiss went from being a mere comforting gesture, to one fueled by heat and desire. Robert took a firmer hold on Laura, running his tongue across her mouth, pushing his way inside. Laura let out a moan, and ran her fingers through his hair. Robert pushed Laura against a nearby wall, one hand running from her hip, skating across her thigh, settling on the skin right below her breast. Laura shivered, her body screaming for more. She quickly shrugged out of the sweatshirt that she had been wearing, so that now she was only in her tank top. Robert took the invitation in the way that it was intended, his hands now moving to glide over her arms.

Laura was already beginning to slip her hands underneath his shirt, savoring the way that his muscles reacted under her caresses. She had never felt this way before. The only experience she had had with intimacy was with her abusive husband when she was still human. But, that had never been anything like this. She had learned long ago not to hold on to such painful memories of the past, but she had never thought that she would be able to feel the sense of love that she had with Robert, and had never thought that she would find someone who she would want to share her body with.

Robert moved one of the straps down, giving him better access to the exposed skin on her neck and shoulder. Laura felt his lips working on her bare skin, his tongue moving temptingly across her neck, and his teeth occasionally nipping into her skin. She groaned and shuddered. She wanted Robert, she wanted to be at one with him, and she wanted his blood. Her eyes grew silver, and she felt her fangs descending. The veins in Robert's neck were so close to her, and she could see his pulse beating, his blood heightened with the arousal that he too was feeling. She moved forward, intending to bite down.

And it was only at the very last moment, that she realized what she was about to do. "No." She cried, pushing Robert away, with almost more force than would have made sense for one of her size. But it was enough. Robert stumbled back a few steps, and for a few seconds seemed almost dazed, as if he didn't know what exactly had happened. That gave Laura just enough time to turn her face away, forcing her eyes to go to their normal dark brown color and to swallow back her hunger, causing her fangs to vanish.

For a moment, an awkward silence passed between them. Neither really knew what to think, or what to say. Then, Laura suddenly realized how this must look to Robert, and she felt panic. "Oh God, Robert, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it that way." She flinched inwardly. Could she come with no better excuse?

For his own part, Robert was more confused than anything. He felt that he should have been the one apologizing for overstepping his bounds, but the look in Laura's eyes clearly showed that it she believed it to be all her own fault, and as he thought about the past few minutes over, he found himself wondering what was happening. He hadn't felt exactly in control of his own actions, not that he hadn't wanted to make out with Laura at that particular moment, but more than he hadn't been planning on it. It was almost as if something in his body had reacted to outside stimulation, causing himself to lose control. He couldn't explain it any other way, and he felt that he could trace it all back to Laura. She always seemed to have this hypnotic effect on him. It didn't strike him as being normal, and before they could go any further, he had to know what this was.

"Laura, what is going on?" He asked, "Every time that I'm around you, I feel as though I'm no longer in control of myself. It just feels as though you take control of me sometimes, and I don't know what I'm doing until it's too late."

"Robert, please, trust me. When everything is taken care of with my father, I will tell you everything. But, right now, I don't know if I would be able to tell you what you want to know without it coming out right. Until then, just trust me."

"All right." said Robert, after a long moment of tense silence. "I'll trust you, Laura. But I need to know what you're not telling me. Whatever it is, I feel that it's keeping us from really being together. Until I know what that is, I don't know how I'll be able to be there for you when you need me."

Though the words hurt her a little, Laura knew that she couldn't deny him his doubts. She would have had them herself. "I understand, Robert. Please, just a little longer."

Robert nodded. "All right, I can wait a little longer." He caressed her face with his hand, a look of confusion, but also tenderness and desire on his face. It was clear that he wanted this to work, but time was running out for him to meet Laura anything other than half way.

"I'll see you around, Laura." He said, before turning, albeit with some degree of reluctance and walked away.

Laura had to admit that she was more than a little sorry to see him go. But, she knew at this point that she had no choice. She had to tell him the truth, and just see how he reacted. She would have liked to think that he would be open to her words, but some doubt still remained. After all, he knew of the mythology of vampires better than anyone she had ever met. What if his research had only made him believe the myths and he wouldn't be willing to listen to the truth? That was the risk that she would have to take, because she wasn't willing to take the even bigger risk of letting him go.

Laura's phone buzzed. She had a text message. She looked at the phone and saw that Karlie, Beth, and Constanza were on their way over to pick up her up. She sighed heavily, somewhat relieved. Between everything that had happened in the last fifteen minutes alone, not even counting the stresses she had been with under these last few days, she needed something to help her forget, if even for a little while.


	28. Blood in the Water

Blood in the Water:  
The spa at Caesar's Palace was closed at night, at least according to the schedule that the humans saw. For vampires, it was another matter entirely. Vampires could get massages, manicures, pedicures, and whatever else might have been needed to pamper themselves on vacation.

For Constanza and Laura, it was a welcome, albeit a short respite from the stress which they had been under ever since they had learned of David's death. However, when Karlie and Beth filled them in on what had been happening during the time they were under confinement, they could hardly believe their ears. It just didn't seem possible that either Diana or Ethan could have been involved in such terrible crimes, all for the sake of power and wealth. Nonetheless, not even they could dispute the evidence which Mick had gathered, not the testimony of Deborah and Elsa.

"I hope that Elsa didn't think that I blame her at all for what has happened." Said Laura, as they were all getting ready to leave, "Whoever is responsible for this, she was a tool. I intend to support her should any care to accuse her of anything."

"That may not be for awhile." Said Karlie, "There isn't any clear proof yet linking Diana and Ethan to this murder or the blood slavery ring, and until there is, there's nothing we can do about it."

Constanza shook her head. "I still cannot believe it. What purpose could Diana and Ethan have for killing my brother? They have no motive. David has always called them his most trusted associates."

"Sometimes the trusted associates want to be the boss." Said Beth.

"Very true, Beth. But, of course, Ethan and Diana are still innocent until proven guilty."

"I can see that we don't agree on this." Said Beth, "So, maybe we should stop talking for the sake of keeping the peace."

"Very sensible, Beth." Constanza replied, "I'll leave the sleuthing to you and Mick. You're the experts, after all."

"Oh, I think I forgot my phone back in the cold rooms." Said Laura, "I'll have to go back and get it."

"That's all right." said Karlie, "We're meeting Mick and Josef at the Wynn, but we can wait for you."

The cold spas were a favorite of the vampire community, for obvious reasons. As Laura made her way down the hallways to the room which they had shared. However, she thought that she caught a whiff of something suspicious, which made her stop. She inhaled, and smelt the faint scent of blood. She managed to trace it towards one of the rooms, and tentatively knocked. There was no answer. Feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach, Laura tried the door and found that it was open. She pushed the door open slowly, and when she saw what was on the other side, she reeled back with shock, and a scream of horror tore from her lips before she could stop it.

The others heard her and felt the near instant change of her emotions. They hurried to follow her, only to find that Laura was holding onto the doorframe of the room, her face nearly white, and she was sobbing. "Laura, what is it?" asked Karlie.

Laura's response was punctuated by sharp intakes of breath. "Elsa, Joanne, Mary… They're all in there... Dead, bleeding…" Laura swayed and it looked like her footing would give out underneath her. Constanza hurried over and supported her. Even if she was a vampire, Laura was still extremely sensitive and violent scenes did not sit well with her. The three women lying dead and bleeding in the cold room had been friends of hers. She had faced to much loss in too a short a time. She didn't know how much more she could stand.

Karlie and Beth glanced into the room, and they were also shocked by the sight before them. Three women, Elsa amongst them were lying on the floor, their necks broken and throats slashed. Two of them were gazing upward in the eternal stare of death. Only Elsa was still hanging on, though the faint echo of her heartbeat was barely discernable.

Though the smell of vampire hung still hung faint in the air, the cold had done a good job of covering the scent. There was nothing that they could use to reconstruct the scene.

"All these women," said Constanza, "they were David's freshies"

"Mick needs to know this right away," said Beth, "He needs to set up protection for the rest of David's feeders. They're becoming targets to keep them quiet."

* * *

The poker room in the Wynn Las Vegas Casino was a far cry from the normally dark, crowded gambling rooms that dotted the casinos all along The Strip. The Wynn Las Vegas was all about gaming in style. The poker room was one of the finest in Vegas, with rooms sectioned off by thick, red velvet curtains, high ceilings and soft lighting. Such elegance was expensive, of course. It was not unusual for the poker tables to have a minimum bet of $500, and bets riding in the thousands.

However, there were ways to bet friendly in Vegas. Mick and Josef admittedly weren't in the mood to bet large sums of money. But poker was as good a way as any to relax, and with their ladies occupied, they had nothing else better to do. Besides, until they could hear anything more back from Brandon, they were stuck in a waiting game. "I still don't like putting Karlie in this position." Muttered Josef, not really seeing the cards in his hand.

It had been a long time since Mick had seen Josef get so easily worked up at the mention of one man. Right now he was pretty sure that is mind was less on the card game and more on imagining ripping off Benjamin Calvert's head. "She's fine, Josef. She's stronger than she looks. You should know that by now."

"I am perfectly aware of the fact that Karlie is capable of taking care of herself." Said Josef, "That still doesn't mean I won't do my utmost to protect her should any danger cross her path."

Mick was about to tell Josef to calm down when he received a message from Logan on his phone. He glanced at it briefly and said, "That's Logan. He's managed to get a hold of our man. Apparently, he's quite eager to do business with his mysterious client, since the money is so good."

Josef growled and flung the cards back on the table. He rubbed his hands across his eyes. "Well, I suppose that there's no point in trying to talk her out of it now."

"No, I don't think so."

At that moment, their conversation was brought to an abrupt end when they smelled the approach of a new vampire entering the room. They both looked up to see that none other than Ethan Vaughn had appeared in the poker room. They both instinctively tensed, waiting for any signs of threatening behavior. Ethan no doubt knew that they were there, and they had no idea what his plans might be.

A moment later, Ethan turned his gaze to look at them, and he approached their table. For a moment, the three vampires regarded each other, outwardly at ease, but with a veil of wariness in the gaze of all three which was not hard to detect. "Good evening, Mick, Josef." Said Ethan, at last, with an admirable show of politeness, "What brings you to the gambling rooms? Your women didn't throw you out, did they?"

"No, they're off doing their own thing with Constanza and Laura." Said Mick, "Where's your wife?"

"Oh, off doing something or other, I'm not quite sure. Mind if I join you, though? She shouldn't be too long."

Mick and Josef exchanged glances before Josef said, "Deal him in, why not? We could use someone who isn't used to our playing patterns. It might make the challenge a little more interesting."

Ethan sat down and Mick began dealing the cards. "What are the stakes?"

"The usual." Said Josef, "Just so you know, we're not playing so much for the money, as for the challenge."

"That sounds rather dull."

"Why is that?" asked Mick.

"Well, it just seems that if you don't have anything to work for, you'll give less of your effort. Something I have found in my years of existence, it sometimes takes a little motivation for us to make the full use of our talents."

"That sounds rather materialistic to me." said Josef.

"Says you, the king of conspicuous consumption in the community this part of the country."

"I'm not making any apologies for my life style. I like having all the luxuries. I can kind of see your point, but it also can be dangerous. If you only work for material reward, it can lead to greed. And we all know what greed can lead to."

He shot a pointed look at Ethan, who met his gaze levelly. In the very midst of the traditional game of deceit, another game of deceit was going on that had nothing to do with the cards. This game went deeper than betting. All parties were trying to gauge what the other knew, while concealing their own knowledge. It was an edgy prospect, but it was actually more exciting than a simple game of cards. And besides, in Vegas, deception was essential to survival. You might as well put everything on the table and not look back.

"Quite so. Just like whoever murdered David, I suppose." Said Ethan, in an off-hand manner, "And then tried to pin the blame on Constanza and Laura. Yes, quite shocking."

"Don't forget this blood slavery ring." Said Mick, in that same casual tone, "You know, it seems to me that greed really is the root of all evil, especially when it comes to us vampires. We begin to get the idea that we're above it all, so we want it all. Wouldn't you agree, Josef?"

"I think so, Mick. Though, I think that my idea of limits would be somewhat different from yours."

"And aren't all of our limits different from each other?" said Ethan, "Than what might seem rather morally questionable to one might be seen as just good business sense by another. I'm sure that you, Josef, have done what might be considered immoral by the standards of Mick here, while I might applaud your daring. I'm sure that blood is no stranger to your hands."

The veiled barb made Josef tense up ever so slightly, and his eyes darkened. However, he smirked meaningfully at Ethan, "Perhaps. Being a vampire occasionally means that you have to get your hands dirty for the sake of the community. But what I do, I do not do for myself."

"Yet, you do not deny that you benefit from it. So perhaps there is no real difference."

Josef looked at Ethan for a long moment, and said, "No, perhaps there is no difference, and yet, maybe there is all the difference in the world. The safest thing I've learned when it comes to something like greed and eternal life is that I need to remember, no matter what I do, there will always be repercussions, consequences, many of them that I might not be able to foresee. In the game of life, sometimes you have to weigh the unknown risks with the benefits, and then make your choice accordingly."

"If you do that, than you might never get very far in life." said Ethan.

"No, or I might survive longer. Like right now, I know that Mick is trying to hide something behind those cards of his. He's bluffing because he wants me to try and bet higher. I know that trick, and so I can either pretend to fall for it and bet higher on the chance that he is telling the truth, or I can look at my current stock and realize that I don't have enough to cover myself if there is a mistake. So, I take the safe road for now. I fold." He put his cards on the table and earned back, watching Ethan and his reaction closely.

Ethan smiled and said, "Well, our reactions are quite different, aren't they? I can't take the safe way because I need more money to make another bet. So, I call on Mick's bluff, believing that, in fact, his bluff is a way to get me to fold, so I need to bet higher than he can stake a claim too. I do it with the confidence that I have a set of cards which can out beat anything that Mick has."

"If you took that bet, you might be wrong." Mick displayed his cards, "Since this is just a friendly game, I think that I can say, a royal flush beats out whatever you have."

Ethan laid down his cards. "I suppose that you would be right, Mick, and then it would seem that I would be left in the hole."

"Yeah, because just like Josef says, there are many things that you can never predict in life. Sometimes, the biggest thing to be aware of, is that the unexpected might always be waiting for you around the corner, waiting for you to make a mistake."

All three of the players stared at each other, trying to see if the other would crack. But neither did. It was an admirable effort. None of them had won this fight, though. That victory had yet to be determined, not by the card table, but in the larger game of life.

The staring match was only brought to an end by the appearance of Diana. "Hello, darling." She said, "I wonder at finding you in here. Mick and Josef invite you to play?"

"We did," said Mick, "Just a friendly game, but I'm afraid that your husband lost rather severely."

"I can well believe that. Ethan is rather bad at poker."

"Let's hope that he is better at other games." Said Josef, cryptically.

"Yes, let's hope." Said Ethan, as he stood up, "All the same, thank you, gentlemen. It has been a most interesting game. We must do it again sometime."

As Diana and Ethan walked away and once they had gotten a safe distance, Ethan asked, "Well, have you heard anything?"

"Yes, our hired assassin managed to get three of the targets. The other two will shortly be following. Hopefully, with that leak plugged, we might be able to focus on the real threat presented by all those troublemakers from LA."

Back at the poker table, Mick and Josef watched the suspects go. "He's good." Said Josef, "I'll give him that."

"He's still hiding something." Said Mick, "We're probably going to have to watch ourselves more carefully than ever." Mick's phone rang, and looking at the caller ID, said, "Beth, what's the matter?"

"Mick, we're here at Caesar's Palace. We've got some bad news. We found three of David's freshies in one of the cold rooms. Two of them were murdered; the third is barely hanging on."

Mick's face grew grim. "Were you able to smell who it was? Were any humans present?"

"We got some faint smells, but nothing definite. Constanza thinks it might be the work of a hired assassin. The only workers here right now are vampires, and with The Cleaners on the way, I'm hoping that we'll be able to cover this up before any humans find out. The survivor is being taken to the hospital, with the claim that it was a car accident. But David still had two more freshies that could be implicated in this."

"We'll get protection on them right away." Said Mick, "Josef and I will be right over." He shut off the phone with an angry growl. "When will this end? Don't those two have any sense of conscience? No one else is going to die on my watch; I'll make sure of that."

Josef smiled, the smile of a predator, fangs distended and eyes flashing silver. "Perhaps it's time to show Diana and Ethan what happens when they try to avoid the unavoidable consequences of greed."

* * *

Hopefully, you have all enjoyed this double helping of Moonlight goodness. The final conflict is fast approaching. I cam promise a lot of action, head ripping, and fang showing. Also, a few twists and turns along the way that will surprise you. For now, please read and review.

Next chhapter: A chance overhearing by one character will set the events of the end game.


	29. A Step too Far

A Step too Far:

As the news of the continued deaths spread in Las Vegas, those who were most directly affected by it began to feel it more and more difficult to continue on as if nothing was happening. This went not only for Laura, Constanza and the rest, but also to Clayton and Deborah. They had continued on with their show at Harrah's, but it must admit that their hearts were not in the music and singing as much as they could have been. Their minds and hearts were too much with the tragedy which was unfolding in the city, and their closest friends who were mixed up in it.

"I can't stop thinking about those freshies." Said Deborah, after their show the evening after they had received the news that Elsa and two other of David's freshies had been found murdered at Caesar's spas. "The other vampires who were, I found that detestable as well, but bringing in the freshies was just so heartless."

"It's almost worse than murdering vampires to keep them silent." Said Clayton, in agreement, "The freshies are meant to stay on the outside of our world, they are not meant to become entangled in the darkness our society can engender. That is always understood with vampires when it comes to freshies."

"Yes, at least with vampires who actually have a conscience." Said Deborah, "I am just glad that Elsa managed to survive." Elsa had been taken to the hospital. For the moment she was still in a coma, and her fate was uncertain. Still, there was yet hope that she might make a full recovery.

"And The Cleaners were so quick and efficient to put the other two freshies under protection." Said Clayton, "I would like to see whoever managed to get into Caesar's Palace try to get past that kind of security."

By this point, Deborah had finished removing her make-up and costume for the show, but Clayton wasn't quite ready to leave. "I have to go over a few things with the accompanist regarding _One for the Road_. It shouldn't take anymore than a few minutes." He said.

"I'll wait for you in the car, then." Said Deborah.

A little later, when Deborah entered the parking garage, her senses were immediately alerted to the fact that something wasn't quite right. She inhaled deeply, and smelled the presence of two vampires in the parking garage. One of them she recognized as Diana Vaughn. Deborah felt her blood run cold, for a reason that she couldn't name. She went forward silently, trying to sneak up on them without being detected.

She eventually show Diana, who was talking with a vampire woman that Deborah had never seen before. She was tall, had long red hair, and sharp, bright green eyes. She was dressed completely in black, and the way that she moved and carried herself made Deborah think that she had incredibly strong senses and reflexes even for a vampire.

She listened, and she was shocked by what she heard.

"I managed to get three of them in the spa at Caesar's Palace." Said the woman, "The other two, they will be more difficult. They have been put under protection, and I can't get to them."

"Are you really so incompetent that you can't even dispatch two humans? And you might be interested in knowing that you missed one at Caesar's. One of the freshies managed to survive."

"If she is, she will be dead soon. As for the other two humans, you might be surprised at how hard it is to get past vampire protection of the level which we are talking about. You are not the one doing the dirty work here, Diana. Don't forget, you hired me because you didn't want to have your cover blown."

"You forget that I can quite easily fire you, and get someone else to do it. The only reason I went with you is because Brandon said that you were the best in the business."

"I am, but not even I am perfect. You have been in this blood slavery business long enough to know that even though dealing with humans is normally easy enough, there are still sometimes challenges that have to be overcome."

Diana shook her head. "I did not summon you here to make an account of yourself. Merely to tell you that you will be receiving your full payment once all of the freshies are dead. I am willing to forego the one who is in the hospital. I can deal with her easily myself. The other two however, are up to you. Take care of them within the next week, or your wages will begin to reduce."

The woman growled and took a menacing step forward, but Diana stopped her with a knowing smile. "Ah, ah, ah, not so fast. Don't forget, that you signed a contract. If you go killing your employers than pretty soon your reputation will go down and you won't have any work at all."

"Fine then." Said the woman, after a moment of reluctant silence, "But, allow me to say that when all this is over, I shall be happy to part ways with you."

"As I you. We both know how we feel about each other, Roxanne. I suggest that we part ways for the moment before this goes any further. Expend your energies on the humans, and you will receive what we agreed on."

Fuming, the strange woman turned and walked away. Deborah had been listening to this whole thing in shocked silence. She had suspected that Diana and Ethan were somehow connected with David's death, but not even she could have thought that they were involved to this extent. They had not only killed David, but they were also responsible for the slaughter of those innocent freshies. For that, she was not about to let her escape.

Diana only realized too late that there was another presence in the parking lot that she recognized. Putting on what she believed to be a perfectly blank face, she made a point of being surprised when Deborah stepped out behind her. "Deborah, fancy running into you here."

She turned to face her, and saw that Deborah's dark eyes were smoldering with fury, and when she spoke, her voice was a deadly snarl. "Tell me, Diana, were you always planning to murder Elsa and the rest, or were they merely lives that you decided to snuff out prematurely because it would be fun?"

Diana cursed herself silently for having been so lax in her judgment as to allow an eavesdropper when she was discussing such sensitive information. However, she was not going to be goaded. "They were collateral damage." She said, keeping her voice and face calm, "Believe me, I wasn't planning on it, and neither was Ethan. We wanted only one death in this whole thing. If that little bitch had kept her mouth shut, then none of this would have happened. In fact, it might be put to the blame of that PI from LA who is responsible for all this. It was because of him and all his company sticking their noses into places where it didn't belong that made it necessary for us to make certain exceptions to our original plan."

Deborah shook her head. "All that means, is that you are trying to pin the blame for your crimes on someone else's head. You might as well face the facts, Diana; you and Ethan are both guilty of crimes that are disgusting for me to name."

"When will the likes of you and David begin to understand that we are superior to the humans in nearly every way? We are stronger and smarter than they are. They exist to serve us."

"Going down that path means that we will only expose ourselves to the humans. You might scoff at their mortal strength, but if enough believed that we actually did exist, they would easily be able to overpower us."

"But there are plenty of ways to profit from their existence without exposing our secret. In fact, it might be for the best. The best leaders have always ruled from the shadows, with fear. We are no different. This is the way of the world, and one day, the community at large will know it. Those that do not understand this will be eliminated, just like David. However, I think that I would still be willing to let you in on our little operation. You always struck me as an open-minded sort of person."

Deborah shook her head, her eyes flashing silver. "I would never join the likes of you, Diana. You and Ethan, you are nothing more than heartless murderers, and regardless of your brave words, you will find that it is you who are blinded. The community is not as backward as you would like to believe. There are many who will stand against you."

"And I suppose you think yourself to be the vanguard of them?" said Diana, making no attempt to hide her sarcasm, "I should like to see your entire army of one succeed against me."

"Than I suppose you shall." Said Deborah.

That was the catalyst. Deborah and Diana, by this time, both vamped out and snarling at each other, began to circle each other like two lionesses trying to get the feel for the other's weakness. They both lunged at exactly the same moment, their nails extended like claws. Deborah raked her hand across Diana's face, leaving five trails of blood down her cheek. Diana growled with pain and kicked out at Deborah, who managed to avoid getting the worst of the blow, though she received a glancing blow across her thigh, which caused her to stumble, and left her open to an uppercut that could have broken her jaw had she been human.

It continued on like this for a few moments. Diana and Deborah seemed evenly matched, and there was no way of knowing how the fight might have ended, had not back-up arrived in the form of Ethan, and another vampire who Deborah didn't recognize. Not that it mattered; if he was with Ethan and Diana, he was an enemy.

"Ah, Ethan, I'm glad to see that you finally decided to make an appearance." Said Diana,

"I would have liked your help earlier."

"I can see that, perhaps then we might have avoided this unpleasant scene." Ethan turned to Deborah, taking a step forward in order to box her in, "Deborah, I am truly sorry to see you being dragged into this. I always had a great deal of respect for you."

"Your respect means nothing to me." barked Deborah, "I don't want to hear any excuses that you might have, Ethan. Diana already informed me of them, and if I hear them again, I might very well try to rip out your tongue before I kill you."

"Brave words for one who is outnumbered." Said Ethan, "However, you being out of they way will make very little difference to our plans. Perhaps they might even be an advantage to our winning this confrontation."

Deborah knew that he was not only referring to this fight, but to the entire cover-up that he and Diana were in the midst of. "You cannot win, Ethan. Mick is onto you. Sooner or later, he will find out what he is looking for."

"We may have respected you." said Diana, "But I also thought that you could be a trifle naïve at times. We are already in the process of consolidating our victory. Once we have a few more pieces in place, there will be no problem in getting them exactly where we want them."

Deborah shook her head. "I can see that this back and forth is going to bring us nowhere. Why don't we just finish this and we'll see who is laughing in the end?"

Deborah was backed into a corner, with Ethan on one side and Diana on the other. They were both accomplished fighters in their own right, and she knew that she was outnumbered. Still, she tried to look for any sort of weakness that she could. It was part of her nature. Deborah was never one to give up.

"You are outnumbered, Deborah." Said Ethan, seeing her glancing from him to Diana, "Surrender now, and you will not be harmed."

Deborah laughed harshly. "I do not trust the word of murderers and slavers like you."

"Then I'm afraid that you will have to pay the price for not choosing the wrong side." said Diana, but strangely neither of them made any move forward.

Deborah was confused by this, until she suddenly sensed that a presence was coming at her from behind, and she barely had time to whirl around, before she saw the stake and the face of the person who was wielding it. But she was too late to avoid the blow. The stake entered her heart, and immediately, she felt the deadening weight spreading throughout her entire body. In the next moment, she collapsed, completely paralyzed and unable to move or defend herself.

Diana and Ethan looked at the prone body of Deborah. "I would have wished that we could have avoided this." Said Diana, "I would have liked to have made use of her, and Clayton. Something tells me that they could have been most useful."

"We didn't have any choice, in the end." said Ethan, "She was too willing to expose us, and we couldn't take the chance that maybe she would have told someone. Good job, Brandon. That was a smart move on your part."

"I'm glad to have been of help." Said Brandon, who looked slightly freaked out by what he had just done, simply because he was not used to being in combat of this type. He much preferred to stay off to the sidelines and just let other take care of the dirty work. "So, are we going to kill her?"

"No, I don't think so." Said Diana, "Perhaps it is too dangerous to let her loose now, but perhaps in time, and with a little persuasion, she might be of use in the future. You wouldn't mind that, would you Deborah?" She asked, mockingly down to Deborah, "I think that a few weeks of starving for blood with a stake in your chest should help you see reason."

A low growl issued from Deborah's throat, which caused Brandon to back up a few steps. "Uh, are you sure that she's fully restrained?"

"Don't worry." Said Ethan, as he bent to pick up her body, "It looks secure. We can get her some silver handcuffs once we get back home."

The three of them hurried away from the scene of the fight, seemingly leaving no evidence behind them.

Little could any of these criminals have known that they had finally taken a step to far, and committed an act whose consequences they could not have foreseen. Diana and Ethan did not know that Deborah and Clayton were bonded, nor did they know just how far that bound had progressed. Both Deborah and Clayton had always shared the feeling of their emotions and whereabouts because of their bond. However, over the last fifty years, they had begun to notice subtle ways in which the bond itself was evolving. In moments of high emotion, it sometimes seemed as though they could momentarily be in the mind of the other, seeing their world through their eyes.

The very moment that the fight began, Clayton, who had been on his way to meet Deborah in the parking lot, was nearly overcome by the emotions which were coming from her. He felt the rage in her body, propelling her every movement, as she fought Diana. He could see, hear, and smell everything as clearly as if he were there right along side her. And had he been there, no doubt the fight would have ended very differently. But even moving at vampire speed wouldn't have been enough to get him there in time. However, the protective instinct, so hard to predict or control in bonded pairs, meant that he had to do everything in his power to try.

Getting through the crowded casino at this late hour of the night, and moving at human speed, was maddening. He was almost considering risking using his advanced speed, when he stopped, froze when he felt the faint echo of the stake entering Deborah's heart. And the last image he saw flashing across his mind from her eyes were the forms of Ethan, Diana and another vampire who he had never seen, but he could only suspect was in league with the two of them. Then, the image abruptly vanished, and he was left with nothing but the sinking realization that he was too late.

But that realization also brought a hardening of resolve on his part. So, Ethan and Diana were responsible for David's death, and no doubt the deaths of the freshies. Why else would they have attacked Diana? True, it was not hard proof, but it was a step in the right direction.

Had Clayton been thinking in a logical manner, he would have called Mick or Josef with the news of what he had just experienced. However, Clayton was most definitely not in a logical frame of mind. When a vampire is on the hunt, sense is the last thing on his mind. Clayton's rage was already beginning to get the better of him, and he had already made his choice. He would tall Mick what had happened, after he had found the one who dared to stab his wife with a stake. He was the one who Clayton felt the most anger towards, and he swore that he would be the first to pay.

* * *

Wow, aren't things starting to heat up. From this point, things will start happening really fast. Be prepared for revelations garlore, and more than a few plot twists. Until then, please read and review.

Next chapter: Karlie and Beth wind their trap around Brandon, by using a few well-placed lies, and their feminine lies. But even the most well laid traps can go awary, escpally when the trail of a murderous, revengeful vampire happens to track his prey right to their door.


	30. Trap

These next three chapters are really the crux of this story. This is where the tension really reaches it's crucial level, so I hope you enjoy it.

Trap:  
Brandon hadn't given any thought to telling Ethan and Diana that he had been planning to open a second deal on top of all the things that he did for them. They were paying him for his services pretty well already. But, Brandon was an opportunist, and made a point of taking advantage of whatever deal he could. When one of his contacts from the LA area, a guy by the name of Logan, had told him about a perspective costumer who was in the market for his services, he had accepted the deal right away. He didn't know much, but Logan had told him that the client who had asked for him was of the female persuasion, and that she had a lot of money that she was willing to get rid for his expertise and his silence. That was just the sort of job that Brandon liked the most.

Logan had told him that his client would meet Brandon at the Wynn Las Vegas. Brandon knew that she must have had a lot of money indeed if she was able to afford one of the exclusive suites that were normally reserved for dignitaries and heads of state. When he knocked on the door, he was greeted by the beautiful face and form of a blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman, who smelled like a younger member of the community. He didn't think that this could be the one who had asked for him, but he still made the point of being polite. "Excuse me, my name is Brandon. I believe that I have an appointment for someone who is staying at this room number."

The blonds' face blossomed into a smile and she said, "Oh, so you're Brandon. You're in the right place. My name is Beth, come in. She's expecting you."

Now, Brandon didn't know all of the details about the people who were visiting from LA. All that Ethan and Diana had mentioned was that one of them, Mick St. John, was the one who was causing the most trouble. He didn't know the rest of the particulars. So, he didn't know that Beth Turner was Mick's girlfriend, or that Josef Koston was Mick's best friend. He had known that Karlie Dashwood was in town; the opening of her boutique had created quite a stir in the media. But, he didn't know of the connection that existed between these four. So when he came into the room and saw Karlie Dashwood sitting on the couch, clearly expecting him, the surprise he felt was not mixed with suspicion. Also, Brandon, though a genius when it came to the illegal side of technology, was rather clueless when it came to interacting with people. He was not the smartest person that one would ever hope to meet when it came to be being a hardened criminal.

"You must be Brandon." Said Karlie, as she came forward to meet him, the relief and delight evident on her face. "I am so grateful that you could accept my offer."

Brandon managed to get over his initial surprise. He smiled at Karlie, liking the fact that this woman would be so attentive with her business. Of course, he had no big ideas about actually managing to have anything other than a professional relationship with her. He knew that someone like Karlie Dashwood was way out of his league. However, that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the attention could he. "I'm glad that I could accept as well, since it turns out that you're the person who Logan said was desperate for my help. I have to admit, though, I am kind of surprised that someone like you would be in need of my services."

Karlie looked down, clearly a little embarrassed by the observation. "I know it is something of a surprise. But, I need someone who has no connection with me to head this operation, and even Logan is to close to me to know all of the details. He said that you were the best, but that you were also discrete. I've been so worried about pulling this whole thing off, but now that you're here, I'm sure that everything will go smoothly."

"I can't tell you how glad I am to have you here." Said Beth, very concerned for Karlie, but at the same time, sidling up to Brandon, almost a little to close for it to be anything less than personal, and looking at him with wide, grateful eyes. "She has been so stressed these last few days. You might be the only one who could make his whole thing work. In fact, I think that I feel better with you here."

"Beth is my personal assistant." Said Karlie, with a smile, "She is my foundation of solace, and is completely trustworthy. You and she will be working together quite a lot. I hope you won't mind."

Brandon gave Beth a once over. "No, I can't say that I'll mind at all." If he couldn't have the employer, the personal assistant might be just as fun. "I still don't have all of the details though, so maybe you could give me the run down."

"Oh, yes, of course. Forgive me; I am just so pleased that you are here." Said Karlie, "Please sit down, and let's get right to business."

Beth led Brandon to one of the chairs, and asked if he would like a glass of wine. Brandon was so preoccupied by being waited on by two such beautiful women, he didn't think to check around him for signs of anything out the usual. He certainly didn't think to check the plant in on the table front of him for the well-concealed microphone, which had captured every word of the conversation thus far, and would continue to do so for as long as he was there.

In the room which was located directly above their own, Mick and Josef had set up their surveillance station. They were both amused by the conversation which they had just heard, but Mick could tell that Josef was extremely uncomfortable about this whole thing. He still feared for Karlie's sanity in having to speak of Benjamin Calvert. It had been all Mick could do to drag him out of the room when they had needed to leave. "I think that they're both doing very well." He said.

"Beth might be enjoying it to much." Said Josef, "I had no idea that she could play a vapid blond to perfection."

"Well, if Brandon can fall for the doe eyes and simpering gratitude of two women, than he's dumber than I thought." Said Mick, who had seen a lot of stupid criminals in his day, but was beginning to wonder if Brandon might not rank among the top ten.

Meanwhile, Karlie sat down on the sofa, and said, "Now, to why I called you here. I shall not mince words, Brandon. I need you're help to cover up an affair which I am planning to have with a vampire named Benjamin Calvert. I require your assistance so that no one finds out about it, including my husband."

Brandon had never been one to question the morality of his jobs. He rather preferred them to be on the seedier side, as it meant that the pay would be better. He knew something of Benjamin Calvert, and he was aware of rumors that he and Karlie had had some sort of encounter at Moon a few weeks before, as well as having met at other fashion shows across the country.

"I think that I could arrange that, Miss Dashwood, if you would give me all the pertinent information. And I can assure you that I am very sensitive about such issues. I have handled a number of these cases, and I can assure you that no one has ever been found out on my watch."

Karlie smiled in evident relief. "Oh, that is so good to hear. You take a load off of my mind."

"Good. But, I do want to ask, (and please forgive my curiosity), why do you want to cheat on someone who is as rich and powerful man as Josef Koston? I'm sure that you must have everything that you want."

Karlie gestured with one hand airily. "Oh, fidelity can become so boring at times, and Benjamin has made, as they say, an offer that I cannot refuse. He has approached me before several times with an offer of this kind, and this time the terms of the deal were exactly suited to what I was looking for. In some ways, I don't think that real affection has anything to do with it. I am certainly not violently in love with him. But who is to say that I cannot mix a little business with pleasure? And then, of course, there is the personal score I have to settle as well."

"Personal score? What do you mean?"

"Josef has been cheating on Karlie with the freshies who live at their mansion." Beth explained, with disgust, "He even has the nerve to seduce and sleep with freshies that are called in when he goes to parties."

"I should be able to do the exact same thing that my husband is doing." Said Karlie, with a small growl, "And I intend to go one better, because I will actually be getting my revenge with a real vampire, and not some pathetic human."

In the room above them, any amusement that Josef may have gotten out of the situation had vanished. Now, he was visibly sickened by what he was hearing. He did rather admire Karlie's performance, but he hated the lies which were coming out of her mouth. Seeing Josef shifting and trembling with ill-concealed annoyance, Mick put a warning hand on his friend's shoulder. "Josef, it's more difficult for her to say those things than it is for you to hear them."

Josef knew that Mick was right. Through the bond, he was beginning to sense Karlie's growing agitation. She didn't want to have to keep saying these things; she wanted this to be over. She didn't know how much longer she could keep up the performance. "I know that, Mick. I just want him to confess so that we can get his hide cleaned."

Josef got his wish the next moment. Brandon was thoroughly convinced that he had acquired a job which would be easy and pleasurable at the same time. He had totally bought into Karlie and Beth's performances. He had no thought of a trap or a betrayal. He was quite ready to get the details hashed out right here and now. So, the next words which he said were uttered unthinkingly, and they would seal his fate.

"I'm willing to help you in this assignment." Said Brandon, "I might have to take a few weeks in order to clear up some other business which I am in the middle of here in Vegas. I think that you understand, Miss Dashwood, I can't normally afford to work only one case a time."

Karlie and Beth looked at each other, a look which was conveniently missed by Brandon. They knew that they were close. It was time to move in for the kill. "Of course, I understand completely." Said Karlie, with the air of someone who didn't care, "Who are you working for in Las Vegas? I wasn't aware of the fact that there were other high-ranking vampires in the area who were planning to cheat on their significant others."

"Oh, it's not anything like this. See, I'm working for a couple named Ethan and Diana Vaughn. They needed my services to cover some rather unquestionable activities that they were doing in this city. They're putting together a business of, shall we say, exotic blood choices."

"You mean like blood slavery?" said Beth, wide-eyed.

Possibly thinking that he had said too much too late, Brandon back tracked wildly, "Well, I mean to say that…"

"Don't worry, Brandon." Said Karlie, "I am not interested in the business ventures of other people. As long as it does not interfere with me or my company, I do not care what it is."

"Well, in that case," said Brandon, made more at ease, "it is a sort of blood slavery ring, and they might be looking to expand, now that certain objectives have been removed."

"I like a man who is willing to think outside the box." Said Beth, admiringly.

Brandon, thinking that the entire crisis had been averted got done to the business of the details of what he would be doing, entirely unaware that he had just sealed his fate. In the room where Josef and Mick had been listening, Mick said, "That's it. That's what we have been looking for. I need to get down there before he leaves."

"Might want to hurry, buddy." Said Josef, "I don't know how much longer our ladies can keep up those perfect poker faces." Mick didn't need any second bidding, and he immediately left to take Brandon into custody.

It had been a perfect trap, but that perfect mix was soon to be disrupted, by an unexpected and volatile wild card. Clayton had finally given up his pursuit of the vampire who had staked Deborah. The scent had grown weaker, until finally it had been lost. He had admitted defeat, and had decided to finally do what he should have done all along, bring Mick into the chase.

Trying to be calm even given the fact that he was still angry and desperate to find Deborah, he knocked at Mick's hotel room door. Beth answered, and she was stunned to see Clayton not only there totally unannounced, but also obviously distressed. "Clayton, what's the matter? Is everything all right?"

"No, Beth, everything is not all right. I'm sorry to appear so brusque, but I must speak to Mick at once."

"Well, he's just stepped out for a moment, but he should be here any minute." Said Beth, who didn't see anything amiss in his behavior, other than the fact that he was distraught and upset. Something terrible must have happened to get him to behave like this.

She stepped aside and allowed Clayton to come in. During the ensuing conversation, Brandon had heard that there was a visitor just coming in. "Don't worry, it's not Josef." Said Karlie, "I can't imagine who this could be. You had better leave. I don't want this getting out." She knew that Mick would be near by and that he would be able to get him easily.

"Right. Good idea." Said Brandon, "I'll be hearing from you?"

"Oh, don't worry, you will." Said Karlie, with a smile that said a whole lot more than Brandon might have thought, had he taken the time to look.

It was at this exact moment that Clayton and Beth came into the room, and the moment when all hell broke loose. The very instant that Clayton saw Brandon, he stopped and stared at him. "Clayton, are you all right?" asked Beth, who looked a little worried when she saw how quickly Clayton grew tense and the sudden rage which began to radiate off of him.

Clayton didn't hear Beth. He didn't even seem to be aware of his surroundings anymore, all he saw was the man who had staked Deborah, the man he had been searching for all night. Any pretence of trying to be calm was shattered. A snarl of pure rage came from his lips, and with no warning at all, he attacked, aiming straight at Brandon. Unfortunately, Karlie was in front of him. At this point, Clayton was totally unmindful of the fact that she was a trusted friend; all he saw in her was an obstacle that needed to be overcome. He pushed her roughly aside, and she landed heavily on the floor.

Brandon had frozen with terror when he saw Clayton advancing, and though he had no idea who this guy was, he could see that he wanted to tear him limb from limb. He tried to back away, but there was nowhere for him to run, not when Clayton had him in his sights. He moved too swiftly, and as Brandon had no idea how to defend himself, he couldn't avoid the assault. Clayton tackled him to the floor, pinned him down, and, wrapping his hands around Brandon's throat, began to choke the breath from him. Even if vampires didn't need to breath in order to survive, it was still a rather unpleasant sensation to feel one's throat being crushed. Brandon had no chance to get loose, and all his clawing at Clayton's grip was useless.

Clayton's eyes blazed silver, his fangs visible as he growled, "Where is she, you pathetic scum? Where is she? Where did they take her? Tell me!"

Brandon might have liked to say something, but he really couldn't. This wasn't good enough for Clayton, who was so angry that he wasn't thinking clearly. He started to question Brandon even more violently, shaking him and demanding that he answer his questions.

Karlie and Beth were too stunned by this totally unexpected attack to do anything to step in. Brandon was saved only by Mick's appearance in the room. He, too, was shocked by what he saw. "Beth, what the-"

"I don't know, Mick, he said that he needed to see you. He seemed upset, but I don't know what set him off like this. He didn't even seem to notice that Karlie was in the way."

Mick didn't need to hear anymore. He crossed the room in the blink of an eye, until he was standing right behind Clayton. He grabbed him by the shoulders and began to haul him off Brandon. Clayton was not going to be so easily dissuaded from his prey, and he tried to fight against Mick's grasp, snarling and snapping. But, Mick had had a lot of experience dealing with these sorts of situations, and he was a strong vampire for his age. He soon managed to get Clayton off of Brandon and secured before he could do any further damage to the situation.

Josef now appeared on the scene. The microphones in the room had captured sounds of the fight, and he had also sensed Karlie's own shock and pain when Clayton had so violently pushed her out of the way. He immediately went to her, and helped her to her feet. "Karlie, are you all right?"

"Yes, I am." Said Karlie, who was glad to see Josef, especially after all that she had had to say about him for the last thirty minutes.

Josef, his arm planted firmly around Karlie's waist, turned to Clayton, who Mick had managed to restrain, pinning his arms to his side. Clayton was a little calmer, but his eyes were still silver and he was trembling. His gaze was still fixed on Brandon, and he would still go after him if Mick so much as loosened his grip by an inch.

"Clayton, what the hell are you doing?" Josef demanded, his authority as Elder washing over Clayton, forcing him to stop and listen to Josef, despite however much he still might have liked to rip out Brandon's throat. "Do you have any excuse for just barreling in here, attacking anything and anyone that gets in your way for no reason whatsoever? What on earth is going on?"

"I have a perfect excuse, Josef." Growled Clayton, "You'll be supporting me once you here what it is. That man," he pointed at Brandon, eyes flaming and voice dripping venomous hatred, "staked Deborah not less than two hours ago. He's aiding Ethan and Diana, and he helped them to kill David."

"Now, hold on just a minute-" said Brandon.

Josef turned to Brandon and ordered sharply, "Shut up or I'll make you be quiet, permanently." He turned back to Clayton, "Clayton, are you sure about this? If you Ethan and Diana did this, then how did you manage to escape?"

Clayton shook his head. "I did not see it with my own eyes; I saw it through hers. It's the bond, Josef. It's been evolving over the past fifty years. Now, Deborah and I can sometimes see the world through the eyes of the other, especially when either of us is in danger. I promise you, Josef, it was just as good as seeing it myself."

"Is that what you're going to be basing these accusations on?" said Brandon, who was by this time only just figuring out that he could potentially be in a lot of trouble, and was desperately trying to find some way to back out of it. "Some half-cocked guy who thinks he and his wife are telepathically connected? This is worse than an old science-fiction movie." He turned an accusatory glance at Karlie. "And you don't seem very upset that your husband has shown up. You were the one who say that we wouldn't be disturbed."

Josef gave him a vicious smirk, and pulled Karlie even tighter to him, a gesture that Brandon, even with all of his normal cluelessness, could see was not at all unwelcome to her. "Oh, Brandon, you are so completely naïve and stupid, I almost pity you. Karlie here never called you to set up a business deal. Mick and I were able to hear every word. You were on trial here, nothing more."

Only now did the full impact of his errors become clear, and he couldn't even curse himself for his stupidity. He looked from Karlie to Beth, to stunned to even be angry. "We were lying to you all this time." said Karlie, "And you believed us so easily. Honestly, I had hoped that you would be a little more suspicious."

"Clayton, I understand what you're going through." said Josef, "And under ordinary circumstances, I would be happy to let you tear out this guy's throat, but we need him. If Mick let's you go, you need to control yourself, otherwise the two main culprits will never get away."

Clayton clearly wasn't happy to have to obey this order, but he was clear-headed enough by this point to see the wisdom of it. He couldn't rescue Deborah alone, not if he wanted to get her back alive. His revenge would have to wait. He nodded reluctantly and Mick finally released him. Clayton immediately retreated to the back of the room, lest he should be tempted to pounce at Brandon again, though he still glared daggers at the man from where he now stood.

Brandon was only spared from being grilled by that gaze, by Mick's deadly glare, though that wasn't much of a relief. "Okay, Brandon," said Mick, in an almost conversational tone, but the undercurrent of danger was impossible to ignore, "I'll tell you how this is going to work: you're going to tell me everything about Ethan and Diana's plans, and I'll know if you're lying."

"And if I don't?" said Brandon, with only half-hearted resistance.

Mick smiled coldly, "Then I'll drive you out into the desert, and let Clayton have some fun with you."

Brandon gulped when he saw the delighted grin which appeared on Clayton's face when he heard this, and he immediately lost all bravado and began to tell the group everything that he knew. And from what he told them, the whole truth of Ethan and Diana's plots came to light. And at last, they were able to make a plan.


	31. Rejection and Hope

Rejection and Hope:  
That same night, Laura was herself at the hospital. She was there to visit Elsa. There had been no change in her condition, but Laura was still hopeful that she might be able to make a full recovery, with time. She didn't know how well her presence might add to the possibility of that recovery, but she was still willing to try.

As she was walking through the critical patients unit of the hospital, she was surprised to run into Ramon. It may not have been a surprise under normal circumstances, since Ramon did work in the hospital morgue. But actually seeing him with the living patients was a rarity. And besides, she had thought that he was still spending a lot of time with Carlisle Duvall, gathering any evidence that they could from David's body.

"Ramon, hello, what are you doing here?"

Ramon hadn't noticed her approach. "Oh, uh, hi, Laura. What am I doing? Well, not much of anything, really. I'm just picking up something for Carlisle."

Laura looked a little closer at what Ramon was carrying, and her curiosity was peaked by what she saw. "What would Carlisle want with a portable deliberator?"

"Well, it's a little hard to explain right now, and, uh, he did want me to get back rather quickly. So, I'm sorry if I seem in a hurry, but I really have to get back."

Laura really had no idea why Ramon was being so evasive, but she had no knowledge of the medical profession either. Perhaps it would be best to just simply let the two of them do their job and wait for the end result. Besides, she trusted Ramon, and Karlie, Beth and those who knew Carlisle better than she did had informed her that Carlisle was also trustworthy. She was certain that the two of them couldn't be up to anything underhanded. "Well, in that case, I won't keep you."

"Good. Thanks for understanding; I'll see you later, Laura.

Laura decided to think no more of Ramon's strange behavior; she already had too much on her mind without trying to guess everyone's secrets. She went on her way to where Elsa was being treated. At this time of the night, there were not many people in the hospital, so she was able to make her way fairly easily to her room. But what she saw there was totally unexpected.

Diana was there, leaning over Elsa's comatose body, and it looked like she was fiddling with one of the machines that were monitoring Elsa's vital signs. "Diana, what are you doing?"

Diana seemed to have been so absorbed in her task, that she hadn't sensed Laura's approach. She tuned around, and Laura was certain that she caught a flash of annoyance in her eyes at being interrupted. She recovered admirably though, and smiled at Laura in a sympathetic manner. "Laura, I didn't imagine that I would be seeing you here."

"Why not?" asked Laura, who suddenly began to feel a little suspicious. "I do work with Elsa. She is one of my closest human friends. She was also David's freshie, and was violently dragged into this affair when she should have known nothing about it."

"Yes, it was quite an underhanded person to do such a thing." Said Diana, almost too evasively, "I can't imagine who might have been capable of doing it, not to mention the killing of those other freshies."

"Yes." Said Laura, as she came into the room, watching Diana's behavior closely. She didn't like what she was seeing. Diana seemed tense and anxious, she kept looking at the door, as if eager to leave Laura's company at once, but she was afraid to do so because of the impression that might have left. Laura, for her own part wanted to see what it was that Diana had been attempting to sabotage. She made her way over to the machine, still making idle conversation. "I actually heard that Mick and Josef are on the verge of making some sort of breakthrough. They have a suspect in their sights, and are planning to make a move on him tonight."

She watched Diana closely, wondering how she would react to this information. She thought that she dedicated a slight tightening in her stance when she spoke of a suspect, and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. When she spoke, her voice had barely detectable edge to it. "Really? Well, I do hope that someone gets to the bottom of this soon, so that some form of order can be replaced in Vegas, and business can resume."

Laura had never before wanted to think the worst of Ethan and Diana. In fact, when they had first met, she had considered them very good friends. Now, however, she was beginning to wonder if they should ever have been trusted. Her confidence had been shaken when the two of them had accused her and Constanza of murdering David, with hardly any real evidence to back their claims. They had almost seemed too eager to pin the blame on someone, and she and Constanza had even the most obvious targets. Then, when Karlie and Beth had told them of Mick's suspicions, she had begun to wonder herself.

Now, she sensed Diana was bluffing, Laura was certain of it. She was mouthing words of sympathy, but her words and tone told her that all she was concerned about was profit and loss, and perhaps profit of a very twisted kind.

"Tell me, Diana, why are you here?"

The question seemed to catch Diana off-guard. "What?"

"I believe that you heard me."

"Well, I was here to visit Elsa, of course. Same as you. I am only trying to offer my support."

"You didn't even know her," Laura pointed out, "In fact, if I recall rightly, you sometimes berated me and David for having such close relationships with our freshies."

"Well, they are humans, Laura. Surly you must see that any sort of friendship with them in a waste of time."

Laura glanced down at the machine which Diana had been working on before she had interrupted her. "Such a waste of time that you were trying to shut off Elsa's life support, which would have killed her within seconds?"

Diana's eyes grew wide, and she took a few steps back. "Laura, what do you mean? I wasn't-"

"Or were you trying to kill her to keep her quiet, like you tired to do and failed the last time? Like you succeeded in doing with Joanne and Mary? Is that what you were doing?"

"Laura, please-"

For the first time that she could remember in her existence, Laura wanted to kill someone, and the person was standing right in front of her. A low growl echoed from deep within her chest, and she took a step forward. "It really was you. You're the one who killed David. You killed my father. And now you're going to kill Elsa, just like you killed the other freshies."

Laura would have lunged at Diana the next moment, and torn her apart, but Diana had come prepared. She had hidden a gun in her purse, and before Laura could do anything, she had it pointed at her. A cruel smile was on her lips, and she said, in a chiding voice. "Now, none of that, Laura. I think you know what silver shot can do to vampires at this close range. And we wouldn't want to be creating scene in the middle of a hospital, would we? That would be the last thing that David would want."

"You don't know anything about what David would want." spat Laura, her eyes still silver, and enraged at being helpless.

"No, perhaps not. Not that it matters now, of course, him being dead and everything. I was going to leave you out of it. However, perhaps you coming at this exact moment is a blessing, for Elsa at least. A vampire captive will be far more useful to me in the long run than a dead human."

"What do you mean?"

"Here's how this is going to work, Laura. You and I going to leave here, and you especially will be nice and quiet, and make no sort of scene. For now, I will leave Elsa alive. Now that I think of it, she is no immediate danger to plans right now, and once she wakes up, she will be far too frightened to say anything more. Do you understand that, or should I put it in plainer language?"

Laura looked at Diana closely. "How do I know that I can trust you?"

"You don't, and in your place, I probably wouldn't trust you either, but I think that the consequences of doing the opposite of what I say will ultimately be more painful, don't you think?"

Laura hated that she had to surrender to Diana. Had it been only her own life that was at risk, Laura would have taken her revenge against Diana. But, she couldn't put the life of an innocent human, a friend, in danger. Some might have considered that a weakness; perhaps it was, but it was who Laura was. It was the sort of vampire that her sire had taught her to be. And she wasn't going to let him down, even in death.

So, she did the only thing that she could have done. She allowed Diana to lead her from the hospital room, and into her car. Diana curtly ordered her to drive to her house. On the way there, Diana called Ethan and told her to meet them there, along with back up. Laura didn't want to think what sort of back-up that might be. She knew that she was in trouble regardless. She was not a skilled enough fighter to take on three opponents one her own at the same time and have any chance of getting out of it alive.

Once they had arrived at Laura's house, Diana escorted her inside. Ethan and another male vampire were already present. "Laura, I'm glad that you could join us." Said Ethan, with a welcoming smile, "Won't you sit down?"

"Are you going to continue patronizing me, or are you at least going to do me the dignity of giving me a straight answer?" spat Laura, "Why did you kill my father?"

"I can assure you that it wasn't out of spite." Said Ethan, "I almost wish that it wouldn't have come to that."

"Speak for yourself." Said Diana, "David was always to trusting and accommodating than was good for him."

"We may have disagreed with him on some things, my dear, but under ordinary circumstances, that would be no reason to kill such an upstanding member of the community."

"And yet, you did." said Laura, sarcastically, "You then tried to pin the blame upon me and Constanza, and you murdered freshies, along with two other vampires, just to keep them quiet. You will forgive me if I don't find your sympathy all that easy to believe."

Ethan shook his head. "You are far too young to understand."

"I understand perfectly. You knew that David would have killed you if he had found out about your blood slavery ring. It was nothing more than a way to follow your own greed to bigger profits."

"You are in no real position to be criticizing Laura." Said Diana, "You are in our custody after all."

"Yes, and you haven't killed me yet, which makes me think that you have bigger plans for me. So, for the sake of time, why don't you just tell me what you want from me."

"I should think that much was obvious." Said Ethan, "We want you to keep quiet until after we have completed our work."

"You can't honestly think that I will agree to that?"

"Not for yourself, no." said Diana, "However, I think we both can agree that you're old fashioned compassion will prevent you from acting in such a way that would hurt those you care most deeply for. Especially when they are fragile humans."

A feeling of dread began to grow in the pit of Laura's stomach. "What do you mean?"

"I already told you what would happen if you didn't come with me willingly at the hospital." Said Diana, "Elsa's life will be forfeit if you don't agree to our wishes. However, just in case even that isn't enough to stop you." Diana took out her phone and handed it to Laura. "I believe that you know this human rather well."

Laura stared at the picture in horror. It was a security camera image of her and Robert kissing in front of City Center's Rose sculpture, the very night that David had died. Laura realized the implications of Diana and Ethan's threat. For a few moments, she could not speak in the face of such blatant cruelty. "How can you even suggest that? Robert knows nothing of this. What possible advantage would it be for you to kill him?"

"He is collateral damage." Said Diana, in cold dismissal, "We might even be doing you a favor in the long run. Getting involved with humans is always a mistake."

"That's not true, Diana. We were all human once. Without them, we would not be able to survive."

"And the more humans learn about us, the greater power they have to hurt us." said Ethan. "What do you think Robert would do when he found out what you really were? Do you honestly think that he would welcome you with open arms? No, he would reject you and you would have to live with that pain for the rest of your existence. Stick with your own kind, Laura, and leave the humans to their pathetic mortal life."

Laura had never felt so torn. She knew that she would have to agree to what they wanted, for now. She knew she might never be able to walk away from it. In the end, though, she knew that she couldn't do anything to endanger Robert.

And no sooner had she made his decision than her phone rang. She stiffened, recognizing Robert's ring tone. Seeing this gesture on her part, Diana said, "It's him, isn't it? Well, what fortuitous timing. Answer it."

Laura slowly reached for her phone, pressed the talk button and saying, "Hello."

"Hey, Laura," said Robert, sounding so bright and cheerful that Laura almost felt her resolve shatter completely. "I know its short notice, but I have some cookies that my mom sent me from Canada and an old copy of Casablanca that I haven't seen for awhile. I was wondering if you would like to share them with me."

Laura didn't know afterward how she even managed to find the strength to say her next words. She suddenly was so tired of this deception. She wanted to tell him everything, just to get it all out into the open. And perhaps she would have done so, had it been her own free choice. But it was not. If she even so much as hinted that she was anything other than human or in danger, she would be killed and than so would Robert. She had only one choice. "No, Robert. I can't see you."

"Oh," he sounded slightly disappointed, but clearly wasn't picking up on her message. "Well, if there were a time when-"

"No, Robert." She cut him off abruptly, "I can't see you anymore, at all."

A deadening silence on the other end of the line. For several seconds, Laura hoped that he would just hang up. But she should have known that Robert would not be willing to give up so easily. "Are you breaking up with me? Laura, what I did I do? Tell me, please. I'll make it up to you."

"Robert, no. It's not you, it was never you. I've been living in a dream. A wonderful, perfect dream. But, I have to wake up to reality sooner or later."

"Why? Why can't the dream become the reality?"

"Because… because it just can't."

"Laura-"

"No, Robert." Laura desperately tried to find some way that she could say what she had to while at the same time not tipping Diana or Ethan off. She finally came up with a desperate plan. She had only one chance to try and tell him the truth, while at the same time warning him away from danger. "You don't belong in my world, Robert. I can't drag you into it, where there is sometimes nothing that is not tainted by bloodlust. It can be a bleak and unforgiving place, the night can feel like it is imprisoning you. I can't do that to you. You belong to the sun. Life is not worth prolonging when it is not worth living. Please, for my sake, let me go, and keep in the sun."

"Laura, what are you saying?"

"Goodbye, Robert."

Laura abruptly hung up, knowing that she wouldn't be able to listen to any more of Robert's protests. She also couldn't bear to meet the gazes of Diana or Ethan, who were looking on in approval. "I never would have thought that you had it in you." said Diana.

"You will be thanking me for this later." said Ethan.

Laura growled slightly, her eyes flashing silver, but she was too devastated to do anything more. Though she was angry, she was heartbroken. She couldn't hold out hope that Robert would be able to catch onto her message. She might very well have lost him forever. "You know less about me than I thought if you can even believe that."

"You should be congratulating yourself. In less than two hours, you have managed to save two humans from almost death." said Ethan.

"However, I hope that you realize that we can't just rely on your promise that you'll keep quiet." Said Diana, "So, I think you'll forgive us for this."

Laura had been so wrapped up in her emotions that she hadn't noticed that the other vampire in the room had slipped up behind her. Before she could react or fight back, he grabbed her from behind and plunged a wooden stake into her heart. "Leave her on the floor." Ethan told him, "We can't bother with her just yet. We'll call you to bring her once we have Constanza in our custody."

"With these two and Deborah," said Diana, "We will be able to lure the troublemakers from LA without any difficulty. Guard her, though. We will let you know when we have need of her."

Diana and Ethan left, one more piece of their final plan falling into place. However, there were yet several factors that they never could have anticipated, like an undead rising or a man who was not yet willing to give to give up on the woman he loved just yet.

* * *

Constanza Ferrara had always liked to think that miracles existed. In all her existence, though, she had really only had one totally unexplainable, unexpected event that she could consider a true miracle, and that had been she had turned around in the opera box at La Scala, only to see the brother that she had thought was lost to her forever, standing there, ready to share her life again. However, the night that she went to see Carlisle and Ramon to give them an update on the case, she would experience that same exact same event, only in a way that was almost more precious.

As she knocked on the door to the apartment which had once belonged to her brother, she found that she had a sneaking suspicion that something was strangely out of place. This was a not bad strange, in fact, it felt far more right coming here than it had ever since David had died. There was a faint scent in the air, a presence that she really couldn't quite identify or grasp.

Before she could think on this further, the door opened and there stood Carlisle. Here was another mystery, for Constanza was immediately able to see that he seemed agitated, or at the very least not as calm and in control as she had seen him. "Carlisle, is everything all right?"

"Oh yes, yes." Said Carlisle, as he stepped aside and motioned for her to come in. "I just wasn't expecting to see you. Is everything all right?"

"I merely came to give you an update. Mick has finally managed to get the information that we need to convict Ethan and Diana. He managed to get it about twelve hours ago. According to the witness he has in custody, they were actually responsible for all that has happened. I still cannot believe it myself, but I will make them pay for what they have done. Then perhaps David might finally rest in peace."

Carlisle's eyes turned briefly to the closed bedroom door, almost apprehensively, before looking at Constanza. "Well, that is certainly good news. What else has Mick found out?"

"He thinks that he might be able to lure the two of them out. They have Deborah Donovan, and I expect that they will try to use her as bait. Mick says that he might be needing back-up, since he believes that Ethan and Diana have a lot of people at their command. He asked for your help."

"Mine?" said Carlisle, looking a little uncertain, "Surely, there are others who would be better suited to such a task."

"You don't have to be modest with me, Carlisle. Mick has told me that you can handle yourself quite well in a fight, despite your commitment to pacifism. He needs people that he can trust at his side. And we need all the help that we can to bring those two down."

Carlisle still hesitated. "Constanza, I don't know if I can."

"But why? You can't tell me that you wouldn't like to see those two murderers come to justice for all that they have done?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that…" His eyes went once more to the bedroom door. "I have other responsibilities at this moment which are almost more important, if not more so."

Constanza was about to ask what could possibly be more important than bringing two murderers to justice, when she suddenly got that same feeling she had had at the door, a sense of familiarity, of rightness, of finally coming home. She cocked her head, and she could have sworn that she heard voices coming from the other room.

"Carlisle, who is in there?"

"Ramon."

"Yes, I can hear that. Who else?" Carlisle didn't answer, he merely stared at her. Constanza was beginning to feel a strange anticipation, as though she was right on the verge of something big, but she couldn't reach it. Or maybe she could, and she was simply afraid to say it out loud, for fear that it might vanish into nothing. "Carlisle, what are you not telling me? What's going on?"

"You already know." said Carlisle, gently, "You just need to allow yourself to believe it."

Constanza looked at the bedroom, and seizing the instant, she strode over to it the door, and flung it open without hesitation. And she froze on the threshold, for what, or rather, who she saw, was beyond her wildest dreams, for it was the one that she had thought she would never see again.

* * *

Gasp! What can this mean? Well, this is the twist in plot that I mentioned. But I am not going to tell you what it is. However, there are hints scattered throughout the last few chapters. Go back and read the beginning of this chapter, Chapter 21, and Chapter 25. Pay special attention to anything that is mentioned about David. You just might figure it out. Until then, please read and review.

Next chapter: Death is a debt that must be payed by all. However, sometimes, when we think that it has come time to pay it, we turn out ot be wrong, and are given a most unexpected chance at life.


	32. Undead Rising

So, for all of you who thought that David was dead (which, let's face it, was probably just about all of you), well, all I can say is, I'm sorry.

Undead Rising:

He had never given much thought to what the afterlife was like. He had assumed that it was something he would have to face sooner or later. He had no illusions as to the very tenuous nature of immortality, even when it came to vampires. He knew that he would die one day, and he had hoped that when the time came, he would be prepared to face it.

However, he hadn't thought that death would feel quite like this. At first, he thought he really was dead. For what seemed an interminable age, he was floating in darkness. He heard nothing, saw nothing, and felt nothing. It hadn't exactly been the most exciting thing, but it had been better than many of the alternatives he had heard over the years, especially when it came to seemingly soulless vampires. Once he got used to the void, he found it quite peaceful. Perhaps he could live with this.

But then, it changed. It was subtle at first, a flickering noise that would slither away almost as soon as he heard it. Then, he almost thought that he felt something on his body, as though someone were touching him. Even then, they were mere echoes to him, and he couldn't be sure that he wasn't imagining it. But then, he began to feel emotions, emotions that swirled around him in a delicate, fragile dance. He felt that if he moved to fast to try and investigate, they would vanish and he would be left in the darkness once more. For some reason, he wasn't sure if he could go back to that sensation so easily this time.

So, he waited, almost hoping that some more definite signs of whatever was happening would come his way. The thing was, he really had no idea what was going on. Death was supposed to be something final, regardless of what came after. The more he began to feel and sense around him, the more he began to feel that there was something very unsure about this whole this thing. It just didn't feel like death.

The first clear sensation that he had was a new scent, a new voice speaking somewhere around him. It was the strangeness of the tone that caught his ears. Struggling against the darkness, he focused all his mental energy on trying to get more information. He was not able to make any words yet, but he was able to hear that there were two people, one of them was Ramon. The other was the voice of the stranger. Their conversation seemed tense, as though something of a very serious and dire nature were being discussed.

What followed seemed to be in a quick succession. He heard or felt the presence of other people in the room. One of them he recognized as his sister. And the sadness he felt was palpable. There was also anger intermingled with that sadness. The sadness he could perhaps understand. The anger was a puzzle to him. Why was his sister angry? He knew that hardly anything make her so, and yet it was unmistakable.

There followed more tense and uneasy conversations, none of them he could understand. He felt someone hovering over him for several seconds, and then a faint prick somewhere in his senses. There was then a sensation which lasted for a long time during his sojourn in this darkness, a slow but steady draining, as though his blood were being sucked from his body.

But, not even this was enough to fully convince him that he was anything but dead. After all, this could still be some sort of elaborate ritual that the soul went through before it finally moved on. Or so he thought, until his daughter came, his gentle, beautiful Sparrow, the person in life he was most proud of. He thought that Constanza's sadness had been difficult to bear, but that was nothing compared to what he felt from Laura. The connection that had been forged with her when he had turned her, strengthened through decades of love, meant that all of her emotions poured into him, increased ten-fold because his normal barriers were practically nonexistent in this dark void.

Her sadness was nearly overwhelming to him, but what came next was the greatest shock to his senses. It started slowly, as only a few stones rolling down a hill side signal the start of a great avalanche. The stirrings of darkness he felt from Laura were nothing compared to the sudden and terrible outburst of rage that exploded upon him. Every nerve-ending in his body seemed to come alive for a split-second, and though his eyes never opened, he sensed everything in the room clearly. Constanza's attempt to restrain Laura before she broke anything in her fury, Ramon and the other vampire standing off to one side as though unsure as to what they should do.

Laura, though never one to allow her heated instincts to control her behavior, was yet still a vampire, strong and fast. She destroyed a nearby table before she knew what she was doing. The resulting explosion of wood scattered several sharp pieces across the rom. He felt one piece slice through the exposed skin on his hand. The pain alone might have been enough, but it was he experienced afterwards which made him realize the truth. The wound healed, certainly not as fast as it should have, but it did heal. But as he was well and truly dead, why would he have been able to heal?

The answer came to him in a flash, as his mind put all the pieces together. He wasn't all dead. There was still some part of him, however small, that was clinging to life. That was why was he was still hearing and sensing everything, why the emotions of those closest to him were affecting him so deeply. The idea that he was actually alive made him happy. There was still so much that he wanted to live for. He would have been ready for death, had it come cleanly, but this was clearly something else. He was meant to live, he _had_ to live.

That happiness however, was quickly replaced by frustration. He was still probably about 99% dead. Everyone around him believed it, and as far as he could tell, he could not move or give any physical sign that he was alive. What was he to do?

Well, he had no immediate plan, but he wasn't about to give up. Especially when he felt Laura's rage subside, replaced by that same dilapidating grief, but also a hard determination. With how close they were, he should not have been surprised that the first voice he heard clearly was that of his daughter. "I'll find out who did this, father. I promise, I will make them pay."

Desperately, achingly, he tried to reach out to her, to speak to her. "Laura, my Sparrow, I hear you. I'm here. I'm not leaving you."

But he felt her presence leave him, and he was left stranded in the darkness once more. But Laura's determination had come into him. He wasn't going to be beaten by this. He would come back, he would live. It might have been a long shot, but any chance of life would be worth fighting for.

But, even so, when he felt that the room about him was empty, the heavy emotions which had been roiling around him seemed to weigh down upon him. They churned in his soul, causing him to cry tears that would not be seen, all save one, that slid from his eye in the physical world, as the dead wept with the living.

* * *

It seemed like a long time before anything else happened. He was still no closer to manifesting his state. All he could do was pay attention to what was happening around him. He learned much this way. The stranger was Carlisle Duvall that he had heard so much about, and he and Ramon were working ceaselessly to try and solve the case of his poisoning.

So, that's what had been happening. He had been suffering from silver poisoning, and it had been deliberate. He had been murdered. That came as something of a shock to him. He couldn't think of anyone who would have had the means or desire to kill him. It was somewhat disturbing, lying there and listening to the sordid details of his death. News of a murder was upsetting enough for his living relatives; it was quite a different matter for himself as the victim to hear it.

He couldn't follow the investigation. It all flowed together, names, and motives. He couldn't make sense of any of it. He still wasn't strong enough to pay attention to such precise details of the outside world. He had a hard enough time focusing on the condition of his own body.

True, he didn't have much mental strength, but day by day, slowly he was feeling himself come a little closer to getting his body to work. The limitless black void which he had first become aware of was now more solid. In his mind, he could feel the different parts of his body, and the strength in them. Strangely, the fact that they continued to drain his blood was both a help and a hindrance to him. The blood in his body was running low and as long as that was the case, he knew that he would be weakened. However, he also felt his lungs and heart gradually being released firm their confining state. He hadn't realized just how strangled his vital organs were becoming under the influence of the silver. It made him feel a little better.

As it turned out though, there were more physical signs of the true state of his being than he was aware of. The next thing that he could definitely understand from the outside world was a conversation that occurred between Ramon and Carlisle.

"Ramon, what is it? Your call made it sound urgent."

"Not so much urgent as strange. Carlisle, look at these stats. I took them a few hours ago."

A pause, then Carlisle exclaimed in a voice that was a near whisper, "This is impossible. How could his temperature have risen two degrees in the last few hours? It shouldn't be rising at all. He's dead."

"That's exactly what I thought. But, that's not the weirdest thing of all. I also did a few other tests, and I had to run them twice before I was certain that it wasn't some sort of fluke."

"I see you've heard echoes of a pulse, blood flow, even some suggestion that his inner organs are reasserting themselves. What do you think it means?"

"If we were dealing with a human, I would say that his body was trying to revive after being in a coma for a number of days."

"That would be my thought too, but it just doesn't seem to have any bearing here. He has been dead for five days; we both came to the same conclusion. No vampire could have survived such a massive dose of silver over that long of a period and survived."

"Yes, but, then we have to remember that he was getting untainted blood from several sources. That might have been enough to keep the symptoms from becoming severe."

"Maybe, but that still wouldn't explain the seizure, or his other symptoms. I've never known another vampire to survive after such a massive intake of silver."

Another pause, before Ramon said, thoughtfully and slowly, "Then again, what if it was possible? All of the silver cases you've ever seen were sometimes weeks after the fact. Maybe it takes longer for the body of a vampire to die than even we thought."

"Are you getting at something?"

"Maybe. Silver acts as a paralyzer in vampires. That is the most immediate danger. To much of it does kill, and a gunshot to the head or heart will kill us instantly. But when in a situation like this, what if it's slower acting? Silver building up around the major organs might have simply paralyzed them."

"But, we've been draining David." Said Carlisle, catching on, "So that means that the pressure around his heart and lungs could be lifting. What's David's blood type?"

"B+."

"Good. I need as many bottles of fresh that you have on stock sent here right away. If there's any chance this condition can be reversed, it will be the usual way, human blood will help to break down the silver and hopefully restore his own blood."

"I'll get right on it." A pause, then Ramon asked, almost tentatively, "Should I tell the others?"

Carlisle seemed to take a moment to consider this. "No, this is a still a long shot. There's no guarantee it'll work. I can't lift their hopes until we try it further."

He then heard Carlisle's voice addressing him. "David, if you're in there and alive, I promise that I'll do everything I can to bring you back. I can't promise you I will, but rest assured, you're not alone."

Within the blackness wherein he resided, he rejoiced. He was one step closer to life.

* * *

From the point onward, things began to happen fast; he found that his strength was returning, by small amounts. His senses became sharper, though light was still denied to him. He also still had difficulty moving his body, but when he found the strength, he found it easier to make the effort.

His sense of smell also came back, and he was soon able to smell the blood which they were putting into his body. It brought his strength back, but it also caused a biting hunger to grow in the pit of his stomach. He could get a faint taste of the blood sometimes as it ran through his system, and it was utterly intoxicating. He hadn't been able to taste the silver in his tainted blood packs, but he hadn't noticed until now just how much the taste had deteriorated. He was thirsty, and even if the IV was getting his strength back, it was not able to quench his thirst.

But, there still remained a problem, which he wasn't exactly aware of, but which he heard being discussed at one point by Carlisle and Ramon. The blood was helping him, his vital signs were better, but they were still dangerously low, and their levels were not climbing fast enough to counteract the after effects of the silver poisoning. He needed to be able to digest blood in order for his body to heal, but in order for that to happen, he needed to be truly alive. It was a vicious cycle, and one that both vampires feared they would lose if they didn't come up with something fast.

He tried not to be discouraged when he heard this report. He was feeling more alive, but at the same time, he knew that it wasn't enough to keep the black void at bay forever. He sometimes feared that if he let down his guard for one moment, the void would swallow him up once more, and he knew that if that occurred, he wouldn't be able to come back.

It was in the midst of this rather depressing line of thought that Carlisle came up with what might be their only hope. "This is a long shot, but this entire situation has been one continuous long-shot. I'm willing to give it a try. The vampire brain and the human brain are essentially the same in design and construction. If we can revive that and the heart at the same moment, it might be enough to keep him alive."

"How do we do that?"

"The same way that humans manage to bring others back to life in a situation like this: a massive electric shock. Ramon, you think you can get your hands on a deliberator?"

"I'm sure I can. Some of the people at the hospital owe me for a few favors I did them. I'm pretty sure that I can have one within the hour."

"Make it quick. According to Mick and Josef, they have a possible suspect. They're going to make a move on them within the next few days."

"Bringing David back could bring the killer out in the open." Concluded Ramon, "Not to mention give Constanza and Laura some much needed relief."

He did not know how long after this it was that Ramon and Carlisle were clustered around him, and Carlisle was placing something felt like two paddles on his exposed chest. "David, if you can hear me," He heard Carlisle saying, "this is really going to hurt. But trust me; this could be out only chance to get you back."

He would have nodded if he could have. Anything was preferable to this silent, black void. At least, until that void was shattered a few seconds later by a brilliant, agonizing, and blinding whiteness. He felt as if his entire body were burning from the inside out. He arched away from the light, trying to escape, but the light was everywhere, even in the smallest part of him.

The whiteness came twice more, each time more agonizing than the last. It was a mercy when the whiteness ended, and in its wake, he felt something different. There was still blackness all around him, but it was punctuated now by shapes and colors that seemed to want to break into the void. From deep within his chest, he felt his heart moving, and his lungs were struggling to breathe. He forced himself to push through the last vestiges of the void, to shake off the coils of death.

And at last, he succeeded. David Elles opened his eyes, and found that the blindness and the darkness were gone. He was in the real world. He was alive.

The first thing he saw was Ramon's face hovering above him, and he had never been gladder to see him. Ramon was grinning, the relief evident on his face. "David, welcome, back. Boy, you've sure caused us a lot of worry."

David managed a smile back. He was alive, but he still felt bone tired. He tried to raise himself to a sitting position, but only managed a few inches before he collapsed with a groan. "Easy there, David." said Ramon, "You've been mostly dead for nine days, don't think you have to get up and run a marathon right away."

David laughed. "It's good to be back." He said, his voice sounding hoarse and dry. "Has it really been nine days? It felt so much longer."

"Nine days, almost exactly." Proclaimed a new voice, and David turned his head to see Carlisle Duvall, checking his vital signs. "Congratulations, Mr. Elles, you have broken the broken the record for coming back to life after supposedly being dead."

David looked at Carlisle closely. "We haven't been formally introduced, but I'm guessing you must be Carlisle Duvall."

"You would be correct. My reputation, it seems, precedes me. Would I be right in assuming that you had some idea as to what was happening around you, even while you were in that death sleep?"

"Yes, I could hear or feel some things. But, they were fleeting, never solid."

"Fascinating. It would seem, we still have much to learn about the death throes of vampires. Death continues to be the one mystery we will never truly solve. But, you won't have to worry about trying to solve it from experience, David. Your vitals are all returning to normal. we should have you back to normal in a few days."

"Only that long?"

"Now that we can get you ingesting blood, it shouldn't be long before your organs start being to repair themselves. Your blood is nearly free of all impurities."

"The silver, you mean? I heard it all. This was a deliberate poisoning, a murder."

There was a pause, before Carlisle answered quietly, "Yes it was."

"Who else has died? Who did it?"

"David, calm down." said Ramon, as they both were sensing a rising agitation in David. "You can't do anything in your condition, and becoming upset will not help your recovery. We'll tell you what we know once you've rested."

David took several deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down. "Very well, but I want to know everything." He looked from one to the other. "You show saved my life, both of you. I owe you my gratitude."

Carlisle smiled. "All in a day's work."

David's body needed only a little while to rejuvenate. Apparently, age does come with benefits if one happens to be a vampire, as his body began to heal almost immediately. Within twenty-four hours, he was sitting up and even finding the strength to walk a little. Throughout it all, his uppermost thought was that it was good to be alive again.

It was only at this point that he learned how the case was progressing. He learned with shock and horror that not only had he been murdered, a blood slavery ring had been operating in his city. Two of his freshies had been murdered as well, presumably to keep them quiet. Elsa was the only one to have survived the attack, and the other two were under protection.

The ones responsible for all this was the most crippling blow. "Ethan? Diana?" He questioned, almost half hoping that he had heard Ramon wrong.

Ramon nodded. "Yeah, at least all the evidence seems to point to them. We can't move against them, yet. Not until we have something more definite. Mick is working on it, though. It shouldn't be long." He saw that David was still having trouble processing this news. "I'm sorry. I know what this must mean to you."

David shook his head, disappointed and angry, though more at himself or Diana and Ethan, he didn't know. "Aside from Constanza and Laura, I trusted them more than anyone else. I've been blind if I couldn't at least suspect what they were doing. And don't feed me any crap about this not being my fault. I know I'm partly to blame for this."

"Well, worry about self-pity later." Said Ramon, "For right now, focus on getting better, than you can moan all you like."

David's eyes flashed silver, and his lips pulled back from his teeth, revealing his fangs. A low, deadly growl rumbled low within his chest. "As soon as I rip the heads off of Ethan and Diana from their bodies, and then burn them both to ash."

It was at this precise moment, that the entire dynamic of the situation changed. Ramon and David both heard and smelled that a new visitor had joined Carlisle in the other room. And to David, it was a very familiar and dear presence. "Constanza." He murmured, as he struggled to stand.

"David, be careful." Said Ramon, offering him a hand.

David, however, seemed to defy all expectations, and fired by some otherworldly strength, he managed to get shakily to his feet, at the very moment when the door to his room opened and Constanza entered.

And in that moment, time stopped and everything changed.

* * *

You didn't actually think that I was going to leave David dead, did you? Although, in the orginal draft, I was going to kill him off, I ended up liking him to much as a character to kill him off. Please write and tell me what you thought.

Next chapter: Robert is heartbroken over the rejection of laura. But unforeseen circumstance will have him finally understanding the truth. He is about to take his first steps into a world that he never even dreamed that could exist.


	33. Miracle

So, this is just a little filler chapter, becuase I realized that I needed a reaction from Constanza that David is acutally alive. This isn't the chapter that I was planning on posting next, but hopefully this will make some sense.

Miracle:

"You already know." said Carlisle, gently, "You just need to allow yourself to believe it."

Constanza looked at the bedroom, and seizing the instant, she strode over to the door, and flung it open without hesitation. And she froze on the threshold, for what, or rather, who she saw, was beyond her wildest dreams, for it was the one that she had thought she would never see again.

Constanza had always liked to think that miracles could exist. She had experienced one totally unexplainable, unexpected miracle in her existence. This one might very well have left it behind completely. There was David, standing and very much alive, looking at her with an expression of joy and tenderness, the expression that she had become so used to seeing whenever he looked at her, but which she had been certain she would never see again.

For a few seconds, she couldn't speak. She was too overcome with surprise, that surprise changing quickly to joy, a joy too deep for words. When she at last found her voice, the only words that she could utter was the name of her brother, "David?"

"Constanza, it's me." David tried to take a step towards her, but he was still very weak, and he stumbled. He had to lean against Ramon in order to keep upright. But it didn't really matter. Constanza, like all Italians, had a way of feeling things very passionately, and she more often than not gave into those emotions without worrying about such petty things as cool logic.

She hurried forward and embraced David, tears starting to run down her face. She had shed many tears for his death, but now all that sadness was gone. She was crying for joy now. It was truly a tender moment of the love between brother and sister. Both Ramon and Carlisle almost felt out of place in standing witness to it.

However, it was one thing to be swept up by the joy of an unexpected reunion, but there were still questions that needed to be asked. After all, Constanza had been convinced that David was dead; she had seen him, smelt him. All of the marks of death had been there. How could it be that it had been reversed?

"But, David, how? You were dead. I saw you, I smelt you. Even Carlisle and Ramon…" She turned to the two of them, "And just how long have you known about this? Why didn't you tell me or even Laura?"

"Constanza, please do not blame them." said David, "I have only been alive for the past twenty four hours, but they didn't even know if they would be able to bring me back. They couldn't get your hopes up only to dash them. But they saved my life. If it wasn't for them, I would have died."

Constanza nodded, still trying to wrap her mind around all of this. "Yes, I… I can see that. But, what happened to you David? You were still dead. How were you able to come back?"

David told her all that he could remember, or at least understand of what had happened to him while he had been in limbo between the two extremes of life and death. "You mean to tell me that you could hear me, crying for you, even Laura?" said Constanza.

"Yes," said David, even now the memory of which caused him great sadness, "I think that I even cried with you, though you couldn't see the tears. Soon enough, my vitals started to come back. Carlisle and Ramon put human blood into me, but it wasn't enough to kick start my systems. Eventually, they had to use a deliberator to bring me back. It was rather unpleasant, and certainly not something that I would want to repeat any time soon, but the end result was certainly worth it."

Constanza looked back at Ramon and Carlisle. "How did you even know that David was alive? Anyone else would have just ignored the signs."

"Ramon was the first to notice it." said Carlisle, "David's temperature was rising, his blood was starting to flow once again, and it seemed like his heart and lungs were trying to function once more. The signs may have been small, but I have learned over the years that those small signs are often the most important. Apparently, I taught Ramon to pay attention to them as well."

Constanza was amazed by what she had heard. All of this just seemed impossible, and it was happening. It was all too real to be a dream. She could never remember a time when she had been happier. "Carlisle Duvall, I can't imagine where you got the reputation that you still suffer from in the community, but I am now of the opinion that you deserve none of it. And I can promise you that I will always speak up for you to anyone who dares to say anything against you."

Carlisle would have been happy to tell Constanza that while he welcomed her friendship, there was no need to couch it in such extravagant terms, but before he could do so, Constanza grabbed him by the neck and planted a kiss right on his lips. This movement was so completely unexpected that Carlisle only had time for a surprised grunt.

It may not have had anything to do with romance. But Constanza had never been one to show her gratitude by halves. When she did break apart from Carlisle, he said, "Please warn me before you do something like that again. As accomplished as you are in the art, Constanza, I already belong to someone else, and I really don't want her to get the wrong idea."

"Yes, of course, I understand. I'm just not thinking straight right now." Said Constanza, who was by this time smiling.

"Well, you should also be showing your appreciation to Ramon. He's the one who first noticed that David's life signs were returning to normal."

"Really, there's really no need-" Tried Ramon, but Constanza planted another kiss on him before he could object. And by the time that Constanza was finished with him, Ramon wondered if perhaps there could be a need, a very big need.

Constanza, having displayed the proper amount of Italian thankfulness, now turned back to David. "David, what about Laura? Does she know?"

"No, no one knows besides Ramon and Carlisle." Said David, "They wanted to make sure that I was back to normal first. Your arrival, I'm afraid, has put an end to the plan."

"Perhaps it might be for the best. If no one else knows your alive, maybe we can use this to our advantage against Ethan and Diana." She caught herself too late. She hadn't paused to consider that perhaps David didn't know the full extent of what had happened to him.

At the mention of Ethan and Diana, David's face went dark, and a low growl rumbled up from his chest. "You don't need to worry about keeping any secrets from me, Constanza. I already know. So, it is true?"

"Yes," said Constanza, after a pause, "Mick was able to confirm it just last night. And the two of them have kidnapped Deborah. Mick thinks that they will use her as bait to lure us into a final conflict."

"And they have murdered two of my freshies, severely wounded another and who knows how many others." Said David, coldly, "I will see to it that they are punished for this."

"I will tell the others that you are alive." said Constanza, who didn't really like the look of crazed vengeance that she saw on her brother's face. "But, please don't do anything foolish. I've only just got you back; I don't want you to lose you again."

The plea in Constanza's voice made David's anger cool, if only slightly. He knew that Constanza was right. He was not yet at his full strength, he couldn't go off on a vigilante hunt, no matter how much he might have liked to. "Very well, Constanza, I give you my word. I'll wait for Mick. Right now, Laura is the one who I really want to see."

"Of course," said Constanza, "As soon as I leave her, I will call her. She will be so thrilled, though I don't know if she will believe me. She will have to see this for herself."

"And I will certainly not object to making her believe it myself." Said David.

He and Constanza exchanged one last hug, and then she left. She did not fear that if she left, David would somehow be taken away from her again. Immortality seemed to remove such petty fears from the mind. As she was crossing to her car in the parking lot, she eagerly called Laura. She was planning on letting the others know, but this was something that Laura needed to hear first. All she got was Laura's voice messaging, which struck her as somewhat odd considering that Laura was normally very good about answering her phone. She decided to hang up and try calling again, hoping that would get some response.

However, she was so caught up with telling Laura immediately that she didn't think to look around her, and see if she was truly safe in her surroundings. She didn't see the shadow which had been tracking her movements, and indeed had been following her for the greater majority of that night, just waiting for the opportunity to strike.

Just as she was dialing Laura's number again, the shadow darted forward from behind, and drove a stake into her chest. Constanza only had time for a surprised gasp, before the deadened weight of her limbs caused her to collapse. She only got a single glimpse of her attacker, a woman with red hair and bright green eyes, the same assassin who Ethan and Diana had hired to murder the freshies. They had decided that she might be useful for one last thing after all. They had turned out to be right.

Constanza was powerless now, and she could only hope that somehow, the message of David's survival would get to the others in time for them to make use of it.

* * *

Please read and review.

Next chapter: There is nothing quite so despressing as losing the woman of your dreams. But when Robert gets a hint of the truth from a musical and the last words he heard Laura, he soon finds out just how unique his relationship is.


	34. Born to Love You

Finally, the scene where Robert finds out about Laura. Just so everyone knows, there is a musical clip used in this chapter. It is from the musical Dracula, which is the property of Frank Wildhorn, Don Black and Christopher hampton. I would encourage you to check out some of the songs on Yourtube, as there is gorgeous music in it. Enjoy!

Born to Love You:

Robert hadn't felt so depressed in a long time. He had tried calling Laura back several times, but she hadn't responded and he had finally accepted defeat. He would have liked to think that this was just an isolated incident, and that Laura would come back after a few days. However, there had just been something so definite in her tone, as though she had been trying desperately to push him away. Yet, at the same time, it had sounded as though the very act of doing so had torn her heart out. He didn't know which of the two extremes broke his heart more.

The moment that she had said they didn't belong together, the dreams he had for the two of them had vanished forever, and He had had so many dreams for them to experience. True, some of them were slightly silly; one of them had been cliff-diving in Hawaii, for some strange reason. Yet, he had wanted to tell her those dreams, and know hers, so that they could laugh about them together. He hadn't even told her all of the Essential Rules for Dating Women. So much of his life he had wanted to do with her, and now he wouldn't have the chance.

What else is a man supposed to do when he has lost the love of his life but drink a strong scotch, and turn his playlist to the saddest songs of lost and doomed love he could find? That's what he did for about an hour, lost in his thoughts, and listening to the music, occasionally attempting to sing along, and wondering how all the great song writers of by-gone eras had managed to so accurately anticipate his situation. Until he came to the finale for the musical Dracula. It was a somewhat minor adaptation written by Frank Wildhorn, Don Black and Christopher Hampton. It had only run for only a year on Broadway before closing. However, it was one of his favorite versions. Strangely enough, he and Laura had listened to it once early in their relationship, which had led to a very interesting conversation about vampires. Yet another memory to cause him pain.

Robert was almost about to skip the song, unable to bear that particular memory, when he stopped, froze. The words being sung seemed to jump directly into his ears, forcing him to listen with all his attention, as though his very future depended upon it.

"_I can't poison your life, _

_I can't drive you insane, _

_I can't drag you into my world_

_Of bloodlust and pain. _

_My life is no life at all;_

_It's bleak and unforgiving,_

_Feeding on a stranger's blood,_

_Imprisoned by the night._

_What's the use prolonging life_

_When life is not worth living? _

_If you love me, set me free_

_And let me touch the light."_

Robert reached out and hit the stop key. He stared at the screen for several seconds, than hit rewind and listened to the passage again. He repeated the action twice more, seeking to assure himself that he was actually on the right track. Every time he listened to that passage, the lyrics reminded him of what Laura had said to him on the phone, those words so hauntingly echoing the passages of the song.

"You don't belong in my world, Robert. I can't drag you into it, where there is sometimes nothing that is not tainted by bloodlust. It can be a bleak and unforgiving place; the night can feel like it is imprisoning you. I can't do that to you. You belong to the sun. Life is not worth prolonging when it is not worth living. Please, for my sake, let me go."

Those words hadn't made any sense to him. Not as he compared them to the heartbroken music of Dracula, they seemed to fall into place. Laura was trying to tell him something. He was certain of it. But what was the message, and why use Dracula for a break-up when there were plenty of other more relevant songs from musical theater?

The answer came to him only gradually, as he thought of every circumstance he had experienced with Laura, trying to find any sort of connection with her mysterious message. But, the answer took him more than a few seconds to actually believe.

No, it couldn't be. It was utterly impossible. Even he knew that. Sure, he was an expert on the legends. He was fascinated by the mythology. He was pretty certain that he was aware of every version (book, movie, musical, or otherwise), ever made. But not even he would have actually believed that the legend itself was true.

But the more he tried to explain it away, the more difficult it became to come up with an alternative answer. That was because there was no alternative answer. There was only one explanation.

Laura was a vampire.

Hard as that was for him to even contemplate, everything seemed to make sense now. Laura's extreme, superhuman grace and agility, her ability to always sense what was going on around her, her habit of being most active at night. And there was the allure which seemed to surround her, that made him sometimes feel as if he were not entirely in control of his own actions.

And what about Laura's father and cousin, and that group of people from LA. They had all these same attributes, in one form or another, and it also seemed to explain David's age. Robert had always thought him a bit too young-looking to be Laura's real father. Of course, that then begged the question of what kind of relation he was to her. And were vampires all over the place, and he and the rest of the human race were just too blind to see it?

Better let that one go for the moment. He had enough trouble trying to figure out Laura as a vampire. He didn't want to contemplate the rest of the situation. So, Laura was a vampire. Of that he was certain. But what did that mean to him?

Honestly, the first thought that popped into his head was that this kind of cool. He had always wondered what real vampires could be like, and here he had been going out with one for weeks without even being aware of it. He had always thought that vampires wouldn't be the monsters so commonly portrayed in literature. Well, he couldn't really forget that vampires were supposed to kill people. But, as he thought about Laura's character, he just couldn't see it. Laura was the gentlest person he had ever met. The very idea of her killing anyone just seemed ludicrous.

However, he still had so many questions. He needed to know the answers to them, and the only one who knew the answers was Laura. He suddenly understood why she had been so anxious. She thought that their relationship couldn't work because she was a vampire and he was a human. Well, he intended to show her that the opposite was true. He was willing to give this a chance. He had to make her see that.

He didn't pause to think through the logic or safety of his idea, but was out of the door and in his car far quicker than he had thought possible. He drove to Laura's house and parked in front of it. He was relieved to see that lights were on inside the house. No doubt Laura was still there and he wouldn't have to dash off searching for her.

However, when he knocked on the door, he received no answer. He tried again, but the same thing happened. This puzzled him, until it occurred to him that if Laura were a vampire and had all these heightened senses, perhaps she already knew he was there and was deliberately not answering. "Laura, Laura, come on." He called, "I knew that you can hear me. I have to talk to you. This isn't over between us."

Still, there was no answer. Fear began to grow inside him. He had thought that she would at least answer the door, even if it was just to tell him to go away and never come back. He wouldn't have done that of course. But, he didn't think the silent treatment was exactly Laura's style. He didn't know what it was he feared, but something about the situation just didn't seem right.

On impulse, he tried the front door. To his surprise, he found that it was unlocked. This made his task somewhat easier, but it also worried him. He pushed the door open, and stepped into the front hall. The place seemed utterly deserted, and an eerie silence caused a slight shiver to skate down his spine. Something was definitely not right here. "Laura?" He called, tentatively.

Before he could do anything to react, there was a blur of motion to his left. He whirled to get a better view, only to find himself grabbed from behind by an unseen attacker.

Robert was completely taken by surprise. The attacker was strong, almost too strong it seemed. Robert felt his arms pinioned behind his back, and he felt that the grip was nearly unbreakable, and he half wondered why his arms weren't breaking. But that turned out to be the least of his worries, when he felt the arm of his attacker wrapping around his throat, crushing his windpipe.

Robert was somehow able to have a flash of a thought that this attack didn't seem normal. Was this guy a vampire, too? Well, that discovery wouldn't do him very good if he was killed. Now that the initial surprise had passed, Robert felt his strength returning. He began twisting and turning his body, trying to loosen the attacker's hold on him.

Robert did have one advantage that not many others would have had in this same situation. He was an acrobat, and had been training nearly his entire life to make every movement of his body supple, flexible and smooth. So, while he had no exact combat training, his twisting and turning had more force than what the vampire had been expecting, and his normal mode of attack wouldn't work. He would have to think of something else.

It was in those crucial few moments of indecision that Robert was able to twist himself out of the attacker's grasp. He whirled around and threw a punch at the guy's face. The attacker responded by swiftly dodging the blow, faster than should have been possible for an ordinary human being. But, Robert didn't have time to ponder that because the next instant, the attacker grabbed him by the shoulders, and threw him into the adjoining kitchen.

Robert sailed through the air and landed right in the middle of the wooden dining room table, which shattered beneath him. Slightly dazed, Robert looked up at the sound of a loud roar. And what he saw coming towards him caused him momentarily to freeze. The attacker was coming towards him, only it wasn't the face of a human that he saw. Robert saw the pale skin, the silver eyes, and most telling of all, the two sharp fangs that were now distended from the roof of his attacker's mouth. And from his mouth came a roar that sounded like a bear, a sound that no human would have been capable of making. Robert knew in that instant that vampires did exist, they were predators, and they could kill without mercy.

Of course, Robert was terrified at the first sight of that face. Any sane person would have been. However, that fear gave him the clarity he needed to see what he needed to do. It all happened within the space of a few seconds, but that was all that Robert needed. He realized that if this was a vampire, a wooden stake might be a good weapon to have, and what do you know, he just happened to be surrounded by wooden stakes. Grabbing a shard of the broken table, he managed to bring it up into position, and just as the vampire lunged for him, Robert took his chance, stabbing blindly upward.

Granted the shot wasn't exactly graceful or skillful, but than again, it did get the job done. The bone-chilling roar which had been echoing through the air immediately died down. Robert saw the eyes go blank, and the vampire's entire body sagged to the ground. Cautiously, Robert let go of his makeshift stake and than backed up several steps, waiting for any sign of movement, but the vampire was still.

Now that the threat was eliminated, Robert had to confess that he really had no idea what he was supposed to do now. He had just managed to best a supposedly fictional creature on his first try. That certainly wasn't something that happened every day. But, now he had the question of what he did now. Did he just leave the body there, and let someone else find it? That didn't really seem like a smart idea.

But all these thoughts went out of her mind the next moment. He was suddenly gripped by a horrible realization. This vampire, whoever he was, clearly wasn't welcome here. Why else would he have been able to attack him without Laura intervening? And if that was the case, than Laura was the one who was now in danger.

All thoughts of the vampire corpse instantly vanished from his mind, and he ran into the living room, intending to search every room of the house. But then he saw her, lying on the floor, and his heart sank when he saw the wooden stake protruding from the middle of her chest. If his blow, based on dumb luck had managed to down a vampire, what would a wooden stake do to a vampire who had been staked so expertly?

He came over to her body and knelt down. Her eyes, those lovely, dark, brown eyes that he had adored, were dulled and staring sightlessly upward. Her skin was cold, and there was no reaction when he called her name.

How tears stung his eyes. Too late. He had been too late. Laura was gone. He hadn't even had time to tell her that he didn't care. What must have been her last thoughts before she died? Had she despaired that she would never be able to be with him? Or had she even cared at all? But no, he refused to believe that. She had cared, he was certain of that.

"Laura, I'm sorry." He whispered, brokenly, "I'm so sorry."

He had to do something to show his proper respect. He should take out that awful stake. At least she would look more like herself. He reached out and grabbed the stake. It took a little doing, as the stake was firmly embedded in her chest. However, when the stake came free, he got yet another surprise in a night which had seemed to contain an astonishingly long string of twists and fate.

Laura's eyes suddenly grew wide, and the life flooded back into them. She coughed, and inhaled deeply several times. She raised herself to a sitting position and looked him in the eye. "Thank you, you have no idea how uncomfortable that was. Robert, I'm so glad that you're all right. When I heard the fight, I assumed the worst. I thought you might have been killed."

Robert wasn't really listening to this. He looked at Laura with blank astonishment, then he looked at the stake he had clutched in his hand. Then he looked back at Laura. "Laura, what the heck-"

Laura suddenly realized how this had to look to Robert. He had found out in the very worst possible way. "Look, Robert, I can explain-"

"How are you even still alive? Wooden stakes kill vampires."

"Well, actually, no, they only cause paralysis. Wait, did you say vampire?"

Robert shifted a little uncomfortably. "Well, um, yeah. That's what I came over to tell you."

"You must have gotten my message."

"Yeah, took me long enough. You didn't need to warn me away, Laura. I mean, I know that this is all very sudden, but I don't care, I really don't."

Of all the things which Robert could have said, this was undoubtedly the one thing that she had been hoping for, and yet dreading that she would never be able to hear. She was so happy by this revelation that she momentarily forgot everything else. She threw her arms around Robert, and hugged him, laughing, though logically this wasn't the most obvious time for laughter.

"You know about me." She said, as she laughed, "You know that I'm a vampire, and you don't care."

Robert was honestly a bit stunned by this reaction. "Should that be such a surprise to you? I love you, Laura."

Laura stopped hugging him and looked him in the eyes. "Yes, I mean, I thought you would hate me if you managed to guess what I was trying to tell you. And even then, I wasn't sure if you would be stupid enough to come here."

"Stupid? Why would it be stupid?"

"Robert, I wasn't trying to drive you away because I thought you wouldn't accept me, or well, not entirely. I was trying to warn you. It was too dangerous for you to come. You shouldn't have gotten involved in this."

"Gotten involved? What do you mean?"

Laura suddenly remembered everything that was going in Las Vegas, and that Ethan and Diana were preparing to make their final move. She had to warn Mick and the others. She couldn't risk Robert's death by dragging him into it.

"Something that is extremely dangerous. Something that involves other vampires. You could get hurt, or even-" She stopped, unable to say the word.

Robert took her by the shoulders and looked her squarely in the eye. "Laura, listen to me. I don't know what's going on, but let me tell you this: you can't send me away. Not now. I belong at your side. If I didn't know that before, I do now. That's what I came over to tell you. Laura, I was born to love you, I was born to need you, and I can't just deny those simple truths because things are going to be complicated."

Laura recognized the words from the musical Dracula, from the same song she had used to try and warn him away, now being able to draw them together. "Robert, I think that I was born to love you, too. You're right; you probably need to see the worst that my people can do."

"I don't need to see that." said Robert, as he stroked Laura's cheek with his thumb. "Because when I look at you, I see the best they can do." He smirked, "Besides, I did stake one your kind on the first try, so maybe I won't be as helpless as you think."

Laura laughed as she got to her feet. "You're right. Come on. We don't have a lot of time. I'm hungry, but once I've fed, we'll have to get going."

She went into the kitchen, Robert following her. She saw the broken table and the vampire lying in the midst of the rubble. "Sorry about the table." Said Robert, a bit sheepishly.

"Between having an in tact dining room table and you alive, I chose the latter." She looked at the vampire Robert had staked, who hadn't moved so much as a fraction of an inch. "Not bad for a first try. He'll be all right if we just leave him here. I'll have The Cleaners come around to pick him up later."

"The who?" said Robert, looking confused.

Laura realized that there was a whole vocabulary and language that Robert would have to get used to now. "Oh, they're kind of like a police patrol. They clean up any… evidence of vampires. It keeps the balance so that the humans don't pick up on our presence."

Robert looked as though that one item had conjured up a dozen questions, but he seemed to realize that this wasn't the time or palace for them, so he said, "Oh, right."

Laura had opened the refrigerator, and was opening a bottle of thick red liquid. She normally would have used a glass, but she was so hungry from the stake wound, and not having fed in nearly twenty-four hours, that she more or less gulped half of it down. She noticed Robert watching her with a strangely fascinated expression. "Oh, sorry. That was rude of me."

"Is that-?"

"Blood? Uh, yeah. What else should I be drinking?"

"I don't know. I guess, I didn't really think… Where do you… Do you-?"

Laura realized that for all Robert was willing to accept her, he must have been having a hard time trying to wrap his head around it all. "Look, Robert, I'll answer all your questions once we get in the car. Come on, we have to get going."

* * *

Please read and review. I hope that everyone had a great Thanksgiving. Now, it's time to start looking forward to Christmas.

Next chapter: Robert has a lot of questions, and Laura has all of the answers, even though some of them are a little difficult to answer. And of course, when the others find out that Robert is now in on the secret, it will make for some very interesting dynamics.


	35. Questions and Answers

Questions and Answers:

It turned out to be the most interesting car ride of Robert's life. It began with Laura insisting that she needed to drive since she was the one who knew where they were going. She then made two phone calls while she was driving, one to some guy named Alan, about going to her place and taking care of the staked vampire. The second was to none other than Karlie Dashwood. Robert couldn't make out everything that was said, but Karlie seemed very relieved to hear Laura's voice. Laura eventually told her that she would explain everything once they arrived and hung up. Robert also noticed that Laura was perfectly capable of carrying on a conversation on the phone while paying complete attention to the road. Multi-tasking seemed to be a vampire strength.

Once Laura had hung up the phone, a moment of silence was between them. "So, uh, Karlie Dashwood is a vampire?"

Laura glanced at Robert, before turning her eyes back to the road, looking a little uncomfortable. "Yeah."

"And so are those other people from LA?"

"Correct again."

"Just how many of you are there?"

"Vegas has a permanent population of about 250, but so many visitors came here from different cities, that number changes every week."

Robert blinked. "Okay, so there are a lot more of you than a lot of people would believe."

"I guess you could say that's the only reason we have survived." Said Laura, "Humans don't believe we exit. So they don't think to look for us." She looked at him again, and said earnestly, "But, we aren't killers, Robert, most of us aren't, at least. We just want to live our lives peacefully. We don't have to kill in order to survive."

"To be quite honest, I kind of already guessed that. If vampires were all as vicious as the stories say and if there are as many as you say, it seems like a lot of people would think to question a bunch of dead bodies turning up with teeth marks in their necks, and their bodies drained of blood. And well, I don't know if this is offensive or not, but I think you're one of the least likely murderers I've ever met."

Laura smiled. "Don't worry; I take that as a compliment."

"Good, but if you don't mind me asking, where do you get your blood?"

"From several places. Most of the time, we get it from either the morgue or blood banks. The Red Cross isn't aware that the blood which they get from their donors will go towards feeding vampires. Than, there are those of us who have feeding arrangements with humans."

"Humans? You mean, alive humans?"

"Yes, we call them freshies. We don't have to kill in order to survive; we only ever take as much as we need."

"Okay, well, that's established satisfactorily. If the other stories of immortality are true, I'm guessing that you're a bit older than you actually look." Realizing the blunder he had just committed, he tried to back pedal, "Uh, I mean, not that you ever did look old. Far from it, you were always one of the best looking women your age I saw, or I mean…"

Laura laughed, "Robert, calm down before you sprain something. It doesn't really matter for a vampire. Once you hit about 75, and still look as well as you did in your early 20's, you tend to stop worrying about old you look."

"So, you're over 75."

"Oh, yes, I'm actually 125 years old."

Robert blinked. "No? Really, you don't look a day over 100."

Laura cast him a glance. "You're taking this all very well."

"Well, how else should I take it? Did you want me to run off screaming into the night?"

"No, but I was expecting some, I don't know, understandable caution. You act as though you've known this your whole life."

"Oh, well, I guess… I don't know. Once I figured it out, it didn't bother me. I mean, if all the people you've introduced me to are vampires, I don't think I've seen a bad example of your kind."

Laura's face darkened visibly. She turned her eyes from him and looked at the road ahead of her, her fingers tightening on the steering wheel.

"There are bad examples out there, Robert. Some of my kind really are the stuff of nightmares, only they're worse. I fear that you might have landed right in the middle of it."

"What do you mean?"

Laura took a deep breath. If Robert was going to really help her, he had a right to know just what he was getting himself into. "My father, David, well, he's not really my physical father, but since he turned me, he's the closest to a father I have. He didn't die of a heart attack, he was murdered."

Of all the things that Laura had told him, this was the first thing that got a reaction from him. He stared at Laura in horror and sympathy. "Murdered? But… But he's a vampire. How could he have been murdered?"

"He was poisoned by silver. But the reason he was murdered was because there was a more nefarious thing that has been going on in Vegas: a blood slavery ring."

"You don't have to explain that concept to me." said Robert, after a moment, "I think that I can get the general idea."

"They're an ugly part of our history, and it would probably be better for all of us if they were wiped from the face of the Earth. Unfortunately, we don't have that choice. Blood slavery rings are places where humans are killed and harvested for their blood or are sold live."

Robert was utterly appalled. Not even he could imagine what horrors must exist in such places. "That's… That's terrible. Why would someone want to do that?"

"For the same reason that a lot of humans do: greed. Those slavery rings can haul in a lost of cash, if they can find the right buyers. But the practice is outlawed and the punishment is severe. So you can imagine whoever might stand in their way will soon a meet a gruesome end."

"Like David?" said Robert.

"Yes, he was killed. But it's not only vampires who are being targeted. Elsa and the two others… they also under fire."

"Elsa? Why? What does she have to do with this?

"She was one of David's freshies." Said Laura, "She and the other two were unknowingly causing David's condition to deteriorate."

"So, what does that mean for you and me?" He asked, after a moment.

"Merely that the people who are responsible for this aren't stopping with vampires. They're also targeting humans. That's what I was trying to warn you about."

"I could be in as much danger as you are, then?"

"Pretty much. Actually, you're probably safest with me now." Said Laura, "After all, I am a vampire."

"Yeah, but without me you might get staked again, and I don't think either of us could handle that again."

Laura looked at him and smiled, grateful that he was taking all of this in stride. "So, you're in with me, I take it?"

"To be quite honest, I think that I've been in it ever since I met you, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I'm glad." Said Laura, "I've lost a lot of people lately. I would have hated to lose you as well."

Robert reached out and took one of her hands. "You're not going to lose me, Laura. Not for awhile, at least." He was silent for a moment, before he asked, "I do have one last question, well, I've got a whole bunch of them, but one will do for now. All those times when we were kissing, I always felt this strange sort of fascination with you, like I wasn't entirely in control of my own behavior."

Laura looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, the thing is, we vampires can sense the emotions of people around us. If those emotions are particularly strong in the people that we care about, we can sometimes manipulate them even more without being aware of it."

"Is that sometimes why you got all weird?"

"Well, yes, but there was another reason."

"Which was?" Robert prompted, when she didn't continue.

"I wanted to bite you." The confession seemed to really embarrass her.

Robert was a little confused. "You wanted to drink my blood?"

"Yes, I mean, well, not like that. It's another thing about vampires. When we're aroused and having sex, we drink blood. It's kind of like an aphrodisiac."

"Ah, I see. Well, that explains a lot. It gives a whole new meaning to the term necking, doesn't it?"

Laura laughed a little. "Well, I guess that it does. That isn't off-putting to you."

"Well, it might take a little getting used to, but then I remember that we are in Vegas, where if I remember there are all sorts of kinky practices. Seen in that light, drinking blood isn't all that weird."

Laura found herself smiling. Even in the midst of this dark time, she was glad that one thing, at least, hadn't been denied to her. Robert's understanding in this matter was far more than she had dared to hope for. "That's comforting to hear."

"Don't worry; it doesn't repulse me off the idea of kissing you. Look, why don't we just worry about catching to bad guys first, and then we'll deal with all this other stuff."

"That sounds like a deal to me."

They were almost at Clayton's by this point, and Laura took the time to give Robert a quick rundown on the case, as well as a few more details about vampires. Robert tried to process it all, but to speak the truth, a good deal of it went over has head. He suspected that such a conversation was suited to a better time and place. He decided to just go with the flow and see what he could learn."

They finally pulled up in front of Clayton's house. Laura looked at Robert. "Well, ready to meet some more vampires?"

"I suppose that it would be too late to back out now?'

"No, they would probably run you down and drag you back."

"In that case, I can't very well refuse. I don't think that I would want to leave you anyway."

They both got out of the car, and the next moment, Karlie and Beth appeared at the door. Seeing Laura, they hurried forward to give her relieved hugs. "Laura, thank goodness." Said Karlie, "When we didn't hear from you, we assumed the worst."

"The worst did happen." said Laura. "Ethan and Diana managed to get me and my house and they staked me."

"Are you all right?" said Beth.

"Yes, luckily I had a knight in shining armor come rescue me."

It was only at this moment that Karlie and Beth saw Robert standing awkwardly a few feet away. "Um, hello?" He said, a little unsure what he should be saying at this point.

"He knows." Was all that Laura had to say for them to understand.

Both Beth and Karlie were a little surprised by this. They had certainly hoped and expected that Laura would tell Robert the truth, but they certainly hadn't been expecting it to come about like this. However, they both had enough experience between them to remember what this was like.

"I see." said Karlie, "In that case, you are under our protection. Welcome to the tribe."

"Thanks, I think." Said Robert.

"Don't worry." Said Beth, trying to be reassuring. "This is always a bit of a shock when you first find out about vampires. You'll get used to it."

"Well, that's good to know. But right now, it's all a little overwhelming."

"We understand." Said Karlie, and Robert felt a strange sense of peace coming from her, and he felt a bit more at ease in the presence of so many vampires. If this was some of that emotional manipulation that Laura had told him about, he wasn't going to object to it. "You have nothing to fear from us. We'll watch out for you."

"Robert can look after himself." Said Laura, with pride, "He staked a vampire an hour ago, on his first try."

"And that was before I even knew about you." said Robert.

"In that case, perhaps it would be best to say that we might have to protect ourselves from you." said Karlie, with a smile, "Come on, time is short, and it looks like we have something for you to do. If he's like most men, he won't want to leave you to face all the risks alone."

Robert followed the two of them into the house, Laura staying beside him. Despite her former confidence, still obviously wanting to protect him "Where are again?" He said, in a low voice to Laura.

"You're in Clayton Donavon's house." said Laura, "He's also a vampire. He and his wife do a show out of Harrah's casino. The two of them are very close."

"And Deborah has been kidnapped by the main villains in this case." said Karlie, "And Clayton is a little edgy right now. I would advise you to be careful what you say."

Laura shot an apologetic look at Robert. "Sorry, vampire hearing. It's hard to keep a secret in the tribe."

"Then I don't suppose I'll try." Said Robert, they entered into the living room, and were met by Mick and Josef, along with an African-American male that Robert didn't know. However, he assumed that he must have been Clayton Donavon, as there was rigidity in his posture and a worried look in his eyes, so intense that it seemed only by sheer control that he was keeping it together.

They all looked up when the four of them came into room. "Laura," said Mick, "Glad to see you. We've all been-" He stopped when he saw Robert standing at Laura's side. "Robert? This is unexpected."

"What is he doing here?" asked Josef, regarding Robert with such a penetrating, almost hostile expression that Robert was suddenly a little nervous again.

Luckily, he was saved from answering by Karlie said in a chiding voice to Josef, "Josef, behave. Robert is here because he saved Laura and he knows about us."

"Oh, does he?" said Josef, who was still looking at Robert with a great deal of suspicion. "Could have chosen a better time to let him in on the secret."

His tone was threatening enough that it caused Laura to instinctively step forward. With a warning growl, she said, "Watch it, Josef. I'm not going to let you hurt him."

* * *

Of course, Josef isn't going to do anything, but we have to have a little tension, don't we? I do get a quick out of writing Robert. It's really interesting bringing humans into the secret who aren't in the secret normally. I am also trying to do something a little different with Robert, in that he is but overwhelmed by this whole thing. He is accepting of it, but he also has a lot of questions, and there will be a lot he needs to get used to.

Anyway, we are cpeeding towards a climax with a confrontation with the main villains? How will everything turn out? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, please read and review.

Next chapter: The challenge is finally laid down, and the set-up begins for the final conflict. But an unexpected addition will turn the tables, in more ways than one.


	36. The Set Up

The Set Up:

It was a tense moment. Laura was younger and less powerful than Josef, yet she was still willing to stand against him if he meant Robert any harm. It showed just how serious their relationship was.

Luckily, for Laura and everyone else present, Josef wasn't actually spoiling for a fight, and even if he had been, Karlie was there to make sure that he behaved. Besides, he could also sense that Robert was more than a little nervous and in awe of being in a room with so many vampires. That showed that he at least had some respect, and wouldn't try to do anything stupid.

His earlier animosity vanished, replaced by an easy smile. "What makes you think that I would want to hurt Robert?" He asked, in a perfectly innocent tone. "I have nothing against human/vampire relationships, so long as they're conducted properly. I remember one in living memory that ended very well."

Robert seemed no more set at ease by this statement. It seemed as though Josef's rather abrupt mood change had only made him more confused. Luckily, Mick seemed to sense Robert's continued ill ease and said to him, "You should ignore half of what Josef says. That's what I do. 400 years and he's unliving proof that paranoia never goes out of style."

"You wound me, Mick." said Josef, "Paranoia is all that's kept me alive over the years."

Seeing the good-natured banter between two people who were obviously very good friends, Robert felt a little better. It certainly didn't seem as though these vampires would lynch him for going out with one of their kind. Perhaps there wasn't as much of a stigma attached to that kind of thing in this world as all the stories made out. Perhaps that was a myth too.

"I guess you're going to be onboard for the long haul." Said Mick.

"Of course he will be." said Josef, "You forgetting how gung ho Beth was when she found out about vampires. We couldn't keep her away."

"Well, I don't want to be a burden." Said Robert, "I mean, I've only just found out about your kind, and to be quite honest, I still don't really know what's going on."

It was at this point that Clayton, the only vampire in the room who had made no sound, spoke, in a voice that was so cold, Robert once more felt a slight shiver skate down his spine. "I'll tell you what's going on. Two good-for-nothing, greedy, evil vampires have thought it fit to murder this city's Elder, start a blood slavery ring, and kidnap my wife. And now these two," He pointed at Mick and Josef, making no attempt to hide his biting sarcasm, "Won't let me kill one of the people involved, though we already have all the information that we could get from him. They now insist that we wait for them to make the next move, that's what's going on. Should I explain it more fully? What are you hoping to do? You could be more a hindrance than a help, if you have no knowledge of how to fight us."

"Clayton, that's enough!" Josef ordered, and it seemed to Robert as though something subtle had changed in his demeanor. If he really was the oldest vampire present, perhaps he was using some sort of advantage of that age. It certainly made Clayton stop and listen, even if he clearly didn't want to. "You know why we can't let you take revenge against Brandon just yet. He's our only link to finding out Ethan and Diana. One wrong move at this point in the game, and it could be Deborah herself who will pay the ultimate price. I know that is the last thing that you want."

Clayton seemed to have remembered his proper place when Josef reprimanded him. He made no response, but looked far more humbled. Josef's demeanor softened when he saw the effect his words had. He knew the stress and panic that Clayton was experiencing. For a bonded pair, being forcibly separated like this was a living, torturous hell. He and Karlie had experienced it last year, and it was a fate he would not have wished upon anyone; well, perhaps his worst enemies, but certainly not a good friend like Clayton. "I gave you my word, and I'll give it again: we'll get Deborah out alive. You will see her again. But you have got to be patient; you can't go off on a rampage. Follow our lead, and this will be a lot easier for everyone, all right?"

"All right, Josef. I-I'm sorry. You are right, of course. I'm just so worried for Deborah, I'm not thinking straight." He looked over at Robert, and he seemed somewhat calmer, even offering the human visitor a small smile. "Please, forgive my rude reception. I have been under a great deal of stress lately, but that gives me no right to take it out on you. None of this is your fault. I would hate to give any sort of wrong impression."

"Hey don't worry about it." said Robert, "I know I would feel the same way if anything happened to Laura."

Clayton nodded, and Robert saw that there was approval in his expression. "I'm glad to hear you say that."

"Well, having cleared out all the drama," said Josef, "I you think perhaps we could proceed?"

Robert needed to be filled in upon the details of the case. This task was left up to Mick, as he was the one with the most knowledge of all the ins and outs, not to mention the one who would be able to explain everything without making Robert even more confused. It was not just Robert either. Laura had spent a good twenty-four hours in limbo, and a few very important things had happened in that time.

"Constanza was also taken?" said Laura, in astonishment, "But when? How?"

"I'm guessing only a few hours after you were taken captive." Said Karlie, "She went to see Carlisle and Ramon, but she never came back."

Laura suddenly remembered that her phone had rung twice during her imprisonment. She took her phone from her pocket and looked at the calls which had been placed on her phone in the last twenty-four hours. "She called me twice in five minutes, but she didn't leave a message. I wonder what that means."

"I don't know, but it must have been important." Said Karlie, "As for where Constanza is, I think that we can all guess what has happened to her."

It was only thirty minutes later that suspicion became a certainty. Clayton's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, and his eyes grew dark with rage. When Robert saw that, he was almost afraid that Clayton might start going off a rampage. But Clayton took several deep breaths and handed the phone to Josef. "It's you that they want to talk to, I'm certain." He said, tightly, "If I speak, I will lose control."

"And you think I'll be able to keep my temper?" said Josef, "I thank you for the complement, though I don't know how much it will be deserved." He activated the phone and said, "Hello, and to what do I owe the pleasure of talking to a serial killer?"

Ethan's voice was the one who answered him, and he seemed darkly amused by Josef's words. "Always the charmer, Koston. I can see why David liked you so much. You must be a wonderful addition to parties."

"Cut the small talk and tell me what it is you want." Said Josef, tightly, "I don't have time to waste words with law breakers like you."

"I would watch my words, Koston." Said Ethan, dangerously, "I am the one holding all of the aces now; there is no way that you can win this game."

"The very fact that you are calling me at all is a direct admission of what you've done. Therefore, I can only assume that you have something to tell me."

"Perceptive, as always." Said Ethan, "Tell me, am I on speaker phone? What I have to say is meant for everyone's ears."

By this time, the rest of the group had become aware of the fact that Ethan was speaking with Josef. Josef knew that this was going to be a tense moment for them all. He turned on the speaker and said, "All right, now you have your audience. Go ahead and tell us what you want."

"As I said, watch your tone of voice with me, Koston. I suppose that I don't have to tell what has happened to Deborah Donovan, along with Constanza and Laura. They are prisoners now, and I know that it would be a grievous thing to you if they were to meet their unfortunate end."

Josef looked at Laura, and smirked. At least in that they could get the upper hand of the Vaughns. "Are you quite sure about Laura? She happens to be standing right here."

"Hello, Ethan." Said Laura, "I think that you neglected to leave enough security for me when you tried to kidnap me. My human boyfriend was easily able to get past the guy that you left."

There was a moment of silence. "That is quite good news for you, I suppose." Said Ethan, with a slight sneer, "However, that doesn't really matter. Deborah and Constanza still serve the needs of this present negotiation quite well."

"Really? And what does that negotiation entail?"

"Well, it is not quite a negotiation in this case, since you really don't have a choice. I don't have to tell you Koston, that your presence and those you have brought from Los Angeles have been quite a determent to our business ventures here in Vegas. We have had to shut down production until we have cleared it up, which I think will be setting back our profits this year substantially."

"Humans are not profits." Said Mick, who couldn't stand to hear more, "They're people! Can't you understand that?"

"Mick, don't bother trying to tell them about the morals of their actions." said Josef, in a low voice, "I think that we have established the fact that you don't want us here. What are you going to do about it?"

"You are going to leave Las Vegas, all of you, and you are not going to tell anyone what you have learned while you were here. And you will not interfere with us anymore."

"That's a pretty tall order, Ethan. As you can expect, that doesn't really appeal to us. What sort of incentive do we have to leave?"

"Merely the lives of Deborah and Constanza, if those mean anything to you."

Josef looked at each of them in turn, and said, "What do you want us to do?"

"Once your jet has taken off, I want Clayton to come to the roof of the Mirage, and bring along Brandon while he's at it. I have some words for him. Laura will to go to the stage of _O_ at the Bellagio. I'm sure that she is familiar with that location. Once they are here, Constanza and Deborah will be released."

"Or they will be killed."

"Well, that is the risk that you have to take, isn't it?" said Ethan, "You have two hours." With that, the line abruptly went dead.

Silence followed this for a brief second, before Clayton growled out, "You can't honestly be considering acceding to their demands?" He spat.

"Of course not, Clayton." Said Josef, "But, we have to be careful. They are trying to split us up, and one wrong move could result in the worst."

"So that means that we'll have to stay one step ahead of them." said Mick, who had already begun to think up a plan. "Josef, can you fake the records of your flight, make it seem like we have left already."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Said Josef.

"Good. If we can get into the Mirage and Bellagio without the others noticing us, than we should be able stop Ethan and Dian, and rescue Constanza and Deborah. Josef, I think that we should go with Clayton."

Clayton nodded. "That would probably be for the best. I cannot vouch for my temper should I come face to face with those two, not to mention how I might deal with Brandon."

"Karlie and I will take the Bellagio." Said Beth.

"You should be able to hide in the catwalks above the stage." Said Laura.

"And if there are any vampire up there," said Robert, "I'll try and point them out to you. If they are looking for suspicious happenings, a human should be enough to set them off, regardless of whether or not they've been ordered to hold their fire."

"Robert, no." said Laura, "I can't let you put yourself in danger like that."

"Hey, I just stabbed a vampire a few hours ago, remember?" said Robert, "But I can't just stand by and let you go into danger alone."

"Better let him have his way." Said Josef, "Humans seem to be extremely stubborn about these sorts of things."

Their plans were made; all that remained was to arm and iron out any last minute details. "Josef, there might be casualties," said Mick, as the little group broke up, "With Robert especially, involved, you know that."

"What am I supposed to do, Mick? Tie him up?"

"No, but there's not only Robert to consider. Ethan and Diana and whoever else they have with them will most likely be armed with guns that have silver buckshot. We also don't know in what sort of shape Constanza and Deborah will be in. We're going to need to some medical back up on this job."

Josef nodded, catching onto Mick's meaning. "I'll get a hold of Carlisle and Ramon, send one of them to each place so that we'll be equally covered."

That sufficed Mick, and Josef started to make the call. It would turn out to be a fateful decision, for in calling in Carlisle and Ramon, they would also find that they had an unexpected secret weapon on their side.

* * *

David had been recovering rapidly. His strength was coming back, and he could now walk about his apartment at a moderate pace without to much exertion. Even Carlisle was astonished at his rapid rate of recovery. However, it might be a few months before he was back to full strength again. Carlisle suspected that David's blood levels were still fragile, and they could fluctuate at a moment's notice. It was best for his recovery if he took things slow.

However, that would soon become difficult, if not impossible to achieve. Carlisle received a call from Josef, telling him for certain that Ethan and Diana were to blame for all that had occurred. "They've taken Deborah and Constanza captive." Josef told him, "And they've laid down the challenge. They're trying to split us up. It's not going to work, of course, but I would still like some medical back up."

"All right, Josef where do you want is to go?"

"Ramon should head to the Bellagio, the _O_ stage. I need you at the Mirage. Meet us on the roof. Don't make any move until you are called for."

"All right, I'll pass the word along." He briefly hesitated and then said, "Josef, tell me, before Constanza was kidnapped, was she able to get any sort of message to you?"

"Not that I'm aware."

"Not even to Laura?"

"Laura was also assaulted by Ethan and Diana. They had her trapped in her house, but Robert Heldon came to the rescue. That's another thing you need to be aware of. I can't go into all of the details, but in typical human fashion, he's not willing to leave her side. You might want to warn Ramon. There could be some human injuries he has to deal with."

"So, Constanza hasn't been heard from by any of you in the last twelve hours?"

"Laura did say that Constanza tried to call her twice, but she left no message. Any reason why?"

Carlisle briefly considered saying the truth, but decided against it. There would be too many questions, and it seemed like right now, time was of the essence. "I'll tell you later. Good luck, Josef."

No sooner has he hung up, than he heard David's enraged growl from behind him. "I'm coming with you."

Carlisle turned to regard David, who had been sitting on the couch with Ramon. They had overheard the entire conversation. "You know I can't allow that."

"I'm not asking for your permission." said David, as he got to his feet.

"It's not a matter of permission; it's a matter of common sense."

David, however, wasn't in the mood to listen to common sense. "Ethan and Diana took away everything that I held dear." Growled David, eyes flaming silver and fangs flashing. "My life is by far the least of those. But, they have destroyed the integrity of this city with their foul blood slavery ring, and now they dare to touch the life of my sister and daughter? I want justice, Carlisle, and you cannot stop me."

Carlisle stepped in front of David. "David, you're not strong enough to take any on. Your system cannot take the stress. If you were to do anything, you would put your recovery back considerably. Is that what you want?"

David snarled in frustration. "You cannot just leave me here either, can you? How do you know I wouldn't sneak out when you had left? You cannot keep me from this fight, Carlisle."

Carlisle sighed. "All right, but you'll be coming with me, so I can keep an eye on you, and further, you have to promise me that you won't engage them, no matter how much you might be tempted. You'll have to be satisfied by observing justice being done vicariously."

David, seeing that Carlisle was going to be just as adamant about this as he was, nodded, though it was clear that the conditions were not to his liking. "Very well, Carlisle. I promise to control myself. Just so long as Josef and Mick can get the job done."

At this, Carlisle smirked. "Have some faith in those two, David. If anyone can set the wheels of justice in motion, it would be them."

* * *

So, the final events of the story have been set in motion. How exciting. I think that I should take this moment to tell everyone that Viva Las Vegas is going to be setting up a few things for recent stories, so if some plot threads don't seem to get resolved or some characters' stories are only just beginning as the story is ending, it's meant to be that way, so just bare with me. In the meantime, please read and review.

Next chapter: The first part of the final confrontation takes place on the roof of the Mirage. But with both sides seemingly evenly matched, it is hard to know which way the conflict will go, until unexpected surprises from each quarter will tip the odds in the favor of our heroes.


	37. Mirage

Yes, it is a double header, just because I didn't want to wait. Here it is, the final epic confrontation. But will it end exactly as everyone wants to? Only the future will tell.

Final Conflict – Mirage:

It was high midnight when Clayton arrived on the roof of the Bellagio, followed by a very nervous Brandon, whose hands had been bound with silver cuffs to ensure that he didn't escape. Clayton looked around him, but he didn't see anyone. But he could smell them. There was more than one, he could tell from the smell, but how many there were, he couldn't determine.

"Where are you?" He asked into the night, "I've done all that you asked. You should have gotten the notification that Josef's jet has taken off. There is no need to resort to such melodramatics."

In response to his words, Ethan appeared behind him. Clayton did not bother to turn around, knowing that if he saw the smug triumph on his enemies' face, as he had no doubt it was, he would lose all control and the timing of the plan would be ruined. He had to wait for Josef and Mick.

"So I have. Quite good of them to begin cooperating, even this late in the game. I wasn't sure if they wouldn't try something to stop this little exchange."

Clayton still did not turn around. He was silently counting down the minutes until Josef and Mick would make their appearance. There had been no doubt that Ethan would have been able to sense the approach of more than Clayton and Brandon. He had gone ahead, and Josef and Mick should be arriving five minutes later. It had been three minutes since Clayton had done that. He had to keep Ethan talking.

"I am surprised that you even agreed to this, Clayton." Said Ethan, unaware of what Clayton was thinking, "I would have thought that you would want to go in, all guns blazing."

"I suppose that I might feel a little let down in Mick and Josef." Said Clayton, "I was sure that they would try to punish you for what you have done. But they overruled me, and so I had no choice but to follow their orders. I know that I cannot stand against you alone."

"A wise choice, Clayton. And don't worry; I fully intend to keep my end of the bargain. Send Brandon over here, and I will be giving you Constanza."

"Constanza? What about Deborah? Where is she?"

"Oh, calm down. Deborah is with my wife at the Bellagio. Did you honestly think that we would allow you to rescue her yourself? I don't trust the temper issues that you have with her."

Clayton bit down on his sudden anger, and desire to destroy Ethan then and there. However, he valiantly brought himself under control. Only a few more seconds now, and he almost hoped that the two of them would hurry it up. He certainly wouldn't object if they got there early.

Two of Ethan's men appeared beside him. At a signal from their leader, they started forward to get Brandon, who was still looking very terrified. The two vampires were within five feet of Clayton, when suddenly, two shots rang out, and both of them fell to ground, dead.

The sides of the battle had been drawn. As Mick and Josef appeared on the scene, their guns laying down fire, Ethan quickly brought his men back behind the shelter of the radiators and other equipment that was one top of the roof of the Mirage.

Ethan and his men were taken completely by surprise. They had counted on the blind obedience of those that they had been intending to trap. They had thought that the threat of violence to those that they cared about would goad them into making a mistake. But the mistake had really been with them, because they had failed to consider that compassion could be mixed with cunning.

Clayton had been primed for the fight, and didn't have to worry about any sudden surprises. He wasted no time in retrieving the weapons which had belonged to Ethan's men, but before he returned to Mick and Josef, he had one last little piece of business to fulfill. And Brandon was stunned when he found that a gun was pointing at him.

Brandon turned almost bone white, and his eyes were wide with terror. He had thought to expect the worst for himself this night, but he had expected it to from Ethan, and even then, he was certain that death wouldn't be part of the equation. It was almost worse seeing it from Clayton. There was no mercy in his eyes. "Wait, don't. You promised me." He cried, "You promised me that if I cooperated, you wouldn't kill me."

Clayton smiled coldly. "You misheard. You were promised to be spared from the fate of a long and painful death. A bullet to the head isn't nearly as satisfying for me, but it will do well enough."

A shot rang through the air, and Brandon fell to the ground. Clayton, grimly satisfied, returned to Mick and Josef. Before long, a fierce fire fight had erupted on the roof of the Mirage, with both sides exchanging rapid blasts. It was hard to tell who was winning for several minutes, for even if the numbers were not exactly even, those who made up both sides of the fight knew how to hold their own, and together they were formidable. It would have to come to blows to see who would come out on top.

However, as the fight progressed, Clayton, Mick and Josef all sensed that Ethan had a fighter on his side which was worth all of the others combined. They only caught glimpses of her, and it sometimes seemed as if she was in two places at once. She would be firing at Mick one moment, and then seemed to have shifted ground in the blink of an eye to fire at Clayton from a completely different angle. Try as they might, they could not get a fix on her. And they knew that she would be the one that they would have to worry about.

None of them knew at the time, but her name was Roxanne, and she was the vampire who had been doing so much damage over the past couple weeks. She was not a follower of Ethan or Diana, but had been hired as back up for them when things started to get a little tight in the wake of David's murder. She was worth her pay, for her senses were heightened beyond that of a normal vampire. She was fast, and her reflexes were frightening in their speed. There was a reason for this, and it was part of why she was the primary threat in this fight.

Still, though, the three of them were quite capable of doing damage. And Ethan soon began to sense that they might try and make a break for their lines. He couldn't allow that to happen. Plans had gone awry for him, but he still had one ace that he knew they wouldn't dare to try and cross. He still had Constanza. Perhaps a little threat in the right area would make those troublemakers see reason.

He went over to where Constanza had been tucked away, still staked and he aimed a gun at her head.

And it was at this crucial moment that any well-organized plan was destroyed and skills of improvisation would come into play. For Carlisle and David had arrived, unseen and unnoticed to the combatants the roof. The backs of Ethan's men were to them, but the two of them could clearly see all that they did, including the exact instant when Ethan put the gun to Constanza's head.

When David saw this, he instantly forgot the promise he made about keeping out of the fight. He forgot any danger to himself by getting involved in intense physical activity. All he saw was that Ethan had a gun to his sister's head, and he was certain that the barrel would be silver.

He let out a snarl of rage and charged forward. "David, no, stop!" But all of Carlisle's warnings were in vain. David's vampire had already come loose, and he would not be stopped.

Ethan was completely surprised when he felt the weight of a small boulder slam into him, throwing him off balance and knocking him half way across the roof. He had no idea how one of them had managed to circle around behind them in order to attack. However, when he managed to get to his feet, and turned to face his attacker, he was completely stunned. "No." He breathed. It couldn't be. The dead didn't return once they had met their final end, not even vampires. And yet, there he was, coming towards him, eyes silver and fangs distended, death written plainly in his eyes, but not for himself, for Ethan. "You're dead. I know it. You can't be here."

"And yet, I am." Said David, darkly, "You should have thought to look more closely."

David made his move, charging at Ethan and striking him across the face. Ethan snarled at the pain and lashed out, seeking to kick David's legs out from under him. He managed to get him on the thigh, knocking him a little off balance, which gave Ethan a chance to deliver a vicious right hook to David's face. David retaliated by wrapping his arms around Ethan's waist and dragging him down with him. The two rolled around on the ground, trading blows.

Ethan's followers finally noticed their leader was in trouble and turned around to see if they could help him, but in doing so, they took their attention away from the fight which had been going on. Mick, Josef, and Clayton had been watching for an opportunity to change the odds, searching for any opening in their defenses. When they saw the enemy turning away, they ran forward and attacked from behind. Ethan's followers were caught by surprise, and were soon too concerned with defending themselves to worry about their employer. Self-preservation took the place of loyalty.

Meanwhile, David and Ethan were fighting in a ruthless brawl. Somehow, Dave managed to pin Ethan beneath him, and was starting to strangle the life from him. However, David would not be getting this revenge that night. He was suddenly tackled from behind by Roxanne. Her strike was more forceful then Ethan's, as her age and strength were greater.

David found that he not able to strike back. He had been so carried away by the adrenaline of the fight that he hadn't known that his own strength was being depleted with blow given and received. His limbs felt deadened and weak. Now, in the form of Roxanne's strength and incredible reflexes, he had no means of defending himself.

Roxanne might have gotten the better of him, but if it had not been for Carlisle. He had known the very second that David hurtled headlong into danger that would have to save him. He finally had his opening when Roxanne jumped David from behind. It was only at the last moment that the red-haired vampire sensed the approach of her opponent. She turned from David, her mortal face replaced by vampire façade. She reached out to strike Carlisle across the face with her sharp, talon-like nails, but Carlisle managed to get in under her arms, and began to try and pry him off of David, while trying to avoid her failing hands and biting teeth.

Mick, Josef, and Clayton were already making short work of Ethan's followers. It was not long before they were all dead. At the same time, Carlisle finally managed to get Roxanne off of David, and threw her across the roof in Ethan's direction. The two vampires were now trapped on all sides by their enemies.

"Give it up, Ethan." Snarled Josef, "There's no way that you can win."

"What makes you think that I should surrender to you, knowing exactly the fate that awaits us?" questioned Ethan, fiercely. His pride would not allow him to give up, even now.

"Surrendering now is the only thing standing between you and a long, painful death." said Josef.

However, there would not be an ending that would be amenable to any of them this night. Before anyone could react, Roxanne had pulled out a small cylinder and threw it in their direction. On impact, a brief, but intense burst of flame went up into their faces. All four of them were knocked back a good few feet, and had to shield themselves from the unbearable flames.

It was a full minute before the fire died down. Coughing on the black cloud of smoke that resulted from the bomb, they looked all around them, but there was no sign of Ethan or Roxanne. They seemed to have vanished without a trace. "Where did they go?" asked Clayton, who would have still liked to get his fangs on Ethan's throat.

"Nowhere that we can find easily." Said Mick, "I can only think that they must have jumped off of the roof, but it would take to long to track them down now. We have bigger things to worry about right now."

That was the understatement of the evening, for they suddenly remembered that someone had joined the fight midway through who shouldn't have been there, and it wasn't Carlisle.

Josef turned to David, who was sitting on the ground. He still looked somewhat tired and pale, but he was also very much alive. "David, before I express relief at your miraculously being alive, I have to demand in righteous indignation what right do you have for scaring your friends like this? For all your talk of innate courtesy, I expected more from you."

David managed a smile. "I'm glad that you missed me, Josef. As for how I'm alive, all I can say is that it's thanks to Carlisle and Ramon."

All eyes turned to Carlisle who was currently tending to Constanza. He had already pulled the stake from her and was checking her over. When he saw their dumbfounded looks, he responded merely with a humble smile. "Well, don't look at me like that. Stranger things have been known to happen, after all."

Mick shook his head. "Carlisle, just when I think I've seen everything you can do, you turn around and do something even more amazing."

"Yeah, now you can revive the dead." Said Josef, who was impressed despite himself. "You really need to stop doing this; it could give you a big head."

"Well, to be quite fair, David wasn't actually dead, merely almost dead. There is a difference between them."

"Well, either way, you have a lot of explaining to do." said Josef, "But later. There's still Diana to take care of."

"You don't think our ladies can handle her?" asked Mick.

"Not so much that, but I think that Clayton wants to be sure that Deborah is all right."

Clayton, who had rather been enjoying the conflict, not to mention killing Brandon, nodded. He was still obviously worried about Deborah. "That's my goal right now, Mick. I would like to know how those two managed to escape so easily, though."

"It did seem rather fortuitous. That female seemed to have that fire bomb handy rather quickly." Said Carlisle, "Not to mention that she knew how to use it. It doesn't seem like standard equipment for a blood slaver."

"I don't think that she was one of Ethan or Diana's personal followers." said Constanza, who had recovered some of her strength by this time, "I heard some of them while I was staked. I think her name was Roxanne. She was the one who targeted Elsa and the rest of the freshies. I think that she was some kind of assassin."

Mick had managed to locate some of the burnt pieces of the fire bomb. " Her training seemed very advanced, so that would make sense. I don't think that it was all the fact that she was an old one, either. I'll look at these later. I would like to see where these fragments come from. I bet that they could tell us something."

"Vampire assassins are not unheard of, and I wonder if there was anything about her through official channels. When this is all over, I'll-" Josef abruptly stopped. He flinched and grabbed his left shoulder.

"Josef, what is it?" Said Mick.

"Karlie." said Josef, reacting through the bond he shared with her, "She's been shot." His face creased with phantom pain once more and he held a hand to his right thigh. "Twice. We have to get to the Bellagio."

Knowing that is Karlie had been taken down, the rest might very well be in trouble, they hastened from the roof of the Mirage. They had lost sight of one criminal. They were not about to let the other slip from their grasp.


	38. Bellagio

Final Conflict – Bellagio:

_O_ at the Bellagio did not play every night. On the days when the theater was dark, there was hardly anyone around. Thus, there would be no witnesses to the final confrontation which would play out on the catwalks above the theater. And in a place where so many death defying acts took place nearly every night, this would no doubt be the most intense show of them all.

Laura knew well what she had to do. She had been through this theater so many times, she could have found her way blindfolded. She could only hope that her knowledge would give her an advantage in the upcoming fight. She made her way out onto the stage, the vast cavernous space looking and sounding quite ominous when it wasn't filled to the brim with people.

She didn't have to wait long for Diana, who appeared on the other side of the stage, well out of her strike range. "Ah, Laura, there you are. So good of you to come on time."

Laura bit back the growl that was forming on her lips. Her hatred of Ethan and Diana truly knew no bounds, and she could feel her inner dark side struggling to get loose. "You didn't give me much choice." She managed to bite out.

"That was the general idea." She cocked her head, as she looked closely at Laura, a mocking smile on her lips. "You seem very upset, Laura. I always thought that there was more to you than that meek little façade you presented to the world. It's a pity that David saw fit to stifle that part of you. You could have been so much more."

Laura let loose a snarl, and took a step forward, but Diana held up a warning hand. "Now, none of that. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Deborah, would you?"

"Where is she?" Demanded Laura, hoping that something would happen soon so she didn't have to fight this control any longer. "You got the news surely, Josef and the rest are no longer in Las Vegas, and there is no reason to continue this."

"Ah, but there just might be, Laura. You're LA friends are far too trusting. Did you really think that Ethan and I wouldn't take care of all of you once we had the chance? Don't you think that Clayton is being taken care of by my husband at this very moment? You see, after tonight, no one will know what happened to you." Diana had drawn a gun and was pointing it Laura. "Leaving loose ends lying around, it's not what I would call good business."

Luckily for Laura, this was only a preview of how things would have gone if planning hadn't been done in advance. Diana had been to busy triumphing over Laura to pay attention to her surroundings, or that there were several figures on the cat walks which were not her own men. Two were waiting for the right moment to strike, and one was the most surprising person of all, a human who was seeking the attention of vampires.

And the bait worked to perfection. Diana had told her men not to fire unless she specifically instructed them to do so. But instinct was a strong thing, and when they saw Robert coming too close, they opened fire.

Diana had just been about to pull the trigger when she heard the shots being fired above her. She looked up, her senses immediately on alert. "You fools." She shouted, "I told you not to fire."

All that came in response were more gun shots, and Diana suddenly realized that not all of the shots were from her own people. There was a fire fight taking place above her. Her eyes flashed to Laura, who was now also armed. There was a grim smile on her face, her fangs having distended from her mouth and her eyes glowing silver. "Time to end this, Diana." She growled.

Diana snarled in response, turned and ran for the ladders that led to the cat walks above the theater. Laura, sensing what she was doing, made her way to the ladder on her own side of the stage.

High above the stage, Robert was doing his best to avoid the bullets which now seemed to be flying thick and fast around him. Mick had specifically told him that he would have to stay low once the fight started. He might have staked one vampire on his first try, but he would never be able to hold his own against a group of them.

His plan had been to use one of the ladders to make it down to the stage. He little realized that an enemy vampire would be coming up the same ladder he intended to go down. Just as he came to the ladder, Diana had just jumped over the last rung. Robert found himself stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Diana, fully vamped and blood lust written in her eyes. For a moment, terror rooted him to the spot, as he looked at the nightmare of legend which was in the face.

And that moment of frozen terror was all that Diana needed. Swooping onto him like a bird of prey, she had him pinned and helpless before he could do anything to stop her. When Laura came up the ladder and turned to face what she thought would be Diana's assault she felt her heart leap into her mouth at the sight that greeted her. There was Diana holding a gun to Robert's head, clearly intending to kill him. "Diana, don't!" She cried.

"Put down your weapon, Laura." Growled Diana, "Or I will kill your precious human toy."

"Laura, don't listen to her."

Diana hit Robert hard in the head with the butt of her gun. "Quiet, fool. You have no voice here." Turning back to Laura, she said, emphasizing each word dangerously, "Put down your weapon, or he dies."

Laura had feared that something like this would happen, that Robert would be thrust into danger and she would be powerless to help. This was even worse, as he was right in front of her, and she was still powerless to do anything to save him.

She had no choice. Slowly, she set her gun down on the catwalk. Diana smiled grimly when she saw her unarmed. "Did you really think that I would spare the life of a human who dares to think himself our equal?"

With those chilling words, Diana indeed released Robert, by pushing him over the railing, to the pool of water far below. "Robert!" screamed Laura, in horror, as she saw him tumbling through the air. She turned to Diana, who was smiling, clearly enjoying Laura's pain. She was also expecting an attack in blind anger, one which she could easily dispatch.

And Laura certainly would have liked to attack her, to make her pay for all the terrible things that she had done. But when she turned her eyes back to Robert, she knew that she couldn't do that. She knew that she could still save him. And right now, that was more important than revenge. In the blink of an eye, she was over the railing and diving after Robert.

Diana was thrown completely off-guard by this. Risking one's life for a human was something that she could not understand. She was distracted by it, so distracted in fact that she didn't see Karlie or Beth coming up behind her. They had been able to track down Diana's men, and taken care of them quite easily. Now, it was upon Diana that they had set their sights. They had had a clear view of what she had done to Robert, and that, along with everything else, was enough for them to make sure that she paid in full, with blood.

Karlie was first to attack. She leapt onto Diana's back, throwing her off-balance. The two landed heavily on the metal grate of the cat walk. Karlie was on top of Diana, and she was able to get in a few good hits before Diana began to fight back. She threw Karlie off of her, before rolling away herself. She leapt to her feet, ready to meet Karlie's next charge, but she had to duck almost the next moment, when shots were fired down on her from the cat walk above. Beth was there, laying down fire. When she saw Diana taking cover, she leapt down in front of her.

By this time, all three women were vamped out, eyes silver, fangs exposed and snarling.

Diana aimed her gun at Beth, but she dodged, grabbing Diana's wrist and twisted it violently. Diana howled with pain and struck Beth across the face. Beth reeled back from the blow. Now Diana had Karlie to deal with. Karlie herself was armed, and Diana now saw this as her only chance. The two vampires danced around each other for a few moments, searching for any weakness that they could exploit in the other.

Karlie made her move first, coming at Diana from the left, but Diana fainted to the right and grabbed for Karlie's weapon, which was in a holster on her hip. With dexterity only possible for a vampire, she made a grab for the weapon and rolled away from Karlie's attack. She was on her feet the next moment, and had aimed the gun at Karlie. She fired once, hitting Karlie on the shoulder. She then fired another round of silver into her thigh.

The burning pain of the silver tore through Karlie's body, and she collapsed with a snarl. Diana towered over her, seemingly ready to deliver the final killing blow. However, she had forgotten Beth. Beth had reached for Diana's fallen gun and when she saw Karlie's imminent danger, she didn't hesitate. In the end, the killing blow came from her and not from Diana.

Silver is a paralyzer for vampires. It does not kill instantly or easily. However, a direct hit to the heart or brain is fatal. Beth got Diana right in the head. Diana's face few suddenly blank, only her eyes showing a faint surprised look. The gun clattered from her nerveless hand, and she fell backwards to the catwalk with a sickening thud.

Beth hurried over to Karlie, who was hissing in pain, uttering forth a few choice curse words as she did so. "Karlie, are you all right?"

"I should be, once we get this silver out of me." She bit out between gritted teeth. She growled and spat out a few more choice words.

Beth raised her eyebrows. "Was that Chinese?"

"Korean, actually. There are some pretty useful curses in that language that are more satisfying than plain old English."

"What happened to Laura and Robert?" Beth asked, as she suddenly remembered what had happened.

Karlie was momentarily able to forget her own pain (which was something of a relief, actually). "I don't know. You don't think that…"

Fearing the worst, the two of them looked over the edge of the catwalk, down to the water below.

* * *

Robert fell through the air, tumbling over and around himself. He knew that his chances were pretty bad. Falling from this height was not exactly conducive to a smooth landing. However, as a performer, his body had been trained almost instinctively to bring itself into a position that would most protect it. In the few seconds afforded to him by the fall, he was somehow able to maneuver his body so that he landed somewhat upright, as opposed to headfirst.

However, his equilibrium was thrown completely off, and once he hit the water, the force of the fall cast him down several feet. The difference in pressure between air and water meant that he had no idea which way was up, and which was down. He felt himself panicking when he realized that the air had also been forced from his lungs and he was taking in water. He tried to keep calm, but there is only so much that calmness can be had when one is about to drown.

But just when all hope seemed lost, he felt a pair of surprisingly strong arms grabbing him from above, hauling him to the surface. He blindly latched onto them, and began to kick upwards. In a few short seconds, his head broke the surface of the water, coughing and gasping. He then heard the voice of his rescuer, who was none other than Laura. "Robert, hold onto me. I'll get you out of here."

Some part of his mind was still logical enough to say that Laura wasn't possible strong enough to get both of them out the pool. Then, he remembered that Laura was a vampire, and was probably stronger then he was. This was proven when she began quite easily to tow him towards the far side of the pool.

When the got there, Laura climbed out and drag Robert out as well. Both of them were completely soaked, but Robert was by far the worse off, as he immediately collapsed on the ground, coughing up what felt like half the pool in water, and trying to get in enough air between coughs to keep from passing out.

"Are you all right, Robert?" asked Laura.

Robert had to wait a few seconds before he finally managed to reply, "Yes, I think I am. I think I'm going to pretty stiff though. God, my head feels like it's been through a blender on high speed, multiple times."

Laura had her arms wrapped around him, and she subconsciously tightened her grip. "I can't believe I came so close to losing you."

"Hey, it was my own fault for not keeping clear of that vampire chick. Some knight in shining armor I turned out to be."

Laura was able to smile at this. "I'm not much better as a damsel in distress. I was the one who ended up saving you."

"Well, I'm one of those men who kind of likes to be saved by the girl every once in awhile. And I think a woman who can look after her man is pretty sexy."

"Is that one of the Rules to Dating Women?"

"Number 4, actually. Of course, I've been thinking, a new set of rules is due to be written for immortal girlfriends."

"I'll help you write them."

"I wouldn't have anyone else to help me."

Though exhausted and wet through, Robert still managed to reach up to kiss Laura lightly on the lips, which she returned wholeheartedly. At last, all was right with her world. She didn't think that it could get any better. But she was about to be proven wrong.

* * *

Please read and review.

Next chapter: The fight is finally ready. Everything is as it should be. But, there is one more miracle that is yet to be revealed. And, after so much death and destruction, it is time for a little romance, and for a long overdue wedding to take place.


	39. Reunion

Another double helping of Moonlight. All the bad guys have been caught and everything is about to end perfectly. Please enjoy.

Reunion:

Robert and Laura's tender moment was interrupted by Beth calling from above, "Laura, Robert, are you two all right?"

"Yes, we're fine." Said Laura, "Robert's a bit shaken, but he's unhurt. How are things up there?"

"Diana's dead. Karlie and I took care of the rest of them, but Karlie was shot twice. She needs to see Carlisle, and we still have to find Deborah."

Before Laura could answer, they were astounded when Deborah's voice was suddenly heard. "There's no need for anymore worrying on my account. I'm here, and I'm all right, despite having been staked for two days, and utterly starving."

Deborah and Ramon appeared from behind one the curtains that led to the backstage. Laura smiled happily at Deborah, only her concern for Robert preventing her from leaping up and running over to embrace your friend. "Deborah, I'm so glad you're safe. Where were you?"

"In the dress rooms of one of the performers." said Deborah, "Diana stashed me there, thinking I would be quite well hidden. Luckily, Ramon came in through the back way and was able to find me."

Nothing set Deborah back for very long, not even being staked and kidnapped by two psychotic vampires. Though her zest for life was not quite as prevalent as at other times, it was still quite strong. She turned a very interested gaze on Robert. "And who might this be? Is this the Robert Heldon of which I have heard so much?"

"That would be me." said Robert, "Only right now, I'm a very wet, very exhausted Robert Heldon."

Ramon, being the only medical aid present at that particular moment came forward to make sure that Robert was all right. Robert regarded him in slight shock, obviously wasn't sure what he was doing there. However, Ramon said, "Hey, don't worry. I just want to make sure you're all right."

As he was examining Robert, he said to Laura, "I just got a text from Josef. The others are on their way, and pretty quickly, too. It sounded pretty concerned even for Josef."

"Karlie was shot." Said Beth, who had managed to support and help Karlie the hazardous way back down to the ground level. "I'll bet Josef felt it through the bond."

"Well, if that's the case you can be sure that he's going to be extremely worried." said Deborah, "As I can assume Clayton is."

"He was the last time we saw him." said Karlie, still gritting her teeth from the pain which the silver bullets were inflicting.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that my absence has not made him forget me." said Deborah.

"And you might find someone else that will lift your spirits considerably." Said Ramon, with a smile that suggested that he had a secret which he couldn't wait to tell.

Such an expression couldn't fail to be noticed. "Ramon, what are you hiding?" asked Deborah.

Before Ramon could answer, they all sensed the approach of new arrivals. "Well, here they are." Said Beth.

"You can tell that all the way from here?" said Robert, who had regained his breath by this point, even if he wasn't willing to leave Laura's arms just yet.

"You'll get used to it." said Laura.

True to form, only a few minutes later, the group from the Mirage appeared. First to be seen was Clayton, who had rushed ahead of the others when he had smelled Deborah's presence. "Deborah," he said, as he took her into his arms, and held her close, "my love, are you all right?"

Deborah smiled, as she glanced up at Clayton, "I am quite all right, Clayton, especially now that I'm in your arms."

It was only a moment later that the rest of them followed through the door. Josef immediately saw Karlie, and the pain that she was in, and went over to her. He took her from Beth's care, putting his arms around her, and trying to give her some comfort. Beth allowed Karlie to give into Josef's care. She went over to Mick, who hugged her close.

"Just tell me that whoever did this to you paid with their life?" said Josef, as he cradled Karlie in his arms, and kissed her hair.

"Oh, yes," said Karlie, even as she gritted her teeth through the pain, "It was Diana. I got in a few good strokes, but she got my gun from me. Beth was the killing blow, though. Got her right between the eyes."

"That's my girl." said Mick, the pride evident in his eyes. "Where is the body?"

"Up at the top of the catwalks." Said Beth, "We'll get The Cleaner to take care of the bodies here. What happened at the Mirage?"

"We may have lost Ethan and Roxanne." said Mick, and his voice held a trace of disappointment to it. "But, we did get Constanza back, and that's the important thing."

"What else?" said Beth, "There is something else, I know there is from your face."

Before Mick could answer, the rest of those who had been at the Mirage appeared in the door and a voice spoke, which none of them had ever thought to hear again. "There is something else. I suppose that I should say that I am alive, despite all reports to the contrary."

No one there except Ramon was aware of the fact that David was actually alive. So when they saw him coming up the steps, it can be rightly said that more than a few mouths were hanging open in total shock and for several seconds no one knew what they were supposed to say. All except Laura. She was stunned, she was surprised. She didn't know how it could be possible, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that her father was alive.

"Father," She cried, joyfully, as she rushed over to him, and found herself once more swept up into his embrace, feeling safe and loved. "Father, you're here, you're alive."

She was sobbing into his chest, a dizzying feeling of joy washing over her, and sweeping away all of the sadness and despair of the last few weeks. David had his arms around her, cradling her gently, as he whispered soothingly into her ear, "Shh, my Laura, my sparrow, do not cry. I'm here. Everything is all right, now."

It was the most touching reunion by far of any that took place that night. Much can be written about the reunion of lovers. But there is something truly special about the love of a father and a daughter that cannot easily be put into words. For several minutes, all Laura did was weep, and all David did was hold her, and that was enough.

Of course, the requisite questions did follow, and all the answers were given. But the best moment for Robert personally came when David came up to him said, "My daughter tells me that you saved her life."

"Well, I guess I did, sir, if she wants to tell it like that. Truth is, I was just in the right place at the right time, and I got lucky."

"Well, nonetheless, you still have my thanks, for a very long time. I'm honored to welcome you to the family." He smiled. "And I suppose that I don't have to tell you what will happen should you break her heart."

Robert knew that the threat was serious, but it was also meant at this time to be taken as a joke. "You don't have to worry, sir. I can promise you, I'll never betray Laura. She's become a part of me, and I don't want to lose that."


	40. All's Well that Ends Well

Well, I did promise you a wedding, didn't I? And I think that Amanda and Carlisle are due for a little romance.

All's Well That Ends Well:

The crisis in La Vegas had finally come to an end, and with a far better conclusion than any could have hoped. David was alive, so there was actually no reason to call an Election Committee. The bodies of the dead were taken car of, and the last remaining culprits of the blood slavery ring had been hunted down and destroyed. That cell was now officially dead, and just in time. It seemed that had any more disappearances been reported, the police might have started to look in depth, bringing them dangerously close to exposing the vampire's secret.

But, that disaster had been avoided. Now, David faced the monumental task of rebuilding Vegas' reputation and infrastructure. Whenever there was a blood slavery ring in a city, there was always a lot of garbage to clean up. David would be faced with quite a challenge, but luckily, his sister would be staying on in Vegas to help him. David's near death experience would be affecting him for another few months. It was help that Constanza was quite willing to give him.

That meant that there was quite a lot to celebrate for the visitors from LA, who had extended their vacation a few days in order to participate in the festivities. Amongst them was Carlisle, who, along with Ramon, were really the men of the hour for saving David's life. David had even extended a special invitation to him to stay as long as he liked. David was quite ready to accept the offer. However, a few days after the villains had been caught and peace restored to Vegas, there was a day when no one really knew where to fine Carlisle, and even Ramon was coy. Little could any have guessed just what the event which prompted this sudden disappearance.

* * *

Carlisle met Amanda at the airport. Now that the case had been solved, there was nothing to keep two of them from finally pursuing their plans for eloping. Amanda came down the run way, and Carlisle immediately caught her scent amidst all the other passengers were exiting the plane. He hurried forward, sweeping her up into his arms, and kissing her on the mouth.

"Well, I have to say, I'm grateful for the greeting." Said Amana, once they had parted. "I should have made an effort to elope more often."

"After what I have been through these past few days, I am being moderate in my greeting, believe me." said Carlisle, with a smile as he touched his cheek tenderly, "You don't know how glad I am to see you, Amanda."

"I'll bet I can guess." Said Amanda, "You can tell me everything about it tomorrow night. Right now, you know why we have come here. Let's forget everything that's happened and just pretend we're two young things on the run, shall we?"

"Staying below the radar, are we? I like it. Not to worry, my dear, I have everything arranged."

Carlisle had already arranged for Amanda's luggage to be dropped off at the room which he had been staying in at the Pairs Las Vegas. It was to that resort which he took her himself, and the Paris stood aside New York, New York, and the Venetian as being one of the hotels that made a person feel as if they had traveled to a completely different country without even leaving home. It even came complete with its own version of the Eiffel Tower, thought it was somewhat smaller than the original. Of course, since Paris was the city of love, the Eiffel Tower had to have a wedding chapel for eager young lovers who wanted to be married with the thrill of Las Vegas around them, but with a veneer of classiness that would be difficult too forget.

Neither Carlisle nor Amanda had ever really enjoyed drawing attention to themselves. They didn't really like big gatherings where the mood would be stiff and formal. Plus, considering who Carlisle's relatives were, it was inevitable that trying to arrange a wedding with them present would have been quite difficult. Eloping in a small, private ceremony with just themselves had always been a far more attractive option.

And so it was. It was only themselves, the officiator (thought not Elvis), and Ramon to stand witness. It was simple and it was perfect. When the "I do's" were said, they were given without any hesitation. Carlisle had been waiting a long time for this, and there had been many years when he thought that he would never get the chance to be worthy of her at all. Now, standing with Amanda and seeing the look of pure love on his face, he knew that all was right with his world and with his eternity. He needed nothing else.

As for Amanda, she had always known that Carlisle would be the one. Throughout the years of their separation, there had been others, but none of them had ever touched her heart in the way that Carlisle had. She had always seen the truth behind him, even when everyone else chose to believe the vicious rumors about his past. Now, she was proud of the vampire he had become, and that he had finally achieved some measure of peace. Marrying him had been the only logical step for her to take.

It might be said that here was a true marriage of minds, one that had endured great hardship and grown stronger because of it. It was a bond that would not be easily broken, if it ever could be at all.

The feeling only increased when the ceremony had finished and the two vampires had retired back to their room. Being the old-fashioned romantic that he was, Carlisle of course insisted on carrying her over the threshold.

"This isn't really necessary." Said Amanda, with a laugh, as he shut the door behind them and put her down on her feet, but she still didn't let him go. In fact, she put her arms around him and held him close. "I don't think that either of us has ever really stood on ceremony."

"Perhaps, but this is a really special night. Nothing but the best for you will suffice." Carlisle tilted her head and kissed her deeply. "Do you want to remember the day when we fist met?" He asked her tenderly, as he began maneuvering her towards the bed in the next room.

Amanda laughed. "How could I forget? It was in that old saloon in Colorado. You came in and sat down in a back corner. I couldn't see all of your face, but your eyes, your eyes were the first thing about you that I saw."

"I think the first thing that I noticed about you were you're hands." Carlisle took each one of them in his hands, and kissed them. "They were rough, not smooth. The hands of a working woman, different from the hands that I was used to. For some reason, they fascinated me."

Amanda now had a wicked gleam in her eye. She slipped her hands underneath his shirt, and lifted the garment over his head. Her fingers outlined the muscles on chest. She pleasured in the way that he drew in a sharp breath, and his eyes grew hungry and dark. "And those hands held you captive a good number of times, no more so than out first night together."

Carlisle had already begun to unbutton Amanda's shirt with one hand, while he used the other to loosen her long, golden hair from its tie. "Let us not forget that I came almost driven half mad with desire. Your blood constantly seemed to entice me. I wanted to taste you so badly."

He laid his lips along her neck, barely touching the skin, merely enough to allow his tongue to ghost across her veins. Amanda shuddered slightly, as the memory of that first intense night flashed through her, the emotions as strong as it had been that first time. "You were playing a dangerous game. You even had me backed up against the bar. Of course, I was enjoying every moment of it. Yet, you stopped at the last moment. You said that you wouldn't taste me unless I asked you to."

"I still wonder to this day what made you agree to it." said Carlisle.

"It's because I wanted a taste of royal blood myself, or are you forgetting what happened afterward?"

"Now that part I have never forgotten."

Carlisle pushed Amanda onto the bed. By now, all thought of propriety was gone, as he had ripped her bra off and the rest of her clothes were quick to follow. His moth was fused onto hers, tongue pushing into her mouth, eliciting a stifled moan from her.

Though heading for the throes of passion, Carlisle still managed to pause and take in the picture of the woman beneath him. The moonlight flooding through the high bay windows fell upon her blond hair and pale skin, making her glow with an otherworldly light. "You came to me in my darkness," he said, as he traced the features of her face, "And now, it won't be leaving me again."

"We have forever now, Carlisle. I love you so much."

"Let me show you how I much I love you." said Carlisle, as his eyes went silver, and he went for her throat with fangs extended.

Amanda felt a heat coursing through her veins, and she arched closer to Carlisle with a moan. Her own eyes went silver and she began to have a thirst to satisfy herself on Carlisle's blood. No sooner had his fangs left her skin than she struck upward to the veins along his neck. Carlisle's blood filled her, made her complete as no other donor would ever be able to. It was something special that only two vampires joined by a powerful bond of love could share. But, even as it satisfied, it only made her hungry for more. Carlisle and Amanda made love long into the night, getting their forever off to a very good start.

* * *

Well, only one more chapter left to go, and then an epilogue. I hope that everyone has enjoyed this little escapade in Sin City. Please, read and review.

Next chapter: A celebration for the happy ending that has gone all around for everyone. And Laura and Robert share a little moment which brings them closer together, in both the human and vampire sense. But, is all as simple as it seems, or is there more to this then meets the eye?


	41. The Happy Ending?:

Well, these are the last two chapters of Viva Las Vegas. I am so glad that everyone has enjoyed this little ride around Sin City. This chapter ties up all of the loose ends, and presents a neat little package of happy endings. Or does it?

The Happy Ending?:

Every vacation must come to an end. It could probably be said that this is the only bad part of the vacationing. But, alas, it is one of those things that cannot necessarily be helped. Though it had been lengthened beyond their expectations and had kind of been interrupted by murder, Karlie, Josef, Beth and Mick were due to leave Las Vegas. Despite everything they had had a wonderful time, and had gained friends which they knew they would cherish for life.

On their last evening in Vegas, David felt a need to give them a special sending off. First and foremost, like any proud parent, he wanted to show off the skills of his child. So, he got all of them seats in the best box for a performance of Cirque du Soliel's _O_.

Even Mick, who had been a doubter before as to Cirque du Soleil's special brand of magic, had become a believer by show's end. The power of music, acrobatics and comedy all combined together with the magical element of water was a potent mix, and made them all forget the hardship and tragedy of the past few days.

Laura herself was back on the trapeze, and it seemed as if she were glowing more than usual. She certainly never stopped smiling, and her complex routine was effortless and light as air. Her joy could only be guessed at, for her life had never been happier.

Even Robert showed himself up well, as he caught and threw people during the Bateaux act. His life had certainly changed in the last few weeks, even just from finding out that vampires actually did exist. He was still coming to terms with that. No doubt there would be many questions and challenges in the coming months. However, he had a steady relationship with Laura, and he was fully confidant that everything would work out between them. She would be his guide, and they would walk this new path together.

After the performance, the visitors headed to a farewell party that was going to be held at Blush, an exclusive, private club at the Wynn Las Vegas. Josef had arranged the evening. David was there, along with Constanza, Ramon, Clayton and Deborah. It was a farewell party, but also one of celebration that everything had ended so well. The guests of honor, however much they might have modestly declined it, were the Ramon and Carlisle. However, it was half-wondered if Carlisle would even show up. He had been strangely absent the past few days, and no one knew where he could be.

However, Carlisle did show up, and to everyone's surprise, Amanda was with him. Josef and Karlie were the first to greet them. "Carlisle, glad that you decided to honor us with your presence." Said Josef, "I was beginning to wonder if you'd forget about us."

"Forgive me, Josef. I had some personal business to take care of."

"I can imagine that." said Josef, "I was hoping you would be able to get Amanda out here. No man should come to a party alone when he can have a beautiful woman with him in attendance."

Amanda did indeed look beautiful. Her hair was swept up around the nape of her neck in an elegant bun. Her dress was dark pink, with white roses embroidered on the material, and a diamond choker. No one really thought to comment on the ring which was adorning her third finger, nor the fact that both of them seemed ecstatically happy.

"I'm sure that it didn't take much effort for you to be convinced, Amanda." said Karlie, "Carlisle can be very persuasive when he wants to be."

"He certainly can be." said Amanda, "And I understand what with everything that's been going on here, recently, a little destruction if very much desired. I would like to meet some of its main players, though. Carlisle has told me nothing but good things about them."

"I'm sure that they would be delighted to meet you." said Karlie.

As Carlisle had more or less secured the good opinion of so many people there, anyone who was at all connected with him was welcomed with open arms. Constanza, indeed, embraced Amanda as an immediate friend, saying that she had found an incredibly rare treasure in Carlisle, and she should not let him go.

"I certainly do not intend to do anything of the sort." Said Amanda, with a secret smile, that none of them really caught the meaning of.

"And I also expect you to protect him from any predatory females who happen into his path." Said Constanza, "Why, I would even expect you to pry me away, and I have to confess I would make a move for him if he was unattached."

"Thank you, I think." Said Amanda.

By this point, Beth and Mick had joined the little party. "Amanda, it's so wonderful to see you." said Beth, as she hugged Amanda, "Why didn't you tell us you were coming to Vegas? We would have met you at the airport."

"Oh, that's quite all right, Beth." Said Amanda, "Carlisle saw to my needs more than adequately."

"I'm sure that he did." said Josef, grinning.

"Behave Josef, Josef, or I'll stake you." said Karlie, with a sweet smile.

At around 1:30am, all of the guests were assembled around a large table. In the custom of all celebration parties, David had thought it important for them to take a moment to remember what had brought them here. "First off,' he said, "Though some of you will no doubt think it strange of me, I would ask that we would take a moment to remember the humans who were killed in this whole affair, from those who were victims of this terrible slavery ring, to my two freshies who also met their end in a most cruel manner. Though some might say that we should rule the humans by force and fear, I have always striven to be at peace with them. I am grieved that so many had to die by the hands of one our race. And I hope in the future, we might take this as a lesson, to live at peace with humans, without whom we would not survive."

There was a moment silence, and then David spoke once more. "I am happy to say, at least, that I heard from the hospital today. Elsa will make a full recovery with time, and I hope it will not be long before she helps our world, in ways perhaps beyond those of a freshie. Even if she does not, I will always count her a friend."

Josef was the next person who wanted to say something. "I think that all of us here are well aware of that the outcome of tonight's event could have been very different. David might very well have stayed dead, instead of being brought back to the undead. I'm not normally one to believe in miracles, but I have to say that I'm beginning to question that. Because sitting here at this table are two men who I am convinced could start a career of being miracle workers if they so chose. It's them that we have to thank for the fact that we can all be here tonight. To Carlisle Duvall and Ramon Montez."

This toast was met with extreme approval from all present, and there was no shortage of expressions of gratitude. Ramon and Carlisle accepted them all with proper humility. One thing that they shared in common as sire and fledging was that they both normally didn't like the spotlight. However, to everyone's surprise, Carlisle suddenly stood up and said, "Thank you for the generous speech, Josef. If it's all right with everyone, I have my own toast of thanks to make."

Everyone in the room was puzzled by this, especially those from LA who knew Carlisle the best. They hadn't expected him to say anything, as he didn't normally. But, Carlisle was clearly eager to speak, so they all listened attentively to his next words.

"It is said that behind every great man in history, there is a woman who has helped him, or forced him, however you choose to think of it, to be all that he could be. Without her influence, those men may not have been remembered. I make no claims to greatness, nor do I think my name will be remembered in posterity. However, I know of a singularly remarkable woman who has stood by my side when not even I thought myself worthy of it. It is only thanks to her that I am where I am right now. And she has somehow been able to see enough in me to embark on the next great journey. Won't you please raise your glasses to the woman who has made me the happiest man on earth," He turned his adoring eyes upon Amanda, "Amanda Duvall."

This caused something of a furor. No one had been expecting this. Of course, it was a pleasant surprise, and everyone was soon coming forward with their heartfelt congratulations.

After all of the toasts and congratulations had been made, there followed a period of dancing. Amanda and Carlisle, of course, had the first dance. Karlie and Josef were sitting by the bar. Josef's arm was around her shoulder and Karlie's hand was resting on his knee. "I'm getting flashbacks of a certain couple in the 1950's." said Josef, smiling at Karlie.

"Oh, really, and how did this couple fair?"

"As far as I know, the groom has never been happier, and the bride only gets more beautiful as the years pass."

"If that's the case, than I have a good feeling about the one I'm currently watching right now."

Beth and Mick came over to join them. "Well, this is certainly an unexpected surprise." Said Mick, "Did you have any idea that they were planning this?"

"Are you kidding? I would have planned something if I had known about it." said Josef.

"Something tells me that they preferred it this way." Said Karlie.

"I think that it's very romantic." Said Beth, "It seems like just the sort of thing that the two of them would do."

"You don't think there'll be any harsh feelings on the part of the Duvall family back in France?" questioned Mick, "I'm pretty sure that they didn't take too kindly to me."

"Mick, Coraline was never one much to make the wisest choice, and I think that might be where some of the resentment comes from on their side about you. I'm guessing that Carlisle already has permission from his family. Plus, it helps that she's already a vampire."

"Well, I don't envy her the in-laws." said Mick, with a rueful smile, "I do wish her an easier time than I had of it."

"They'll be good for each other." Said Beth, "Carlisle deserves some happiness after all the hardships he's been through."

"And seeing as he's married to a Cleaner, I don't think he'll be seeking to separate anytime soon." Said Josef, "Cleaners are notoriously hard to break up with. So, tell me, Beth," He said, changing the subject, "How did you enjoy your first trip to Sin City?"

Beth laughed, "It seems like so long ago. It's hard to believe this whole trip started out as a Changing Day gift. I enjoyed some parts of it very much. Although, I do wish we could have avoided some of the heartbreak we encountered here."

"Try not to think about that." said Karlie, "After all, everything turned out for the best. We finally have a happy ending to celebrate."

At this comment, both Mick and Josef exchanged serious glances. "Let's hope so." Said Mick.

Both Karlie and Beth sensed the immediate change in the demeanor of their men. "Mick, what is it?"

"Nothing that you two need to worry about." Mick tried to reassure Beth.

"Mick, if there's anything wrong, you can't leave us out." said Beth, determinedly, "What's going on?"

There was a pause, before Mick finally said, "All right, but don't go spreading this around tonight. Just before the party, Josef, David and I got together to wrap up the remaining threads of this case."

"And what did you find?" asked Karlie.

"That the ending may not be as clear cut as we at first thought." Said Josef, "We never found Ethan Vaughn, or that associate of his Roxanne. They disappeared after the final battle, and no one seems to have seen them since. Ryder also contacted me a few hours ago, saying that one of the Vaughn's biggest accounts was closed right before we could move in on it."

"So, Ethan is still living off the ill-gotten goods from her slave ring." Said Karlie, with disgust, "Does that mean he's still an immediate threat to David?"

"I don't think so. His face is too well-known here; he's most likely to be lying low. But he'll want revenge for Diana; I don't think that we have seen the last of him."

"I'm not any happier about this Roxanne character." Said Mick, "I ran some of the fragments from that fire bomb. It was an extremely advanced form of weaponry, I'm guessing custom made. It was specifically designed to kill vampires on contact, being hot enough immediately and hard to put out. It's a good thing none of us got a direct hit from me."

"So, does that mean that she can actually make these weapons herself?" asked Beth.

"No, I think her job is a bit more sophisticated." Said Mick, "I checked with some sources and it seems that she has a notorious reputation. She is known as a skilled assassin and her methods are said to be efficient and ruthless. But reports of her kills have also stated that she is extraordinary even for a vampire. She has reflexes which are faster than the norm. There's no telling how much those sources are accurate, but even I could say that there was something different about her."

"I've encountered a few like her." said Josef, "It's what happens when someone with the force of genius is turned."

"That doesn't sound very promising for the future." Said Karlie, "If I may ask, what do you think the end result will be?"

"Only that I don't think that this is the end." said Josef, "I think that we may not have heard the last of this case."

Both Karlie and Beth looked at each other, processing the information that they had just heard. "Than we'll deal with it when it comes." Said Karlie, "No reason to spoil the happy ending, right?"

"Only know that when this trouble comes back around," said Beth, 'We'll be there to help you boys through it."

"Well, I like the sound of that." said Mick.

They said no more about the matter. And simply stood together, watching the present happy ending playing out before them.

* * *

When the party was over, Laura and Robert returned to her house. They had both been through quite a lot over the past few weeks, but they were also feeling so at ease that they didn't really notice. Even Robert wasn't feeling the effects of being up so late. A nocturnal lifestyle just might agree with him.

"Everyone down at the show knows about us, you know." said Robert, as the two of them returned to her house after the party, and were sitting together in the living room. "Just the other day, two guys from the High Dive act stopped me and asked me if you had any sisters that I could set them up with."

Laura laughed. "I hope that you broke the news to them gently." She said, as she snuggled up close to him. "Aside from me, my father hasn't turned anyone else, and he's probably not likely to do so in the future."

"It doesn't make you feel awkward knowing all the rumors that are going to be flying, is it?"

"No, it's kind of neat, actually. I've never been the center of attention like this before. Besides, once you get to be as old as I am, the rumors really don't bother you anymore."

Robert laughed, but then he became serious. He had wanted to ask her something for a few days, but hadn't known how to get the words out. "Look, Laura, I want to ask you something."

"Oh, really, what?"

"Well, it sounds kind of weird, but I've been thinking about what you told me, that vampires drink blood when they're aroused."

"Yes, we do."

"Laura, I'm not saying that I'm ready for a full physical relationship, if you know what I mean. I just want to be able to feel close to you, without you thinking that you have to worry about hurting me. I don't want you to think that I would be repulsed by you if something like that were to happen."

Laura was beginning to realize what it was he was asking. "You want me to bite you?"

"Um, well, yes. It's kind of a weird thing to ask. But I just feel that if it's part of who you are, I want to experience it too. I mean, as long as it's okay with you."

Laura took a moment to consider this, before she finally said. "I want to be close to you, too, Robert. I'm touched that you would want to share my vampirism with me."

"I do, Laura. So, what do I do?"

"Just hold still, and don't make any sudden moves. It won't hurt and I'll be in control, so you'll have nothing to worry about."

"Hey, I'm in your hands, I feel safe." Bur Robert had to admit that he was feeling just a little nervous, and the adrenaline in his system was causing his heart to beat faster than it normally did.

Little did he know that the very sound was enough to make his blood smell even more appealing. Laura focused in on the sound, and allowed her inner vampire to come loose. Robert watched in fascination as Laura's eyes grew silver and two sharp fangs distended from her mouth. It might have given him a shiver in any other setting. Right now, it only made him intensely drawn to her side.

Laura raised Robert's wrist to her mouth, allowing its heady scent to fill her senses. She then yielded to her thirst, and bit into Robert's wrist. For about the first second, Robert felt pain, but then, a wave of pleasure the likes of which he had never felt before washed through him. He had never used drugs, but he was beginning to think that this was like no other high on Earth. A groan issued from his lips, and he felt a nearly insatiable desire to get as close to Laura as he could.

It seemed to go onto for a very long time, but it only lasted about a minute. Laura had already finished drinking, and was kissing the puncture marks in his wrist so that they sealed. She had to touch Robert's shoulder to bright his attention back to the present. "Robert, hello? You can wake up now."

Robert blinked, looked at Laura with a slightly dazed expression before he shook his head. "Oh, boy, that's a rush." He said, still slightly short of breath. "I think I know why people would willingly feed you. That's not a bad way to make a living."

Laura was somewhat relieved that he had actually liked the sensation. "I can't promise that I'll be like that whenever I kiss you. But at least you'll be prepared for it."

"I might even ask for it more often. Right, that's official. Rule #2 of the Rules for Dating Immortal Women: try to encourage the literal meaning of necking whenever possible."

Laura laughed. It had been a very long time since she had laughed like this, without cares or worries. It felt wonderful. "So, you've started a new list have you? How do you think it will be?"

"Pretty long, probably. This is completely uncharted territory for me, and most of the old rules don't apply. All except for the first one, which is the same."

"You never did tell me what the first rule was?"

"When you find the one who you're meant for, no matter what happens, love her until the end, and never let her go."

Laura smiled. "I really like that rule."

"Yeah, me too. Especially since I found the one I'm meant for. I love you, Laura."

"I love you, Robert."

Robert kissed her on the lips, gently, lingering, and Laura returned the gesture. There was no need worry about any future challenges, as they were both certain there would be. This was a perfect moment, one that they would cherish for many years to come.


	42. Epilogue

Epilogue: Which Hints at Things to Come

Roxanne Claremont rolled up beside the unmarked white Ford pickup that was parked alongside a deserted mile of desert road about ten miles Las Vegas. She got out of her rented black Chevrolet, and walked over to the front of the other car. "Strange place for an assignation," She told the figure who was leaning against the hood, staring with a blank expression out into the desert. "And I don't know why you wanted me to meet you, anyway. There's nothing more I can do for you, we both know that."

"I called you out here to settle our deal." Ethan said, without looking at her, he handed her a wad of cash. "That should be enough to cover your services."

Roxanne took the cash, continuing to stare at Ethan closely. "I'll be honest; I wasn't expecting it, what with all the things you've had to deal with."

"I never renege on a bargain. That was something my wife and I held firm to."

"What will you do now?"

Ethan finally turned to face her. He was a changed man from the griefs that he had suffered. His face showed the frail signs of many sleepless days and nights spent trying to piece together what remained of his life. But in his eyes, there was a deep sadness and just underneath that, a gnawing, burning ache for revenge. "I'm going too disappear off the radar; wait for things to cool down. After about a year or so, the incident will be forgotten and no one will be looking for me anymore. After that, I intend to go after the ones who took everything from me."

"You won't be able to set foot in Las Vegas for another century, not while David Elles is still alive."

Ethan's eyes grew even darker. "I could care less about him, or any of his rag tag family. I do not even care that they were able to stop the blood ring. But they murdered my wife. It's not Vegas I will be aiming for, but LA, Josef Koston and everyone who was with him. They will suffer for what they have done."

"Koston is one of the most powerful vamps in the states, and those who he is close to will be well protected. How are you going to get revenge?"

Ethan shook his head. "I don't know yet. But, I'm patient. I can wait and plan. It's the only way I shall be able to go on with my life."

Roxanne shrugged. "Very well, I wish you good luck. Koston is certainly no friend of mine."

"And good luck to you, wherever your road may lead. Despite our differences, you were of great use, Roxanne. I hope that you will be able to find more profitable employment elsewhere."

With that, Ethan Vaughn turned, got into his car and drove off, disappearing in a cloud of dust. Roxanne watched him go and when he was out of sight, she went to her own car and got in. She dialed a number her cell phone, and waited for the other end to pick up. "Roxanne, how lovely to hear from you." said the smooth seductive voice on the other end of the line, "May I assume that you are free once again?"

"Yes, Benjamin, I am. Ethan Vaughn just left. I still don't know why you ordered me to let him live rather than just killing him. You know how our Master feels about loose ends."

"Ah, but our Master believes that Ethan Vaughn might yet serve a purpose. He is willing to run the risk of letting Ethan escape. Plus, as the Vaughns did not sell anything to him directly, he is fairly confidant that nothing can be traced back to him through them."

"So, what does he want me to do?"

"He has told me that you are to remain in the states." Benjamin Calvert replied, "He has told me nothing beyond that. But I believe it may have something to do with the slave rings in the States. I think that something big is starting, and he wants to be sure that nothing happens without his knowledge. You will know what to do when you receive your instructions."

Roxanne smiled, her enhanced senses relishing the idea of a new hunt. "Give me the targets to kill, and I will see to it when the time comes."

"Good, that is what I like to hear. Instructions will soon be sent to you on when and where to move, as well as the targets that you will be pursuing. Don't let me down, Roxanne."

"I have never done that."

"No, only because you are the best." And with that, Benjamin Calvert hung up.

_THE END…. FOR NOW!_

* * *

Wow, didn't see that coming. Well, maybe you did. There are some seeds laid forfuture stories, perhaps? Well, of course. I couldn't create such good bad guys and then just let them go to waste. And I actually have several ideas for the future about what could happen after this. I don't want to give to much away, since not even I know all of them and they are subject to change, but what I have right now are these: a super secret league of vampires that takes on the tasks that are too dangerous for normal vampires to carry out, the introduction of the complete Duvall family, several new enemies with snister plans, and a secret which has been kept for centuries, and one that could have an enmormous impact on not only the vampire world, but our favorite characters who live in it. Sound interesting? Then when that future time comes, I hope that you will be along for the ride.

But, for right now, we will be leaving them, and we will be going back in time to two years earlier. For my next Moonlight story, Beth's turning is going to be chronicled, as well as as a long standing blood feud between a ruthless vampire hunter, and Karlie and Josef. Along the way, questions of conscience, honor and family will be brought to the fore and put to the test. Sins of the Father should be posted sometime in the next month, since I want to get a few chapters typed up.

As for this story, thanks so much for coming along for this ride. One last time, please read and review.


End file.
